Kék vér
by mrslupin and mrspiton
Summary: Hát íme, ide is felraktuk szösszenetünket, ha valakit érdekelne... jó olvasgatást!
1. Chapter 1

**_1. fejezet_**

A lemenő nap sugarai vörösre festették a szoba falát. A férfi a hátán feküdt, a nő a fejét a fiú mellkasán pihentette, egyre nyugvó szívdobbanásait hallgatva. Csak egy lepedő fedte meztelen testüket. Karjaival szorosan átfogta férjét, nem akarta elengedni. Rossz érzés kerítette hatalmába. 3 éve voltak házasok, azóta lángoló szerelemmel csüngtek egymáson.

- Dylan, ne menj még, kérlek! – rimánkodott Eileen! – Sőt, egyáltalán ne menj ma sehová!

- Muszáj, szerelmem! – a férj kibontakozott az ifjú asszony karjaiból és felöltözött. A nő megbűvölten bámulta. Dylan apró csókot lehelt felesége szájára és a kandallóhoz lépett majd elnyelték a zöld lángok.

Este Eileen finom vacsorát készített, gyertyát gyújtott és úgy várta urát, hogy megünnepeljék három éves évfordulójukat, de a férfi nem jött. Az asszony fel-alá járkált a konyhában és szívét félelem szorította össze…

Hajnalban a Minisztérium emberi a konyhaasztalnál ülve találtak rá. Elaludt miközben szerelmére várt. Mikor felébredt, és meglátta a Minisztérium embereit rögtön tudta, hogy Dylan-nek, imádott férjének vége. Soha többé nem jön haza, soha többé nem öleli át soha többé… A minisztériumi emberek röviden elmesélték, hogy férjét egy sikátorban, nem sokkal hajnal előtt találták meg. Nem voltak rajta külsérelmi nyomok… talán nem is szenvedett. Eileen nyugodtan végighallgatta őket. Nem hisztizett, nem lett volna méltó egy Prince-hez. Pláne nem az Ő feleségéhez. Miután a minisztériumi varázslók távoztak, még utoljára elrámolta a vacsora maradékokat, vagyishogy az egészet, hiszen senki nem evett belőle.

Könnyei végigfolytak az arcán. Már egyedül volt, utat engedhetett végre érzéseinek. Meg akart halni. Miután végzett a munkával, csendesen elhagyta a házat, össze sem csomagolt. A közeli vasúti híd felé igyekezett. Egy hírtelen éles fájdalom a has aljában, azonban megállásra késztette… Kezét a hasára tette és rendületlenül folytatta az útját a híd felé. De nem tudta megtenni. A hasában növekedő magzat nem engedte, hogy végigcsinálja. Zokogva hazarohant és 8 hónap múlva megszülte közös gyermeküket, akit férje már nem ismerhetett. A szülés után kábán feküdt az ágyán mikor a bábaasszony behozta az apró, pólyába csomagolt csecsemőt.

- Mi legyen a kisfiú neve? – kérdezte kedvesen a fiatal anyát.

- Perselus… Perselus lesz! - lehelte alig hallhatóan és a karjaiban a babával mély, egészséges álomba merült.

Harry dühösen bevágta maga mögött a bejárati ajtót és az idegtől elvakultan elindult, de nem igazán figyelte merre. Csak el akart menekülni, csak minél messzebb akart kerülni a kövér Dursley-éktól. Könnyei végigfolytak arcán. Alig 6 hete veszítette el örökre keresztapját. Az egyetlen embert, aki még törődött vele, akit még érdekelt, hogy mi van vele, Harryvel és nemcsak a kiválasztottat vagy a „nagy" Harry Pottert látta benne. Önkéntelenül is park felé vette az irányt, maga se tudta miért. Talán, mert ott végre egymaga lehet, és nem kell egész este az undok unokatestvére sértéseit hallgatnia. Amúgy is annyira egyedül volt, mióta haza jött a King's Cross-ról. Dursley-éknak nem beszélhetett a lelkét szétszaggató fájdalomról, ami Sirius halálának napja óta kínozta. Őket soha nem érdekelte, hogy mi van vele. Mindig csak egy kolonc volt a nyakukon, és ezt nem felejtették el soha hangoztatni. Azok a nyarak, amiket Harrynek az úgynevezett otthonában kellett töltenie, maga volt a rémálom. A számára oly kedves tevékenységeket nem folytathatta, hiszen mindegyik kapcsolódott a mágiához valamilyen módon. Ha nekiállna kviddicsezni a kert közepén, az valószínűleg felkeltené a szomszédok érdeklődését. Kviddics… Erről is a keresztapja jut eszébe. Tőle kapta a Tűzvillámot. De nem csak a seprűt. Hanem egy barátot. Azonban ez a barátság más volt, mint Hermione vagy Ron barátsága. Ők nem érthették meg, mit érzett, amikor megtudta, hogy nincs egyedül a nagyvilágban. (Természetesen ott volt neki Petunia néni, Vernon bácsi és Dudley, de ők nem szeretik őt. Vagy ha szeretik is, nagyon jól leplezik.) Nekik minden rokonuk élt, voltak szüleik, akikhez problémáik alkalmával bátran fordulhattak. És nekik igazi otthonuk volt, ahol tényleg a szeretteikkel laktak. Harrynek azonban ez nem adatott meg. Szülei társaságát csak rövid ideig élvezhette, mikor még csecsemő volt, ráadásul nem azokkal élt, akiket szeretett. Ezért azon az estén, amikor megtudta, hogy Sirius a keresztapja, majd kiugrott a bőréből. Felajánlotta, hogy együtt élhetnek majd… azonban ez a kötődés is hamar véget ért. Sirius egy barát és egy apa is. De csak volt.

Egyedül kellett szembe néznie a bűntudattal, a magánnyal és keresztapja égető hiányával. Egyre sötétebb lett, a holdat is elfedték a viharfelhők. Nem is olyan messziről már hallatszott egy-egy dörrenés, jelezve a vihar közeledését.

Lerogyott a rozsdás hinták egyikére és szabad utat engedett érzelmeinek. Zokogott. Teljes szívéből. Most végre elengedhette magát, senki nem bántotta érte. Most nem kellett senkinek megfelelnie. Gyűlölte magát, mert miatta halt meg Sirius. Bárki, bármit mond, az ő felelőtlensége vezetett az ő halálához. Gyűlölte a saját születésnapját is. Meg akart halni. Követni Siriust…

-Kívánságod parancs!- hangzott egy túlságosan is ismerős éles hang a ki sem mondott gondolataira. Harry sebhelyébe azonnal belehasított a határtalan fájdalom és erőtlenül a földre rogyott, homlokát szorítva

Durva kezek ragadták meg és keményen felrángatták. Szembe nézett a gyűlölt vörös szempárral, aztán valaki hátulról megszorította a karját. Hirtelen rántást érzett a köldöke táján. Eszmélni sem volt ideje. Repült a semmibe.

Perselus a foteljában ült és bámulta, ahogy az esőcseppek koppannak a párkányon. Nyári lakhelye nem volt éppen otthonosnak nevezhető. Egy fotel, egy ágy, egy asztal és egy kis ablak volt mindössze, ami a szobájában volt. És természetesen egy szekrény, melyben féltett bájitalait őrizte. Utálta a nyarat. Ilyenkor a szokásosnál is több időt kellett töltenie a Sötét Nagyúrral. Nyaranta nem tudott kifogásokat találni, nem tudott kibújni az alól, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr kénye-kedve szerint bármikor hívassa. Mintha ő olyan jó társaság lenne. Illetve, ha az emberek kínzásában vagy megölésében való részvétel jó társaságnak minősül, akkor nagyon is az. Különösen az után, hogy visszatért. Immár egy éve. És most, hogy visszatért, sok dolgot kellett bepótolnia, hiszen kimaradt briliáns tervének megvalósításából 13 év. Ezért sem volt olyan sok szabadidejük a halálfalóknak.

De ma este „kimenőt" kapott. Egy új bájitalon, vagyis egy régi bájital felhasználási tökéletesítésén töprengett. Piton professzornak nem voltak kicsapongó hajlamai. Nem járt bálokra sem egyéb szórakoztatónak mondható „bulikra". Kivéve természetesen egy-egy kötelező Halálfaló Bált. Ezek alól még ő sem bújhatott ki. A többi „szórakozásból", mely a halálfalók szabadidejének eltöltéséhez kapcsolódott igyekezett kivágni magát. Bőven megelégedett azzal, ha egy kis nyugalomban a bájitalaival törődhetett.

Ekkor megérezte. Egy ismerős égető érzés nyilallt bal karjába.

- Auu - nyögött fel, aztán dühösen körbe nézett, hogy látta-e valaki, de ki láthatta volna, hiszen egyedül volt, mint mindig – már megint…

Ezek szerint mégsem lesz olyan nyugodt estélye, mint ahogy azt eltervezte. Eloltotta az üst alatt égő tüzet és sietve dehoppanált.

Harry magához tért. Nyirkos cellapadlón feküdt, szemüvege félrecsúszott. Megigazította, aztán megpróbált felülni, de a feje még mindig sajgott és szédült. A fal mellé tornázta magát, hogy körbejárja ideiglenes lakhelyét. Nem tartott sokáig, ugyanis a cella nem volt nagyobb Dudley régi szobájánál. Átkozta a percet, mikor kitette a lábát a gyűlölt Privet drive-ról. De csak mert Dursley-ék még mindig egy fokkal jobbak, mint a pszichopata Nagyúr. Aztán belépett Voldemort és ettől a pillanattól kezdve Harrynek már nem volt alkalma tovább rágódni a Dursley-ékkal való veszekedésen, a koponyájába hasító irdatlan fájdalom miatt. Ismét a földre hanyatlott.

- Szia Potter - köszönt vidáman, már-már csevegő hangon Voldemort, és Harry mellé lépett - hoztam neked valamit, ha már kényszerű vendégszeretetemet élvezed! – azzal egy fiolát vett elő a zsebéből és meglóbálta Harry orra előtt.

Minden előzetes figyelmeztetés nélkül a fiúra szegezte pálcáját és rákiáltott: Imperio!

Harryt elöntötte a jól ismert kellemes érzés, hogy mennyire jó is lenne engedelmeskedni. De hamar legyűrte és minden erejét összeszedve. Hiába Voldemort az évszázad egyik legerősebb varázslója, ez a varázslat Harryre ártalmatlan.

- Korábban kell ehhez fölkelned, Voldemort! – kiáltotta visszatérve a jelenbe.

Rögtön meg is bánta szemtelenségét, mert Voldemortot nem találta vicces hangulatában. A Nagyúr ismét rászegezte a pálcáját.

- Crucio!

Harry ordított volna fájdalmában, de nem bírt. Szeme körbe-körbeforgott üregében, testébe mintha ezer tűt szurkáltak volna. Aztán egyszer csak, amilyen hirtelen jött a fájdalom, olyan hirtelen szűnt meg. A Nagyúr nem akart maradandó károsodást okozni a fiúban.

Voldemort a falhoz szorította a pálcájával. A láthatatlan erő miatt Harry úgy nézett ki, mintha keresztre feszítették volna: két keze vízszintesen feszült teste mellet Akárhogy is próbált, nem tudott kiszabadulni az átok fogságából.

- Jó hírem van, Potter. – kezdte- - Hasznomra leszel, csak kezelésbe kell hogy vegyelek egy kissé. Megtennéd, hogy ezt most megiszod szépen? – kérdezte, bár kérdése inkább állítás volt.

Harry tüntetőleg összeszorította ajkait és megrázta a fejét.

A Nagyúr egy pálcamozdulattal kinyitotta Harry száját, és erőszakkal lenyomta a torkán a fiola tartalmát, aztán kiviharzott a cellából és bevágta maga mögött az ajtót. Harry a fal mellé rogyott és várta a méreg hatását. Hiszen Voldemort nyilván mérget adott neki. Ehelyett azonban először csak mosolyognia kellett, később teljesen a fellegekben érezte magát. Megszűnt minden testi és főleg minden lelki fájdalma. El is felejtette, hogy hol is van tulajdonképpen. Boldognak és felszabadultnak érezte magát, megszűnt minden gátlása. Táncolni és énekelni lett volna kedve. Hihetetlen érzés volt. Azt kívánta sose múljon el.

- Hívatott, nagyuram?- kérdezte Piton a tőle megszokott érzelemmentes hangon, és meghajolt ura előtt.

- Igen, Perselus!- kezdte Voldemort - Feladatom lenne a számodra. Azt hiszem, emlékszel még azokra az évekre mikor a feladataiddal járó nyomást csak bizonyos… hm… segédeszközökkel tudtad legyőzni.

Piton –ha lehet- még jobban elsápadt és némán bólintott.

- Ebből a bizonyos szerből főzz nekem sokat és főleg, jó erőset. Kis barátunknak, Potternek lesz, hogy jól érezze magát. Az ő boldogsága a miénk is!

- Micsoda? Potter itt van? – kérdezte talán kicsit gyorsan Piton. Bár megpróbált semleges maradi, hangjában mégis túl sok aggodalom sűrűsödött össze. Reménykedett, hogy Voldemortnak talán nem tűnt föl. Aztán gyorsan úrrá lett kétségbe esésén – Persze, sejtettem… meglesz, Uram… de… megtudhatnám hogy… mire kell a készítmény?

- Azért Perselus, mert ha Potter is rászokik, mint te, ha jól emlékszem… nos akkor az anyag hatására az én szolgám lesz. Az ÉN szolgám, Dumbledore ellen!! Érted? – kiáltott fel a Nagyúr.

- I…igen. Megcsinálom, Nagyuram. Tudatmódosító legyen?

- Természetesen! Mennyi idő? Ha jól emlékszem, neked 2 nap volt kikeverni. Menni fog most is?

- Természetesen, Mester!

Azzal Piton szinte kirohant a teremből, le a bájitalos pincéjébe. Hátát az ajtónak vetette. „_Ez nem jó, nagyon nem jó…_" gondolta. „_Csak a baj van Potterrel, hogy miért nem tud 5 percig nyugton ülni a nagynénjénél, hogy ne nekem kelljen kirángatni a szarból!_"

Később úrrá lett a kétségbeesésén és neki látott a főzetnek. Célszerűbb volt teljesíteni. Voldemort parancsát egyelőre, amíg ki nem talál valami mást. Ő maga is pontosan tudta hogy milyen ez a szer, hisz ő találta fel. Először csak magának, hogy segítsen túljutni a rossz emlékeken, cselekedeteken, amiket a Sötét Nagyúr kérésére kellett elkövetnie. Aztán már a többiek is használták, igaz ők inkább a kínzások alkalmával, hogy még jobban bepörögjenek. Lucius például igazán el tudta veszíteni tőle a maradék eszét is és olyanokat tett, amit „józanul" azért mégsem mert volna. Még később pedig szinte jobban működött, mint az Imperio. Hiszen a drog hatása alól senki nem vonhatta ki magát, és ha rászokott vakon teljesítette Voldemort minden idióta parancsát. Mindet. És most Potter a hatása alá kerül bármit meg fog tenni érte. Mert ez egyszerre támadja a testet és az elmét. És ha szembe kerül Dumbledore-al… annak végzetes következményei lesznek, mindkét részről.

Piton automatikusan adagolta a hozzávalókat az üstbe (túl jól ismerte már a szert) és közben lázasan gondolkodott a megoldáson.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2. fejezet**_

****

Skóciától még északabbra az Orkney-szigetek legelhagyatottabb zugában állt egy ősi romos kastély. Az apály-dagály olyannyira alámosta már a sziklát melyen egykor a büszke vár állt, hogy félő volt, egyszer beleomlik az egész a dühöngő óceánba. Itt sosem volt nyugodt a tenger, állandó haragos hullámai felcsaptak olykor a szirtig, vízpermetet és sós víz szagát hozva magukkal. Ideális búvóhelyül szolgált a Nagyúr és a mindenre elszánt követői számára. A helyet feltérképezhetetlenné tették és szinte több védővarázslat védte mint magát Roxfortot. De nem is a kastély volt Voldemort főhadiszállása, hanem a föld alatti katakombák, amelyek mérföldeken át húzódtak a sziget belseje felé. A földalatti folyosókon csak halálfalók ismerték ki magukat, és jaj volt annak, aki eltévedt. Szökni azért sem lehetett, mert a fogoly menthetetlenül eltéved az útvesztőkben. Még ha el is éri a kijáratot, a speciális térfigyelő bűbájnak köszönhetően illetéktelenek önként se ki se be nem jutnak. Ide hurcolták nyár közepén Harryt.

Ez két hete volt. Ez alatt a két hét alatt a maradék akaraterejét is elveszítette és teljesen a Perselus által készített főzet hatása alá került. Hiába küzdött ellene, egyszerűen nem ment. Voldemort elárulta neki ördögi tervét és Harry pontosan tudta, hogy ennek nem lenne szabad megtörténnie, de érezte, hogy nem sokáig bírja már. Eddig hihetetlen akaraterejével legyőzte ugyan, hogy könyörögnie kelljen a szerért, de már a tűrőképessége határán volt. Minden nap megkapta a kis adagját. Az első napokban még erőszakkal nyomták le a torkán. De egy hete már nem kellett erőszakot alkalmazni. Már ő maga várta hogy megkapja. Mert akkor végre jól érezte magát. Elfelejtette minden gondját-baját, nem kellett a szer hatása alatt azon gondolkodnia, hogyan is szökjön meg vagy éppen azon, hogy hamarosan meg fog halni. Viszont ha egyszer-egyszer nem kapta meg az annyira fájt… rosszul volt fizikailag, fájt a gyomra, még hányt is. És rémálmok kínozták. És olyankor rettentően hiányzott Sirius. Azon kívül gyötörte a lelkiismeret-furdalás, hogy miatta, Harry miatt halt meg. Jó volt ezektől megszabadulni.

Harry fel-alá járkált a cellájában. Már fél órája meg kellett volna kapnia. Nem fog könyörögni - határozta el. De a lelke legmélyén tudta hogy igenis könyörögni fog, mert KELLETT az anyag, jobban mint egy falat kenyér. Mindent megadott volna érte. Mit neki Dumbledore hülye eszméi?! Amint idáig jutott gondolataiban, belépett Voldemort kezében a jól ismert fiolával.

- Naaa? Szeretnéd? - Kérdezte gúnyosan.

Harry minden maradék erejét összeszedte, hogy nemet mondhasson, de eszébe jutott az az érzés, ami feledteti a mostani szenvedést. Tudta hogy nemet kell mondania, mert ő Harry Potter, őt nem győzheti le Voldemort, de igent akart mondani és belezuhanni a semmibe. Hogy végre ne a varázslóvilág megmentésén és Voldemort legyőzésén kelljen agyalnia, hisz úgysincs esélye. Egy csepp esélye sem!

Ma még sikerült neki ellenállni.

-NEEEEM!!! - üvöltötte teli torokból Voldemort képébe, nem törődve a következményekkel.

- Jó, akkor majd talán visszajövök később!- sziszegte összeszorított fogakkal a Nagyúr és bevágta az ajtót. Harry kapott még egy nap haladékot. Tudta hogy amint könyörögni kezd érte elveszett ember, mert akkor már bármit megtehetnek vele és bármit kérhetnek tőle. Talán még a barátait is elárulná. Ronra és Hermionéra gondolt. Bárcsak sose kellene így látniuk őt… sose kellene szembesülniük az árulásával. Lám, mégis Voldemort szolgája lesz, hiába élte túl csecsemő korában a halálos átkot, és éveken keresztül a támadásait… Megtört. De legalább Siriusnak már nem kell őt így látnia. Siriusnak már soha többé, sehogy sem lesz alkalma látni őt. Ettől persze nem lett jobban, sőt. Nemcsak a fizikai rosszullét kínozta, hanem a lelki bajai is. Hosszú éjszakának nézett elébe. Álmatlanság gyötörte, de ha lehunyta a szemét, akkor rémálmai támadtak és néha hallucinált is. Sosem tudta, hogy amit érez és lát az igaz, vagy csak álom, vagy valami még rosszabb. Nem mintha Voldemort pincebörtönében bármitől is jól érezhette volna magát. De az a pár óra, amíg kiürült az agyából a gyötrő magány és félelem mindent megért. Még az árulást is! Hiszen akkor végre boldognak érezte magát még itt, a világ végén is! „Most_ szépen leülök a sarokba és megvárom, hogy megkapjam az adagom_ "- gondolta. „Hiszen_ ha azt akarják, hogy rászokjak, úgyis adniuk kell, még ha nem könyörgöm érte, akkor is_. " Erre a gondolatra egy kicsit megnyugodott.

Perselusnak nem voltak nyugodt napjai. Harryt két hete mérgezték ezzel a cuccal, amiről pontosan tudta mennyire veszélyes, hiszen ő találta fel és ő tökéletesítette. Nem olyan, mint az idióta mugli drogok. Ő elkerülte hogy bele haljon a fogyasztó egy esetleges túladagolásba, de a hatás viszont sokkal hatásosabb volt, mint a mugli anyagok esetében. Alapnak az eufória-elixírt vette, de ő kevert még hozzá ezt-azt. Főleg bizonyos muglik által használt úgynevezett ópiumszármazékokat. Először neki sem tűnt fel hogy ez az új találmánya milyen erős függőséget okoz. Önmagában az eufória-elixír csak nagyon enyhe, függőségnek alig nevezhető hatást vált ki. Csak így durvább anyagokkal keverve… Elveszíti tőle az ember az önkontrollját. Amíg csak magának készítette, nem is volt baj vele, hisz önmagának mindig ki tudta keverni, ha épp megkívánta, de mióta az egész kört ő látta el droggal… Harry nem fog belehalni, de nem lesz önmaga. Az biztos.

Amikor Voldemort rájött a problémájára, először megátkozta, kis híján belehalt. Piton azelőtt még soha nem látta ilyen mérgesnek Voldemortot. Aztán rájött hogy ő maga is hasznát venné ennek az új bájitalnak és ráparancsolt, hogy fejlessze tovább. Az anyagot úgy kellett kikísérletezni, hogy a Nagyúr áldozatai irtózatos testi-lelki szenvedésen menjenek keresztül, ha nem kapják meg idejében. Ettől váltak igazi emberi robotokká, ha úgy tetszik gépekké, agyatlan, akaratlan szolgákká, akikkel Voldemort rendelkezhetett kénye-kedve szerint. Piton átkozta a percet, mikor nem tudott ellenállni neki, de főleg azt a percet, mikor elrontotta az egész életét azzal, hogy ennek a szadistának a szolgálatába állt.

„_Tetejébe még Dumbledore-t sem tudom elérni, mert valami hihetetlenül fontos dolgot intéz a Rendnek, aminek egész léte azon alapul hogy Pottert győzelemhez segítsük… nélküle persze nehéz lesz._ „- gondolta keserűen.

A véletlen sietett Perselus segítségére. Voldemortnak sürgős elintézni valója akadt egy auror személyében, akit túl feleslegesnek tartott ahhoz, hogy a várába hozza. Még az volt a szerencséje, hogy a Nagyúr ez alkalommal nem igényelte az ő szakértelmét, tehát egyszerűen csak halálra átkozza a szerencsétlent. „Otthon" hagyta, és a gondjaira bízta a fiút, hogy távollétében is legyen, aki ellátja.

Piton nem várthatott tovább, bár tudta hogy terve nélkülöz minden ésszerűséget és nagyon veszélyes, de most nem volt választása. Feltépte a bájitalos szekrényke ajtaját és a markába kapta az élő halál esszenciáját. Lerohant a pincebörtönbe Potterhez, zsebében a bájitallal. Belesett a kisablakon. A fiú teljesen sápadtan ült felhúzott térdekkel a fal mellett, minden ízében reszketett, karikás szemekkel és beesett arccal meredt a semmibe. Piton berontott és se szó se beszéd a fiú szájába töltötte az üvegcse tartalmát, aztán a karjaiba kapta a csont sovány gyereket.

- Piton professzor, maga az vagy csak képzelődöm, megint?- kérdezte Harry, bár meg volt győződve róla, hogy a gyűlölt bájitaltan tanár soha nem venné őt a karjaiba, tehát csak egy undok hallucinációról lehet szó. Nagyon meglepődött tehát mikor a jól ismert gúnyos hangot hallotta.

- Igen, Potter én vagyok, és ne ficánkolj, mert ledoblak és mehetsz ahogy tudsz! És fogd be a szád!

Aztán Harry elveszítette az eszméletét, bele zuhant a nagy sötétségbe. Nem érezte, ahogy Piton felnyargal vele a lépcsőn, végig a sötét folyosókon, ki a nagy kőkapun. Ez volt Perselus egyetlen esélye most, hogy Voldemort nem tartózkodott a halálfalók szálláshelyén. A rozzant kastélyból, ahol meghúzták magukat csak halálfaló vagy halott távozhatott. Az élő halál esszenciája nélkül most a nyakukban lihegne Voldemort és az összes csatlósa. A térfigyelő bűbájnak hála a Nagyúr bárhol is járt, megérezte, ha valaki szökni próbált. Piton a hoppanálási pont felé rohant, karjaiban Potterrel és életében először imádkozott hogy az az auror, akit megtámadnak, jó sokáig húzza a kínzást, hogy nekik legyen idejük még dehoppanálni. Különben… de ebbe nem akart bele gondolni.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3. fejezet**_

Harry hangokat hallott. Először csak távolról, mint mikor a rádió a falon túlról szól, aztán egyre tisztábban. Ismerős hangok voltak, bár a szavak értelme még nem ért el a tudatáig. Abban sem volt biztos, hogy valóság-e, ami most történik. Már szinte semmin sem csodálkozott volna. Legutóbb is azt a képtelenséget álmodta, hogy Piton a karjaiba veszi és fut vele. Micsoda hülyeség… A vén denevér soha nem tenne ilyet.

- Nem! Nem! Nem! Vannak nálam sokkal alkalmasabb személyek is erre a feladatra. Például Madame Pomfrey… - tiltakozott hevesen egy ismerős hang.

- De Perselus…

- Én megmentettem, kész, ennyi. A többiért nem vállalom a felelősséget! Már így is túlteljesítettem a tervet. – mentegetőzött emelt hangnemben Piton.

- Perselus, kérlek…

- Albus… Én tényleg… nem vagyok alkalmas. – mondta már kicsit nyugodtabb hangnemben

- De igen. És azt szeretném, ha te ápolnád. Mellesleg a lehető legjobb lenne a fiúnak, hiszen ezt a szert te ismered a legjobban – mondta teljesen nyugodtan Dumbledore.

A fiatalabb férfi elsápadt.

- Tudom, hogy te is tudod, de fiatalkori hülyeség volt, nem kell mindig az orrom alá dörgölni! – csattant fel. Voldemorttól is hallgathatta hónapokig annak idején. És akkoriban maga Dumbledore segített neki abba hagyni. Érthetetlen, hogy miért hozakodik most elő vele.

- De te vagy a legalkalmasabb arra, hogy kikezeld Harryt, hisz tudod, hogy min megy most keresztül. Te jobban el tudod látni őt, mint Madame Pomfrey vagy akár én. Azonkívül… nos beszélnünk kell dolgokról, de ezt inkább az irodámban. – Az igazgató idegesnek látszott és ez még Perselusnak is feltűnt és elkezdte nyugtalanítani a dolog.

Azzal kitessékelte Pitont a saját hálószobájából. Harry felsóhajtott, a másik oldalára fordult és mélyen elaludt, feledve az előbbi beszélgetést.

- Foglalj helyet, kérlek! - mutatott egy kényelmes fotelra Dumbledore, mikor felértek a hetedik emeleten lévő irodájába. Perselus körbenézett a szobában, aztán megadta magát a sorsnak és inkább leült. Szerette ezt az irodát a sok mütyürjével együtt, bár ő maga nyilván soha nem kerül ide igazgatóként. Tulajdonképpen nem is vágyott rá. Momentán csak nyugalomra vágyott az életben, semmi másra. Azonban ez nem fog teljesülni. Voldemort már a nyomában van. Az évszázad legsötétebb varázslójának nyilván van annyi esze, hogy rájöjjön: ő szöktette meg a fiút. Bár itt a Roxfortban biztonságban vannak mindketten… bár ki tudja meddig.

- Miről szeretnél beszélni velem? – kérdezte hosszú hallgatás után. Dumbledore vele szemben ült ugyancsak egy kényelmes plüssfotelben és kezében egy bögre forró csokoládét szorongatott.

- Kérsz? – kérdezte az öreg varázsló.

- Nem. - utasította el az ajánlatot.

- Nos… hogyan is kezdjem. Biztos nem kérsz semmit? – Dumbledore úgy tűnt, igencsak zavarban van.

- Jó, egy teát! – felelte kissé ingerülten Piton. Dumbledore intett a pálcájával és Perselus előtt megjelent egy csésze forró tea, egy darabig forgott a levegőben, majd leszállt a kisasztalra. Perselus a kezébe fogta és várakozón meredt az öreg varázslóra.

- A történet, amit most elmondok, 15 évvel ez előtt kezdődött. Egy nap levelet kaptam Lily Evans-től, amelyben találkozót kért. Ez nem sokkal a halála előtt történt. Természetesen azonnal odasiettem és igen meglepő hírrel fogadott. Nem tudom, miért mondta el akkor nekem, talán megérezte, hogy az az utolsó alkalom hogy az igazságról beszéljen… - Dumbledore elhallgatott, felidézve a 15 évvel az előtti eseményeket…

- Mi a baj, Lily? – kérdezte Dumbledore 15 évvel korábban. Potterék Gondrick's Hollow-béli konyhájában. Lily láthatóan zaklatott és ijedt volt.

- Ha… Harryről van szó… és az apjáról! – kezdte a fiatal boszorkány.

- A jóslatról? Jamesről? – érdeklődött Dumbledore.

- Igen! Nem! Nem a jóslatról. Arról hogy…- nyelt egy nagyot - Harry… nem James fia! Nem James fia!!- a fiatal boszorkány szemei megteltek könnyel, amely lassan lecsordult az arcán. Hagyta, nem törölte le. Dumbledore nem szakította félbe, hisz tudta, hogy mennyire nehéz lehet erről beszélni. Lily szerette Jamest, kétség sem férhetett hozzá. De akkor ki lehet a gyermek apja?

- Nem is tudom, miért történt, csak megtörtént akkor. Ő eljött hogy figyelmeztessen minket és csak én voltam otthon… James a Rend nevében távol volt akkor. Szólt, hogy Voldemort ránk vadászik… Összevesztünk. – hangja elcsuklott, mert ismét sírni kezdett. Majd erőt véve magán folytatta. - Mindenféle hülyeséget vágtam a fejéhez. Hogy áruló és csak be akar csapni és ennél is rondábbakat. Pedig Ő az élete kockáztatásával jött, hogy szóljon. Csúnya veszekedés volt, már nem is emlékszem, miket vágtunk egymás fejéhez, de egyszer csak ott állt előttem. Azt hittem meg fog ütni… Megérdemeltem volna. – hangja újfent elcsuklott - De nem tette, ehelyett megcsókolt. Én meg visszacsókoltam és aztán… csak úgy megtörtént. De nekem nem jelentett semmit… szinte semmit. És aztán terhes lettem és tudtam, hogy tőle van, de James annyira boldog volt. És az látszott a legegyszerűbbnek, ha hallgatok a dologról. Tudtam, hogy Ő úgysem fogja elmondani senkinek. Hiszen nem szeretett engem… és most Voldemort ránk vadászik. Ha nem éljük túl…- mély lélegzetet vett és folytatta. - Dumbledore, mondja meg neki… majd egyszer, ha eljön az ideje. Ha mi már nem leszünk, mondja meg neki, hogy Harry az ő fia!- azután Lily szavai zokogásba fulladtak. 3 nappal később holtan találták a férjével együtt és csak Dumbledore tudta az igazat.

Perselus belekortyolt a teájába és várta, hogy az öreg varázsló folytassa, amit elkezdett.

- Szóval, Harry a te fiad. – folytatta csendesen Dumbledore.

Perselus a meglepetéstől felugrott, félre nyelte a forró teát, amitől köhögő rohamot kapott, a csésze maradékát pedig az ölébe borította. Jó darabig eltartott, amíg a köhögése csillapodott. Dumbledore türelmesen várt.

- Micsoda? - krákogta Perselus, mikor végre sikerült lenyelnie a maradék teát és eléggé összeszedte magát. – Neeeeeeem. Az nem lehet, az nem lehet, hiszen én nem is… - hangja egy kicsit meginogott, mert visszaemlékezett - illetve csak egyszer.. és az is véletlen volt. Én nem is… de nem… - Perselust talán még senki sem látta ennyire zavarban.

- Perselus, nyugodj meg, kérlek! – próbálta az igazgató csitítani.

- De én nem, mert csak egyszer… De hát olyan, mint James! A vak is láthatja, meg az az idióta keresztapja… elnézést…- szabadkozott a professzor Dumbledore szemrehányó tekintetét látva. - Szóval Black is számtalanszor a fejemhez vágta hogy olyan, mint James… ő James fia… nem az enyém! – fakadt ki a professzor.

- Perselus! – kezdte Dumbledore, de Piton félbeszakította.

- Nem.

- Perselus! Figyelj rám! Harry a te fiad! Lily bízta rám ezt a titkot a halála előtt, és úgy érzem, most jött el az ideje, hogy elmondjam. Eddig csak baj lett volna belőle. Perselus, annak a gyereknek nincsen senkije rajtad kívül…

- De én nem! Mármint én NEM vagyok az apja! Az ég szerelmére, nem lehet, hogy Lily téved? - kérdezte szinte könyörögve a bájital mester.

- Nem. Sajnálom, de nem. Lily teljesen biztos volt benne.

- És a jóslat? Az nem James fiára vonatkozik?

- De igen… bizonyos értelemben. Mint azt Harrynek is elmondtam, Voldemort maga teljesítette be a jóslatot, mikor megtámadta őt. Ha nem hall a jóslatról, akkor nem támadja meg. Ha Neville-t választja Harry helyett, most talán ő viselné a sebhelyet. Az apa személye ebben a kérdésben nem érdekes. Csak az állt benne, hogy a szülők háromszor dacoltak Voldemorttal. Voldemort úgy hitte, Harry James fia, mint ahogy mindenki más is. De ő a tiéd! És attól még a jóslat igaz marad. – fejezte be az igazgató.

- Mit tegyek? Én… utálom… Pottert. – az utolsó szavakat már szinte suttogva és félve ejtette ki.

- Akkor légy úrrá az érzelmeiden! Azt szeretném, ha leszoktatnád arról a káros anyagról és…

- De…

- És kedves lennél hozzá- fejezte be Dumbledore ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

- Rendben! Legyen, ahogy akarod! – egyezett bele Perselus minden lelkesedés nélkül. – de én nem hiszek abban, hogy az én fiam! – tette még hozzá, aztán elhagyta Dumbledore irodáját. Szabályosan kiviharzott és úgy vágta be maga mögött az ajtót, hogy a falon szunyókáló portré alakok méltatlankodva mocorogni kezdtek keretükben. Dumbledore elnyomott egy halvány félmosolyt, majd ujjait összeillesztve gondolataiba mélyedt.


	4. Chapter 4

_**4. fejezet**_

Harry ismét magához tért és megpróbálta kinyitni a szemét. Először nem sikerült, aztán később hosszú próbálkozás után sikerült felpillantania és az első, amit meglátott Dumbledore professzor volt, amint felé hajol. Harry meglepődött, hiszen legutóbbi emlékei szerint ő Voldemort fogja és nemsokára engedelmes rabszolgája.

„ _Az is lehet_ – futott át az agyán hirtelen – _hogy álmodom… sőt az is lehet, hogy hallucinálok, szokás szerint, vagy ami még rosszabb…. Ó csak azt ne.. hogy ez Voldemort és át akar verni…_"

- Jó reggelt Harry! – szakította félbe Dumbledore a gondolatmenetét. – Hogy aludtál?

- Hol vagyok? – kérdezte zavarodottan, válasz helyett a fiú.

- A Roxfortban, biztonságban. Mindjárt elmondom mi történt… de előtte nem vagy éhes vagy szomjas? – kérdezte az öreg és bátorítón ráhunyorgott félhold szemüvege fölött a zavart fiúra.

- ööö… - Harry nem volt se éhes se szomjas ellenben Valamit nagyon hiányolt. A szert. De ezt nem merte bevallani, hiszen még mindig nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ez valóság vagy hallucináció.

- Nem hallucinálsz! – folytatta Dumbledore, mintha csak olvasna a gondolataiban – Piton professzor hozott el onnan, miután Tom… nos távozott, hogy… de ez most nem fontos. – terelte el a szót. - Szeretnék bocsánatot kérni, amiért nyárra magadra hagytunk. Nem lett volna szabad! Gondolhattuk… vagyis én gondolhattam volna, hogy Voldemort nem hagyja annyiban azt, ami a minisztériumban történt. Sajnálom, amin keresztül kellett menned! – fejezte be végül az ősz varázsló lehajtott fejjel.

Harry nem hitt a fülének. Az is alig hatolt el a tudatáig, hogy a Roxfortban van, nemhogy a többi, amit Dumbledore így hirtelen rázúdított. A Roxfortban van! A Roxfortban van, nem Voldemortnál! Nem fog meghalni… Legalábbis ma még nem! Mérhetetlen megkönnyebbülés öntötte el a szívét és a lelkét. Dumbledore jelenléte gyógyír volt. Most nem számított a nyár elejei veszekedés, az sem hogy Dumbledore végső soron nem mondta el neki, hogy Voldemort miért is vadászik rá. Most csak az számított, hogy itt van, és neki, Harrynek nem kell tovább rettegnie a következő perctől. Olyan hihetetlenül jó érzés volt, mint… mint először megkóstolni Voldemort kábító főzetét. Eszébe jutott a szer – ahogy magában nevezte. Ezzel együtt megjelentek az elvonás kísérő tünetei. A hideg verejték… a reszketés… a hányinger…

- Rosszul vagy, Harry? – kérdezte aggódva az igazgató, ahogy a sápadt fiúra nézett.

- I… igen! – nyögte alig hallhatóan Harry! – igazgató úr… én…

- Perselus! – kiáltott Dumbledore és az ajtóban nem sokkal később feltűnt a gyűlölt bájitaltan tanár magas alakja

- Igen, igazgató úr? – kérdezte hűvösen a fiatalabb férfi rá sem nézve a szenvedő Harryre.

- Gyorsan, Perselus, a fiú rosszul van! – sürgette a férfit az igazgató.

- Máris, igazgató úr! – felelte gúnyos-kimérten Perselus és kényelmesen átsétált a laborjába majd nemsokára visszatért, kezében egy bájitalos üvegcsével. A fiolát Dumbledore-nak nyújtotta, aki végre odaadta Harrynek. Mohón felhajtotta és szétáradt testében a jóleső érzés. A remegés és a hányinger egy csapásra megszűnt. Már épp átadta volna magát az élvezetnek, mikor Dumbledore óvatosan megfogta a karját.

- Harry, figyelj rám még egy percig! Kénytelen vagyok ismét magadra hagyni téged, és Piton professzor fog vigyázni rád a nyár hátra lévő részében

- Micsoda? - Kiáltott fel Harry – Piton – fog – vigyázni - rám??

- Piton Professzor, Harry! És igen, mivel nekem dolgom van, ti pedig… nos együtt szöktetek el Voldemorttól…

- De…

- Harry! Kérlek! Egyikünknek sincs más választása és ő legalább ki tud kúrálni!

- De… rendben. – fejezte be sután. Nem akart megint vitatkozni az öreggel. A nyári veszekedésük is nyomta még a lelkét. Alaptalanul hibáztatta az igazgatót Sirius halála miatt. Dumbledore gyengéden megszorította a vállát aztán felállt. Az ajtóból még visszaintett, majd halkan kilépett.

Harry magára maradt és végre volt alkalma szétnézni a szobában. Sötét falú, nyomasztó helység volt és valahogy olyan… hideg. Nagy francia ágy állt középen, mellette éjjeli szekrény, és még 2 szék. Ennyi volt a szoba berendezése.

Piton lépett be.

- Potter! Azért vagy itt, hogy kikúráljalak! Előre szólok, hogy nehéz lesz, de elvárom, hogy közre működj, mert különben nem fog menni. 2 hét múlva kezdődik a tanév és szeretném, ha addigra… a régi önmagad lennél. – Piton elhallgatott. Egy darabig bámult még Harryre, aztán egy szó nélkül elindult kifelé. Az ajtóból még visszaszólt – A holmidat Dumbledore elhozta a Privet drive-ról – és a sarok felé bólintott ahol Harry a sötétben felfedezte a ládája sziluettjét. Piton elhagyta a szobát és csendesen betette maga mögött az ajtót. Harry az oldalára fordult és nemsokára elnyomta az álom. Túl fáradt és üres volt az agya ahhoz, hogy gondolkozzon.

Piton fel-alá járkált a hálószobájában. Már hajnali kettő is elmúlt, de neki csak nem jött álom a szemére. Túlságosan felzaklatta a délutáni beszélgetése Dumbledore-al. Túl sok volt. Azt hitte, élete azon korszakát végleg lezárta, de neem. Egyre-másra bukkannak fel az emlékek, hol a drogos múltja, hol Lily. Lily! Milyen rég is volt, hogy eszébe jutott utoljára. Sosem hitte volna, hogy Potter… nem Potter. MÁR nem Potter. A fiú az ő fia! Szép lett volna, valamikor, nagyon régen, egyszer. Mikor még… mikor? Sosem volt igazi esélye az életre. Ő csak vegetál. Magányos, mert magányos akar lenni és senkinek nincs joga feldúlni az életét. Főleg nem Dumbledore-nak. Aki mindent tud róla. Mintha hátba támadták volna. Piton várta az érzést, hogy haragudjon, hogy az agyát elborítsa a düh, de csak ürességet érzett. „_De nem számít már… _- gondolta, – _mert kis szerencsével úgysem élem meg a 40. születésnapomat. És akkor végre magam mögött tudnám ezt az egészet…_" Fürgén lezuhanyozott és bebújt az ágyba. Hajnalig forgolódott még, aztán lassan elnyomta az álom. Alig egy óra múlva egy üvöltésére riadt fel.

Harry üvöltött, ahogy a torkán kifért. Már éjfél után elmúlt a szer hatása, de egy darabig még nem volt rosszul, igaz jól sem. Megpróbált viselkedni… vagy legalábbis befogni a száját, de hajnalra annyira marta a belsejét a kín, hogy nem tudta visszafogni könnyeit és a hangját. Azután megjelentek a hallucinációk. Harry ezektől félt a legjobban, mert az agya leges legbelseje sejtette, hogy nem igaz, nem valóság, de mégis… Mindannyiszor annyira ijesztő és igaz volt mindaz, amit látott. Sokszor üvöltött lenn a kínzókamrában is, de ott senki nem hallotta. És ha épp hallotta volna… nos akkor talán még az is jobb lett volna, ha megvárja a hallucináció végét. Most az egyik legszörnyűbb kínozta. Természetesen ez is Voldemortról szólt és a barátairól. És Siriusról. Főleg róla.

Ez alkalommal Sirius feltámadása volt terítéken, ahogy kiemelkedik a függöny mögül és ijesztő hulla szín arccal és foszló kezekkel elindul feléje hogy megölelje. A sarokban Voldemort áll és hegedül, Ron vezényletével. Körülötte a halálfalók keringőznek. Hermione pedig menyasszonyi ruhában lebeg egy tóban, nyaka körül kötéllel… és ő, Harry áll fölötte és húzza a kötelet, hogy Hermione keljen ki a vízből és Sirius őt ölelje meg, ne Harryt… és akkor Sirius elérte és ő úgy sikoltott, mint még soha! Ahogy a torkán kifért. Mindkét tenyerét a szemére szorította és totális, igazi hisztériába kezdett. Ekkor TÉNYLEG megragadta valaki. Harry még jobban sikoltott és kapálózott, de aztán az a valaki lefejtette a szeméről a kezeit, és ő megpillantotta Pitont, amint aggodalmas (lehetséges?) arccal hajol fölé.

- Jól vagy, Potter? – kérdezte gyorsan a professzor.

- Neeem! Nem… én…- suttogta valószínűtlenül magas hangon.

- Semmi baj. Ez csak… rémálom. Meg kell várni, amíg elmúlik. – mondta csendesen a férfi.

- De de de de… annyira élethű! – Harry még mindig nem tudott megszabadulni azoktól a képektől, amiket az előbb látott álmában

- Tudom! Ülj föl!- szólt a bájitaltan tanár és a zsebéből üvegfiolát vett elő – itt van, idd meg.

- Köszönöm – Harry mohón nyúlt az üveg után és felhajtotta. Azonnal jobban lett, de már nem lett jól. Nem öntötte már el az eufória, mint eddig. Ahhoz túl kevés volt ez az adag. – Kaphatok még, ez nem lesz elég?! – kérdezte gyorsan.

- Nem. Az lenne a cél, hogy leszokj… - felelte egykedvűen, de talán egy cseppnyi együttérzéssel a hangjában a tanár.

- De… - kezdte volna, de Piton félbeszakította.

- Nem, Potter. Megmondtam, hogy nem tűröm a hisztit. Csinálok reggelit, kicsit korán keltél ma – azzal magára hagyta Harryt, aki fáradtan roskadt vissza az ágyra.

Amit kapott még a vártnál is kevesebb volt, még szinte le sem ért a gyomrába máris érezte, hogy kell még. Még, még, még. És már megint a jól ismert dilemma, ami Voldemortnál is volt. Csak ott tudta, hogy ha könyörög kész, vége, halott ember. Akár temethetik is. De ez csak Piton. Viszont nem akarta megszerezni azt az örömöt zsíros hajú szadista szemétládának, hogy könyörögni lássa. Ha Voldemortnak ellen állt, akkor Pitonnak is ellen fog. Simán.

Ekkor visszatért Piton, kezében egy tálcával. Harryből pedig önkéntelenül ömleni kezdtek a szavak, gátat sem tudott szabni neki. Csak úgy jöttek. Feltartóztathatatlanul.

- Piton professzor, könyörgöm csak még egy fél adagot… csak egy kicsit, ami nem árthat. Esküszöm, nem kérem többé, csak most az egyszer, mert ez nem elég. Kérem, uram…

Piton felvont szemöldökkel, félgúnyos mosollyal bámult rá, aztán letette a tálcát az éjjeliszekrényre a reggelivel együtt.

- Sajnálom Potter, de nem lehet, különben sose szoksz le! Higgy nekem, én csak tudom…- de Harry az utolsó szavakat ár nem hallotta. Elöntötte a gyilkos indulat, az elvonási tünetek miatt amúgy is ingerlékenyebb volt. Felkapta a tálcát és teljes erejéből a falhoz vágta.

- Nem érdekel, akkor is hozzon még maga zsíroshajú szemét! Perverz vadállat! Abban leli ÖRÖMÉT, hogy engem terrorizál! Nem csoda hogy voldemort úgy oda van magáért és maga is érte! Meg is érdemlik egymást!

pipppppPiton elképedve állt. Aztán megfordult, kiment a szobából és úgy vágta be az ajtót, hogy a falról egy darabon leesett a vakolat. Odakint neki dőlt az ajtónak, felsóhajtott. Mikor kicsit lecsillapodott a dühe, neki látott a napi bájital elkészítésének. Estig nem is nézett Potter felé - legszívesebben az életben többé nem nézett volna felé. Túlságosan is emlékeztette fiatalkora önmagára, ahhoz, hogy szívesen szembe nézzen vele…


	5. Chapter 5

_**5. fejezet**_

Dumbledore végigsietett a vörös szőnyeggel végigborított folyosón, majd egy pillanatra megállt a vastag tölgyfaajtó előtt. A következő pillanatban hangtalanul feltárult az ajtó és egy mély férfihang szólt ki.

- Kerüljön beljebb, igazgató úr! Minek köszönhetem a látogatását? – kérdezte Rufus Scrimgeour, az új mágiaügyi miniszter. Caramelt - érthető okokból - Voldemort feltűnése után megfosztották tisztségétől és az ex-aurorparancsnok került a helyére. A varázsló-társadalom inkább neki szavazott bizalmat, mint a gyenge, joviális, és kissé ostoba Caramelnek. A miniszter hellyel kínálta Dumbledore-t, majd ő is helyet foglalt.

- Remus Lupin miatt jöttem. – kezdte az ősz varázsló. – Mint nyilván ön is tudja, Dolores Umbridge nem vált be, mint tanerő és újfent hiányzik a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárom, mint eddig minden évben. Én Remus Lupint javasolnám a posztra…

- De az egy vérfarkas! – szólt közbe Scrimgeour. – De hát ő ön- és közveszélyes!?

- Nem! Megbízom Remusban, ahogy megbízom Perselusban is. Mindketten tudjuk, milyen idők járnak. Minden megbízható emberre szükségem van most a Roxfortban.

- De…

- Nem vitatkozni jöttem – fojtotta bele a szót Dumbledore, – csak tájékoztatni Önt. A döntésem amúgy végleges. Remus lesz a régi-új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár. Köszönöm, hogy meghallgatott, miniszter úr!- azzal az igazgató otthagyta a minisztert, aki még hosszan bámult utána.

3 nappal Harry dühkitörése után még mindig puskaporos volt a hangulat Piton pincéjében. Harry nehezen tűrte az elvonókúrát, Perselus pedig nehezen tűre Harryt. Ha lehetett nem szóltak egymáshoz. Mindkettőjük szerencséjére nem sokat találkoztak, habár mindketten Piton alagsori lakosztályában laktak.

Harry nem szívesen mozdult ki a nyomasztó szobájából. Megbánta ugyan a múltkori dobálózást, de nem mert, és nem is igazán akart bocsánatot kérni a professzortól. Mellesleg nem tűnt úgy, mintha Piton elvárná tőle. Naphosszat bámulta a plafont, és várta hogy megkapja az egyre csökkenő napi adagját. Ezen kívül jelenleg kevés dolog foglalkoztatta. Egyik reggel Piton a reggelijével együtt egy levelet is behozott neki a barátaitól. Harry olvasatlanul összegyűrte és a sarokba hajította, aztán duzzogva a fal felé fordult. Délután mégis megkereste a gombóccá gyűrt levelet és rávette magát, hogy elolvassa. A barátai röviden azt írták, hogy nagyon szeretik, hiányzik nekik, és mellette vannak, történjék bármi.

Azután sokáig hevert a sötétben az olvasottakon töprengve.

Elhatározta, hogy újra megpróbálja: újra küzdeni fog azért, hogy ismét önmaga legyen. Nem engedi el magát, ahogy eddig tette. A barátaitól annyi szeretet és törődést kapott ebben a rövid kis levélben is, hogy teljesen új embernek érezte magát. Elöntötte lelkét a hála irántuk, hogy megvannak még, hogy gondolnak rá. Hogy egész nyáron őérte aggódtak. Persze ők jobbat érdemelnek, nem egy önmagából kivetkőzött semmire kellő drogost, aki hátba támad mindenkit egy kis szintetikus élvezetért. Sirius hiányát is megszokta lassan. Ugyan úgy fájt, csak valahogy tompábban. Csak a szíve legmélyén. Igen, Siriusért is meg kell tennie. És önmagáért is. Voldemort soha többé nem teheti ezt vele, soha – határozta el. És segíteni fog az undok dög bájitaltan tanárnak. Igaz Piton mostanában elviselhető volt. Legalábbis nem szólt be neki. Tulajdonképpen hozzá se szólt azóta a szörnyű este óta, csak bejött minden reggel meg este a vacsorával és a reggelivel, meg Harry napi adagjával. De nem szólt Harryhez.

Harryt kirázta a hideg, ha arra az estére gondolt. Elhatározta, hogy többé nem enged a szer csábításának, ha most sikerül leszoknia. Soha többé. De mintha Piton is mondott volna valamit róla. Hogy nehéz leszokni. Ő csak tudja… „érdekes…- gondolta Harry – csak nem a vén Piton is kipróbálta? Nocsak… miből lesz a cserebogár…"

Ekkor halkan kopogtak az ajtaján, majd belépett Piton. Lerakta a tálcát a szokott helyére majd azzal a mozdulattal elindult az ajtó felé, de Harry megállította.

- Professzor úr!

Piton visszafordult neve hallatán a fiú felé, de nem szólt egy szót sem, vak várakozón meredt rá, karjait maga előtt összefonva

Harry mély levegőt vett, majd folytatta.

- Sajnálom, ami a múltkor történt. Nagyon… bunkó voltam. Nem tudom, miért mondtam…

- Nos… rendben, Potter! – biccentett Piton, majd folytatta az útját az ajtó felé.

- Professzor úr!

- Igen, Potter? – kérdezte némi türelmetlenséggel a hangjában Piton.

- Szeretnék minél hamarabb leszokni erről… a dologról. Ne hozzon nekem többet! Inkább visszaadom az esti adagot is! – azzal Harry a professzor felé nyújtotta az üvegcsét.

Piton visszafordult az ajtóból és Harry legnagyobb meglepetésére mellételepedett az ágy szélére és egészen barátságosan így szólt.

- Ez nem úgy működik, sajnos. Most persze szép az elhatározás, de vedd csak be. Bőven elég, hogy már nem akarod megtenni. Már elindultál a gyógyulás útján. Ennél többen ebben a pillanatban ne is várj magadtól.

- De akkor… soha nem lesz vége?

- Dehogynem. Türelem, Potter! – felelte a bájitaltan tanár, majd csendben elhagyta a szobát.

Odakint lesietett a bájital laborjába, a szigorúan titkos laborjába, ami egy szinttel a pince alatt helyezkedett el, ha úgy tetszik a pince pincéjeként. Nehéz volt hozzá szokni a gondolathoz, hogy a fiú többé nem a gyűlölt Potter fia, az idióta hősködő Harry Potter, hanem igenis az ő gyereke. Perselus gyűlölte ezt a gondolatot, ezt a kényszert, hogy foglalkoznia kell a gyerekkel, hogy nem lehet önmagában. Rákényszerítik ezt a nevetséges szerepet… „Én és az apaság… Albusnak elment az esze… De ezt nem varrja a nyakamba, belőlem nem csinál idétlen vasárnapi apukát és Potterből sem Pitont. Nevetséges…" De a lelke mélyén tudta, hogy Potter Piton, és bennük sokkal több a közös vonás, hiába is tagadja le. Dühösen fogott neki az aznapra rendelt bájitalnak, és csak késő este csillapodott le annyira, hogy felmerészkedjen, remélve, hogy a kölyök már alszik.

Harry szemére nem jött álom. Nem volt jól, de küzdött ellene, elhatározása szerint. Éjfél után nem bírt már tovább feküdni. Felkelt és óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtót, ami hangosan megnyikordult. Nap közben persze sosem csinálja. Harry egy nappali szobába jutott. Tétován körül nézett. Sosem járt még Piton lakrészében ez előtt, csak a dolgozószobájáig jutott el, de oda többször, mint szerette volna.

A szoba leginkább könyvtárra hasonlított. Mindenfelé könyvespolcok, szembe Harry szobájával egy kényelmesnek tűnő pamlag és egy apró dohányzó asztal. Harry elhadarta a „lumos" varázsigét és szétnézett a polcokon. Több sötét mágiával foglalkozó könyvet látott így hirtelenjében, mint a könyvtárban. Érdekes módon azonban az egyik polcon mugli írók regényeit fedezte fel, Shakespeare-től kezdve Poe-n át egészen Márquez-ig. A kanapé mellett egy ajtó állt félig nyitva. Halvány fény szűrődött ki rajta. Harry közelebb lopózott és belesett. Piton az íróasztalnál ült és karjára borulva mélyen aludt.

Harryt elfogta a kísértés, hogy belopózzon és ellopja Piton bájitalos szekrényének kulcsát, azután annyi kábító főzetet zsákmányoljon, amennyit csak tud, majd távozzon örökre, megszégyenülten; de hamar leküzdötte. A kíváncsisága azonban erősebbnek bizonyult, így halkan belépett és közelebb lopózott az alvó professzorhoz. Piton meg sem rezzent. Harry fölé hajolt, hogy meglesse min dolgozott, mi az, ami ennyire leköti, hogy hajnalig nem alszik miatta. Legnagyobb meglepetésére a farkasölőfű főzetének leírására ismert, legalábbis a hozzávalók alapján annak kellett lennie. Itt-ott a professzor kiegészítéseket fűzött hozzá, mintha tovább akarná fejleszteni. Piton hirtelen megrázkódott álmában, majd halkan felnyögött. Harry elhúzódott tőle, de már nem sikerült kiérnie az ajtón, Piton ugyanis felült és csipás szemekkel rámeredt. Harry megmerevedett az ijedtségtől, mert biztos volt benne, hogy most csúnyán össze fognak veszni, de a professzor egyszerűen átnézett rajta, mintha nem vette volna észre. Harry az ajtó mögé húzódott és onnan figyelte tovább az álmos tanárát. Piton megrázta a fejét, majd a bájitalos szekrénykéjéhez lépett és matatni kezdett. Sebtében előkotort különböző nagyságú üvegcséket és egy nagyobb bögrébe elkezdte összeönteni a tartalmukat. Közben valami varázsigét mormogott, de Harry nem hallotta, mit. A főzetből hírtelen vakító kék gőz csapott ki. Rövid rotyogás és bugyborékolás után elhalt a kék ragyogás és Piton felhajtotta a főzetet. Utána csak annyi ereje maradt, hogy az ágyáig tántorogjon. Lerogyott rá, majd pár pillanat múlva mélyen aludt. Harry nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot. Inkább gyorsan visszament a saját szobájába.

Még sokáig nem jött álom a szemére. Egyre csak az a fura főzet meg Piton érdekes viselkedése járt a fejében.

Másnap reggel mikor felébredt, nem volt kedve a szobájában reggelizni, ezért felöltözött és kiment a nappaliba. Legnagyobb meglepetésére Dumbledore állt a szoba közepén, mellette egy ismeretlen, magas, szemüveges, sötét hajú, barna szemű férfi. Harry legnagyobb megdöbbenésére nem varázslótalár volt rajta, hanem egyszerű mugli ruha. Fekete farmer nadrág és galléros drapp póló. Szemben velük Piton foglalt helyet. Karját szorosan keresztbe fonta maga előtt és várakozón meredt a két férfire.

- Azt hiszem, Andrást nem kell bemutatnom, igaz Perselus! Örömmel jelentem be hogy szeptembertől itt tanít majd jogot. ÁÁ – mosolyodott el az igazgató – jó reggelt Harry! Hogy érzed magad?

- Köszönöm – felelte félszegen Harry – remekül.

Az igazgató közelebb lépett hozzá. Háta mögött az Andrásnak nevezett férfi a kezét nyújtotta Pitonnak, aki némi habozás után elfogadta a felé nyújtott jobbot. Dumbledore folytatta.

- Nos, Harry megbeszéltem reggel Piton professzorral, hogy folytathasd az okklumencia órákat. – Harry ennek hallatán elborzadt, de azért mosolyt erőltetett az arcára és bólintott beleegyezése jeléül. – Szeretném, ha mindent megtennétek, hogy kizárjátok Voldemortot az elmédből. Látom, nagyon szépen gyógyulsz! Remélem, mire Mr. Weasley és Miss. Granger visszajönnek, teljesen jól leszel. – Továbbá… nos… Sirius hagyatékáról is szót kell ejtenünk. Harry megborzongott keresztapja neve hallatán. Dumbledore beterelte Harryt a szobájába –otthagyva a két másik férfit - és csak ott folytatta.

– Sirius rád hagyta volna a házat, Harry de sajnos… azon a házon átok ül. Csak Black vérből származó személy örökölheti, így a ház … - nem folytatta inkább, Harry anélkül is kitalálta. A ház Bellatrix Black-re szállt. Sirius gyilkosára.

Harry bólintott, hogy megérti. Kerülni akarta ezt a témát, sőt minden témát, ami a keresztapjáról szólt. Neki amúgy sem kell az a kripta, Sirius is gyűlölte. Legyen csak azé a némberé. Dumbledore azonban kisvártatva folytatta

- Mindazonáltal, Sirius nem hagyott örökség nélkül. A széfjéből a pénz a tiédbe került és hagyott még rád… de majd nézd meg magad. – Azzal egy dobozt halászott elő talárja zsebéből és átnyújtotta Harrynek. Harry bólintott – szólni nem tudott – és lassan az ágy szélére ült, kezében a kicsi fekete dobozzal. Dumbledore végtelenül szomorúan nézett rá még vagy egy percig majd távozott és halkan betette maga mögött az ajtót. Odakint még biccentett a két férfi felé majd elhagyta Roxfortot.

Szokásos rémálmára riadt fel. Percekig töprengett rajta, hogy hol is van, aztán a megkönnyebbüléstől felsóhajtott. Szomjas volt, ezért a konyhába indult egy pohár vízért, ám mikor kinyitotta az ajtót, halk beszélgetést hallott a másik szobából. Nem akart hallgatózni, mégis, ahogy elhaladt a konyha felé szokatlan párbeszédre lett figyelmes. Az egyik beszélő nyilván Piton volt, a másik pedig a délelőtt látott ismeretlen férfi lehetett.

- Igen, egy szó nélkül leléptem, na és?? Te pedig beálltál… Hozzá.

- Igen, elmentél. De minek jöttél vissza?

- Dumbledore hívott. Azt mondta, talán szükséged lesz rám.

- És emiatt jöttél vissza? Csak emiatt?

- Igen csak miattad?

- Nem mintha szükségem lenne bárkire is… Szóval miattam nem kellett volna…

- De igen, mert mindezek ellenére a barátom vagy! Mindig is az voltál!

A másik hosszan nem felet. Azután nagyon csendesen csak ennyit mondott:

- Tudom… és te is nekem! – Harry nem akart tovább hallgatózni, inkább gyorsan folytatta az útját a konyha felé. A víztől megkönnyebbült, ám mikor visszaindult, az idegen férfit ott találta az ajtóban. Amaz barátságosan rámosolygott, majd Harry gyorsan visszaslisszolt a szobájába. Nem akarta, hogy Piton is rajta kapja, hogy éjjel kint sétált. De ezek szerint a jó öreg Pitonnak is volt barátja, legalábbis egy biztosan. Ezt feltétlenül el kell mesélnie Ronnak és Hermionénak, ha majd találkoznak.


	6. Chapter 6

_**6. fejezet**_

A nyár hátralévő napjai lassan és unalmasan teltek. A kastélyban még mindig csak hárman voltak: Harry, Piton és az Andrásnak nevezett illető, aki valami fakultatív tantárgyat fog tanítani. No meg persze a házimanók. Még Frics sem volt itt és a többi tanár is a Roxfort expresszel érkezik majd meg. Sosem lehet tudni, hogy Voldemort mit tervez és a minisztérium ugyan Dumbledore rendelkezésére bocsátott egy auror különítményt, de az óvatosság sosem árt. Harry már nagyon izgult, hiszen végre viszont látja a barátait, és végre felköltözhet a Griffendél-toronyba. Igazán nem volt oka Pitonra panaszkodni, főleg mióta megjött az állítólagos barátja, de azért Piton mégiscsak… Piton. A házimanók szépen feldíszítették a nagytermet, és finom vacsorát főztek, kora délután pedig megérkezett az igazgató.

Harry tűkön ült estig, majd végre eljött a várva várt pillanat. Piton szólt neki, hogy lemehet a Nagyterembe, mert a Roxfort expressz már befutott az állomásra és a diákok úton vannak az iskola felé. A helyére ment tehát a hosszú faasztal mellett és leste a Nagyterem bejárati ajtaját. Egyedül volt, teljesen egyedül a Nagyteremben – ilyen még sosem volt azelőtt. Körbe nézett és a szívét egy pillanatra olyan hatalmasnak érezte, hogy a bordái szinte összeszorították. A diákok szállingózni kezdtek, ahogy a konflisok megérkeztek. Páran megbámulták, egy hatodéves évfolyamtársa Ernie Macmillan odaintett neki, ő pedig széles mosollyal vissza. Majd – Harry gyomra bukfencet vetett örömében – Hermione, Ron, Neville és Ginny közeledett felé. Sután felállt, majd a következő pillanatban valaki olyan erővel csapódott a mellkasához, hogy majd fel dőlt tőle és a vállán érezte Hermione könnyáztatta arcát. Aztán csatlakozott hozzájuk Ginny is és Neville, majd végül Ron is. Sokáig álltak így összeölelkezve. Mikor végre kiszabadult barátai öleléséből és körbenézett, már majdnem megtelt a Nagyterem.

- Harry, annyira örülök, hogy jól vagy! De ugye, tényleg jól vagy? – kérdezte a könnyeit nyelve Hermione.

- Nagyon aggódtunk érted, haver! – Ron barátságosan hátba veregette Harryt – és mesélj, milyen a cucc? Tényleg elveszti tőle az ember az eszét? – kérdezte.

- Ez nem vicces, Ron. Teljesen más leszel, eladnád a legjobb barátodat is. Szörnyű volt….- tört ki Harry, de aztán vissza fogta magát, hiszen Ron nyilván nem akart rosszat. Csak hülye, mint mindig, és ez már nagyon hiányzott Harrynek.

- Az egész iskola tudja, hogy mi volt velem? – kérdezte Hermionétól fojtott hangon.

- Nem, dehogy, Dumbledore csak nekünk mondta el, meg Mr. és Mrs. Weasley-nek. Bár a vonaton sokan találgatták, hogy merre járhatsz. Azt hitték, Tudodkinél vagy, mert elrabolt. Meg olyat is mondtak, hogy téged külön auror kommandó hoz majd az iskolába. A négy fiatal erre nevetésben tört ki.

Ekkor felállt Dumbledore és a teremben egy perc alatt néma csend lett.

- Üdvözlök minden kedves felsőbb évest! Kezdődjön a beosztási ceremónia!

McGalagony behozta a háromlábú széket, és az ócska Teszlek Süveget, majd megkezdődött az elsősök beosztása. Idén kevesen voltak és mind nagyon ijedt.

A süveg elénekelte a szokásos évnyitó dalát, majd szépen sorjában minden kicsi fejére felkerült az ócska sapka.

- Eduard Alphadorph – Hugrabug!

- Daniel Doogwood – Griffendél!

- Alex Alvyny – Mardekár!

- Liane Leander! – Hugrabug

- Nikki Nicholson – Hollóhát!

Mikor vége lett és az összes elsőst beosztották, Dumbledore ismét felállt, de csak jó étvágyat kívánt minden diáknak és tanárnak, majd visszaült és mély beszélgetésbe kezdett McGalagonnyal. Harrynek már rendesen volt étvágya, mert szerencsére Piton segítségével sikerült teljesen leszoknia.

- Éf meféjj! – kezdte tele szájjal, Ron, de Hermione rá mordult, hogy ne beszéljen tele szájjal. Harry közben a tanári asztal felé sandított és a szíve ismét hatalmasat dobbant. Hagrid mellett Remus Lupin ült, igaz soványan és sápadtan, de láthatóan jókedvűen. Hagrid észre vette Harryt és odaintett, majd könyökével megbökte Lupint, aki szintén odaintett egy széles mosoly kíséretében (miután megtörölte az arcát, mert Hagrid „bökdösése" következtében bele esett a tányérjába).

- Nem is mondtátok, hogy Lupin is itt lesz!

- Pedig de! Megint ő lesz az SVK tanárunk! Képzeld, apa mesélte hogy Dumbledore összeveszett érte a miniszterrel is! Piton biztos tiszta ideg! – hadarta Ron.

Harry a Piton felé nézett, de furcsa módon a bájitaltan tanár nem mogorván bámult Lupin irányába, hanem elmélyülten beszélgetett a mellette ülő Andrással. Egyáltalán nem tűnt dühösnek vagy mogorvának.

A vacsorát követően ismét az igazgató emelkedett szóra.

- Kedves első évesek, kedves felsőbb évesek! Idén ismét új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárt kaptunk, bár az idősebbek emlékezhetnek még rá! Az új tanár, Remus Lupin! – A diákok fülsüketítő tapsától egy pillanatra elhallgatott, majd folytatta: – Valamint hadd mutassam be Andrew Spherestud-ot! Ő fogja tanítani hatodévtől a mágus jogot! Továbbá figyelmeztetnék minden tanulót, hogy az iskola mellett lévő erdő tiltott terület. Köszönöm a figyelmet! Nem is rabolnám tovább az időtöket. Jó éjszakát! – fejezte be Dumbledore és egy intéssel útjára engedte a diáksereget. A gyerekek zajongva igyekeztek ki a Nagyterem szűk ajtaján.

- Hollóhát, ide! – hallatszott valahonnan.

- Elsősök, utánam! – kiáltotta Hermione is!

Azután elindultak fel a Griffendél toronyba. Mikor este végre az ágyukban feküdtek, Harry úgy érezte, hogy most végleg haza ért. Mély álomba merült és hetek óta először nem, álmodott rosszat.

Másnap reggeli közben megkapták az órarendjüket. Mivel Harry „gyengélkedett" és egyszerűen nem volt hajlandó kézbe venni az RBF értesítőjét, így ő nem tudta, miből hogy sikerült, de McGalagony segített neki összerakni az új tanrendet. Megkönnyebbülten vette tudomásul, hogy nem járhat Bájitaltanra, mivel „csak" várakozáson felüli eredményt kapott. Ami hozzá képest igen nagy teljesítmény. De Sötét varázslatok kivédésére, átváltozástanra, bűbájtanra, gyógynövénytanra járhatott. McGalagony megígérte ugyan, hogy beszél Piton professzorral, de Harry nem fűzött túl sok reményt hozzá. És nem is ragaszkodott különösebben a mogorva, kampós orrú döghöz. Letett arról is, hogy auror legyen. Végeredményben talán nem a végzettségén fog múlni a sorsa, Voldemorttal ígyis-úgyis megküzd.

Viszont Hermione járhatott Bájitaltanra is. Kicsit elszontyolodott ugyan, mert nem sok kedve volt egyedül járni Piton órájára. A véletlen sietett a segítségére, ugyanis a tavalyi RBF-en rajta kívül csak Ernie Mcmillannak sikerült kiválót szereznie bájitaltanból és az igazgató ráparancsolt Pitonra, hogy vegyen még fel a csoportjába olyanokat is, akik várakozáson felülit kaptak. Így a csoportlétszám 13-ra emelkedett. Így már Ron és Harry is járhatott. Továbbá kérdéses volt még a mágusjog, de Spherestud professzor minden érdeklődőt szívesen látott. Hermione természetesen feliratkozott. Ront nem érdekelte a dolog és Harry is csak lanyhán érdeklődött, ám ő Hermione unszolására mégis jelentkezett az órára. Sosem lehet tudni – alapon.

- De nem a MAJOM miatt – jelentette ki Harry ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

Az első órájuk rögtön Pitonnal volt, úgyhogy lemondóan megindultak a pince felé.

Felsorakoztak a bájitaltan terem ajtaja előtt és várták az undok dög tanár megérkezését. Pitont, mikor meglátta a hatodéves csoportját, legszívesebben visszafeküdt volna aludni. Nem elég, hogy beleszólnak, kiket vegyen fel a haladó bájital kurzusba, tetejébe még a nyakába varrják Pottert is… megint csak Pottert (neki ugyanis csak Potter marad függetlenül attól, hogy Dumbledore mit mond!!!). Belökte a pince ajtót és betessékelte a társaságot.

- Az idei egy igen gyenge csoport lesz, de ennek ellenére elvárom mindenkitől, hogy maximális teljesítményt nyújtson. Habár pontosan tudom, hogy olyan képességekkel, mint ami egyeseknek a csoportomban van, – itt jelentőségteljesen Harryre nézett - még a legegyszerűbb főzeteket is nehéz lesz elkészíteni. – gúnyosan elmosolyodott, majd megfordult és elkezdte felírni a táblára a bájital hozzávalóit. Miközben írt, Ron eszelős fintort vágott és rávigyorgott Harryre.

- Már megint kezdi – súgta – a jó öreg Piton megint kezd bedurvulni…

- Mr. Weasley, ha volna szíves, és inkább rám figyelne az órámon, azt nagyon megköszönném. Hihetetlenül izgalmas kalandjait inkább majd a szünetben ossza meg Potterrel, de ne most. 20 pont a Griffendéltől!

Most, hogy túl voltak az első pontlevonáson, csend lett a teremben és mindenki a táblára meredt. A fájdalomcsökkentő főzetet tanulták. Ez egy eléggé bonyolult bájital. Hermione nemsokára már szaporán szeletelte a gyűrűsféreg darabjait a főzethez, mikor Ron még mindig a harmadik bekezdésnél tartott. Az óra végére csak Hermione üstjében kavargott sötétszürke folyadék – amilyennek a recept alapján lennie kell –, a többieké vagy fekete ragacs vagy világos poshadt szagú lötty volt. Piton fitymálóan körbe nézett, majd égnek emelte a szemeit és inkább elhadarta a házi feladatot. 2 tekercses házi dolgozat a földigiliszta főzetekhez való felhasználásáról. Miután kiszabadultak, Ronnak még arra sem volt ideje, hogy mérgelődjön a temérdek házi feladaton, máris rohanniuk kellett bűbájtanra.

Este Harry Ron és Hermione holtfáradtan vonszolták fel magukat a tornyukba. Rengeteg házit kaptak már az első napon is. Piton gilisztás dolgozatához Flitwick hozzá tette a maga sötétítő bűbájos esszéjét és Bimba professzornak is kellett egy értekezés a vérszívó növények mágikus tulajdonságairól.

Másnap végre Lupin professzorral is volt órájuk. Előre örültek, hogy végre újra beszélhetnek a kedvenc tanárukkal. Reggelinél azonban érdekes esemény történt. Mikor mindenki elfoglalta helyét Dumbledore felállt, hogy bejelentést tegyen.

- Kedves diákok és tanárok! Örömmel jelentem be, hogy testületünk egy új taggal bővül, igaz ő nem tanár. Fogadjátok sok szeretettel Madame Pomfrey kisegítőjét, az új nővérkét!

Az igazgató a Nagyterem ajtaja felé mutatott, ahol megjelent egy alacsony, fekete hajú, kedves arcú fiatal lány. Szerényen megállt, majd széles mosollyal megindult a tanári asztal felé. A diákok lelkesen megtapsolták. Mikor oda ért, kezet rázott az igazgatóval és a tantestület többi tagjával (kivéve Pitonnal, de ő nem tartózkodott a Nagyteremben, mert ezidőtájt épp űzötten bámult ki az ablakon. A bájital, amin dolgozott – a farkasölőfű főzet továbbfejlesztett változata – szépen rotyogott az üstjében, aztán minden átmenet nélkül felrobbant és beterítette a szobát és a professzort is. Így lemaradt az új ápolónő bemutatásáról). Az új ápolónőt egyébként Luclin Effloresco-nak hívták. Az apja Olasz származású volt, az édesanyja pedig spanyol. Innen örökölte Miss Effloresco a fekete haját és fekete szemeit. Madame Pomfrey vette még a nyáron maga mellé gyakornoknak és az igazgató megígérte, hogy ősztől tovább maradhat az iskolában.

- Szerintem nagyon csinos. És igenis fiatal még!! – háborgott Ron, mikor Hermione kifejtette, hogy szerinte az új ápolónő csak férjet vadászni jött az iskolába. Ronnak persze azonnal megtetszett a fiatal nő és nem volt ezzel egyedül. Lassan baktattak az SVK terem felé. Odaérve a termet nyitva, Lupint pedig az asztalánál találták. Bár még nem hangzott el a csengőszó mégis beültek a terembe és várakozón meredtek Lupinra. Amaz nemsokára odajött hozzájuk és elmerültek a nyár történéseiben

- Megijedtünk, mikor eltűntél. Senki nem tudta merre keressen, Piton pedig nem jelentkezett. Csak abban reménykedhettünk, hogy valahol a közeledben van – mesélte Remus a nyarat, ahogy ő látta. - Aztán jött a hír, hogy előkerültél, igaz eléggé… rossz állapotban, de éltél és ez a fő. És utána Dumbledore megkeresett ezzel az ajánlattal. Bevallom, kicsit félek a fenyegető levelektől… - mosolyodott el a tanár.

- Azt úgysem hagyjuk, professzor úr! – felelte Harry. Nagyon boldog volt, hogy ha már Sirius nem lehet, legalább Remus Lupin a közelében van. Olyan otthonos érzés volt.

Beszállingóztak a többiek is. A hatodik évben az volt a rémes, hogy minden órán együtt voltak a mardekárosokkal, igaz, a másik két házzal is. Most már összevont csoportok voltak, de több órájuk is volt 1-1 tantárgyból. Mikor mindenki elfoglalta a helyét, Lupin bele kezdett a mondókájába.

- Mint arról mindannyian értesültetek Voldemort, a rettegett Sötét Nagyúr két évvel ez előtt visszatért. – Lupin megsemmisítő pillantást küldött a ciccegő Malfoy felé - Miután ezt a minisztérium is elismerte, úgy vélem itt az ideje, hogy komolyabban foglalkozzunk a védekező varázslatokkal. Ha jól emlékszem Mordon pro… pontosabban a „csaló" Mordon megmutatta nektek az illegális átkokat. Nos, ebben az évben megpróbáljuk megtanulni, hogyan is lehet őket kivédeni. Pajzsokkal, átkokkal, rontásokkal. Fel kell, hogy készüljetek, mert Voldemort nem válogat az eszközökben, nekünk is mindent meg kell tennünk ellene. Nos… akkor kezdjük is egy egyszerű pajzsbűbájjal, mondjuk a Protego-val. Van közületek valaki, aki meg tudja csinálni?

A csoport majdnem fele jelentkezett, mindazok, akik tavaly részt vettek a DS edzéseken. Lupin elismerően bólintott, majd Harryhez fordult.

- Bemutatnád, hogy hogyan működik? Én most átkot szórok rád. Nyugi, csak valami gyengét, és te védd ki. Felkészültél?

Miután Harry bólintott, Lupin rászegezte a pálcáját és háromig számolt. A harmadikra kilőtte Harry felé a nevettető átkot, de Harry pajzsbűbája olyan jól sikerült hogy megtántorodott és a tanári asztalba kellett kapaszkodnia, hogy el ne essen.

- Látom ez menni fog! - bólintott elégedetten. - Akkor vegyünk valami erősebbet. Ez egy olyan bűbáj ami, nos… hogy úgy mondjam... bár kétség kívül van erre jobb meghatározás is, védőfalat von aköré, aki megidézte. Ez lelassítja az ártásokat és átkokat, még a főbenjáró átkot is. De csak lelassítja, teljesen nem állítja meg és nem védi ki. Arra minden esetre jó, hogy a védekező fel tudjon készülni. Ezt fogjuk megtanulni. Alkossatok párokat! – miután a diákok párba álltak, (Ron párja Neville lett, Harry pedig Hermionéval küzdött) a professzor bemutatta az átkot. Pálcáját az ellenfele felé szegezte és kimondta a varázsigét. – Campus Ageri!

Pálcájából sötétszínű felhő tört elő és körbe fonta, szinte teljesen el is nyelte az alakját. Miután megszüntette így szólt:

- Gyakoroljátok most úgy, hogy egyikőtök megidézi a másik pedig valami ártást küld rá. De szigorúan csak lefegyverző bűbáj lehet az az átok! A pajzs akkor működik jól, hogyha aki megidézte, látja, ahogy az átok kívülről megpróbál áttörni. Mivel látható és meglehetősen lassú, könnyű kivédeni. Kezdjétek! - azzal leült az asztalához és hagyta a diákokat óra végéig gyakorolni.

Házi feladatként csokorba kellett gyűjteniük a védekező bűbájokat. Aki a legtöbbet írja az pontokat szerezhet a házának. Ezzel el is engedte a megfáradt diáksereget, ugyanis a pajzs megidézése rengeteg energiát emésztett fel. Óra végéig csak Harrynek sikerült egy tisztességes pajzsmezőt megidéznie, de még ez sem volt elég erős, ahhoz hogy a kívánt mértékig lelassítsa Hermione lefegyverző bűbáját. Harry minden esetre szerzett 15 pontot a házának a remek órai munkájáért. Boldogan ballagott az üvegházba gyógynövénytanra. Csak az szegte kedvét egy kicsit hogy óra után Malfoyt kellett hallgatnia, amint Lupint szidja. És még csak meg sem üthette, mert Piton épp a folyósón mászkált. Pont most! Pedig de szívesen behúzott volna annak az alattomos, sunyi kis görénynek. Gyűlölte Malfoyt, ahogy gyűlölte az összes nyomorult halálfalót. Még szerencse hogy ennek az aljadék féregnek az apja is börtönbe került tavaly nyáron. Ez amúgy meg is látszott az ifjú Malfoyon. Legalábbis kevésbé hangosan hangoztatta beteges nézeteit és csak a mardekáros haverjainak merte szidni a szerinte nem idevaló tanárokat, mint amilyen Lupin is volt.

Ezen a héten, pénteken tartották Pitonnal az első okklumencia órájukat. Erről Harry szerdán értesült, mégpedig magától a meglehetősen mogorva Pitontól. Nem volt sok kedve hozzá, főleg, hogy pénteken bájitaltan az utolsó órájuk.

- Nem lehet igaz, hogy Pitonnal kezdjük a hetet és vele is fejezzük be. Ez annyira… szívás – kesergett Ron csütörtök délután a könyvtárban ücsörögve. Pont a Pitonnak írandó férges dolgozaton rágódtak Harryvel. Hermione persze már megírta a sajátját.

- Különben is, kinek az ötlete férgeket tenni egy főzetbe. Beteg állatság!! – folytatta a vörös srác dühösen. – és Piton… semmit nem változott. Ugyan olyan idióta, mint volt eddig…

- Tényleg úgy gondolja, Mr. Weasley?

Egy fagyos hang csendül az asztal mellet. Ron elvörösödött, még jobban, mint eddig és felpillantott a paprikás bájital professzorra.

- Én… - kezdte, de Piton csendre intette.

Úgy tűnt ezt most nem ússzák meg, mikor váratlanul felbukkant Piton mellett az új tanár, Spherestud és könyökénél fogva arrébb vonszolta dühös barátját.

- Hagyd őket, a kölykök már csak ilyenek. Dolgunk van még különben is… - azzal szó szerint kivonszolta a könyvtárból Pitont, pedig Ron biztosra vette, hogy ezt pontlevonás és bünti meló nélkül nem ússza meg.

- Arc ez a Spherestud, vagy hogy hívják… Biztosra vettem, hogy Piton toporzékolni fog – vigyorgott Ron.

- Ahaa – éretett egyet barátjával Harry, aztán gyorsan befejezték a férges dolgozatot és eliszkoltak, nehogy Piton meggondolja magát és visszajöjjön.

Másnap volt az új tanárral az első órájuk. Ron nem vette föl, így csak kettesben indultak meg a negyedik emelet terembe. Egész sokan felvették, sőt legnagyobb megrökönyödésükre maga Malfoy is.

- Tuti az apját akarja kihozni a börtönből – súgta Harry Hermionénak, aki felprüszkölt az elfojtott nevetéstől.

Nemsokára Spherestud is megjött és rövid bemutatkozás után jogi alapismeretekkel kezdte. Érdekes óra volt bár inkább elméleti. Hermione különösen élvezte. Egész délután erről az óráról és az új tanárról áradozott a két srácnak, kis híján sírba kergette őket ezzel.

Péntek révén az utolsó órájuk Pitonnal volt. Miután bejött és bevágta maga mögött az ajtót bekérte a dolgozatokat. Aztán vészjósló kaján vigyorral Ronra nézett és elkezdte felírni a hozzávalókat a táblára. Ron gerincén a hideg futkározott az elkövetkező óra miatt és nem is alaptalanul. Óra végéig 25 pontot vesztett miatta a háza. Az óra végét jelző csengőszó után a megviselt csoport megkönnyebbülve távozott a rémes óráról. Harrynek csak annyi ideje volt hogy felvigye a cuccait a toronyba és már indult is vissza Piton hátborzongató dolgozószobájába.

A háta közepére sem kívánta ezt az órát, irtózott még a gondolatától is hogy Piton megint bele másszon a gondolataiba, de nem volt választása. Igyekezett minél lassabban leérni a pincébe, mégis egyszer csak ott találta magát a professzor ajtaja előtt. Bátortalanul bekopogott, majd benyitott. Piton az asztalnál ült, ajka körül gúnyos félmosoly játszott. Egy mozdulattal hellyel kínálta Harryt, majd belefogott mondandójába.

- Potter, tudom a tavalyi próbálkozásunk kudarcba fulladt, mert egyrészt nem voltál hajlandó gyakorolni, pedig mondtam hogy fontos, másrészt az irántam érzett gyűlöleted miatt, mert az meg totálisan megbénította az agyadat. Csak arra tudtál gondolni, hogy meg akarlak támadni. Ez így nem fog menni. Valahogy meg kell, hogy értsd, hogy ez fontos. Fontos, hogy a Sötét Nagyurat kiiktasd az agyadból. Szóval… - Piton elhallgatott, majd halkan folytatta – talán elölről kellene kezdenünk az egészet, elfelejtve a tavalyi rémes évet.

Várakozón Potterre meredt. Harry bátortalanul bólintott. Piton feláll, és így tett a fiú is.

- Nos, a lényeg, hogy az agyadból megpróbáld száműzni a gondolataidat és az érzéseidet. Nem egyszerű feladat. Koncentrálj… és… háromig számolok, majd megpróbáljuk. 1…2…3…Legilimens!! – kiáltotta Piton és Harry agyát elborították az emlékek. Leginkább a rossz emlékek. Cedric halála, Ron dühös arca, amikor hiába próbálja meggyőzni őt, hogy nem ő dobta a nevét a Serlegbe…

A tanár hamar megszüntette az átkot és kétkedve Harryre nézett.

- Nos… azt gondolom, hogy ez épp annyira sikertelen és felesleges próbálkozás volt, mint tavaly. Azt hiszem pár hétig csak elméletet fogunk tanulni. Ülj le! Először próbálj érzelmileg semleges dolgokra gondolni. Amihez a legkevésbé fűtődnek személyes emlékek. Ezt gyakorold most… meg este, meg mindig, ha időd van. Potter, NAGYON FONTOS, hogy megtanuld! És most menj, dolgom van!

Harry kábán kitántorgott. Egyrészt rosszul volt attól, hogy Piton megint bele nézett a fejébe, de másrészt pedig sokkal normálisabb volt, mint tavaly. Megpróbálta elmagyarázni… ilyet azelőtt nem csinált, csak elvárta, hogy Harry add Uramisten, de rögtön megcsinálja. Feliszkolt a Griffendél-toronyba és beszámolt Ronnak és Hermionénak. És végre itt volt a hétvége is!

Az első együtt töltött hétvégéjük, mikor még elég szép idő volt ahhoz, hogy kiüljenek a tópartra és eléggé év eleje, hogy ne tanulással töltsék. Kivittek egy pokrócot és leheveredtek a parton egy fa alá. Hermione természetesen ide is hozott könyvet, mégpedig Spherestud tanár úr könyvét a mágikus jogról. Egész délután beszélgettek a nyárról és a terveikről, hallgatták Hermione áradozását az új profról. Este Harry maximálisan elégedetten feküdt az ágyba. Hajnalban a sebhelyébe nyilalló iszonyú fájdalomra riadt fel. A rémálmok újra visszatértek…


	7. Chapter 7

_**7. fejezet**_

Harrynek másnap hajnalban első dolga volt beszámolni a rémes éjszakáról Dumbledore-nak. Inkább kihagyta a reggelit is és egyből az igazgatói iroda felé vette útját. Ronnak és Hermionénak szólt, hogy csak bájitaltanon találkoznak.

A kőszörny elé érve azonban megtorpant. Elfelejtette megkérdezni McGalagonytól a jelszót. Szerencséjére vagy éppen szerencsétlenségére Piton professzor jött le az igazgatótól. Mikor meglátta Harryt, hidegen végig mérte.

- Mit csinálsz itt, Potter? – kérdezte a tőle telhető leggunyorosabb hangján.

- Mi köze hozzá? – jött a szemtelen felet. Harryt felbosszantotta a bájitaltanár. Nem elég Voldemort állandó támadásait állnia, még a nagyranőtt, undok denevér is őt baszogatja.

- Dumbledore professzorhoz jöttem… mert megfájdult a sebhelyem – tette még hozzá. Piton elgondolkodva nézett rá egy darabig, majd hirtelen hangnemet váltva megkérdezte:

- Álmodban jött ez elő?

- I…igen. Honnan tudja? – kérdezte Harry, de Piton válasz helyett tovább faggatta.

- Milyen jellegű álom volt?

Harry nem értette pontosan mire is vonatkozik a kérdés és amúgy sem tartozott Pitonra, így csak vállat vont és indult volna tovább a kőszörny felé, de a tanár megállította.

- Olyan… mint amiket még nyáron álmodtál, vagy inkább, mint amiket tavaly?

- Mi köze hozzá? – kérdezte indulatosan Harry. Őszintén szólva abszurdnak találta a helyzetet, hogy a rémálmait pont Pitonnal tárgyalja ki hajnalok hajnalán egy kihalt folyosó kellős közepén.

- Van közöm már csak annyiban is, hogy okklumenciára tanítalak. Tudnom kell Voldemort mekkora befolyással van rád.

- Öö.. inkább olyan volt, mint amiket még nyáron álmodtam… olyan hallucináció jellegű…de… nem álom volt… - Harry elhallgatott felidézve a legpörgősebb „utazásait". A mostani álma viszont egyértelműen Voldemortról szólt, bár nem azt látta, amint a fekete mágus embereket kínoz, inkább olyan… személyes jellegű álom volt. Voldemort és ő egy sötét hangulatú szobában voltak és a Nagyúr felváltva fenyegette és győzködte őt. Nem kínozta, hozzá sem ért, mégis közelsége miatt hihetetlenül szenvedett tőle. Érezte a fejében, mintha valóban ott lenne. Mintha bezárták volna az agya legmélyébe, kettesben ezzel a szörnyeteggel és nem tudott felébredni. Mikor mégis sikerült olyan érzés volt, mintha hetekig nem aludt volna.

- Hm… mit láttál? – kérdezte elgondolkodva a professzor.

- Semmit! Mehetek végre Dumbledore professzorhoz? – Harry kezdett egyre türelmetlenebb lenni.

- Itt vagyok, Harry. – csendült egy vidám hang a hátuk mögött. – Mi a baj?

- Rosszat álmodtam vagyis… – sután elhallgatott. Maga sem tudta, pontosan mit is élt át. Nem a megszokott rémálom volt, de nem is az elvonási tünetek okozta látomás. Noha már teljesen leszokott, néha még visszatért egy-egy rémes hallucináció álmaiban.

- Harry, sajnálom, de legjobb lesz, ha ezeket Piton professzorral beszéled meg. Nem mintha engem nem érdekelne, mi van veled, dehogynem érdekel! De ő az, aki meg tudja majd tanítani neked, hogy hogyan védd ki. Meg kell, hogy bízzatok egymásban! Különben nem fog menni. – ez már mindkettejüknek szólt.

Piton égnek emelte a szemeit, majd karjait keresztbe fonva Dumbledore-ra meredt. „Te jó ég, most jön az, hogy szeressük egymást Potterrel. Dumbledore öregszik…" Mindeközben Harry igyekezet értelmes fejet vágni, bár ő sem értett egyet az ősz professzorral. „Na, megnézném én azt a napot, mikor összeborulunk Pitonnal. Vagy hogy bízzak meg benne… áááá, a vén hülye denevérben?!" Miután Dumbledore befejezte egy mosollyal útjára engedte a számára legkedvesebb tanárát és diákját. „Kár, hogy ennyire nem szeretik egymást". Fejcsóválva nézett még utánuk hosszú ideig.

Harry és Piton mihelyt Dumbledore látótávolságán kívül kerültek, jobbnak látták, ha inkább más-más irányba mennek tovább. Pitont dühítette Potter közelsége. Abszolút nem érdekelte, amit az igazgató mondott neki nyáron, illetve mégis! Hazudna, ha azt mondaná nem gondolkodott el rajta. Sokszor azon kapta magát, hogy figyeli a gyereket. A gesztusait, mozdulatait, ahogy fintorog… és sokban magára ismert. Félelmetes érzés volt. Egy POTTER olyan, mint ő. VÁÁÁ!!! Nem akart foglalkozni vele, ki akarta űzni az agyából, száműzni az életéből, de nem lehetett. Nap, mint nap rákényszerült, hogy találkozzon vele és szembesüljön azzal, hogy Potter már egyáltalán nem Potter. Számára már nem lehet az. De mégsem tudott másképp viszonyulni hozzá, hiába próbálta. Az apja bűnei miatt gyűlölte ezt a kölyköt, aki nem is az apja… Fogalma sem volt, hogyan kezelje ezt a helyzetet. Egyelőre megpróbált ugyanúgy viselkedni, mint eddig.

Lassan ballagott a bájitaltanterem felé. Semmi kedve sem volt a hatodévesekhez. Különösen nem Potterhez, a tudálékos Grangerhez és az idegesítő Weasleyhez.

Harry is füstölgött magában Piton miatt. „Pofátlan szemétláda – gondolta – mit szól bele a dolgaimba. Majd ha szükségem lesz rá, szólok. Idióta…" Néma dühöngésének az óra kezdetét jelző csengő vetett véget és ismét szembe találta magát Pitonnal. Üvölteni tudott volna dühében. Piton pedig, ha lehet még igazságtalanabb volt, mint eddig. Óra végéig 20 pontot vont le Harrytől saját lelki békéje helyreállítása végett. Ez sem segített. Perselus egész déllelőtt nyomorúságos helyzetén tépelődött és életében először úgy döntött segítséget kér, mert egyedül nem megy. Megkeresi Spherestudot!

Harry, Ron és Hermione a klubhelységben üldögéltek délután és leckét írtak. Pontosabban Hermione írta, Ron megpróbálta lemásolni, Harry pedig fáradtan és mélyeket pislogva bámult ki az ablakon. Még mindig nem pihente ki a rémálmot. Fárasztóbb volt, mint a tavalyiak. Nyílt a portréjuk és McGalagony evickélt be rajta.

- Potter, beszélni szeretnék önnel! – Harry feltápászkodott és a sarokba vonult házvezető tanárával. McGalagony folytatta – Maga lesz a kviddics csapat kapitánya. Elvárom, hogy a tanulmányi eredményei ne romoljanak emiatt. A csapattagok válogatását az első edzésük alkalmával tartjuk. – azzal magára hagyta a fiút.

Harry örült a kinevezésnek, bár enyhén szólva tartott is tőle. Nőtt vele szemben az elvárás. A csapat jelenleg 4 tagból állt: Ginnyből, Ronból, Katie Bellből és belőle. Kellett két terelő és egy hajtó. Várta a hétvégét, mikor ismét seprűre szállhat. Ez még az iszonytató éjszakát is feledtette vele. Gyorsan beszámolt Ronnak a dologról. Vörös barátja gratulált kapitányi kinevezéséhez.

- Remélem, azért nem csak a kviddicsről fog szólni az életetek – kezdte Hermione a szokásos „tanulni is fontos" szövegét, de Ron leintette. Ő is éppen annyira várta a hétvégét, mint Harry. Addig azonban még 4 napjuk volt a hétből, kénytelenek voltak neki ugrani a leckének. Egy különösen macerás dolgozattal - az emberek transzformálásának alapelveiről átváltoztatástanra – azonban még Hermione sem boldogult, pedig másnapra kellett.

Bőven elmúlt már 10 óra, a három barát mégis úgy döntött megpróbálkoznak a könyvtárral, ha nem akarnak büntető munkát McGalagonytól. Harry felszaladt a hálótermükbe a köpenyéért, aztán kimászott a portré elé barátaihoz. Magukra terítették a köpenyt és megindultak a sötét folyosókon. A könyvtárig sima útjuk volt, senki nem járt kinn ilyen késő éjszaka. Halkan kinyitották a könyvtár ajtaját és beosontak. Megkönnyebbülve dobták le a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, mikor beszélgetés foszlányaira lettek figyelmesek. A hangok hátulról jöttek, a zárolt részleg irányából. Csendben indultak felé. Nemsokára a halvány fényt is felfedezték. Valakik tényleg a tiltott részlegben voltak. Egyikük pont ásított.

- Áááááh! Nincs itt semmi érdekes… hé kifogytunk a kávéból? – csendült egy aggasztóan ismerős hang.

- Ebben sincs semmi. De nem baj. Beleadunk 110-ot! Nem kell nekünk kávé. – jött a válasz. Hermione aprót sikkantott, mire Ron és Harry lepisszegték. A beszélgetők nem mások, mint Piton és Spherestud professzorok voltak.

- Tényleg kínos szituáció… de adj annak a kölyöknek még egy esélyt. - folytatta Spherestud.

- De én nem tudok úgy tekinteni rá, mint… mint…

- Mint a fiadra. – fejezte be csendesen Perselus helyett András. Olyan halkan mondta, hogy odakinn alig lehetett hallani.

A 3 fiatal a sötétben egymásra meredt és tovább hallgatózott.

- Csodás. Most már nem csak rémes tanár, hanem rémes apa is vagyok.- zsörtölődött tovább Piton.

- Azzal aztán semmire nem mész, hogy itt emészted magad. Fogadd el a tényt, és próbálj a szerint élni. Nem akkora dráma…

- Neeem? Örülök, hogy te így látod. Mindegy is, úgysem tudja senki, csak Dumbledore és én, és ez így is fog maradni még nagyon sokáig, remélem. És most ne haragudj, de muszáj aludnom. Voldemort napok óta kínoz… - Harryéknek épp csak annyi idejük maradt, hogy gyorsan magukra kapják a köpenyt, és kissé arrébb húzódjanak az útból, már fel is bukkant Piton alakja, nyomában Spherestuddal. A fiatalok megvárták, amíg tanáraik jó messze kerülnek a könyvtártól, majd tanácstalanul egymásra néztek. Hermione megkereste a szükséges könyvet, aztán inukszakadtából siettek vissza a Griffendél-toronyba.

- Szerinted? – kérdezte Ron az imént beszélgetésre célozva.

- Nem tudom, Ron. Nem tudom – felelte Harry – ha Pitonnak gyereke van…

- Az biztos mardekáros. Hé, lehet, hogy Malfoy az! – vetette fel Ron, de Hermione letorkollta

- Nem lehet Malfoy! Ő olyan, mint az apja, egy az egyben. Meg aztán az sem biztos, hogy mardekáros az a gyerek… egy biztos. Piton eddig nem tudta és most nem örül neki.

- És mit jelent az, hogy Voldemort napok óta kínozza? – tette fel a logikus kérdést Harry – azt hittem engem kínoz. Mármint…

- Lehet, hogy a sötét jeggyel kapcsolatos a dolog – találgatta Hermione. - Tényleg érdekes egy beszélgetés volt, de azt hiszem, most nekünk is aludni kellene menni.

- Na és a dolgozat? – kérdezte Ron

- Ne haragudj, de fáradt vagyok. Inkább felkelek korábban, de most nekem is muszáj mennem – felelte a lány és faképnél hagyta a 2 fiút. Ron és Harry is követték a példáját és nemsokára már mind mélyen aludtak.

Perselus szemére még sokáig nem jött álom. Spherestud is csak jött a hülye lelkiismereti szövegével, és legkevésbé most erre volt szüksége. Bár az is igaz, hogy legalább helyre tette. Fordult jobbra, aztán balra, de csak nem tudott elaludni. Végül felkelt, leballagott a bájital laborjába (ami a szobája alatt egy szinttel volt található) és neki fogott a módosított farkasölő-fű újabb tesztelésének. Sok tesztsort csinált már végig, ez idáig sikertelenül, de megfogadta, hogy addig nem nyugszik, amíg ki nem tudja küszöbölni az átalakulást teliholdkor. Nem Lupin, vagy a többi vérfarkas miatt, inkább csak maga miatt, a bizonyítási vágya miatt. Ismét elővette a vérfarkas vérmintát és a nagyító lencse alá csepegtetett belőle pár cseppet. Majd hozzá adagolta a farkasölőfű főzetet – mármint a tovább fejlesztett változatot. Bele nézett a nagyítóba. Ha a főzet sikerült, akkor a vérmintában található farkaskórért felelős gének szépen elhalnak. Piton várakozva meredt a munkaasztalra. A szer összeért a vérmintával, majd megkezdte tevékenységét. Működése nyomán, ahogy Piton is várta, szépen elhaltak a káros sejtek – de sajnos az egészségesek is. Ez a kísérlet sem sikerült, de Perselus tudta, hogy közel jár már a megoldáshoz. Még egy hozzávalót kicsit csökkent, és akkor talán… összeválogatta a kellékeket a másnapi főzethez, majd gyorsan lezuhanyozott és aludni tért.

Harry azon kapta magát a következő napokban, hogy a szembe jövő diákokat fürkészi árulkodó jegyek után kutatva. Mármint amikből esetleg rájöhet, hogy ki is Piton fia. Szinte megszállottan érdekelte ez a téma, de sajnos nem tudott annyi időt áldozni rá, mint szeretett volna. Sok volt a tananyag, bár még csak október elején jártak, tanáraik mégis úgy viselkedtek, mintha holnapután vizsgáznának. Nem volt olyan óra, ahol el ne hangzott volna valami fenyegető formában, hogy milyen komoly vizsgáknak néznek elébe. McGalagony óráján az emberi transzformációt tanulták, több-kevesebb sikerrel. Bűbájtanon a sötétítő bűbáj után az eltűnő-feltűnő bűvölést, SVK-n átkokat és rontásokat, de még Spherestud is bele húzott. Pitonról nem is beszélve. Bár Piton és Harry igyekeztek messzire elkerülni egymást, mégis, ha találkoztak, órán vagy a folyósón néha, abból szinte mindig vita és pontlevonás lett.

Csak az okklumencia órák voltak tűrhetőek Harry számára. Úgy tűnt Dumbledore beszélt Pitonnal, mert az órákon kevésbé voltak megterhelők, főleg mióta elméleti foglalkozást tartottak. Piton megpróbálta megmagyarázni (több-kevesebb sikerrel) neki, hogyan is csendesítse el elméjét. Minden esetre tűzszünetet kötöttek ezekre az órákra.

Miután Harry lett a csapatkapitány rengeteg teendője lett, első sorban tagtoborzás terén. Október első hétvégéjére hirdette meg az első edzést és egyben az új tagok felvételét is. Egész délelőtt tartott a próba. Megjelent a Griffendél-házból szinte mindenki, aki nem esett le a seprűjéről, de sok néző jött a többi házból is – Harry legnagyobb sajnálatára maga Malfoy is, aki egy alkalmat sem szalasztott el, ha kritizálhatta Pottert, Weasleyt, vagy a többi csapattagot. Harry nem tehetett ellene mást, mint egyszerűen semmibe vette a mardekáros fiút. Délig sikerült kiválogatni az új terelő párost Jason Johanson és Mike Gallagher személyében. Jason és Mike negyedéves évfolyamtársak voltak. Az új hajtó pedig Mia Mallory lett egy fürge harmadéves leányzó. Harry remélte, hogy ütőképes erős csapatot tudott összeszedni, amivel megverhetik a Mardekárt és nem utolsó sorban megnyerhetik a kviddics-kupát. Délutánra teljesen elfáradtak, de összességében az első edzésük jól sikerült, még a mardekárosok zavaró fütyülése mellett is. Szükség is volt rá, mivel a kviddics évad két hét múlva kezdődik és pont a Mardekár ellen játszanak. „Na, majd meglátjuk, ki fütyül akkor" – gondolta Harry. Mivel az időjárás viharossá fokozódott, inkább a klubhelységben töltötték a nap hátra lévő részét, sajnos leckeírással. Spherestud kért tőlük egy hosszú házi dolgozatot az általános emberi jogokról, Piton meg… a szokásos. Valamelyik brutális méreg hatását elemző esszét kért az ifjúságtól.

- Meg kéne mérgezni vele – fejtett ki Ron a tömör véleményét az egészről. Harry egyet értett. Maga sem értette miért, de nagyon nem szerette Pitont, pedig a nyáron úgy tűnt, mintha helyzetük rendeződne. Gondolatai elkalandoztak az emberi jogokról Piton fia felé. Egyszerűen muszáj volt tudnia. Ennyire még semmire nem volt kíváncsi.

- Szerinted, ki lehet az? – folytatta a témát. Ron pontosan tudta miről beszél, hiszen ez szinte minden nap terítéken volt. Ron és Hermione is érdeklődött a téma iránt, bár Hermione néha megpróbálta lecsillapítani a fiúkat, mondván, nem rájuk tartozik.

- Fogalmam sincs… de sajnálom azt a gyereket. Ilyen apja van…

- Senkit nem láttam, aki hasonlítana rá. Jó, sok a fekete hajú gyerek, de ennyi erővel én is lehetnék… - gondolkodott hangosan Harry. Ronból kitört a nevetés.

- Te, mint Piton egy szem fia… bele gondolni is vicces…

- Szerintem is – kacagott Harry az abszurd ötletén.

- Mi lenne, ha inkább a házi feladatra koncentrálnátok végre, nem pedig Piton fiára? – kérdezte élesen Hermione. Ő is kíváncsi volt, de közel sem annyira, mint az elidegeníthetetlen jogokra. Még nem olvasott róluk eddig, bár néha otthon hallotta, hogy szülei hivatkoznak rá, ha valami borzalmat néznek a híradóban. Nem hitte volna, hogy izgalmas is lehet erről olvasni… vagy csak az új tanár miatt? Maga sem tudta, de Harryék idétlenkedése kezdett az idegeire menni.

- De Hermione még csak szombat van, semmi kedvem tanulni… - nyafogott Ron. Harry egyet értett.

Amellett hirtelen megfájdult a feje is, így jobbnak látta, ha felballag és ledől egy fél órára. A hálószobájukba érve ruhástul végignyúlt az ágyán, bele kotort az éjjeli szekrényébe és elővette Sirius hagyatékát, az apró fekete dobozkát. Ez idáig nem tudta kinyitni. Mintha nem lenne fedele, csak egy tömör fakocka lenne. Harry tudta, hogy a doboznak más funkciója is van, de nem jött rá a dolog nyitjára, másnak pedig nem akarta odaadni. Még Hermionénak sem. Az az övé volt és Siriusé. A keresztapjáé. Elszunnyadt, miközben a kockát szorongatta…

Két hét múlva megtartották a Griffendél - Mardekár találkozót. Az idő száraz volt, csak a szél volt nagyon erős. Harry és Malfoy (a Mardekár új csapatkapitánya) kezet fogott Madame Hooch utasítására, majd a seprűk a levegőbe emelkedtek.

Harry magasan a többiek fölött körzött Tűzvillámával. A csapatát figyelte és a cikeszt kereste. Alatta Malfoy lustán körzött a pálya fölött Nimbusz 2001-ével. Kicsit tartott ettől a meccstől, hiszen Ron nem Wood volt. Jól védett, ha formában volt, ám ha nem… és Harry semmiképp nem akart meccset veszíteni pont a Mardekár ellen. Ezt az örömöt nem szerzi meg Malfoynak és Pitonnak sem. Szerencsére Ron ma csúcsformában volt. Harry pillantása a tanári tribün felé vándorolt. Piton Spherestud mellett ült („érthetetlen, hogy mit eszik rajta Spherestud, amikor ő annyira normális, Piton meg egy szociopata állat"- gondolta) és épp elmélyülten magyarázott valamit. Csak néha pillantott a pálya felé. Spherestud elröhögte magát valamin, amit Piton mondott. („lehetséges lenne, hogy ennek a bőregérnek humorérzéke van? Vagy csak érzéki csalódás…?")

Harryt egy éles kiáltás rángatta vissza a valóságba, és amit látott, attól kis híján leesett a seprűjéről. Malfoy ezerrel száguldott a cikesz után a föld felé- Harry utána vetette magát (a Griffendél 70-10-re vezetett, szóval, ha Malfoy elkapja a cikeszt, veszít a Griffendél). A földtől cirka 3 méterre beérte Malfoyt és fej-fej mellett száguldottak lefelé. A cikesz azonban hirtelen megfordult és kettőjük között elsuhanva az ég felé szállt. Harry utána fordította seprűjét, Malfoy azonban már túl közel volt a talajhoz, nem tudott fékezni és irdatlan erővel becsapódott – pont abban a pillanatban, mikor Harry elkapta a cikeszt. Erősen megszorította a kis szárnyas labdát és kilőtt az ég felé. Leírt még egy tiszteletkört, elszállt a tanári tribün előtt, majd landolt csapattársai gyűrűjében. Ez a nap nem is végződhetett volna jobban. Megnyerték a meccset, Malfoy pedig beágyazódott a talajba. Este hatalmas ünnepséget rendeztek, még Hermionénak sem volt kedve tanulni. Harry hónapok óta most először érezte magát teljesen boldognak és felszabadultnak.

Egy pénteki napon, pont Halloweenkor a három jóbarát délután a klubhelységben üldögélt. Hermione épp egy Spherestud ajánlotta rém unalmasnak tűnő vastag jogi könyvet olvasott nagy élvezettel, Harry és Ron pedig varázslósakkot játszottak. Ron állt nyerésre.

- Úristen! – csapott a homlokára Harry. A két barát értetlenül nézett rá. – Elfelejtettem, hogy ma Pitonnal okklumencia van! Rohanok, mielőtt kitekerné a nyakam!

Azzal már rohant is a pincehelyiségbe. Nem volt szüksége arra, hogy Piton mérges legyen rá még a szokásosnál is jobban. Így sem volt felhőtlen a viszonyuk. Semmi szükség nem volt arra, hogy az okklumencia órák veszekedéssel teljenek.

Amint leért a pincébe, óvatosan bekopogott az ajtón, várva végzetét.

- Késtél! – hallatszott egy kiáltás bentről.

Ezt Harry „igennek" vette, így félve belépett.

- Sajnálom, de elfelejtettem. – kért elnézést sietve, de tudta, hogy ez nem fogja érdekelni a tanárt.

- Nem lep meg… De ha már kegyeskedtél lejönni, akkor talán el is kezdhetnénk. – kezdte a már szokásos csipkelődő hangnemben, és az asztala előtt lévő székre mutatott. Harry csak most látta a táskákat a szeme alatt. Ezek szerint tényleg nem aludt sokat mostanság.

Harry kénytelen-kelletlen helyet foglalt. Már előre érezte, hogy rémes órának néznek elébe. Pitont felingerelni kész öngyilkosság.

- Na lássuk! Azt hiszem elég elméletet tanultál, most akkor helyezzük a hangsúlyt a gyakorlatra. – kezdte Piton halkan, ajkán kaján félmosoly játszott.

Harryt kirázta tőle a hideg. Végig ettől tartott. És ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy, mivel nem erőssége lezárni az elméjét, Piton rájöhet, hogy látta őt és Spherestud-ot a könyvtárban. „Muszáj lesz lezárnom az elmémet, különben az hagyján, hogy év végéig pucolhatom a koszos üstöket, de még a Házkupát is elveszíthetjük a sok pontlevonás miatt…" – gondolta magában. És amúgy sem akarta, hogy Piton rájöjjön, hogy kihallgatta.

- Nos, hát akkor, nagyvonalú leszek veled. Bármilyen átokkal meggátolhatod, hogy belépjek az elmédbe! Megértetted?

- Igen, uram. De megpróbálná egy kicsit…

- Legilimens! – kiáltotta a professzor, meg sem várva, hogy Harry befejezze a mondatot.

Egy fiatal, kócos gyerek egy torta után ácsingózik, amit egy nála sokkal kövérebb gyerek kap… az első repülés… egy vörös hajú fiúval épp azt találják ki, hogy milyen módon „haljanak" meg legközelebb… a könyvtárban a köpeny alatt hallgatózik, és…

- Neeeee… - kiáltotta, majd, mint már sokszor most is a földön találta magát. Azonban, ahogy felnézett, tekintete találkozott a professzoréval, melyben… nem az nem lehet… de mégis… Félelmet és szégyenkezést látott.

- Halljam, Potter, mi volt ez? – kérdezte Piton. „A rohadt életbe! Látott minket! Rájött! Rájött! Mi a francot tegyek??" – vívódott magában a professzor. Csak remélte, hogy arcára nem ül ki az a vegytiszta pánik, amit most érzett. „Ha rájött, akkor vége, tovább nem halogathatom a dolgokat. Nem is beszélve, hogy még Albustól is hallgathatom, hogy: Én megmondtam. Nem valamit ki kell találnom!" – Szóval, halljam, mit kerestél késő este a könyvtárban?

- Mi… - kezdte, de rájött, hogy hátha nem látta a barátait, így legalább őket kimentheti – azaz, én csak egy könyvet kerestem az átváltoztatástan házi dolgozathoz. – mondta Harry. Tulajdonképpen részben igaz is volt állítása. De rájött, hogy Pitonnak most kivételesen nem azzal volt a baja, hogy kinn járt a hálókörletén kívül, hanem az, hogy hallhatta a beszélgetését Spherestud-dal.

- Mindazonáltal a legkevésbé sem hiszem, hogy McGalagony professzor a könyvtár zárolt részlegében lévő könyvből adta volna a feladatot. – húzta el a száját a bájitaltanár.

- Nem is oda mentem, csak hangokat hallottam a zárolt részlegből, és… - elharapta a mondat végét, mert rájött, hogy most szólta el magát.

- És feltételezem a láthatatlanná tevő köpönyeged is nálad volt, tekintettel, hogy nem láttalak. – vonta fel szemöldökét.

- Hát… igen. – Harry jobbnak látta, ha nem hazudik. Többet.

- Tehát akkor mindent tudsz. – Piton hangja itt megremegett, és ha lehet, még jobban elsápadt. Na erre a mondatra Harry köpni-nyelni nem tudott. Hallotta, amint Piton Spherestud-nak panaszkodik, hogy nem tudja, hogy kell gyereket nevelni. Ennél kínosabb szituációban keresve sem találhatta volna bájitaltan tanárát. Ő, a nagy Perselus Piton professzor, amit a gyengeségéről beszél… ráadásul még látszott is rajta.

- Igen, uram. – válaszolt vontatva Harry. – De nem mondom el senkinek, amit hallottam. Esküszöm. –mentegetőzött.

- Attól tartok ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Nem így akartam, hogy megtudd. – Piton még mindig kimérten beszélt.

- Nem? Mégis micsodát? – csattant fel Harry. – Nézze, egyáltalán semmi közöm a maga családi állapotához. Csak azt remélem, hogy a fiával jobban fog bánni, mint a többi diákkal…

- Ezt meg hogy értsem? –értetlenkedve szakította félbe a professzor. Kezdte elveszíteni a fonalat. Ha Potter hallotta, akkor…

- És még én vagyok értetlen. – pimaszkodott a fiú. – Fel nem bírom fogni, hogy maga mi a fészkes fenéért ment tanárnak, ha nem szeret tanítani, sem pedig a diákokat.

- Potter figyelmeztetlek, nem engedem meg, hogy ilyen hangnemben beszélj velem! – Piton már visszanyerte eredeti színét a sápadtság után. – Fogalmad sincs az egészről! Minek vádaskodsz?

- Én nem vádaskodom! Pusztán sajnálom azt a szerencsétlen gyereket, akit magával áldott meg a sors! Jobb lenne neki árvának lenni, mintsem egy ilyen apával! – köpte tanára elé a szavakat. Harry nem tudta, hogy mi ütött bele. Egyszerűen csak ki akarta mondani, ami a szívét nyomta régóta. Nem is kimondottan Piton gyerekével akart előhozakodni, hanem akár saját magával is.

– Csak önmagával van elfoglalva! – ezeket a szavakat majdhogynem kiabálta – Szólni akartam, hogy gyengébben alkalmazza a Legilimenciát, de maga nem figyelt. Az egy dolog, hogy rám nem figyel, de mindenkivel ilyen. Maga nem normális! Maga szívtelen! – azzal kirohant a szobából, becsapva maga mögött az ajtót.

Piton csak áll, szótlanul. Egyfelől örült, hiszen Potter mégsem hallotta teljes egészében Andrással való eszmefuttatását. Másfelől, talán örökre elásta a szemében magát. Most már nemcsak, mint tanárát utálja, de már szülőkét sem tud ránézni. Nem is a sajátjaként, hiszen nem tudja az igazságot, de nem is tudná elképzelni őt apaként. Ennyi. Ha egyszer félre tudná tenni azt a fene nagy büszkeségét… de most már mindegy. Elfuserálta az egészet. Kissé támolyogva indult a Nagyterembe a halloweeni lakomára.

A házimanók szépen feldíszítették a Nagytermet. Mindenfelé töklámpások lógtak, idétlen fogatlan vigyorral az arcukon. A lakoma fenséges volt, a desszert még inkább. Dumbledore megengedte a diákságnak, hogy harmadévestől fölfelé éjszaka kóborolhatnak a sötét kastélyban, tanári felügyelet nélkül – de szigorúan csak a kastélyban. A gyerekek örültek neki, hiszen sötétben ritkán volt alkalmuk felfedezni a száztornyú kastélyt. Izgalmas kalandnak ígérkezett. Ez alkalomból a folyosókon is voltak töklámpások és egyéb ijesztő figurák. A gyerekek lelkesen vetették bele magukat az új „kalandba". Még a tanároknak is tetszett az ötlet. Az időjárás is úgy tűnt mintha az ő szórakoztatásukra produkálná magát. Viharossá fokozódott odakint a szél, ami csak úgy rázta a rosszul záródó spalettákat. Időről időre hatalmas villámok cikáztak át az égen. Egyébként pedig teljesen sötét volt és szakadt az eső, kísérteties hangokat csalva a kastély kihalt folyosóira.

A vacsorán mindenki jól érezte magát, kivéve, persze Piton professzort. Nem ment ki a fejéből a délutáni vitája Potterrel. A vacsora végeztével inkább gyorsan a szobájába menekült a herce-hurca elől. Úgyis fáradt volt mostanában.

Nem aludt jól. Szinte soha nem aludt jól, de mióta a Sötét Nagyúr kitalálta ezt az új szadista módszert, hogy álmukban támadja meg az embereket, azóta alvás nélkül telt a fél élete. Volt ugyan főzete ellene, ami nem az álomtalan álom főzete volt, hanem annál erősebb és hatásosabb szer, de az sem volt túl egészséges. Függőséget nem okozott (fogyasztás után kisöpört az ember fejéből néhány órára minden gondolatot. Nem volt altatószer, de mivel a fogyasztónak semmi nem jutott tőle az eszébe, inkább aludt. Olyan folyékony okklumencia-szerű főzet volt.), de egy idő után, ha túl gyakran fogyasztotta valaki, akkor lassan tönkre tette az illető memóriáját. Először csak nehezebben jegyzett meg tőle dolgokat, majd szépen elfelejtette, amit addig tudott. Perselus éppen ezért csak nagyon ritkán élt vele és csak akkor, ha már nem bírta energiával. Persze nem minden éjszaka vele foglalkozott a Nagyúr – volt, hogy Potterrel, vagy esetleg mással is. Ez volt a büntetés, amiért megszöktette nyáron a gyereket. Piton pedig nem engedhette meg Voldemortnak, hogy az agyában olvasgasson éppen ezért, ha már nem bírta tovább kénytelen volt ehhez a készítményhez fordulni. Legutoljára nyáron kényszerült rá, azóta jól bírta – eddig az éjszakáig. Fájt a feje, fájt a szeme a kialvatlanságtól, nem tudott koncentrálni a bájitalára sem, pedig még nem volt kész. Idegességében majdnem falhoz vágta az egészet. „Mint nyáron Potter, aki nem Potter" – jutott eszébe a nyári eset és elnevette magát. „Nagyon fáradt lehetek, ha már ezen is röhögök…" – gondolta. Inkább felsétált a szobájába é a bájitalos szekrényke leges legaljáról whisky-s üveget halászott elő. Ritkán ivott. Megvetette az alkoholt és az alkoholistákat is. A mugli apja is az volt. De ma éjjel muszáj volt enyhítenie a nyomáson – és arra jó volt a whisky, ha másra nem is. Komótosan kortyolgatni kezdte az italt, meg-megborzongva annak rémes ízétől. Érezte, hogy hatására tompul az agya és tompulnak az érzék szervei is. A következő pohár után feje lassan karjára hanyatlott, majd elnyomta a jótékony álom.

Felriadt. Először nem tudta hol van, majd lassan világosabb lett a helyzete. Nem tudta, mi ébresztette fel, körülnézett hát. Legnagyobb meglepetésére a pince ablakán beszűrődő halk kopogtatás zavarta fel. Az ablaka magasan fönt a mennyezet alatt volt. Kitárta a spalettát és az ablakot és a meglepetéstől hátrébb lépett. Az ablakban ugyanis anyja régi baglya kuksolt ázottan. Piton beengedte a madarat és közben erőteljesen azon gondolkodott, vajon magánál van-e vagy mennyit is ivott, hogy most ezt látja. Anyja madara ugyanis még gazdája halála napján eltűnt. Piton sietve gyertyát gyújtott. Semmi kétsége nem maradt a felől, hogy ez a madár az anyjáé. Anyjáé, aki 22 éve halott. A madár levelet hozott neki. Remegő kézzel átvette, majd a bagoly kitárta szárnyait, és ahogy jött, el is ment. Eltűnt a fekete éjszakában.

Perselus lerogyott az első székre, ami az útjába került és kibontotta a levelet.

_Drága Fiam!_

_Nem tudok máshogy üzenni neked, mint így, időben és térben elrejtve. _

_Sok kérdésre nem tudod még a választ – melyek már nem maradhatnak rejtve előtted. Az apádról van szó és a származásodról. Itt most nem tudok többet írni – nincs sok időm. Jönnek értem is az Ő emberei, mint annak idején apádért. Most nem értesz semmit, de ígérem hamarosan előtted is minden világos lesz. Menj el a régi temetőbe és ott a síromban megtalálod a válaszokat a naplómban. Vedd el, fiam és tedd meg azt, amit meg kell tenned. A régi temető a Tiltott Rengetegben van, a nagytemető hátsó faláról nyílik egy vasajtó. Azután menj végig a Valaha Volt ösvényen és megtalálod! Ölellek a múltból és nagyon szeretlek, kisfiam!_

_Édesanyád_

_Eileen Prince, 1974. febr. 20. _

Piton megdermedt az olvasottak láttán és semmit nem értett. Az apja egy rémes alkoholista mugli volt, aki verte őt és az anyját és Tobias Pitonnak hívták. És anyját abban a városban temették el, ahol éltek, egy mugli temetőben… Az anyja kézírásán látszott, hogy kapkodva írt. Febr. 20. Aznap mikor… mikor meghalt. Piton akkor még csak 15 éves volt, nem volt otthon, mikor történt. Az apja írta meg levélben. Nem ment haza a temetésre. Nem volt ereje hozzá. Az ő drága imádott anyukája. Attól a naptól kezdve gyűlöli ennyire a világot… elolvasta újra és újra. Azután odalépett az asztalához, felhajtott két pohár whiskyt, majd öltözni kezdett.


	8. Chapter 8

_**8. fejezet.**_

Piton, mint egy eszelős dobálta le magáról a ruháit a padlóra. Helyette fekete farmert és fekete pulóvert húzott meg egy bakancsot. Még a halk kopogást sem hallotta. Spherestud meg – mert ő volt a kopogó –, miután nem kapott választ, halkan belépett.

- Ne haragudj, hogy így rád török, de… - elhallgatott amint végig nézett feldúlt barátján.

- Mit keresel itt? – kérdezte Piton és elcsörtetett András mellett a szekrényéhez, hogy betuszkolja a levetett ruháit.

- Téged kereslek, minekután úgy eltűntél. - András pillantása a félig üres Whiskys üvegre, onnan pedig Perselusra vándorolt. – Jól vagy?

- Jól – hangzott a tömör válasz. Piton visszament az üveghez, töltött még egy pohárnyit, felhajtotta, majd az ajtó irányába vetette magát, de Spherestud az útját állta.

- Hova mégy ilyen későn és MI A BAJ? – szó szerint erővel kellett Perselust visszatartania. Amaz végül megunva a küzdelmet, fejével a kisasztalon heverő levél felé bökött.

- Elolvashatom? – kérdezte András. Piton bólintott.

Spherestud gyorsan átfutotta, majd eltátotta a száját és úgy maradt. Nemsokára aztán összeszedte magát és kérdőn Pitonra nézett.

- Én sem értem… de most megyek, és utána járok! – morogta értetlenül Piton.

- Ilyen időben?? Meg vagy te húzatva? – kérdezte élesen, de Piton válaszra se méltatta.

- Veled megyek! –jelentette ki a másik.

- Még mit nem!

- De igen! Nem mehetsz így, ilyen állapotban, egyedül!

- Csak nem aggódsz? Nekem végül is mindegy…

A két férfi elhagyta Piton lakosztályát és nemsokára már a kastélytól nem messze lévő temető felé igyekeztek. A szél a talárjukat cibálta, az esőtől pedig nem láttak szinte semmit. Még a lumos (mindkettejük pálcája végén ott táncolt a kicsi láng) sem segített ilyen ítéletidőben. Igazi halloweeni időjárás. A fák félelmetesen recsegtek-ropogtak fölöttük, a szél pedig arcukba sodorta a lehullott leveleket. Kész kínszenvedés volt eljutni még Hagrid kunyhójáig is. Ott aztán bevették magukat a fák közé, ahol némelyest csitult a szél. András is beérte végre Pitont.

- Szóval… mi a terv? – próbálta András túlüvölteni a süvítő szelet.

- Még nem tudom – felelte Piton. – Oda is kell érni… - elhallgattak, mivel alig hallották egymást. A vízlepergető bűbájnak köszönhetően ruháik még nem áztak át.

Rendes, szép időben a nagytemető cirka 20 percre van a kastélytól és csak egy keskeny erdősáv választja el tőle, hogy a diákok ne lássanak rá. Hátborzongató látvány. Andrásnak és Perselusnak több mint fél óra megfeszített munkájába telt, míg elérték a temető kapuját. Betaszították a vaskaput, és máris benn voltak a sírok között. A temető hátsó falán van az a kapu, legalábbis anyja levele szerint. Pitonnak az is megfordult a fejében, hogy csak gonosz halloweeni tréfa, de az anyja kézírása és a bagoly miatt mindig elvetette ezt az ötletet. Már egyáltalán nem érezte részegnek magát, sőt, a whisky mennyisége kellemesen melegítette, nem így a vacogó Andrást. Elbotladoztak sírokon át és árkokon át a hátsó falig. Ott aztán megálltak kifújni magukat. A fal amúgy is kicsit védte őket a széltől.

- És most akkor megkeressük azt a kaput? – kérdezte András. Piton bólintott. Darab ideig még lihegtek, azután pálcájuk és kezük segítségével elkezdték keresni az átjárót. Sajnálatos módon a falat teljesen benőtte a borostyán. Többre mentek, ha tapogatóznak. Megindultak hát előre a sötétben. Semmit nem láttak. Ilyen sötét éjszakát szinte még sosem éltek át. Ijesztő volt. Csak lassan haladtak előre. Néha egy-egy villám cikázott át, megvilágítva a félelmetesen lengő lecsupaszított ágakat, melyek görcsösen nyúlkáltak az ég felé. Piton megszállottként haladt előre, András pedig utána. Még sosem látta ilyennek a barátját. Szinte megijesztette ez az új keletű megszállottság. Legszívesebben hazacipelte volna, hogy aludja ki magát, de ha Perselus egyszer a fejébe vesz valamit… lemondóan követte. Egyszer csak neki ütközött Pitonnak.

- Megtaláltad? – kérdezte reménykedve.

- Itt van valami! – felelte Piton. Kezével arrébb húzta a borostyán lelógó szálait. András is segített neki. Egy kis erőfeszítés után láthatóvá vált a mögötte jól elrejtett átjáró, egy vasajtó. Piton rászegezte a pálcáját és elhadart egy varázsigét, majd a következő villám fényénél feltárult a kapu. Megbűvölve álltak, és kicsit megszeppenve. Aztán Piton átsétált rajta, András pedig követte.

Sok száz évvel ez előtt a Roxfort igazgatója egy nagyhatalmú mágus volt, a felesége azonban mugli származású asszony. A házaspár jól megvolt egymással, mindaddig, amíg az asszonyon úrrá nem lett a csendes őrület. Senki nem tudta az okát és senki nem tudta meggyógyítani. A férje mindent megtett volna érte. Az asszonynak egyetlen kívánsága volt, hogy Istenhez közel halhasson meg. A férje ezért a legnagyobb titokban kápolnát épített a Tiltott Rengetegbe, messze a kastélytól. Az aprócska templomot a feleségéről, Johannáról keresztelték el. Nem volt nagy, épp csak akkora, hogy az asszony, az ápolónői és az atya kényelmesen elférjenek benne. Körülötte apró temető húzódott, oda temették az asszony ápolónőit, az apácákat, majd a papot és végül magát az úrnőt is. Azután a férje bánatában utána halt és őt is ott helyezték örök nyugalomra. Megszentelt hely volt, melyről nagyon kevés ember tudott. Kevesen látogatták és szépen feledésbe merült az évszázadok alatt.

Ide tartott a két férfi ezen a viharos, rémes éjszakán. Keresve se találhattak volna félelmetesebb napot erre. Az ösvény szinte eltűnt, alig-alig lehetett követni. Csak néhol jelezte egy vékonyka csapás, hogy itt valaha emberek jártak. De mikor…? Hosszan kavarogtak a sűrűn nőtt fák között. Hátborzongató hangokat hozott a szél és lassan Piton is átfagyott. Már-már úgy döntött, visszafordul. Szúrt az oldala, és fáradt volt. Lassan megállt és oldalára szorított kézzel egy fának dőlt. András követte a példáját. Perselus hálás volt, hogy itt van vele. Szavakba nem tudta önteni, de érezte, hogy ketten jobb, mint egyedül. Egymaga nem tudna ezzel megbirkózni. Hiába erős és független és senki nem kell neki… de igen. Andrásra nézett. Inkább csak sejtette, mint látta a sötétben. Végre kinyögte, ami a szívét nyomta immár 20 éve.

- Te miért mentél el annak idején?

- Te nem tudod? – kérdezte a másik meglepetten.

- Nem – felelte teljesen őszintén. Bántotta is annak idején a dolog, hogy az egyetlen ember, akit a barátjának tart, se szó se beszéd hátat fordít neki és itt hagyja.

András hallgatott egy darabig, majd csendesen így szólt.

- Voldemort megölte a szüleimet… - mondta csendesen.

András mugli származású diák volt és annak idején a süveg a Hollóhátba osztotta be. Hogy miért is lettek barátok a mindig mogorva Pitonnal, az rejtély volt mindkettejük számára. De barátok lettek és ki is tartottak egymás mellett egészen az iskola végéig, amikor is András elment, Perselus pedig csatlakozott Voldemorthoz.

– Mikor hetedik év végén hazamentem, a házunkat romokban találtam… a szüleimet pedig holtan. Tudtam, hogy ő volt és… én… csak el akartam menni minél messzebb. Nem is akartam vissza jönni… - fejezte be Spherestud. Perselust úgy érte ez a hír, mintha nyakon öntötték volna egy lavór hideg vízzel. Ő nem tudta, NEM TUDTA, hogy mi történt a legjobb barátjával. És nem volt mellette, hanem beállt a szülei gyilkosához talpnyalónak. Perselus sokszor megbánta már akkori döntését, de még soha ilyen mélyen. Arcát tenyerébe temette, ujjaival a halántékát dörzsölte. Voldemort megölte a barátja szüleit. Azután… úgy fogadta őt, mint a saját fiát.

- Sajnálom… - nyögte ki rekedten. Az igazság úgy húzta lefelé, mint a nehéz vizes ruha. És András visszajött, mert Dumbledore utalt rá, hogy talán neki, az árulónak szüksége lehet rá. András - úgy látszik - megérezte vívódását, mert közelebb lépett hozzá és keményen így szólt.

- Nem azért jöttem vissza, hogy gyászoljak és most más dolgunk is van. Menjünk, mielőtt megfázunk. Gyere! – tette még hozzá, mert Piton nem mozdult. Szó szerint tovább rángatta barátját a céljuk felé.

Odafönt hatalmas villám cikázott át, majd azt egy mély dörgés követte. Bokáig a sárban gázoltak végig az ösvényen. A következő villám fényénél hátrahőköltek a meglepetéstől. Egy hatalmas kovácsoltvas kerítés zárta el az útjukat. Megérkeztek. Piton közelebb lépett a kapuhoz. Le volt lakatolva. Elsuttogta az „alohomorát", de semmi nem történt. András közelebb lépett. Piton ismét próbálkozott, de semmi nem történt. Most egy durvább varázsigét próbált.

- Expositus! – suttogta, de semmi. Mintha a falnak beszélne. Most ketten próbálkoztak, hasztalanul. Perselus végül dühében megrángatta a láncot de az meg se mozdult. „Nem hiszem el, hogy egy nyomorult kapu választ el a céltól" – dühöngött magában. Eközben mögötte András szépen levette a talárját, és egy faágra akasztotta.

- Akkor bemászunk – indítványozta, majd felnevetett barátja meglepett arcát látva. – Csak nem maradunk kinn, ha már idáig jutottunk.

- De ez magas! – visszakozott Piton. Azon kívül, ahogy látta, a vaskerítés tűhegyes lándzsákból állt, és így esőben nyilván csúszós volt. – Simán karóba húzzuk magunkat! Ne…-

De már elkésett. András erősen megmarkolta a kerítés tetejét és felhúzta magát. Lábát átvetette a tűhegyek kerítésen, majd elrugaszkodott és lehuppant a sárba. Piton inkább nem ellenkezett tovább. Szintén levette a talárját és felakasztotta, aztán felsandított a kerítésre. Odabentről András bíztatta.

- Menni fog, nyugi! Csak erősen fogd és vigyázz, mert csúszik! – kiáltotta.

- Kösz…- morogta Piton, de azért felhúzódzkodott a kerítés tetejére és a következő pillanatban lehuppant András mellé, a sárba. Körbenéztek az elhagyatott temetőben. A felvillanó villám fényénél meglátták a kápolnát. Kísérteties látvány volt. Úgy 100 méterre állt tőlük, elhagyatottan. András megrázkódott. Sokkal hidegebb volt, mint kinn. Piton érezte, hogy a pulóvere lassan átázik, ami furcsa, tekintve, hogy víztaszító bűbájjal kezelte előtte.

- Lumos – suttogta mellette András és Perselus már meg se lepődött, mikor nem történt semmi. – Úgy látszik ezen a helyen valami gátolja a mágiát.

- Szánalmas… - tette hozzá Piton és mivel semmi haszna nem volt, zsebre tette a pálcáját. András szintúgy. Az eső kitartóan zuhogott, lassan mindkettőjük bőrig ázott. Tapogatózva indultak el a sírok között.

- Nem fogjuk így me…megta…megtalálni – vacogta András valahonnan Perselus háta mögül.

- De! Ha eddig eljutottunk… nem adjuk fel.

- De lámpás nélkül… - Spherestud elhallgatott. – Gyere, van egy ötletem. – azzal karjánál fogva magával vonszolta Pitont a kápolna irányába. A sötétben nehezen találták meg az utat. Nem egy síron átestek, mire végre ott álltak a romos épület tövében. Egy villám fényénél volt alkalmuk jobban megvizsgálni az épületet. Annak egy darabon hiányzott a teteje. Nem messze tőlük ajtó állt. András közelebb lépett hozzá, majd eltűnt a sötétben. Perselus kitapogatta az ajtót, de az is le volt lakatolva. Mérgében rángatni kezdte, mint a kinti kapunál tette, de ezzel se ment semmire. Helyette némi csoszogás után előkerült András, kezében egy nagy kővel és elkezdte leverni a lakatot. Amaz hamar megadta magát és szépen lepattant. A két férfi benyomta az ősrégi faajtót, majd beléptek a pókhálós helyiségbe. Odabent legalább nem zuhogott. Ez a helyiség a kápolna raktára lehetett, ha volt neki olyan egyáltalán. Némi kaparászás után találtak lámpást meg ásót is.

- Jó, de hogyan gyújtjuk meg? – tette fel a kérdést Piton, ám András szóra se méltatta, helyette előkotort a zsebéből egy lapos fémtárgyat és a következő pillanatban vígan táncolt a lángocska a bányászlámpásban. Egy-egy lámpást és ásót ragadtak és visszatértek a temetőbe. Bokáig jártak ismét a sárban, ruhájuk, hajuk, cipőjük csurom víz volt. Nem akartak elszakadni egymástól, ezért inkább egy irányba indultak el. Lassan haladtak, mivel a legtöbb síron szinte már olvashatatlan volt a név. Azután fél órás tapogatózás után, Spherestud egyszer csak felkiáltott.

- Itt van! Gyere! – Piton odarohant és tényleg!

Ott állt az édesanyja sírja előtt. Kirázta a hideg és most nem a hátán végig folyó eső miatt. Ott volt a névtábla: Eileen Prince, és az évszám, 1936-1974. A következő villámtól mindketten összerezzentek. Hatásos volt minden esetre. Aztán Piton feltűrte a talárja úját és neki látott földet lapátolni, András pedig segített neki. „Merlin segíts, az anyám sírját ásom ki!!"- gondolta Perselus. Rémes érzés volt. Mellette Spherestud csendben és kitartóan dolgozott. Gyorsan haladtak a munkával, bár a végére mindkettejük kezét felsértette az ásó durva fanyele. Végül egyikük ásója valami keménybe ütközött. Onnantól kezdve óvatosabbak voltak. Leértek egészen a fekete koporsóig. Addig mélyítették a gödröt, amíg el nem fértek a koporsó mellett – kiemelni úgysem tudták volna. Piton sápadtan Andrásra nézett. A lámpás fényében halványan bár, de legalább látták egymást. András némán bólintott. Piton az ásóját használta feszítővasnak. A következő pillanatban felpattant a koporsó teteje… a két férfi lélegzett visszafojtva bámult bele. Ott csak egy összeaszott női csontváz hevert és mellette egy faláda. Piton remegő kézzel nyúlt a ládáért. Próbált nem ránézni az anyjára. Valami keserű kaparta a torkát… kiemelte a kicsi ládát, majd gyorsan visszacsapta a koporsó fedelét.

- Ne haragudj, anya – suttogta. Andrással kimásztak, és gyorsan visszahányták a földet a koporsóra. Azt hamar elnyelte a fölt. Mikor kész lettek, András nem törődve a sárral lehuppant a földre. Perselus állva maradt és a kezében lévő dobozra meredt. Halálosan fáradt volt. Emlékezett erre a kicsi faládára. Anyja kedvence volt, ebben tartotta a titkait. András kiáltása rángatta vissza a valóságba. Barátja a szomszédos sírt bámulta elhűlten. Követte a pillantását, és amit látott attól kis híján elszédült. A szomszéd síron található név nem másé volt, mint Dylan Denemé. Villám cikázott át az égen. A két férfi hosszan bámulta a kísérteties sírt. Közben észre sem vették, de mindketten hátrálni kezdtek önkéntelenül is. Először Perselus nyerte vissza a hangját.

- Denem? – kérdezte remegő hangon. – ő nem…

- Voldemort? Én is úgy tudtam…

- De az Tom. Nem Dylan. Akkor…

- Nem tudom… nem tudom… nem tudom… - hajtogatta András, látszólag fixálódott állapotban. Addig-addig hátráltak, míg ismét fel nem buktak egy árokban. Gyorsan felálltak hát. Közelebb merészkedtek ismét a fantom sírhoz, de semmi kétség, a név rajta Dylan Denem volt. A halál dátuma (a születés nem szerepelt) 1958.

- Ő nem lehet… az apja, ugye? – kérdezte András.

- Nem, azt hiszem nem, mivel őt megölte még régen… menjünk innen. – fejezte be gyorsan Piton. Összeszedték az ásókat és a lámpásokat és visszasiettek a kápolnához.

- Nézzük meg, hátha van róla valami… – vetette fel Spherestud.

- Mi? Hol? – kérdezte Perselus.

- A kápolnában… hátha van valami feljegyzés. Akármi.

- Jó – egyezett bele a másik. Miután visszarakodták az ásókat, megkerülték a romos épületet, és a főbejárathoz kerültek, ahol – mily meglepő – lelakatolt kapuval találták szembe magukat. De hamar megoldották a kő segítségével és félelemmel vegyes áhítattal beléptek az évszázados kapun.

Odabent lehullott levelek, és századok óta halmozódó por fogadta őket. A lámpás szerencsére még náluk volt. A kápolna úgy 50 méter hosszú volt, végében oltár. Az oltár fölött fa Krisztus-kereszt. A megváltó, mintha megrovóan nézne rájuk. A tető hiányzott az oltár fölött, Krisztus szakállán végigfolyt a beömlő esővíz. Közelebb óvakodtak az oltárhoz. A levelek, melyeket a szél sodort be halkan recsegtek talpuk alatt. Az oltárhoz érve azonban semmit nem találtak, csak néhány gyertya-csonkot meg egy régi Bibliát. Feljegyzést nem. András tovább indult a paplak-felé. Rövid sötét folyósón át is értek a paplakba, ahol a régi úrnő élt az apácákkal. Szobáról szobára vándoroltak, de mindenhol ugyan azt találták: kicsi ágyat, falon feszületet és egy széket, vagy csak üres szobákat. Végül aztán a pap dolgozószobájában régi, sárga megpörkölődött könyvre bukkantak. Belelapoztak, és az utolsó oldalon megtalálták a keresett bejegyzést, ám azt valaki kettétépte Denem nevénél. Csalódottan becsukták a könyvet és visszaindultak. Az utolsó métereket szinte futva tették meg, minél hamarabb maguk mögött akarták tudni a lehangoló kísérteties romokat. A kapunál aztán előbb András, majd Perselus is átmászott, és gyorsan magukra kapták még mindig száraz talárjukat. Odakinn működött a mágia. A vihar is elvonuló-félben volt. Egyre ritkábban villámlott, az eső is csendesebben esett. Még egy utolsó villámnál hátra néztek, mintegy búcsút venni a régi temetőtől, azután siettek vissza a kastélyba.

Egy óra alatt haza is értek. Szó nélkül leroskadtak Piton alagsori lakosztályában a kanapéra, azután András magához vette a whiskys üveget és jót húzott belőle. Odakínálta Perselusnak, aki követte a példáját. Csendben iszogattak még jó darabig… odakinn lassacskán virradt. Rendhagyó éjszaka volt. Ezt valószínűleg életük végéig nem felejtik el.

- Tényleg veszekedtél vele? Megmondtad, hogy téged nem érdekel a magánélete, csak sajnálod azt a gyereket? – szörnyülködött másnap délután a klubhelyiségükben Ron, miután Harry beszámolt az előző napi okklumencia óráról.

- De… de akkor már nem járhatsz hozzá többet! Jaj, Harry nem lett volna szabad…

- Ő kezdte – magyarázkodott a Potter-fiú. – Mikor belemászott a fejembe, meglátta azt az emléket és csak úgy magyarázni kezdte… mintha érdekelne…

- Érdekes lehetett! Piton, amint magyarázkodik! – Ron kajánul elvigyorodott a zavarban lévő Piton gondolatára.

- Mindenesetre, szerintem lőttek a további okklumencia óráknak. Hál'Istennek – tette hozzá Harry, majd lustán kinyújtózott a fotelban.

Hermione szokás szerint Spherestud könyvét olvasgatta, ők ketten pedig a hétfői bájitaltanra és bűbájtanra készültek. Harry kicsit rettegett a Pitonnal való találkozástól. Tuti, hogy ezt kamatostul visszakapja hétfőn, de nem bánta meg. A randa gonosz dög megérdemelte, hogy valaki végre a képébe vágja az igazságot. Rossz apa, rossz tanár… nem jó sem embernek, se fenevadnak. De valami – Piton első, döbbent reakciója, meg ahogy ő fogalmazott „nem akartam, hogy így tudd meg" – nem hagyta nyugton. Miről beszélt Piton… Erre még Ron, de még Hermione sem tudott mit mondani. Harry felült és maga elé húzta a bájitaltan dolgozatát, hogy átolvassa és kijavítsa, na nem mintha Piton bármivel is megelégedne, amit ő csinál. A viszonyuk immár katasztrofális volt, nem is csak rossz, vagy ellenséges, egyszerűen katasztrofális. Nem tudtak úgy elmenni egymás mellett – és Harry nem reménykedett benne, hogy ez majd valaha megváltozik –, hogy egymásba ne rúgjanak, vagyis főleg inkább Piton ne rúgjon belé. Csak abban reménykedett, hogy Dumbledore nem lesz nagyon csalódott. Utált csalódást okozni az ősz varázslónak, és ha erre gondolt mindig kirázta a hideg, jobban, mint mikor a tegnapi eset jutott eszébe. Este fáradtan ballagott a hálótermükbe Ronnal és hamar elnyomta az álom. Éjszaka megint Voldemorttal álmodott, ismét egy szobában voltak ketten. A Nagyúr hajnalig kínozta, aztán eltűnt a fejéből, Harry pedig megkönnyebbülten felült ágyában és inkább olvasott. Visszaaludni nem mert, semmi kedve nem volt Voldemortot még egyszer „vendégül látni a fejében". Kezdte megbánni pénteki kirohanását. Mindenképp meg kell tanulnia azt a nyavalyás okklumenciát, különben Voldemort átjáró háznak használhatja a fejét, és abból köszöni, de többet már nem kér.

Perselus sokáig aludt másnap. Spherestuddal még egy darabig csendben iszogattak, mire mindketten eléggé lejárták magukat, de mikor nyugovóra tért, persze a temetőről álmodott – de legalább nem a Sötét Nagyúrról. Valami távoli zajra riadt fel, de nem nyitotta ki a szemét mindaddig, amíg meg nem érezte azt a másikat, azt a valakit a szobájában. Hirtelen vigyázz ülésbe vágta magát és az ismeretlenre meredt. Az nem volt más, mint az új nővérke, akinek bemutatásáról egyébként Perselus lemaradt és el is felejtette, hogy új kollégája van. Szigorúan a fiatal lányra meredt, majd elő vette a legijesztőbb hangját és ráförmedt.

- Ki maga és mit keres a szobámban? – kérdezte rekedten.

A nővérke kicsit megszeppent, de hallott már a rémes modorú professzorról, ezért csak kedvesen rámosolygott.

- Elnézést kérek, a nevem Luclin Effloresco, az új nővér. Dumbledore professzor aggódott önért, és Madame Pomfrey-nek dolga akadt, ezért én jöttem, hogy megnézzem, jól van-e.

- Jól vagyok, láthatja, és ha most megbocsát, szeretnék magam maradni a saját szobámban – mordult rá a lányra.

- Jó, én csak a kalap-kúra…

- Nem, az nem kell. Én azt a szart be nem veszem! – közölte a páciens, majd felkelt és az ajtó felé terelgette a nővérkét. Kikísérte, majd becsapta az ajtót és visszafeküdt, de nem aludt el. Hogy is tudott volna. Nemrég becstelenítette meg anyja sírját, ráadásul az élete hirtelenjében még jobban felfordult a levél miatt.

Helyette elővette az édesanyja dobozkáját és kinyitotta. A doboz belül sötétzöld bársonnyal volt bélelve – az volt az anyja kedvenc színe. Kissé penészes lett, mivel 20 évig feküdt egy sírban. A ládikóban kicsiny bőrkötéses lelakatolt könyv feküdt. Perselus óvatosan, mintha valami törékeny tárgyat tartana, kiemelte és kinyitotta. Az anyja naplója volt, 1959-ben kezdte el írni, az ő születésének évében. Fura napló volt, nem az a hagyományos értelembe vett „kedves naplóm". Először csak átlapozta, és látta, hogy volt olyan év, mikor nem is írt bele semmit. Máskor hónapok kimaradtak, de volt, hogy a napló két héten keresztül folyamatosan követte az eseményeket. Már maga a tény, hogy az anyja naplót írt, meglepte Perselust. Ő sose tudott erről, bár mintha nem is ismerte volna az anyját. Keveset is volt otthon az iskola miatt, ha meg otthon volt, az apjával veszekedett. Fura volt az anyja emlékei között lapozgatni, inkább letette és az oldalára fordult, hogy visszaaludjon, mikor András csörtetett be hozzá.

- Jó reggelt, vagy inkább délutánt! – rikkantotta és széthúzta a sötétítő függönyöket. – Hogy vagy?

- Jól, csak nincs 5 perc nyugtom se!

- Na mert?

- Hát bejött az a… az a lány… - Spherestud kérdőn nézett rá. – Hát az a nő, aki itt dolgozik. Bemutatkozott, de fájdalom, nem jegyeztem meg a nevét.

- Ahaa! Tudom ki az. Engem a sírba akart kergetni azzal a kalapos bájitallal, amitől füstölög a füled. Visszautasítottam… - András lehuppant Perselus egyik székére és rávigyorgott.

- Eegen. Én is. Felkeltem és a szobámban volt. Bizonyos esetekben nem utasítnék ki egy csinos nőt a szobámból, de ez nem ez az alkalom… - Piton akkorát nyújtózott, hogy beleroppant a háta. – Amúgy mit keresel itt?

- Meglepő, de kíváncsi voltam rá, hogy a tegnapi hátborzongató este után hogy vagy?

- Belenéztem anyám dobozába és benne volt a naplója. Most akartam olvasni.

- Bocsáss meg, hogy alkalmatlankodom. Már itt sem vagyok! – azzal András kirobogott Piton szobájából, az meg inkább a másik oldalára fordult és tovább aludt. A napló problémáját másnapra száműzte, mikor kicsit kipihentebb lesz.


	9. Chapter 9

_**9. fejezet**_

Piton döbbenten olvasta a naplót. Le se tudta tenni, egész éjjel azt bújta. Az anyja kifejezetten neki írta, nem magának.

Azzal kezdődött, hogy Piton tudomást szerzett az apjáról, mármint az igazi apjáról. Egészen addig meggyőződése volt, hogy Tobias Piton az apja. Az anyja nemes egyszerűséggel közölte, hogy az édesapja igazából az ő első férje, Dylan Denem, akit 19 évesen ismert meg, majd hozzá ment. Denem egy árvaházban nevelkedett, majd nevelőszülőkhöz is került 5 évesen, akik a kontinensre költöztek vele, Észak-Németországba. Onnan került a Durmstrangba. Meglepődött, mikor kiderült, hogy varázsló. A szülei sem tudták, az örökbefogadási jegyzőkönyv csak az édesanyja és az édesapja nevét tartalmazta. Denem ez alapján jött Angliába az iskola elvégzése után. Az édes szülei ekkora már halottak voltak. A nevelőszülei Németországban éltek. Az anyja még a szüléskor meghalt, ezt tudta is. Az apja úgy 2 éve halt meg, eddig tisztázatlan körülmények között. Felkereste azt a mugli kórházat is, ahol az anyja megszülte és egy idősebb ápolónő a kedvéért utánanézett az esetnek. Kiderült, hogy aznap éjjel testvére is született, aki a keresztségben a Tom Rowle nevet kapta. Ő született előbb, Dylan a másodiknak. Azután édesanyjuk meghalt és a bátyját meg őt külön árvaház fogadta be, egymástól távol. Véletlen egybeesés, de nem volt 2 hely sehol sem. Így Dylan nem is tudta, hogy testvére van, egészen addig a pillanatig. Azután találkozott Eileennel és egymásba szerettek, majd összeházasodtak. Időközben előkerült Tom. Eileen halványan emlékezett rá, néhány évvel fölötte járt. Szép arcú Mardekáros fiú volt, nem nagyon beszéltek egymással, bár Eileen is mardekáros volt. A két testvér találkozása kész katasztrófa volt. Tom szinte lángoló gyűlölettel fogadta fivérét, és kerek perec kijelentette, hogy egy nap megöli őt is és a család maradékát is. A házaspár hamar elfeledte a fenyegetést és boldogan éltek. Már éppen azon gondolkodtak, hogy gyereket vállalnak, mikor egy nap Dylan eltűnt. Eileen biztos volt benne, hogy a testvér, Tom tette. Meg akart halni, de valami visszatartotta. „Te, kisfiam" – fogalmazott a naplójában. Így életben maradt és megtette, amit tehetett. Hozzá ment egy ocsmány muglihoz, hogy elrejtőzzön Voldemort elől és egyidejűleg mindent megtett azért, hogy kiderítse, mi a célja. Távolról figyelte a Sötét Nagyúr ténykedését, mindig úgy, hogy őt ne ismerjék fel. Rengeteg információt gyűjtött, mígnem végül lebukott. Olyan emberben bízott meg, aki nem volt rá érdemes. Elárulták. Ekkor a fia már nagy volt, a Roxfortba járt, ahol Dumbledore volt az igazgató – őt legalább biztonságban tudta. Felkészült a halálra, a sok-sok év alatt gyűjtött információ elég volt ahhoz, hogy Voldemort ellen erős fegyvert adjon a fia kezébe. Bátran nézett szembe a halállal, attól a naptól kezdve, hogy Dylan meghalt, ő sem félt. Követni akarta urát, egyedül Perselus miatt tartott ki ilyen sokáig. Tobias Pitont sosem szerette, sőt, megvetette a jellemgyenge, alkoholista muglit. Csak abban reménykedhetett, hogy a fiát megvédi ez a semmit mondó név, amit kapott mostohaapjától. Egyetlen kikötése volt, mikor hozzá ment Pitonhoz – már a terhessége vége felé –, hogy vegye a nevére a születendő gyereket. A mugli kénytelen-kelletlen bele ment. Mindvégig rettegett attól, hogy az időközben Voldemort Nagyúr néven ténykedő gonosz varázslót nem tudja megtéveszteni. Hiszen érthető volt a fenyegetés annak idején – megöli a család maradékát is.

Utána nézett a Denem családnak és szinte semmit nem talált, majd utána nézett Dylan édesanyjának. Az asszonyt Merope Gomoldnak hívták. Itt azután megakadt a nyomozásban és ideje is fogytán volt. Megírta a naplót és - hogy senki hozzá ne férhessen - magával vitte a koporsójába, a baglyát pedig előre küldte térben és időben egy bonyolult varázslattal. Aztán meghalt.

Piton kissé szédelegve tette le a könyvecskét hajnali háromkor. Muszáj volt felkelnie. A fürdőszobájában percekig csorgatta a fejére a hideg vizet. Szó szerint földhöz vágta, amit eddig olvasott. A föld fordult vele egy nagyot és most lent csücsült és nem volt semmije. Megpróbálta először felfogni, majd szépen lassan elhinni a dolgokat.

Az apja nem az apja. Az igazi apja egy varázsló, aki meghalt, mielőtt ő megszületett volna. Az apja Voldemort testvére, mégpedig ikertestvére. Akkor… akkor ő Voldemort unokaöccse… „Kár, hogy tegnap megittuk az összes whiskyt. Mindegy." - gondolta keserűen. Azután a megrökönyödést lassan felváltotta a harag, az iszonyú mindent elsöprő, tomboló harag önmaga, a világ, de főleg és első sorban Voldemort iránt. Tombolni, rombolni, törni-zúzni akart. Voldemort megölte a szüleit. Megölte az apját, akit nem ismerhetett meg soha. Megölte az anyját, őt pedig… árvává tette és ezek után volt képe úgy fogadni, mint a saját fiát. – „Tudja" – villant át hirtelen Perselus agyán – „Tudja a hitvány korcs szemétláda" . Azután eszébe jutott András. Az ő szüleit is megölte. És Potter. A fia. Az ő szüleit… vagyis az anyját is megölte. Meg végső soron azt a férfit is, akit az apjának tartottak. És ő képes volt hinni benne, hinni neki, beállni hozzá és SZOLGÁLNI azt a beteg faszt. Az ő hibája, amiért vak volt és hülye. Meglátta az üres üveget az asztalkán és teljes erejéből a falhoz vágta, majd a poharat, az ébresztőórát, a kávés bögréjét, az Én, Claudiust, amit olvasott, a lámpáját… és végül elfogyott a dobálni való. Végignézett a feldúlt hálószobáján, de nem lett jobban.

Legszívesebben önmagát vágta volna falhoz. Visszacsörtetett a fürdőszobába és ismét a víz alá nyomta a fejét, hogy lecsillapodjon. Azután bevett először egy enyhe nyugtatót, majd mivel az nem segített, neki állt kikeverni a fiatal korában használt anyagot – amivel Voldemort mérgezte nyáron Pottert. Nem. A fiát. Voldemort meg akarta ölni a fiát is. Nem elég az apja, az anyja, a barátja szülei, a fia anyja és mostohaapja, még őt is meg akarta ölni. Új, eddig idegen érzés kerítette hatalmába. Végre, életében először felelősnek érezte magát valakiért. Nem csak egy tömegért, aminek nincs arca, eszméért, amiben csak félig hisz. Nem, most már felelős a fiáért, Harryért. És ha törik, ha szakad, ha addig él is, megvédi Voldemorttól. Megöli Voldemortot – határozta el. Közben lázasan kutatott a hozzávalók után, de legnagyobb bánatára nyáron az egészet elhasználta – nehogy kísértésbe essen. Nem tudta megcsinálni, de már nem is bánta. Potternek most egy viszonylag józan ember kell. Őket most nem a szeretet fogja össze kötni, hanem a bosszú, ami nem egy erős kötelék, de ezúttal Voldemort túl messzire ment. Próbált végre lecsillapodni. Eddig büszke volt híres önuralmára. Most, hogy végre összeszedte magát percek alatt megnyugodott és sietve rendet rakott a szobájában, majd lehanyatlott az ágyra. Mereven bámulta még sokáig a plafont. Másnap hétfő, kénytelen lesz szembe nézni Potterrel, aki gyűlöli őt, és a fiú érdekében beszélni vele az okklumenciáról. Elnyomta az álom.

Az órája csörgésére ébredt kialvatlanul. Egy jó ideig ücsörgött még az ágy szélén, mikor eszébe jutott: Potter Voldemort unokaöccse. És akkor viszont egyben Mardekár leszármazottja is. És ő is, nem csak Potter. A felismeréstől kissé melege lett. A nagy dühöngésben ez eszébe sem jutott tegnap. Gyorsan letusolt és indult órára.

- Beszélsz Pitonnal? – kérdezte Hermione a pince felé Harrytől. Harry maga is gondolkodott már ezen, de még nem döntötte el.

- Még nem tudom. Majd meglátom, milyen hangulatban lesz – felelte bizonytalanul.

Igazából rettegett ettől. Szembe nézni Pitonnal péntek óta először… Legszívesebben kihagyta volna ezt az órát. Csendben várakoztak a terem előtt, mikor megjelent Piton. Első ránézésre is látszott, hogy nincs jó állapotban. A szokásosnál is sápadtabb volt, és szeme alatt mostanában mindig lila karikák éktelenkedtek. Beengedte a csoportot, majd némán írni kezdte a táblára a hozzávalókat. A három jó barát kérdőn egymásra nézett, aztán inkább az órára figyeltek – nem akartak Pitonnak alkalmat adni a kellemetlenkedésre. Némán dolgoztak az óra végéig, majd szép sorban mind kivitték a mintát Piton íróasztalára. Mikor Harry volt soron, a professzor halkan megszólította.

- Potter, beszélni szeretnék veled óra után.

- I..igen, tanár úr! – felelte remegő hangon a fiú. Visszasietett a helyére és suttogva beszámolt Ronnak és Hermionénak. Óra után aztán a tanári asztalhoz ballagott.

- Az okklumenciáról van szó. Úgy döntöttem, elfelejtem a múltkori hisztidet, Potter, ez most sokkal fontosabb annál. Tehát pénteken ugyanabban az időben várlak az irodámban és nagyon remélem ezúttal már az ordibáláson túl mást is elérünk. – közölte határozottan a tanár.

- Nem… nem büntet meg? – hebegte Harry. Nem értette az egészet.

- Ha ragaszkodsz hozzá, kieszelek valamit. – vetette fel a másik, de Harry inkább gyorsan elhadart egy köszönömöt és eliszkolt.

„Piton beteg – gondolta – egyértelmű. Különben megbüntetett volna, pontot is levont volna, és persze üvöltözött volna.". A bűbájtan teremben beszámolt a barátainak. Két barátja szájtátva fogadta a hírt. Még, hogy Piton normális.

- Lehet, hogy tényleg beteg! – vetette fel reménykedve Ron.

- Szerintem csak beszélt Dumbledore-ral és ő meggyőzte, hogy Harrynek szüksége van az okklumenciára – gondolkodott Hermione. – Mindenesetre ez jó hír. Remélhetőleg az órákon is normálisabb lesz és az okklumencia foglalkozáson is. Jó hatással van rá Spherestud professzor – tette még hozzá és közbe elpirult. A fiúk kérdőn néztek rá, erre inkább a könyvébe temetkezett szokásához híven. Harry és Ron sokatmondó pillantást váltottak, majd bejött Flitwick és az óra elkezdődött. Láthatatlanná kellett tenni kisebb tárgyakat, ami nem volt egyszerű feladat. Hermionénak az óra végéig sikerült a dobozkáját eltüntetnie, de Ronnak és Harrynek még látszott a fele. Házi feladatként gyakorolniuk kellett. A három barát a Nagyterem felé ballagott ebédelni, mikor Ron egyszer csak megtorpant és a homokára csapott.

- Te jó ég! Piton vagy tényleg nagyon beteg, vagy nem is Piton!

- Miért? – kérdezte kórusban Hermione és Harry.

- Mert nem adott fel házit. Csak úgy elengedett. És nem vont le pontot sem egész órán

- Tényleg… - töprengett Harry.

- Máskor is üvöltözz vele, jó!? – javasolta Ron, majd folytatták útjukat a Nagyterembe. Ott csak diákok voltak, tanárok nem, még az igazgató sem. Jó étvággyal megebédeltek, majd siettek gyógynövénytanra a hatos számú üvegházba.

A hétvégi óriási vihar lecsupaszította a fákról a még rajtuk lévő leveleket, a természet készen állt, téli álmára. A hőmérséklet fokozatosan hűlt, a diákokat már csak a téli szünetig hátralévő néhány hét éltette. Egyre kevesebben sétálgattak a tóparton, a szél folyamatosan süvített, és senki sem akart megfázni, hogy az ágyban töltött idő a tanulás rovására menjen.

Az új nővérkének egyre több kalap-kúra főzetet kellett mindazonáltal készítenie. Nagyon szerette a munkáját, ez látszott rajta. A diákok pedig –különösen a fiúk- néha akkor is lementek hozzá kérni, ha éppen nem is volt semmi bajuk. Ez az ápolónőt egyáltalán nem zavarta, mindig csak mosolygott a fiúk bátorságán, akik képesek arra, hogy elviseljék a fülük füstölgését, csak hogy láthassák őt. Természetesen a fiatal nővért nem lehetett néhány erőltetett köhögéssel vagy a lázmérő mágia által való felmelegítésével átverni.

Egyszer épp a szobája felé igyekezett, amikor köhögést hallott a sötét varázslatok kivédése teremből. Lévén, hogy már besötétedett kizárta, hogy egy diák lenne a szobában. Bekopogott, de nem kapott választ, ezért benyitott.

A szobában a fényt csak egy asztali lámpa szolgálta, és az is épphogy csak világított. Az asztal mögött Lupin ült, sápadtan és messziről látszott, hogy nincs jól, noha telihold már elmúlt 3 napja. Épp a dolgozatokat javította teljesen beleélve magát, mivel észre sem vette a benyitó lányt. A csöndet csak az egyre gyakrabban jelentkező köhögés szakította félbe.

Luclin és Lupin év eleje óta nem sokat beszéltek egymással. Gyakorlatilag semmit. A lány félve közelebb lépett, mivel már nem tudta tovább hallgatni a tanár krákogását.

- Lupin professzor! – szólította meg halkan.

A férfi hirtelen felugrott a székéről, mivel váratlanul érte a "támadás". Ám a hévvel, ahogy felpattant, rögöt meg is szédült, és a padba kellett támaszkodnia, hogy ott helyben össze ne essen.

- Oh, Miss Effloresco. Micsoda váratlan meglepetés. – mondta, de rögtön köhögni kezdett.

- Minek köszönhetem a késői látogatást? - kérdezte, majd tekintetét a nőére szegezte. A fáradt, mogyorószín szemek találkoztak a fekete szempárral.

- Én csak azért jöttem, mert a folyosóról köhögést hallottam, és gondoltam, benézek… - szabadkozott a lány.

- Ja, az csak én voltam. Azt hiszem egy kicsit… – mondta a tanár, de nem tudta a mondatát befejezni, mert erős köhögő roham jött rá. El akart indulni az ágyához a poharáért, de a lány gyorsabb volt nála, és a kezébe nyomta, majd leültette a tanárt.

- Egy kicsit megfázott, mi? Képzelem mi lenne, ha nagyon megfázott volna. – mondta némi cinizmussal a lány. – Most azonnal lefekszik az ágyába, amíg én visszajövök a kalap-kúra főzettel. Út közben beugrom konyhára és kérek a manóktól egy csöbör jó forró teát is. – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

- De hiszen ezekre mind nincs szükség, tényleg semmi bajom. – mondta Lupin, miután abbamaradt a rohama.

- Na, nehogy már maga akarja megmondani nekem, hogy mi baja. Tudom, fiatal vagyok még, de azért a náthát és az influenzát meg tudom különböztetni. – és halványan elmosolyodott.

- Elnézést, nem akartam megsérteni, kisasszony.

Lupin eközben az ágya felé vette az irány, de meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy a nővér szó nélkül odalép mellé és segít neki.

- Semmi baj, nem sértett meg. – nyugtatta meg a professzort a lány. - És hívjon csak Luclinnak.

- Én pedig Remus vagyok. Most, hogy túl vagyunk a pertun, akár jöhet az a főzet is. – felelte immár egy mosoly kíséretében a tanár.

A lány egy kicsit zavarba jött a hirtelen hangnemváltásra, majd rögtön sarkon fordult, és elindult a gyengélkedő felé sietős léptekkel. Út közben azon tanakodott, vajon miért nem tűnt fel neki, hogy a tanár milyen kedves. Sőt: kimondottan jóképű a maga nemében. „Az istenért, Luclin, csak fél órája beszéltél vele életedben először! Nehogy rávesd már magad!" – hárította el a gondolatait. Miután leért a gyengélkedőre, felnyalábolt egy kalap-kúra főzetet és egy lázcsillapító főzetet a szekrényből, majd ugyanolyan gyorsan visszaindult a tanár szobája felé. Remélte, hogy ezekből egy is elég lesz, hogy kiszedje Lupinból a kórt.

Mikor elérte a szobát, gondolkodás és kopogás nélkül benyitott. Megtorpant és azt kívánta, bár ne tette volna. Meglátta félmeztelenül a férfit. Ez önmagában nem lett volna olyan nagy probléma. Csakhogy a férfi bőrét több helyen vágások és behegedt sebek csúfították el. A legtöbb már réginek látszott, de voltak rajta újabbak is. A testalkata nem volt kimondottan izmos, de nyüzügének sem volt mondható. Luclin szörnyülködve nézte a sebes testet, de próbált nem szánakozó fejet vágni. Nem sok sikerrel.

- Semmi baj. Volt egy balesetem nemrég. – mondta a tanár, miután látta, hogy a lány bámulja. Gyorsan felvette pizsama felsőjét, és bebújt az ágyába.

- És ez is csak APRÓ baleset volt, ugye? – próbálta oldani a feszültséget a lány egy kacsintással. Nővér lévén rájött, hogy a tanár nem mond neki igazat, de nem volt kedve tovább firtatni a dolgot.

- Hát, igen. – mosolygott vissza Lupin. – Mondhatni. És most hadd lássam azt a főzetet. Még mindig füstöl tőle az ember füle?

- Természetesen. Nem lesz túl kellemes, de ha holnap tanítani akar, muszáj lesz meginnia. – mondta egy kis együttérzéssel a lány. – És hoztam lázcsillapító főzetet is. Szerencse, hogy nem fogyott el, és nem kellett Piton professzorhoz mennem érte. – a lány egy kicsit elszomorodott.

- Miért? – kérdezett vissza Lupin, majd egy slukkra lehúzta a főzetet. Nem sokkal később már füstölgött is a füle. – Áh, igazán tehetnének már valamit ezzel a főzettel, hogy ne legyen ilyen kellemetlen.

- Hát, ha az úr nem lett volna ilyen felelőtlen, és jobban vigyázott volna magára, akkor talán nem kapta volna el. – replikázott a lány.

- Már mondtam, hogy tegeződjünk. És nem saját akaratomból kaptam el. Csak… mondjuk úgy, hogy sétáltam egyet az erdőben.

- És erre természetesen nem talált… találtál jobb alkalmat, mit a hétvége, amikor ugye tombolt a vihar? – kérdezte újfent cinikusan a lány.

- Hát, mi tagadás, ki kellett egy kicsit szellőztetnem a fejem. De ne tereljük el a témát. Mi a baj a mi jó öreg Perselusunkkal? Mit csinált már megint?

- Megint? Ezek szerint szokása? Nem csak velem teszi?

- Nem. Neki ez lételeme, hogy más embereket szekáljon. Amúgy nehogy magadra vedd.

- Úgy tűnik, már régóta ismered. – mondta a lány, miközben odanyújtotta a professzornak a lázcsillapító főzetet.

Az apró mozdulat közben, a kézfejük egy pillanatra összeért. Mindketten beleborzongtak a másik érintésébe. A lány, miután átnyújtotta a főzetet, közelebb hajolt a tanárhoz. A férfi nem tudta ezt mire vélni, ám bármit is akart volna a lány, alávetette volna magát. Luclin jéghideg kezét a professzor homlokára helyezte. – Még mindig magas a lázad. Remélem, leviszi a készítmény.

Majd egy szó nélkül leült Lupin mellé az ágyra. A tanárnak ez egyáltalán nem volt ellenére. Sőt. Még arrébb is ment egy kicsit, hogy nővérke jobban elférjen.

Nem tudta mi van vele. Úgy érezte, mintha már régóta ismerné a lányt, habár tisztában volt vele, hogy ez egyáltalán nem így van. Mégis, valami miatt úgy érezte, hogy társra lelt. „Ugyan, miket gondolok. Még hogy én, társra? Hülyeség. Egy vérfarkasnak nem lehet társa. Bár talán mégis…"

- Hát, igen, elég régóta. Évfolyamtársak voltunk a Roxfortban, amikor idejártam. – folytatta meséjét Perselusról. - Én griffendéles, ő pedig mardekáros volt. Nem nagyon szerettük egymást. Illetve most sem szeretjük. Tulajdonképpen nem is tudom, miért. – gondolkozott hangosan a professzor. – Talán, mert ő sem volt az a barátkozó típus. Én meg persze a legnagyobb ellenségének voltam az egyik legjobb barátja. Szóval a körülmények adottak voltak. Meg hát, Pitonnak vannak nem kimondottan kellemes élményei James Potter és Sirius Black miatt. – mondta immár mosolyogva, visszaemlékezve az RBF vizsga utáni eseményekre.

- Igen? Tudsz valamit, amit én nem? – vigyorodott el a nő.

- Hát igen, de nem hiszem, hogy el kellene mondanom. Tényleg szemetek voltunk Pitonhoz. Nem érdemelte meg.

- Esküszöm, hogy tőlem nem tudja meg senki. – a lány behajlította az ujját. – Vagy így görbüljek meg.

Lupin elmosolyodott a látványon, ahogy a lány ígérkezett.

- Na jól van. – kezdett bele mondókájába. Részletesen beszámolt a lánynak nem csak az ominózus „fellógatós" eseményről, hanem minden más csínyről is, amit Piton ellen követtek el az évek során.

- Ezt nem hiszem el! – kiáltott fel a lány, miközben a hasát fogta a nevetéstől. – Istenem, de ott lettem volna!

A nagy történetmesélésben már hajnali kettőre járt az idő. Mindketten remekül érezték magukat egymás társaságában. A fal, ami kettejük közt volt, - és amit csak egymás ismeretlensége okozott - már rég leomlott. Ez az este közelebb hozta a két embert egymáshoz. Pedig semmit sem tettek egész álló este, csak beszélgettek, nevetgéltek, és egyszerűen önmagukat adták. És ez elég volt, hogy kivívják egymás barátságát.

Egyikük sem volt az a népszerű ember az iskola falain belül és kívül sem.

Ezzel az estével mindkettőjük szerzett magának egy barátot…

Miután a lány látta Remuson, hogy kicsit elfáradt a nagy mesélésben, közelebb hajolt hozzá, hogy újfent megmérje a lázát. Ám ekkor Remus hirtelen felült, még mielőtt a lány megérintette volna verítékes homlokát, és gyengéden megcsókolta. Ám, amit várt, hogy a lány visszacsókolja, nem történt meg. Elszakította ajkait a férfiétól, és kifutott a szobából. Remus utána futott volna, de nem érezte túl erősnek magát, és az ágyában maradt.

Nem sokat aludt azon az éjjel. Nem értette a lány reakcióját. Nem hagyta nyugodni, hogy miért nem viszonozta csókját. Az este során úgy érezte, hogy a lányban is hasonló érzelmek dúlnak, mint benne. De csalódnia kellett. Úgy tűnt, ez a hirtelen szerelem egyoldalú.

Kedden Lupin óráján a hátráltató ártások durvább fajtáit kezdték tanulni. Harry legnagyobb örömére Malfoynak nem nagyon ment.

Óra után még maradtak Lupinnal beszélgetni. Nem volt túl vidám hangulatában, és eléggé meggyötörtnek is tűnt a gyerekeknek. De ezt ők csak a holdtöltének tudták be. Elmesélte nekik, hogy Piton és Spherestud péntek éjszaka valahol kinn kóboroltak. Csak hajnalban tértek vissza.

- Tanár úr… mit tud Spherestud professzor és Piton professzor barátságáról? – kérdezte félősen Hermione, de Lupin csak halványan elmosolyodott és felült a tanári asztalra.

- Nos… nem sokat. Azt tudom, hogy elsős koruktól kezdve barátok, mint… - nem fejezte be. Mindhárom fiatal tudta, mire gondol. A tekergőkre, akik közül már csak ő él és persze az áruló Féregfark. – De azután szinte semmit nem tudok róluk. Spherestudot az iskola óta most látom először. Csodálkoztunk annak idején ezen a barátságon – fűzte tovább a szót a professzor – ők ketten annyira mások voltak. Aztán hát… Ellentétek vonzzák egymást. De miért érdekel ez benneteket?

- Öööö… csak, mert mi is csodálkoztunk rajta – felelte sután Harry.

- Te jól vagy, Harry? – kérdezte Lupin.

- Persze. Csak a rémálmok néha még visszatérnek. De küzdök ellenük.

- Helyes. És most ne haragudjatok, de fel kell készülnöm a következő órámra. – azzal Lupin lekászálódott az asztaláról és elhagyta a termet. A három fiatal követte a példáját.

András és Perselus Piton alagsori nappalijában ücsörgött a kanapén. Spherestud egy szó nélkül hallgatta végig barátját, mikor az beszámolt neki a naplóban olvasottakról. Percekig emésztette a hallottakat, azután csendesen megszólalt.

- Meg kell állítanunk, különben mindent elpusztít.

- Én megölöm. Megérdemli. - füstölgött Piton.

- És mi legyen a gyerekkel? – kérdezte a másik.

- Mi lenne? Egyszerűen nem engedem Voldemortot a közelébe.

- Hmm… Ez nem tűnik túl jó tervnek hosszútávon.

- Még én sem tudom hogyan…

- Kitaláljuk. Amúgy… Harryvel hogy vagy? Mármint… utálod még? – tette fel kissé félve a kérdést András.

- Megmondtam neki, hogy pénteken jöjjön okklumenciára. Meg kell tanulnia mindent, amit használhat az ellen a… az ellen az „izé" ellen. A személyes véleményem egyébként többé már nem érdekes, azt hiszem. Meg hát az elméletem, miszerint Potter egy tapló, megdőlni látszik.

- Helyes. Én pedig keresek valami használható bűbájt. Biztos van valami, amivel meg tudjuk védeni.

- Biztos… tudod sokáig én nem is gondolkodtam el ezen a Voldemort dolgon. De ha visszamehetnék, én…

- De nem mehetsz, kár is ezen emésztened magad. – szólt rá erélyesen. - A lényeg az, hogy most tudd, hogy hol vagy és melyik oldalon. Még talán jóváteheted.

- Már nem. Többé, azt hiszem, már nem. Rémesen érzem magam egy csomó dolog miatt. Mindenesetre köszönöm, hogy mellettem állsz… - Piton zavartan elhallgatott.

- Ne viccelj már. Tudod… mire valók a barátok? – Piton erre csak halványan elmosolyodott és megszorította Spherestud vállát. Ezek után kevésbé veszélyes témákkal folytatták. Spherestud elmesélte merre járt az elmúlt 20 évben.

Pitonnak jó volt végre nem a saját nyomorán rágódnia és úgy érezte, ennyivel tartozik, hogy végig hallgatja, hiszen András is hányszor végig hallgatta őt. Azon kívül 20 éve nem beszélgetett ilyen kötetlenül senkivel, csak munkáról, mérgekről, gyilkolásról és arról, amit ezekről megtudott. Jó volt kikapcsolódni egy kicsit, ha csak egy estére is.

Péntek este Harry igyekezett pontosan érkezni. Pár perccel 6 előtt kopogott a professzor dolgozószobájának ajtaján. Az igenlő választ követően belépett. Piton a merengőjével vacakolt a sarokban, majd mikor végzett, felé fordult. Harry az ajtóban ácsorgott, majd Piton intésére helyet foglalt.

- Nos, Potter, gondolod, hogy felkészültél a gyakorlati órára, vagy húzzuk még tovább? – kérdezte Piton és Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy gúnyolódik (ami valószínű) vagy tényleg érdekli az ő véleménye (ami nem lehetséges). Nem mert ellenkezni, így csak halványan bólintott.

- Mi igen, Potter? – kérdezte Piton.

- Próbáljuk meg. Remélem menni fog – tette még hozzá.

- Én is remélem. Na most, próbáld megkeresni azt a legneutrálisabb gondolatot. – Harry bólintott. – Aztán gondolj rá erősen, és ne engedj a fejedbe mást. Felkészültél? – Harry ismét bólintott és megpróbált valóban rendesen felkészülni.

- Egy… kettő… három… Legilimens! – kiáltotta Piton. Harry erősen koncentrált - maga sem tudja miért - a pálmafákra. Soha nem járt pálmafás tengerparton még. És csoda történt – mintha működne. A tudata tiszta maradt. Erősen koncentrál, és nem tolakodtak a fejébe a rossz emlékei, csak a pálmafák. Aztán Piton megszüntette az átkot és félig elismerőn rásandított.

- Na, ez már valami. Azt hiszem, végre ráéreztél, Potter! Most egy darabig ezt fogjuk gyakorolni, mielőtt tovább lépünk. Készülj fel! Egy… kettő… Legilimens! – ezúttal nehezebben ment, a rossz emlékek vissza akartak tolakodni a fejébe, de Harry kitartott. Csak egyszer engedte el magát, és akkor is Sirius jutott az eszébe, amint a függöny mögé zuhan. Gyorsan száműzte a fejéből és a pálmafákra koncentrált. Csak rájuk. Piton abbahagyta. Harry kimerülten roskadt a székre és várakozón Pitonra meredt. Aztán eszébe jutottak a mostani Voldemortos álmok és mivel Dumbledore is azt tanácsolta neki, gondolta megkérdi a szörnytől, mit lehet tenni.

- Professzor úr! Kérdezhetek valamit?

Piton bólintott.

- Azok az álmok… nem olyanok, mint tavaly, hanem… furák. – elhallgatott. Nehéz volt erről pont Pitonnal beszélni.

- Hallgatlak!

- Szóval, most nem a kínzásokat látom, hanem csak beszél hozzám… de ez rémes. Fáj a fejem és ijesztő, mert… - elhallgatott ismét. Piton fejezte be a mondatot helyette.

- Nem tudsz felébredni. Tudom.

- Honnan?

- Velem is csinálja. – felelte egyszerűen a tanár. – Mára vége az órának. Ne feledd, hogy gyakorolnod kell! – azzal útjára engedte Harryt, aki megkönnyebbülve távozott a nyomasztó helyiségből, de az is igaz, hogy ilyen pozitív élménye, még nem volt Pitonnal soha ez előtt.

Visszasietett a klubhelyiségbe és lelkesen elmesélte barátainak. Hermione örült, hogy végre el is értek valamit nemcsak vitáztak, Ron szerint viszont Piton megbolondult vagy nem önmaga, és ez esetben szólniuk kéne Dumbledore-nak vagy Madame Pomfrey-nek. Kifejtette továbbá, hogy az is lehetséges, hogy Pitonnak több személyisége van és most a normális jött elő, és azért nem ismerik, mert éveken keresztül elnyomta a gonosz énje. Harry minden esetre jobb kedvvel feküdt le aznap este. Nem is hitte volna, hogy ennyit számít neki Piton hangulata.

Lupin a szokásosnál is csöndesebb volt a héten, és ez feltűnt a kollégáinak is. Azonban bármelyik kollégája is kérdezte meg csendességének okát, valamilyen indokkal - mint például, hogy sokat dolgozik - kivágta magát.

Ő csak egy kollégájának az érdeklődésére vágyott: Luclinére. A lányt nem látta az ominózus hétfői este óta. És ez nagyon zavarta őt. Ugyan még nem történt semmi közöttük, mégis magányosnak érezte magát nélküle. Egy éjszaka alatt szerzett egy barátot, akibe rögtön bele is szeretett. Maga sem értette saját magát. Nem olyan típus volt, aki jóformán beleszeret az emberekbe első látásra. Most mégis szenvedett „társa" égető hiányától.

A szobájában rakosgatta a vaskosabbnál vaskosabb könyveket, amikor döntött. „Beszélnem kell vele. Már épp itt az ideje, nem halogathatom tovább. Ha a szerelmét nem is, de a barátságát még talán megnyerhetem." – gondolta magában, de figyelmetlenségében kiejtette a Sötét Varázslatok kialakulása i.e. 450-től 1980-ig című, önmagában vagy 10 kilós könyvet, ami egy hangos puffanás kíséretében a lábán landolt.

- ÁU! – jajdult fel a férfi, majd fél lábon ugrált. A könyv alighanem eltörte néhány lábujját. – „Na, ilyen az én formám is. Mire rászánom magam, hogy beszéljek Luclinnel, nem tudok járni. Fantasztikus." Úgy, ahogy volt a fájós lábával együtt lesántikált a gyengélkedőre. Szerencséjére egy kíváncsi diákkal sem találkozott, így nem kellett magyarázkodnia.

A gyengélkedőt üresen találta, ezért elindult Madame Pomfrey szobájába, ami az egyik ágy mellől nyílt. Meglepetésére nem a javasasszonyt találta ott, hanem a segédjét, amit épp nyugodtan ír valamit. Luclin, amint meglátta a férfit, eltűnt a nyugodtság arcáról, és helyét átvette a szégyenlő pirosság.

- Én csak Madame Pomfrey-t keresem. De amint látom nincs itt, majd visszajövök később. – hadarta Lupin zavartan.

Az előbbi bátorsága, miszerint beszélni akar a lánnyal, egy perc alatt elillant. Megfordult, hogy kimenjen a helyiségből. Azaz megfordult volna, ha nem hasított volna bele a fájdalom a lábába. A nővérke rögtön felállt az asztaltól, és odasietett a férfi mellé, és a válla alá nyúlt, hogy ne kelljen a lábára támaszkodnia.

- Történt… - kezdte volna Lupin, de félbeszakította.

- Egy KIS baleset. Gondoltam. – mondta egy mosoly kíséretében a lány. Az egyik ágyhoz segítette a férfit, majd lefektette rá. Óvatosan levette a férfi cipőjét, majd pálcája segítségével megvizsgálta a sérült testrészt. – Úgy látom a kis baleset következtében, eltörted 3 lábujjad.-

Lupin is erre a következtetésre jutott, pedig nem is vizsgálta meg magát. Elsápadt a gondolattól, hogy most itt fekszik a nő kezei között. „Végül is, tulajdonképpen azért jöttem, hogy beszéljek Vele. Most itt a remek alkalom. "

- Luclin, én tulajdonképpen… - fogott hozzá mondókájához Lupin, de a nővérke megint félbeszakította.

- Nézd, Remus… Én sajnálom a múltkori estét… Nem kellett volna kirohannom… - kezdte a lány szégyenkezve.

- De hát, én csókoltalak meg! Az én hibám!. Azt hittem, te is úgy érzel, ahogy én. De úgy tűnik… érzékeim megcsaltak. Sajnálom, ha fájdalmat okoztam neked, és nem esett jól. – egy pillanatra megállt, majd nagy levegőt vett és folytatta vallomását. - Nekem jól esett. Úgy éreztem, hogy akkor és ott ezt kell tennem. – most már a tanár is kezdett enyhén vöröses színben pompázni.

- Nem, dehogyis! Nem arról van szó, hogy nem esett jól… - erre a mondatra a professzor is felkapta a fejét, aki addig a másik lábán lévő cipőjét nézte. – Csak nekem egy kicsit gyors volt.

A lány szemét könnyek lepték el, és elfordult a professzortól. Lupin azt sem tudta, mit tegyen, nem gondolta volna, hogy ekkora traumát okozhat valakinek az, hogy megcsókolja. Úgy tűnhetett számára, hogy ő már élete végéig egyedül lesz.

Maga felé fordította a lányt, és letörölte a könnyeket az arcáról.

- Ne haragudj, Remus. Túlreagáltam a dolgot. Csak… - itt hangja elcsuklott – 10 hónapja halt meg a barátom. Autóbalesetben. Három évig voltunk együtt. És nekem… egy kicsit összekuszálódtak a gondolataim… ott volt ő, aki nincs többé, és te, aki még új és ismeretlen. Féltem, hogy az emlékét gyalázom azzal meg, ha viszonzom a csókodat. De átgondoltam… úgy érzem, valami alakulófélben van köztünk, és én… azt hiszem… már túl tettem magam Julio-n.

Közelebb lépett Lupinhoz és megcsókolta. Ám ez a csók nem egyoldalú volt. Egymás ajkait ízlelték hosszú perceken keresztül, míg végül szétváltak.

- Akkor lássuk azt a törött lábat… - mondta a lány fülig érő szájjal. – Pollux Contineo!

A csont rögtön összeforrt, és már egyáltalán nem fájt a lába. Újfent rá tudott állni, sőt, ugrálni is azon a lábán, ami fél órája még törött volt.

- Nem lenne kedved inni valamit a Három Seprűben?

- De hát még nincs itt a Roxmorts-i hétvége ideje. – mondta lemondóan a lány.

- Jajj, ugyan – simított ki egy tincset a lány arcából -, hiszen tanár vagyok. Te pedig ápolónő. Mi bármikor jöhetünk-mehetünk Roxmorts és Roxfort között.

- Jól van na… - pirult el a lány. – Akkor, indulunk?

Csónakok sokasága siklott hangtalanul a szokatlanul nyugodt és jéghideg tengeren, egy elhagyatott és kopár sziget felé. A szigeten egy régi erőd állt. A csónakokban halálfalók ültek. Az első csónak orra most felfutott az apró sziget köves partjára. A mindenre elszánt halálfaló alakulat partra ugrott. Régóta tervezték már, hogy kiszabadítják Azkabanban ragadt társaikat. Felkészültek a halálig tartó harcra. Libasorban megindultak az erőd felé, vezetőjük Bellatrix Lestrange volt. Az erőd kapuja azonban – legnagyobb megrökönyödésükre – csikorogva kitárult közeledtükre. A dementorok félreálltak (illetve esetükben nem lehet lábakról beszélni, tehát inkább csak félresuhantak) utat engedve a halálfalóknak. Ezzel nyíltan is Voldemort melléálltak. Itt volt rá a remek alkalom. A fogvatartottak szabadon távozhattak (aki nem akart, vagy nem tudott, mert annyira legyengült már, azzal nem vesződtek; a halálfalók egyszerűen a tengerbe ölték őket), sokan éltek is a lehetőséggel. Lucius Malfoy például, amint kezébe kapta pálcáját, ugyanúgy kivette a részét a „használhatatlan elemek" öldökléséből, mintha nem is velük raboskodott volna fél évig. Most igazán elemében éreztem magát. A fél év rabság szint meg sem látszott rajta, inkább csak a szeme csillogott szokatlanul, és a szokásosnál is sápadtabb színe árulkodott az átélt borzalmakról. Mikor véget ért az öldöklés, a halálfalók visszaszálltak a csónakokba és visszatértek saját főhadiszállásukra. Voldemort rettenetes serege ismét erősebb lett és készen állt, hogy megvívja korának nagy háborúját nyomorba taszítva muglikat és varázslókat egyaránt.

Hermione nagyon sikkantott, mikor következő hétfőn kezébe kapta a Reggeli Prófétát. Harry és Ron egyszerre kapták oda a fejüket. Hárman olvasták a cikket, mely az azkabani őrök árulásáról és a fogva tartottak tömeges szökéséről számolt be. Hermione holtsápadt arccal tette le végül az újságot. A nagyteremben mind így tettek, akik járatták egyáltalán a Reggeli Prófétát.

- Ez egyszerűen… borzalmas. – sopánkodott Hermione. A fiúk egyet értettek vele. Malfoy azonban roppant önelégült képet vágott és fontoskodva mesélte Cracknak és Monstrónak, hogy micsoda „hősies" kalandokat élt át az apja. Harry keze ökölbe szorult dühében, mikor felidézte a minisztériumban történteket. Remélte, hogy a nagy Malfoy élete végéig Azkabanban rohad majd és erre tessék, nem telik el fél év és újra szabad, újra gyilkolhat, fenyegetheti a barátait és őt.

Ebben a pillanatban gyűlölte az életet, gyűlölte ezt az igazságtalanságot, legfőképpen azonban gyűlölte Lucius Malfoyt. A tanári asztal felé nézett és látta, amint a tanárok összedugva a fejüket tárgyalnak valamiről. Gyanította, hogy az azkabani esetről. Dumbledore gondterhelten csóválta a fejét, McGalagony pedig lázasan magyarázott valamit. Végül aztán elindultak bájitaltanra, azután bűbájtanra, azután gyógynövénytanra… de Harry egyik órán sem tudott figyelni. A dühe semennyit sem csillapodott. Figyelmetlensége miatt bezsebelt Pitontól egy büntetőmunkát (mert véletlenül felrobbantotta a bájitalát), Flitwicktől egy plusz házi feladatot (mert nem eltüntette, hanem feltüntette a kijelölt tárgyat), Bimbától pedig megrovást és 5 pont levonást (mert gyökerestül kitépte a nyáladzó pitypangot, minek következtében a növény kiszáradt és szomjan halt rémes jajveszékelés közben). Ennek tetejébe holnapra Lupinnak le kellett adniuk egy rémesen nyakatekert házi dolgozatot a rontásokról, aminek a fele még hiányzott. Nem sok kedve volt ismét könyvtárazni, de muszáj volt, bár alighanem Ronnal kettesben, mivel barátja sem sietett a dolgozatával. Hermione persze már a hétvégén megírta a sajátját. Harry kihagyhatta volna, hiszen dolgozat nélkül is tudta majdnem az összes eddig tanult ártást, de nem akarta megbántani Lupin professzort. Nyakukba vették hát a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt és megindultak a könyvtárba. Harry magában azon imádkozott, hogy Piton ezúttal ne tartózkodjon ott, és pláne ne ecsetelje a magánéletét, mert ő abból köszöni, de nem kér. Szerencséjére Spherestudot egyedül találták a tiltott részlegben, Pitonnak nyoma sem volt. A professzor valami rémesen vastag és poros könyvet olvasott több szótár segítségével. Harry és Ron sietve és a legnagyobb csendben megkeresték a sötét varázslatokról szóló részleget, majd leemelték a szükséges könyvet és visszasiettek a klubhelyiségbe. Ott azután „végre" nekiláthattak a dolgozatnak. Harry egyébként már rémesen unta az éjszakai könyvtár-turnékat. El is határozta, hogy jobban beosztja az idejét, mint Hermione. Mindig csodálta a lányban, hogy annyi mindenre maradt ideje, pedig többet tanult, mint Ronnal ők ketten.

A büntető munkát csütörtökön este kellett elvégeznie Piton alagsori dolgozószobájában, miközben a hülye dög valami főzeten dolgozott. Harry dolga az volt, hogy rendet rakjon Piton bájitalos szekrénykéjében. Jó darabig nem szóltak egymáshoz, mígnem Harry véletlenül leejtette a gőteszemes tartályt és az apró szemecskék szerteszét gurultak a padlón. Harry félve nézett Piton felé. A professzora nagy zajra felnézett, egyenesen a fiúra. Harry elfordította tekintetét.

- Nem tudsz figyelni, Potter! Szedd össze! – parancsolt rá, miután Harry meg se moccant.

- Nem direkt volt! – csattant fel Harry. Unta már, hogy Piton minden egyes alkalommal beszól neki, ha teheti. Nem fogja lenyelni, többé már nem. – Különben is szedje össze maga!

- Te fogod összeszedni, és ebből nem nyitok vitát, különben levonok 20 pontot a Griffendéltől! Elegem van az örökös szemtelenségedből…

- Nekem meg magából! Keressen mást, akin gyakorolhat…

- Csend legyen! – förmedt rá a professzor. – Összeszeded, aztán kisikálod még a koszos üstöket is. És befogod a szádat! – azzal hátat fordított Potternek, jelezve, hogy a vita részéről le van zárva.

Megpróbált a bájitalára koncentrálni, de mindegyre csak a gyerekkel folytatott párbeszédet pörgette az agya. Nem tudta mi tévő legyen. Potter és ő olyanok, mint a mágnes azonos oldala. Összekerülnek és taszítják egymást, ez ellen nem lehet mit tenni. Eddig csak azon az utolsó okklumencia órán voltak képesek civilizáltan viselkedni egymással. Reménytelen vállalkozás összebékíteni őket, ezt Albusnak is megmondta. De az öreg varázsló hajthatatlan volt. Sok vitájuk is volt már emiatt. Piton megpróbálta elmagyarázni Dumbledore-nak, hogy hagyja ezzel békében, de Albus még mindig bízik benne, hogy ők ketten egyszer apa és fia lesznek. Viszont olyankor, ha Voldemort jutott az eszébe elfogta a határtalan düh, és mindenre kész volt, hogy megvédje Harryt. Ez a két dolog valahogy elvált a fejében. Nem tudta sehogyan sem összeegyeztetni. Voldemorttal inkább csak dacolni akart. Megbosszulni azokat, akiket elvett tőle. Harryvel kapcsolatban azonban még mindig nem jött tisztába magával. Talán ha most… bocsánatot kérne. „Marhaság. Valószínűleg Potter sem éppen egy ilyen apára vágyik, annál is inkább, mivel értésemre adta, mennyire megvetendő apa is lennék. Idióta kölyök". Így csak hallgatott és gépiesen adagolta a hozzávalókat a főzethez. Persze ismét a farkasölőfű tovább fejlesztésén dolgozott. Előző kísérlete majdnem sikerült. Ezt most nem akarja elszúrni. Összpontosított és teljesen kizárta a külvilágot. Egy csepp kell még a hajnalka fű levéből… 0,3 gramm a holdkő porából… a főzetnek kicsit más színe lett, mint eddig. Egy árnyalatnyival. Illata kesernyésen hömpölygött fel az üstből. Piton még hagyta 10 percig rotyogni, majd eloltotta a tüzet alatta. Normális esetben ezt a saját privát laborjában főzné, de felügyelnie kell a gyereket. Kivette a vérmintát és a mikroszkóp alá helyezte, majd rácsepegtette a főzetből vett adagot. Lélegzet visszafojtva nézte, mit művel a minta a vérrel. Működött. Piton elvigyorodott örömében és csinált még egy tesztet, de nem tévedett. Tényleg sikerült. A vérfarkas kórért felelős gének szépen visszaalakultak. A vér kitisztult. Már csak el kell küldenie a minisztériumba, hogy ott is letesztelhessék, hiszen egy új gyógyfőzetről van szó, de Perselus biztos volt benne, hogy hamar átengedik. Potter közben végzett az üstök kisikálásával is és csendben várakozott. Piton intett, hogy mehet, majd ő is visszatért lakosztályába és elő vette az anyja naplóját. Közel sem ért még a végére.


	10. Chapter 10

_**10. fejezet**_

„Voldemort megszállottan kutatott a halhatatlanság után. Hajtotta a vágy az örök életre. Mindent megtett volna érte. A világon mindent. És akkor egyszerre ott volt előtte a megoldás. Nehéz, kegyetlen, veszélyes és fantasztikus bűbáj : csináljon horcruxot. Elég csak megölnie egy embert és Voldemortnak nem voltak erkölcsi aggályai ezzel kapcsolatban. A horcrux saját lelke másolata. Ha embert öl, a lelke szétszakad, már csak be kell fogni a lelke szilánkját és megvan. Másolat belőle az emlékeivel, gondolataival, érzéseivel. Önmaga lehet. Akkor is, ha valaha valaki képes lenne megölni (amiben egyébként kételkedett). Voldemort elhatározta hát, hogy megteszi. Feldarabolja a lelkét, kerüljön bármibe is.

Az első horcruxot az édesapjából csinálta. Megölte, saját lelke darabkáját pedig bezárta, egyelőre csak egy gyűrűbe – apja pecsétgyűrűjébe. Immár volt egy horcruxa, de mivel Voldemort megszállott volt és rögeszmés, úgy vélte, neki nem elég egy. Így mikor hírt kapott ikertestvéréről, beteg gondolat lopódzott amúgy is bomlott elméjébe. Mégpedig az, hogy a családból csinál horcruxokat. Azt gondolta, azok erősebbek, mintha csak idegeneket vagy akár ellenségeket ölne. Így megtette, beváltotta a fenyegetését. Megölte fivérét, a lelkét pedig a fivérétől zsákmányolt órába rejtette. Innen már nem volt megállás. Nem tudom, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr hány horcruxot akart létre hozni, de megszállottan kutatott a család maradéka után (ha volt még egyáltalán rajtad kívül akárki), hogy megölje, és ezáltal erősebb legyen. Nyilván másból is csinált horcruxot, de senki sem tudja mennyit. Túl sokat valószínűleg nem lehet, anélkül, hogy menthetetlenül meg ne károsítaná elméjét ezért… csak remélni lehet, hogy idővel abba hagyja."

Piton lette a könyvecskét. Ez a rész már kevésbé viselte meg, mint a bevezetés. Mindenesetre beleszédült kissé. Hiszen Voldemort így őrá is vadászik. Lehet, hogy mégsem tudja, hogy ők rokonok. Potternél nem gondolhatja, hiszen arról az esetről csak hárman tudnak. Tanácstalanul körbe nézett. Anyja kapkodva írta a naplóját, stílusára nemigen figyelt oda. A bejegyzések szinte logikátlannak tűntek, de Perselus megértette, amit meg kellett tudnia. Rá kell jönnie, mire kellenek a horcruxok, és hogy hol vannak. Eszébe jutott, hogy néha látott Voldemorton gyűrűt, de lehet, hogy csak a szeme káprázott és most odaképzeli, csak hogy legyen valami kézzel fogható dolog is.

Megdörzsölte sajgó halántékát. Mostanában gyakran fájta feje, leginkább Voldemort támadásai miatt. Egyetlen gyógyszert szedett rá, egy fájdalomcsillapító főzettel töltött pirulát. Mindig a talárja zsebében horda. Megkereste és bevett két szemet. A hatás azonnal jelentkezett. A fejfájás alább hagyott. Piton eltette a naplót és inkább valami szórakoztató irodalmat olvasott tovább. Nem akarta elveszíteni a józan eszét, márpedig a Voldemortról kapott információk miatt mindig úgy érezte, ezt már nem bírja épp ésszel felfogni. Tetejébe még a lelkiismeret-furdalás is megkínozta rendesen. Inkább letette a könyvét és felballagott Spherestudhoz. Egyszerűen nem bírt egyedül lenni (pedig ilyen még nem fordult elő vele soha).

Közeledett a karácsony. Odakinn zuhogott a hó, az iskolából pedig mindössze egy hét volt hátra. A gyerekek sokat hógolyóztak odakinn, főleg a fiatalabbak. A tanárok is elnézőbbek voltak (kivéve persze Piton professzort). A három jó barát a klubhelyiségben ücsörgött és lustán elnyújtózva ki-ki saját hobbijának hódolt. Harry azon kapta magát, hogy okklumenciára gyakorol. Voldemort hetente egyszer meglátogatta a fejét és ezek annyira kimerítők voltak, hogy másnap sokszor leragadt a szeme órákon, vagy rosszul csinált egyszerű dolgokat is. Nem segített túl sokat a Pitonnal való legutóbbi vitája sem. Azóta nem tudta rendesen végre hajtani, amit Piton kért tőle. Minduntalan visszatolakodtak a fejébe a rossz emlékek. Csak így magában érezte úgy, hogy meg tudja tenni, persze kérdés, hogy Voldemorttal szemben mire megy vele.

Nem várta a karácsonyt, hiszen kivel is tölthetné. Persze a Weasley család meghívta őt is és Hermionét is, és örömmel elfogadta, de alapjában véve semmi kedve nem volt hozzá. Hiányzott Sirius. Nyomasztotta a saját magánya. Sose volt még ennyire egyedül, illetve sosem érezte még ennyire magányosnak magát karácsonykor, mióta ide járt. Szánakozással vegyes irigykedéssel hallgatta évfolyamtársai csip-csup ügyeit. Őt sokkal sötétebb dolgok nyomasztották, mint, hogy felé nézett-e x vagy hozzászólt-e y. Néha, vagy inkább sokszor arra gondolt, mennyivel jobb lenne, ha őt is ez foglalkoztatná. Boldogabb lenne, ha az lenne a központi problémája, vajon Cho Changnak tetszik-e még. Momentán azonban csak nyugalomra vágyott és olyas-fajta ürességre, mint nyáron, mikor kipróbálta (és rászokott) a kábító főzetre. Jó volt, mindamellett, hogy rémes is. Hiányzott. Inkább nem gondolt rá. Piton megmondta neki még a nyár végén, hogy lesznek ilyenek („na ez is egy érdekes kérdés, hogy valóban kipróbálta-e a szörny, vagy csak tájékozott ez ügyben" – morfondírozott Harry) és hogy figyeljen erre oda. Harry most először érzett ellenállhatatlan vágyat arra, hogy újra megkóstolja. Nyár óta először. Körbenézett, feltűnt-e bárkinek is, de mindenki oly békés, lusta semmit tevésbe leledzett, hogy megnyugodhatott. Senki még csak rá se nézett.

Utolsó hét! És még egy okklumencia. Felballagott a hálószobájukba és lehozta a mérhetetlen mennyiségű házi feladatát. Pitonnak nem fogja megírni a dolgozatot – határozta el, mert elege van. Igazából egyik tanárának sem akart semmit írni. És nem is fog. Nem elég, hogy nyomja a vállát a jövője – már ha van –, még ez a sok házi dolgozat értekezés, stb.. unottan bámulta a hóesést. Lassan elálmosodott tőle, de mivel sok dolga volt még, hát kitárta az ablakot és kibámult rajta. A hópelyhek lustán kavarogtak, és bár még csak fél négy volt, lassan sötétedett. Harry kinézett, és két apró alakot látott a hóban sétálni – összeölelkezve. Biztos diákok- gondolta, de aztán az egyikük, egy férfi (valószínűleg, mivel ő volt a magasabb) elcsúszott. A lány felsegítette, és ahogy a srác felnevetett a lányra, Harry felismerte. Lupin volt és az új nővérke. Harry elvigyorodott és hátraszólt Ronnak és Hermionénak. Barátai csatlakoztak hozzá az ablaknál és már hárman bámultak ki hunyorogva.

- Ott, lenn! Nézzétek! – barátai lenéztek. Ron elcsodálkozott, Hermione azonban szélesen elmosolyodott.

- Nem illik nézni őket, Harry! Gyere! – azzal odébb lökdöste a két fiút, de azért továbbra is mosolygott. – Te sem örülnél neki ha… ha épp meglesnének miközben… érted.

- Értem. Igazad van, csak hát Lupin… már múltkor is olyan…

- Fura volt – fejezte be helyette Ron.

Összevigyorogtak. A jó öreg Lupin igazán megérdemli már, hogy végre valami szépet is kapjon az élettől.

- Remélem… összejön nekik. – mondta Hermione. – Bár, így meg megint nekem lett igazam.

- Miszerint? - kérdezte Ron

- Hát, hogy férjet vadászni jött. De igazából nem baj, ha Lupin professzor boldog. – Harry egyetértett. Maradéktalanul örült az SVK tanára boldogságának. Tovább vigyorgott és immár jobb kedvel fogott bele mégis a házi feladatai megírásába.

Lupin és Luclin békésen sétáltak a 10 centis hóban, egymást átkarolva. Lupin nem tudta letörölni a vigyort az arcáról. Kapcsolatuk még friss volt, hiszen nem is olyan rég még mindketten egyedül álltak az életben. De most boldog volt, olyat tapaszalt, amit még azelőtt soha. Tartozott valakihez. Fontos volt valakinek. A diákok, de még a tanár kollégák sem tudták, csak ők ketten, ettől volt olyan édes, olyan gyönyörű titok. A lány mellett egészségesnek érezte magát, és nem nyomasztotta a vállára nehezedő teher. Az örökös aggodalom Harryért, a vérfarkasság, a magány. A háború árnyéka föléjük nőtt, de most ez sem érdekelte. Most semmi, csak a lány és a hóesés. És mindjárt karácsony. Első karácsonya, amit a szülei halála óta nem egyedül ünnepel. Magához vonta a lányt és lágyan megcsókolta.

Piton levelet kapott a minisztériumból, melyben engedélyezik az új főzete használatát. Örömében felment Spherestudhoz és elújságolta neki. Elhatározta, hogy megkeresi Lupint és közli vele is, csak… nem sok kedve volt hozzá. Bármennyire sok idő is telt el azóta, mégsem tudott megbocsátani neki. Egyszer majd talán, ha magának is meg tud. Egyelőre azonban maradt Spherestudnál és elbeszélgettek a múltról, közben lassan elszopogattak egy üveg whiskyt. Jó volt. Egy hét van csak hátra és azután két hét pihenés, mikor a kölykök távol vannak. Bár meglehetősen nyomasztotta a hatodévesekkel tartandó bájital óra. „Tiszta hülye vagyok, lassan már nem merek órára menni a kölyök miatt. Én. Perselus Piton. Szánalmas." Mindennek tetejébe a feje is gyakran fájt, pedig Voldemort eltűnt az utóbbi időkben. Mégis, alig múlt el nap, hogy ne vette volna be a piruláit. Attól legalább jól érezte magát. András csendben dolgozott az íróasztalánál, valami új publikáción a mágikus jog védelméről. Sokat írt, különböző szaklapokba, főleg külföldön. Piton nem szólt hozzá és ő sem szólt a barátjához.

A hétvége lassan eltelt, az idő lomhán kúszott előre a halálos csöndben. Újra itt volt a hétfő – az utolsó hétfő. Perselus lassan kászálódott ki az ágyából, valami rémeset álmodott. Percekig tartott, míg rájött hol van, és hogy kikkel lesz órája. Főzött magának egy erős kávét és bevett egy pirulát is, hogy túlélje ezt a napot. Aztán, mint aki a saját kivégzésére indul, elment, hogy megtartsa az óráit. A hatodikos csoport rémes volt, mint mindig. Potter gyűlölködő szemekkel méregette – Piton tartott tőle, hogy a fiú megint veszekedést akar provokálni. „Na, ma aztán próbálkozhat…" - gondolta. Még mindig rémálma hatása alatt volt és a valóságból csak holmi elmosódott foltot érzékelt. Minden idegen volt és távoli. A zajok sem jutottak el a tudatáig. Rémes záptojás-szerű bűz rángatta vissza a valóságba. Rögtön eszébe jutott Longbottom, de ahogy körül nézett, látta, hogy Ron volt a tettes – mivel Neville nem is járt a haladó bájital csoportba. Az üstjében kátrányszerű folyadéknak nem nevezhető képződmény tanyázott, irtó bűzt eregetve. Piton megrovón nézett rá.

- Ez 25 pontjába került a Griffendélnek, Weasley. És holnap este büntetőmunkára jön.

Ahogy kimondta meg is bánta, na nem ember-baráti szeretetből. Csak épp nem akart a béna Weasley-vel még több időt eltölteni. De ha már kimondta, vissza nem vonhatja, legalább felsikáltatja a gyerekkel a pince padlóját. A csengőt követően gyorsan elmondta még a házi feladatot, aztán a csoport távozása után leroskadt az íróasztala mellé. A diákok által készített főzetek kis fiolákban az asztalán sorakoztak. A következő csoportja harmadéves Mardekár-Griffendél összetételű volt. Még egy Griffendél. És még nincs dél. Gyűlölte ezt a napot és nem is ellenkezett az érzés ellen. Átadta magát a haragjának, és minden diákot szinte a sírba kergetett ezzel, de délutánra legalább elszállt a nyomottsága és valamelyest a haragja is. A délutánt a szobájában töltötte és kiolvasta az össze bájital szaklapot, amire a múlt héten nem volt ideje. Egyszer csak azon kapta magát, hogy immár húszadszorra olvassa ugyan azt a mondatot. Nem bírt odafigyelni. Egyre csak Potter járt az eszében és Dumbledore, aki azzal nyaggatta hónapok óta, hogy mondja el végre a fiúnak. Eddig sikerült kibújnia ez alól, mindig valami hülye kifogással. Meghallgatni az igazgató végtelen példabeszédeit arról, hogy ő a felnőtt. Na és akkor mi van? Igazán elege volt abból, hogy tartsa magát mindig és odafigyeljen és tűrjön, tűrjön, tűrjön. Dumbledore szemrehányásait, mert Harryvel nem úgy alakulnak a dolgok, mint kéne, és ez igaz, de kit érdekel? Voldemort támadását, meg fenyegetését, meg győzködését, hogy térjen vissza. („na majd hülye leszek… visszatérek, de azt nem köszöni meg"), Potter… Potter meg… nyomasztotta. Csak úgy simán. Társadalmi elvárás, hogy szeresse, tisztelje és támogassa, részint, mert ő a kis túlélő, részint meg, mert a fia. De hát hogy lehet egy gyereket fiaként szeretni parancsra 16 év után. Fogalma nincs róla ki Harry Potter, nem is ismeri. Csak azt látta belőle, amit Harry mutatott, egy álarcot. Az nem Harry, akit ő megismert, az csak egy akaratos kölyök. És most várják, hogy mint egy gombnyomásra megszeresse. És vegyen neki távirányítós autót. „Semmi baj, szép az életem…" – gondolta keserűen, aztán inkább kiment sétálni a hóba, hogy kiszellőztesse a fejét.

Eltelt a hét. A pénteki utolsó bájitalórán rengeteg leckét kaptak a hatodévesek a szünidőre. Piton pedig - engedve a csábításnak - lemondta az okklumencia foglalkozást. Mindkettejük legnagyobb örömére. Másnap aztán kiürül az iskola, és minden gyerek hazamegy karácsonyozni. Piton pedig végre magára marad, és lesz ideje rendbe rakni össze-vissza csapongó gondolatait. De előtte várja még egy megbeszélés Dumbledore-ral. Perselus gyanította, hogy megint Harry lesz terítéken, ki más. Lassan vonszolta fel magát az igazgatói irodába. Már szinte rettegett attól, hogy beszéljen az ősz varázslóval. A vele való párbeszéd után mindig lelkiismeret-furdalása volt, maga sem tudta miért. Pedig Dumbledore nem bántotta, még csak nem is szidta le soha… vagyis nem annyira.

Harry bóbiskolt a hálóteremben. Gyakran elnyomta az álom, mert ilyenkor legalább – hacsak Voldemort nem tartózkodott a fejében – nyugta volt háborgó gondolataitól. Először csak álmodott, kinn járt a hóban. Mintha Roxmortsot látná… azután elszállt messze… Voldemorthoz. De ez nem a fejében zajlott. Ez „ismerős" álom volt. Voldemort a szűk belső kör közepén állt, és hevesen magyarázott. Harry először nem hallotta, mit, közelebb ment hát. Olyan közel került, hogy szinte érezte maga mellett a Nagyurat.

- Ha megöljük a miniszterüket, akkor teljesen szét fognak esni. Azután felszámoljuk az aurorcsoportot, már aki nem akar mellénk állni. És a következő miniszter a mi emberünk lesz. – majd Voldemort ördögi hahotába kezdett (amit Harry kissé mesterkéltnek tartott, csodálkozott is, hogy ilyenek jutnak eszébe ebben a lehetetlen szituációban.), a többi halálfaló pedig követte a példáját. Harry felriadt és konstatálta, hogy egy: nem fáj a sebhelye; kettő: tök észnél volt, miközben Voldemortot hallgatta. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy nem álom volt, hanem… látomás. Sietve össze kapta magát és elindult az igazgatói iroda felé.

Az igazgató dolgozószobájának ajtaja félig nyitva állt. Hangok szűrődtek ki, egy dühös és egy nyugodt. Harry még év elején megkapta Dumbledore-tól a jelszót, ha bármi történne, mindig el tudja érni, és ne kelljen a folyosón téblábolnia. Lassan kúszott fölfelé a kőszörny és Harry megállt az ajtóban. Nem akarta zavarni az igazgatót.

- Nem, még nem mondtam meg neki. – hallatszott egy dacos hang.

- És miért nem? – kérdezte az igazgató teljes nyugalommal. Harry megismerte a hangját.

- Csak, mert nem tudom, hogy kezdjek hozzá… én nem akartam ezt…

- Ez nem kívánságműsor, Perselus. – Dumbledore kissé felemelte a hangját. – Már nyáron is megmondtam, fogadd el ezt a helyzetet. Meg kell, hogy tudja…

- De én… nem vagyok képes… semmi értelme sem lenne…

- De igen! Joga van tudni. Fél éved volt rá, hogy megemészd.

- Tudja, mit? Hagyjon engem ezzel békén. Már akkor szóltam, hogy semmi értelme. Én nem vagyok az apja…

- De az vagy! Akár elfogadod, akár nem. Nem bújhatsz ki a felelősség alól.

Harry lélegzetvisszafojtva várt. Már bánta, hogy idejött. El is akart indulni, de a kíváncsiság nem engedte. Meg kellet tudnia, kiről beszélnek odabenn. Lassan közelebb lopódzott és közben nagyon szégyellte magát.

- De talán tényleg jobb neki, ha nem tudja… hiszen itt rólam van szó. Ki akarna egy ilyen apát? – próbálkozott tovább Perselus. Ő is megbánta, hogy idejött. Kényelmetlenül érintette ez a vita az ősz varázslóval. Érezte, hogy nem készült még fel erre. Mit is mondhatna Potternek… elgyötörten Dumbledore-ra nézett. Az igazgató keményen nézett vissza, majd tekintete ellágyult.

- Perselus! Nehéz ez, de egy gyerek nagy ajándék. Sajnálom, hogy megfosztottalak tőle. De még bepótolhatod. Adj esélyt magatoknak…

- Mire? Hogy megint összevesszünk? – kérdezte félig gúnyosan a fiatalabb férfi.

- Légy türelmesebb. Te vagy a felnőtt.

- Igazgató úr! – Piton szinte könyörgött – itt most Potterről és rólam van szó. Ez… ez… - elakadt. Nem találta a szavakat.

Harry odakinn megdermedt, mikor a nevét hallotta. Moccanni sem bírt a meglepetéstől. Agya még csak most kezdte kapizsgálni, mit is hallott az imént. Jó lett volna már elmenni innét és elfelejteni, de most már abszolút esélytelen volt, hogy elmenjen. Piton az ő… apja? Vagy rosszul hallotta? Magában imádkozott, hogy így legyen.

- Lehetetlen? – fejezte be Perselus helyett Dumbledore.

- Valahogy úgy – suttogta Piton. – Potter hallotta, mikor Andrásnak meséltem az esetről, de nem hallotta, hogy róla van szó. Csak annyit, hogy van egy gyerekem. És aztán… okklumencián kifejtette erről véleményét. Közölte, hogy rémes apa vagyok és rémes tanár… ami bizonyos fokig helyes emberismeretre vall. – Piton lehorgasztotta a fejét, de ezt Harry odakinn nem láthatta. Ő most levegő után kapkodott. Piton fia. Ő Harry Potter, a gyűlölt idióta szemét gané, gonosz randa bájitaltan tanár fia. Inkább a halál.

- Neki is idő kell. Hidd el, egyszer még…

- Persze. Egyszer még majd a nyakamba ugrik, apa felkiáltással, igaz? Neeem. Nem mondom meg neki. Jobb mindkettőnknek, amíg nem tudja.

- De…

- Másrészt – szakította félbe Dumbledore-t Piton – ő még nem áll a helyzet magaslatán okklumenciából. Ha a Sötét Nagyúr ismét megtámadja az elméjét, könnyen rájöhet. Azt pedig ön sem akarhatja. – Dumbledore bólogatott.

- Ez igaz. Mindenesetre nem tartom jó ötletnek, hogy titokban marad előtte. És mindazonáltal légy kedvesebb hozzá. – Piton biccentett, égnek emelte a szemét, és az ajtó felé indult. Harry nem érzékelte, hogy vége a beszélgetésnek, csak állt elszédülve. Fejében kavarogtak a gondolatok. Majd közeledő léptek zaja ütötte meg fülét. Gyorsan a kőszörny felé iramodott. Lesietett a forgó lépcsőn és elrohant. Mögötte nemsoká Piton is leért, még pont látta Harry befordulni a sarkon. Ijesztő gondolat lopódzott az agyába – Potter hallotta. Utána eredt. A fiú a lépcsőn rohant lefelé, hármasával szedve a fokokat. Piton utána kiáltott, de meg sem állt, mintha nem hallotta volna. Nem tehetett mást, utána rohant. „ez most nagyon nem jó…" – gondolta. Gyorsan szedte a lábát, de Potter is fürge volt. Már a bejárati csarnokban járt, mikor Piton még csak épp a lépcső aljára ért.

- Potter, várj! – üvöltötte. Harry futtában hátra nézett, de nem állt meg. Kirohant a kapun, ki a sötétbe. Piton a nyomában. A csúszós hóban majdnem hasra esett. Harry a rácsos kapu felé rohant iszonyú tempóban. Nem akart, de nem is tudott volna megállni. Hajtotta a mindent elsöprő düh. Könnyei kicsordultak – ő úgy gondolta a hidegtől, de leginkább a felgyűlt keserűségtől. Apja (Potter) arca jutott eszébe, ahogy emlékeiben élt. Ez a denevér meg sem közelíti. Nem lehet, hogy ő nem Potter. Mindenkit James-re emlékeztet. Sirius is mindig ezt mondta. Ő nem tévedhet. Az nem lehet… Nem vehetik el a származását, pláne nem Piton. Ez több volt a soknál. El akarta hagyni Roxfortot, meg sem állni… de meddig. Hova is mehetne. Szülei halottak, Sirius halott, Vernon bácsiék gyűlölik. Nincs senkije. Nincs is élete. Azt is elveszik tőle, amire eddig legalább büszke volt, amiből erőt merített. „Inkább Voldemort börtöne, mint ez…" – futott át az agyán a keserű gondolat. Harry átmászott villámgyorsan a kapun és rohant. A messzeségben feltűntek Roxmorts fényei. Arrafelé vette az irányt.

Abban a pillanatban utolérte Piton, és durván megrántotta a karját. Harry hátra tántorodott és neki csapódott a férfi mellkasának. Piton dühtől eltorzult arccal bámult rá.

- Mi volt ez, Potter? – kérdezte fenyegetően.

- Tudod te azt nagyon jól! – üvöltötte Harry. – Hazudtatok mindketten, te is, meg Dumbledore is! Gyűlöllek! Én nem vagyok a fiad! – az utolsó szavakat szinte köpte. Piton még mindig erősen tartotta. Megpróbálta kiszabadítani magát, de nem sikerült.

- Nyughass már! – morogta a férfi. – Ezzel semmire nem mész. – megcsóválta a fejét. Az egész el lett rontva. Sehogy se lett volna jó közölni, de ezzel legrosszabb rémálma vált valóra. Tetejébe még a kölyköt is le kell csillapítania.

- Hidd el, hogy én sem így terveztem…

- Nem érdekel, hogyan tervezte. – Harry visszaváltott tegezésből magázásba. – Utálom magát! Maga nem az apám!

- Nyugodj meg…

- Nem érdekel a hülye dumája. Eresszen! – és mivel Piton nem eresztette, Harry sípcsonton rúgta és az erdő felé vetett magát, de Piton szinte ráugrott. Egymásra esve zuhantak le a jéghideg hóba. Darabig csúsztak még le az árokba, aztán egymás hegyén-hátán megálltak. Harry igyekezett lerúgni magáról Pitont, de az teljes erejéből ránehezedett. Némán küzdöttek egymással, elkeseredve. Harryt nem érdekelte más csak fájdalmat okozni ennek a szörnynek. Ütött, rúgott, még talán harapott is. Perselus is lekevert neki két-három nem túl szelíd pofont. Végül Piton nyert és maga alá gyűrte a fiút. Azután leszállt róla, de a karját még mindig nem eresztette. Harry is talpra kecmergett és utálkozva sandított fel Pitonra. Annak vérzett a szája és a szeme alatt is húzódott egy csúf lila folt. Harrynek az orra vérzett, de nem törődött vele. Legszívesebben leköpte volna ezt az embert. A dühtől remegve visszacsúszott a hóba. Piton mellé ült és halkan beszélni kezdett hozzá. Kissé zihált még mintha mérföldeket futott volna, mindazonáltal hangja nyugodtan csengett.

- Potter, én tudom, hogy ez nem könnyű. Én… én is így reagáltam először. – folytatta mivel a fiú nem felelt. – Tudod, én sem tudtam…

- Mikor tudta meg? – szakította félbe most a gyerek.

- Nyáron. Miután elhoztalak Voldemorttól.

- Az anyám is más?

- Nem. Ő Lily. Nem akarom elvenni a szüleidet. Hiszen én tudom, hogy nem vagyok ideális apa-típus…

- Nem is, mivel maga egy szörnyeteg. – Harry hangja jéghideg volt.

- Potter, kicsit túl messzire mész…

- Hála magának, nem vagyok már Potter. – mondta a tőle telhető leggúnyosabb hangján – Nincs szükségem a magyarázkodására. Nem fogok a nyakába ugrani…

- Nem is vártam. Te azt hiszed nekem ez öröm?

- Nem hiszek semmit.

- És most mi a terved? Kirohansz a világból, mert én vagyok az apád? Ez aztán mindent megoldana – most már Piton is gúnyos volt. Sajnálatos módon mindkettejüket olyan keményfából faragták, hogy szinte semmire sem mentek egymással. Csak ültek és veszekedtek, ahogy világ életükben. Egyikükben sem volt annyi erő, hogy végre szépen szóljon a másikhoz vagy elnézést kérjen.

- És még mindig az „apám" miatt gyűlöl? Magából kinézem…

- Hallgass már! Nem érted milyen nehéz ez? Nekem sem volt arról fogalmam, hogy van egy fiam. Hogyan kéne viselkednem?

- Mint egy civilizált embernek, mondjuk…

- Ugyanez tőled is elvárható, nem gondolod? – Harry nem felelt. Csak nézett maga elé. Elfáradt és átfázott és azt akarta, hogy Piton elmenjen innét. Nem érdekelte a magyarázat, nem akarta hallani, hogy mit érzett a szörny. Nyilván semmit, hiszen nincsenek érzelmei. Csak vissza akarta kapni az… apját? Maga sem értett már semmit. Szülei 15 éve halottak. De mégis az emléküket gyalázná meg, ha elfogadná „ezt" apának.

- Az anyám… őt… megerőszakolta? – kérdezte, és bár rettegett a választól mégis tudni akarta.

Piton percekig nem felet. Megdöbbentette a kérdés. Soha senkit… főleg Lilyt nem.

- Nem. Nem. Én nem…

- Peersze

- Potter! Egy újjal sem… mármint erőszakkal soha – Piton mintha zavarba lenne. – Csak megtörtént. – fejezte be sután. Sose hitte volna, hogy egyszer majd a fogantatása körülményeiről kell Potterrel beszélnie. Ezt a lehetőséget kifelejtette és most igencsak kényelmetlenül érintette.

- Értem. Undorító. – Harryt kirázta a hideg. Az ő anyukája és ez. Fúj. Belegondolni is rémes volt.

- Apa tudta?

- Nem. Senki sem tudta, csak Dumbledore és persze Lily. Még én sem.

- Jó, felfogtam! – csattant fel. Idegesítette a tanár hangja.

- Abba hagyhatnád a hisztit. Semmi értelme. És szánalmas is…

- Akkor szánalmas vagyok, nem érdekel. – Harry elhallgatott és a természet zajait hallgatta – volna, de olyan síri csönd volt, hogy megborzongott. Természetellenesen nyomaszó csend. Piton sem szólt egy szót sem. Azután hírtelen a bal karjához kapott, ugyan abban a pillanatban, mikor Harry sebhelyébe iszonyú fájdalom nyilallt. Mindketten egyszerre pattantak fel, és elővették pálcájukat. Körbenéztek, de semmi. Majd a Tiltott Rengeteg sötétjéből halovány, sápadt alak bontakozott ki és fenyegetőn megindult feléjük. Piton egy rántással maga mögé vonta Harryt és felkészült arra, mire nem lehet. Szembe nézni a Sötét Nagyúrral.


	11. Chapter 11

_**11. fejezet**_

Piton halálsápadtan állt szemben Voldemorttal. Harry mögötte szorongott, szinte moccanni sem mert. Teljesen ledöbbent. Piton lassan hátrálni kezdett, miközben agya a fennálló lehetőségeket pörgette. Maga mögött terelgette Harryt is. Nem jutottak messzire, mert nekihátráltak egy fának. A Nagyúr mögül előléptek „kedvenc" halálfalói és lassan megindultak feléjük. Piton még mindig nem tudta, mi tévő legyen. Óriási kalamajkába kerültek – ismét. Elsőnek kiürítette elméjét, hogy a Nagyúr ne olvasgasson bele, majd bátran szembenézett vele.

- Ajándékot hoztál nekem, Perselus? – kérdezte fenyegető-halkan Voldemort és közelebb lépett hozzájuk. Piton igyekezett minél inkább eltakarni a fiút. Voldemort semmiképp sem férhet hozzá. Egyelőre fogalma sem volt, hogyan mentse meg Harryt. Játssza meg magát Voldemort előtt újra, hátha újra beveszi és hátha sikerül később kiszabadítania Pottert, vagy inkább legyen önfeláldozó hős, hogy aztán meghaljon és végül Potter is? Az elsőben túl sok volt a ha. A második pedig tiszta kudarc. Egyik sem túl vonzó alternatíva. Lázasan gondolkodott, miközben próbált időt nyerni.

- Felelj, ha kérdezlek! –sziszegte a Nagyúr.

A halálfalók időközben teljesen körbe vették őket. Most a lényeg, hogy Harryt a körön kívül tudja.

- Mit teszel, ha nem? – érdeklődött látszólag teljesen nyugodtan. Ehhez értett, hogy elleplezze érzelmeit. Voldemort szeme fenyegetőn összeszűkült.

- Tudni akarod?

Piton igazából nem akarta tudni. Időt akart nyerni, bármit, amivel meg tudja menteni a kölyköt. Óvatos lépésekkel - ügyelve arra, hogy Harry mögötte maradjon -, lassan megindult oldalra. A halálfalók egyelőre nem moccantak. A kör azonban egyre szűkebb lett, ahogy a széléhez közeledtek. Harry hátát még mindig védte a fa, de már nem sokáig. Piton nem kockáztathatta, hogy hátulról támadjanak rájuk.

- Gyere elő, Harry. Tudod, hogy nincs értelme előlem bujkálni. Te pedig, Perselus, menj arrébb, ha nem akarsz megismerkedni a haragommal. – Ezt teljes nyugodtsággal mondta, de Pitont kirázta tőle a hideg. Ó, jól ismerte már ő a Nagyúr haragját, tapasztalta is - nem egyszer a saját bőrén. Harry mocorogni kezdett mögötte. Perselus hátranyúlt és elzárta útját.

- Ne mozdulj, Potter! Csak ha szólok! – súgta szinte alig hallhatóan. Csak remélhette, hogy Harry megérti, a Nagyúr viszont nem. A lényeg, hogy gyors legyen, azután már Harryn múlik a dolog. – Mikor jelt adok, rohanj a kastély felé és ne is állj meg! – magában imádkozott, csak sikerüljön.

Oldalra nézett, óvatosan. A kastély felé eső oldalon Lucius Malfoy állt. Remek. Majd mélyen Voldemort szemébe, ügyelve arra, hogy gondolatait továbbra is gondosan elzárja előle. Igyekezett fenntartani a szemkontaktust, hátha akkor Voldemort nem gyanakszik. Ingatag lábakon állt a terve, de mint nyáron, most sem volt választása. Sosem volt választása. Egyedül 10 halálfalóval szemben semmire sem megy. De Harrynek adnia kell egy esélyt, hátha neki sikerül. Ha visszajut a kastélyba, megmenekült, oda úgysem merik követni. Nem is tudnák, annyi védővarázslat óvja a kastélyt és a parkot. Pálcáját apró mozdulatokkal Malfoy felé irányította, majd némán kimondta a „petrificus totalust", majd mikor szeme sarkából látta, hogy Lucius eldől, mint egy fa, oldalra lökte Harryt és nagyot taszított rajta. Igyekezett mindvégig közte és a Nagyúr közt elhelyezkedni. Harry kitántorodott a körből.

- Rohanj, Potter! – üvöltötte.

A Nagyúr Harryre emelte a pálcáját, de mire kimondta az átkot, a fiú már eltűnt a fák között. A halálfalók utána eredtek.

- Crucio! – sziszegte Voldemort.

Perselus testébe bele fúródott a fájdalom. Felüvöltött és térdre esett, de eszénél maradt. Az erdőből rohanó léptek zaja hallatszott. A hangokból és káromkodásokból ítélve Potter még bírta. Míg Piton a hóban fetrengett, addig a Nagyúr megszüntette a Malfoyt sújtó átkot. A szőke férfi talpra állt, és gyűlölettől lángoló szemekkel meredt Pitonra, majd ő is kimondta rá a kínok átkát. Ismét a jól ismert érzés… azután bejött a képbe Lestrange és nekiállt kiverni belőle a szuszt…

Harry futott, ahogy Piton parancsolta az első bokorig. Ott egy pillanatra hátra fordult, hogy megnézze, mennyi esélye van. Sötét árnyalakok loholtak a nyomában. Nem akarta itt hagyni Pitont. A legközelebbi halálfalót, aki túl közel tapogatózott hozzá a sötétben, elkábította. Iménti haragját, mintha elfújták volna, csak a vegytiszta rémület maradt, és egy kicsit a féltés. Fél füllel hallotta, ahogy Malfoy a cruciatus-t harsogja és elfogta a düh. Vissza akart fordulni, hogy segítsen Pitonnak és együtt másszanak ki a bajból, amikor valaki hátulról elkapta. Harry rugdalózott, kapálódzott, míg az a másik el nem engedte. Bátran szembe fordult „támadójával" és meglepetten látta, hogy Spherestud az.

- Harry, indulj vissza a kastélyba! – suttogta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon a tanár és az említett irányba taszigálta Harryt. – Gyorsan! Indulj már! – Harry egy pillanatig rámeredt, majd megindult.

András a másik irányba vetette magát. A halálfalók elveszítették Harry nyomát a sötétben. A fák nem engedtek át semmi fényt, csak a fehér hó világított itt-ott. Spherestud a sötétben elkábított, akit tudott, végül odaért barátjához. Voldemort toporzékolt Harry eltűnése miatt, maga akart keresésére indulni. Piton középen feküdt, orrából, szájából ömlött a vér. Lestrange még mindig rugdosta. Spherestudot elfogta a düh. Pálcáját Lestrange-ra szegezve kilépett az erdőből és elhadarta a hátráltató ártást, minek következtében Lestrange egy fának vágódott és elájult. Voldemort ráemelte vörös szemét és felemelte pálcáját. A többiek szintúgy… András nem hagyhatta a barátját. Perselus fél szemével ránézett, a másik valahol a vérrel elegy sár alatt pislákolt.

- Menj innen – hörögte, de késő volt. A halálfalók pálcájából egyszerre röppent felé a cruciatus. Lerogyott, még üvölteni sem volt ereje. Irtó kínokat állt ki. Perselus félig felküzdötte magát, hogy barátja segítségére siessen, de Voldemort egy pálca mozdulattal visszalökte. A halálfalók megszüntették az átkot. András ott hevert minden ízében reszketve a kiállt kínoktól, de talpra állt. Malfoy könnyedén lefegyverezte. Ott ált pálca nélkül, mindenre készen. Piton szintén felkecmergett, de már nála sem volt pálca. Szemben velük még mindig 7 halálfaló volt, András csak kettőt tudott elkábítani. Azok most az erdőben hevertek.

- Perselus, mélyen csalódtam benned. Elárultál… Mit gondoltál, hogy fogadom majd? – kérdezte szinte csevegő hangon a Sötét Nagyúr. Perselus szerint az ideális válasz a „leszarom" lett volna, de nem szólt egy szót sem. Oldalra sandított barátjára. András sem volt jobb állapotban, bár legalább az arca a helyén volt.

- Perselus, gyere ide! – parancsolta Voldemort. A férfi nem mozdult. Felesleges volt ugyan az ellenállás, de ezzel is mutatni akarta, hogy Voldemort neki többet nem parancsol. - Azt mondtam, gyere ide! – pálcaintéssel maga felé húzta a fiatalabb férfit. Piton nem volt képes ellenállni.

- Öld meg! – adta ki a következő parancsot és Spherestudra mutatott. Perselust kiverte a víz. Nem fogja megölni a legjobb barátját… az egyetlen barátját. Fejével nemet intett, de Voldemort ismét ráparancsolt...

A következő pillanatban felgyorsultak az események, ugyanis a kastély irányából Dumbledore, Lupin és nyomukban Flitwick és McGalagony érkeztek futva. Voldemort oldalra kapta a fejét, és támadásba lendült, Pitont és Andrást pedig hátra hagyta, halálfalói gondjaira bízva.

- Öljétek meg őket! – rikoltotta, majd Dumbledore irányába vetette magát. Piton és Spherestud - látva a hirtelen felfordulást - az erdő felé vették az irányt, nyomukban Malfoy-al, valamint Bellatrix és Rodolphus Lestrange-dzsal. Spherestud felbukott az összevissza nőtt gyökerekben és hasra esett. Perselus megállt, hogy felsegítse, de a három halálfaló beérte őket.

Elkeseredett és egyoldalú küzdelem vette kezdetét, lévén a professzoroknál nem volt pálca. Perselust egy hátráltató átok a földre küldte. Amit látott, attól meghűlt benne a vér. Bellatrix pálcájából hideg, kék fény csapódott ki és egyenest András mellkasának tartott. Majd a fénynyaláb tűhegyes acél lándzsává állt össze és iszonyú erővel Spherestud testének csapódott. A professzort a hatalmas ütés felszögezte a legközelebbi fára. Szájából ömlött a vér, és torz, fuldokló hangok hagyták el torkát. Perselus elhűlve nézte végig a rémes jelenetet, majd minden erejét megfeszítve Bellartixra ugrott. Nem érdekelte, hogy nincs pálca a kezében. Nem érdekelte semmi, csak fájdalmat okozni a nőnek. A józan esze rég messze járt már. Magával rántotta elkaszálva a lábait és iszonyú erővel sajtolta maga alá. Pálcáját egy hirtelen ütéssel kiverte kezéből. Bella meglepődött az eszelős támadástól, hirtelenjében védekezni sem tudott. Rodolphus pálcájából vörös fénycsóva tört ki és szabályosan letépte Perselust a nő hátáról, és egy fának csapta. Perselus beverte a fejét, megszédült, de nem ájult el. Már csak Andrást látta, amint az élet forró sugárban távozik belőle. Kiömlő vére pirosra festette körülötte a talajt és a havat. Távolabbról elkeseredett csata zaja hallatszott. Valaki utat tört magának a bozótban – egyenesen feléjük. Perselus remélte, hogy segítség jön. Valaki. Akárki. De Voldemort volt és ezzel minden reménye szertefoszlott. Feltápászkodott még egyszer, utoljára, és hősiesen szembe nézett a halállal.

Utolsó pillantásával Andrásra pillantott. Barátja feje ebben a pillanatban oldalra bukott. Szájából még mindig szivárgott a vére. Perselus kényszerítette magát, hogy visszaforduljon Voldemort felé. Szembe nézett a vörös szempárral – ahogy annak idején apja is. Utolsó gondolata az volt, hogy mennyire elrontotta. A kiáltást már nem hallotta. Élettelenül zuhant a földre.

Odakinn az erdő mellett még tombolt az elkeseredett harc. Bár miután a vezérük elinalt, a halálfalók is jobbnak látták, ha inkább elmenekülnek. Mindenestre a kisebbik Lestrange, Rabastan még utoljára átkot küldött Lupin felé, aki pedig pont Averyvel küzdött. Az átok telibe találta. Avery átka szintúgy. A professzor megtántorodott és elterült a hóban. Közvetlenül utána McGalagony küldött egy igen erős hátráltató ártást Averyre, de eltévesztette. A férfi eltűnt az erdőben. Dumbledore két halálfalóval küzdött egyszerre, Flitwick pedig elindult megkeresni Pitont és Spherestudot.

A harcnak rövid idő múlva vége lett. Dumbledore elkábította a két maradék halálfalót, a többiek pedig sajnos elmenekültek. Flitwick érkezett fujtatva a sűrűből.

- Jöjjön valaki, gyorsan! – sipította.

- Mi történt? - kérdezte aggódva Dumbledore.

Megindult az apró bűbájtan tanár mögött. Rossz előérzete volt és nem is alaptalanul. McGalagony Lupinnal maradt. Mellé térdelt és megvizsgálta. Szerencsére volt még pulzusa, bár alig lélegzett. Dumbledore előre sietett és az elé táruló látványtól összeszorult a szíve. Spherestud még mindig a fának szegezve ernyedten lógott, Perselus pedig a földön hevert, kifacsarodott végtagokkal. Az igazgató hírtelen azt sem tudta, melyikhez siessen oda. Flitwick végül odalépett a fához szegezett Spherestudhoz, és gyengéden megérintette a nyaki ütőeret. A lándzsa valahol a gyomra tájékán fúrhatta át, nem a mellkasát. Bellatrix elvétette a célzást. Sokáig tapogatózott, de mintha nem szállt volna ki teljesen az élet a szerencsétlen professzorból. Időről időre, enyhe sóhaj hagyta el ajkát, alig hallhatóan. Flitwick óvatosan leemelte a fáról, majd hordágyra varázsolta. Az acélrudat egyelőre nem húzta ki. Megindult a kastély felé. Odakinn McGalagony ugyanígy tett Lupinnal.

Dumbledore lehajolt Peselushoz. Végtelenül fájt így látnia őt. Mintha a fiát veszítette volna el. Jóllehet, nem az ő gyermeke volt, mindig is úgy tekintett rá, mintha az lenne. Végigsimította arcát, megigazgatta kicsavarodott végtagjait. Arcából félre simította a haját. Lestrange működésének következtében a férfi arca szinte felismerhetetlenné vált, leginkább egy darab nyers húsra emlékeztetett. Dumbledore letörölte a rászáradt vért. „Mégis megtette! Megmentette Harryt… és én hányszor bántottam, pedig neki sem volt könnyű. Őt sosem értettem meg úgy, mint Harryt .." – gondolta keserűen. Perselus halott és ő nem volt ott, hogy megvédje. Az ősz varázsló szemeiből könnycsepp folyt ki és megindult az arcán lefelé. Nem tudta elfordítani a tekintetét Perselusról. Olyan békés volt az arca, olyan nyugodt, mint életében talán soha. Úgy halt meg, ahogy élt. Nem hátrált meg egy pillanatra sem. A veszteség iszonyú súllyal nehezedett az igazgatóra. Többé nem hallhatja félig gúnyos hangját, nem kacaghat fanyar humorán. Az ősz varázsló nemcsak egy kollégát, de talán egy barátot is elvesztett.

A nagy gondolkodás közepette észre sem vette, hogy Perselus akaratlanul is meg-megmozdult, ha csak egy kicsit is. Dumbledore az élet apró szikráját vélte felfedezni a fiatalabb férfin, szeme olykor-olykor aprót rándult, mintha aludna. Kitapintotta a pulzusát, amiről meg is feledkezett, hiszen olyan magától értetődő volt, hogy már elszállt belőle az élet. Volt még remény, szíve még dobogott. Letörölte a könnycseppet, majd hordágyat varázsolt és gyorsan fellebegtette a kastélyba a professzort.

Madame Pomfrey nagyot sikoltott, mikor meglátta Spherestudot az acélrúddal a gyomrában. Gyorsan felküldte Flitwick professzort az új nővérkéhez, el kellett a segítsége. Hirtelenjében azt sem tudta, melyik sérülthez rohanjon. A gyengélkedő egyik pillanatról a másikra megtelt és nem csak a betegekkel. Itt volt Dumbledore – aki magához képest szokatlanul sápadtan állt Perselus mellett -, McGalagony, persze a sérültek és Harry, aki egy sarokban állt reszketve. Megbabonázva meredt „apja" véres alakjára.

Miután Spherestud felbukkant ő elmenekült. És ez a három ember… miatta fekszik itt. Élettelenül. Harry nem tudta, hogy túlélték. Mindannyian túlélték… Halottnak tűntek, még Lupin is, aki pedig olyan szépen, békésen hevert a hordágyán, mintha csak aludna. De Perselus… Megmentette. Immár sokadszorra. És miket vágott megint a fejéhez. Harryt kiverte a víz. Ha tehetné, visszaszívná. Olyan erővel öntötte el a lelkiismeret-furdalás az utolsó veszekedésük miatt, hogy szinte megtántorodott tőle. A falba kellett kapaszkodnia. Torkában hatalmas gombóc gyűlt fel.

Dumbledore meglátta, amint ott áll sápadtan és riadtan a fal mellett. Mellé sietett és átfogta a vállát.

- Gyere innen, Harry! – noszogatta. – Most nem kell itt lenned. Semmi baj nincs, gyere! – halk, megnyugtató hangja lassan eljutott a fiú tudatáig is. Harry gépiesen megindult az igazgatóval. Nem tudta hogyan, de egyszer csak az irodájában ültek és a kezében szorongatott egy bögre, forró teát.

- Sajnálom, uram. – suttogta.

- Ugyan! Nem te vagy a hibás…

- De…

- De nem! Sejthettem volna, hogy így fogadod. Perselus is megmondta. – Harry kérdőn az igazgatóra nézett. Nem merte szavakba önteni. De Dumbledore megértette így is.

- Túlélte. – felelte a ki nem mondott kérdésre. Harry szeméből záporozni kezdtek a könnyek. Öntudatlanul letörölte. – Harry, senki nem hibáztat. Ő sem tenné – „ha ébren lenne" – gondolta Harry és ismét felbugyogott benne az önutálat. Tavaly Sirius, idén Piton professzor. Életében először szólította így magában a tanárt. Hálát és tiszteletet érzett iránta.

- Mi lesz most? – kérdezte, csak hogy megtörje a csöndet. Nem esett jól ez a hallgatás. Tudni akarta, mi legyen. Bármit. Kapaszkodni valamibe. Ilyen rémültnek még sosem érezte magát – talán tavaly a minisztériumban, mikor rádöbbent, mit tett. A barátait is bajba keverte. Az is rémes volt, mint ez. Kirázta a hideg, még a gondolatától is.

- Még nem tudom, Harry. Fogalmam sincs, Voldemort mit keresett itt ma. De óriási szerencsénk volt…

„Szerencsénk…" - visszhangozta magában Harry. Tudta, csak minden második szót fogott fel abból, amit hallott.

- Visszaviszlek a Griffendél-toronyba és értesítelek, ha… változás áll be az állapotukban. – jelentette ki az igazgató, látva Harry üres tekintetét. Aztán megint végtelen folyosókon mentek meghatározhatatlan irányba. Utána Hermione ölelő karjait érezte és még valakit, valószínűleg Ront. Könnyein keresztül csak egy vörös foltot látott. Kirobbant belőle a sírás, vissza sem tudta fojtani. Nem is akarta.

Madame Pomfrey és Luclin Effloresco rendesen megszenvedtek, míg kioperálták Spherestud testéből az acélrudat. Nem közönséges lándzsa volt, hanem átok, ami így hat. Hajnalra végeztek a műtéttel, és a beteg túlélte – egyelőre. Rémesen nézett ki és Madame Pomfrey sem volt biztos benne, hogy életben marad egyáltalán.

Luclin, mikor meglátta az ájultan heverő Lupint, először sírni kezdett, de aztán Madame Pomfrey erélyesen rászólt és összeszedte magát. Biztos kézzel látta el kedvesét. Szerencsére az ő baja nem volt komoly. Csupán túl erős volt az átok. Erősítő főzettel, hamar rendbe jön. Átlebegtette egy ágyra, és óvatosan betakargatta. Azután odaült az ágya mellé és egész éjszaka virrasztott mellette.

Perselussal Poppy foglalkozott, bár sokat nem tehetett. Lemosta az arcát, és helyre tette az orrát, majd beforrasztotta a sebeit. Őt is ágyba fektették, András és Remus közé került. Egyelőre többet nem tehettek érte. Már az is csoda volt, hogy élt. Madame Pomfrey fejcsóválva állt az ágya lábánál.

- Csak imádkozhatunk, hogy túlélje. Az én tudományom itt megállt.

Ifjú kolléganője csak bólintott kivörösödött szemmel. Ez volt az első komoly esete, azóta, hogy megkapta képesítését. És rögtön a barátja. Eszébe ötlött az, aki meghalt. Ő is így feküdt napokig öntudatlanul, csak épp neki csövek álltak ki a testéből. Egyszerű mugli volt. Ismét elsírta magát, ezúttal azonban Poppy ahelyett, hogy megszidta volna, csak megsimogatta az arcát, gyengéden elmosolyodott és adott neki egy nyugtató főzetet. Ő is maradt éjszakára, hátha valamelyik betegének szüksége lesz rá.

Dumbledore jött be és kért tőle még nyugtató főzetet. Harrynek szánta. Szerencsére a fiúnak az ijedtségen kívül más baja nem esett.

Felvitte a hetedik emeltre a gyógyfőzetet és megitatta Harryvel.

Harry még mindig a klubhelyiségükben ücsörgött, körülötte Hermione, Ron, Neville és Ginny. Ők négyen szerencsére úgy, ahogy távol tartották a kíváncsiskodókat. Dumbledore hálás volt ezért, a fiúnak amúgy is pihenésre lett volna szüksége. Harry megitta a bájitalt, majd felballagott és nyugovóra tért.

- Ismét a fejedben, Perselus! Bár jobban örültem volna, ha meghalsz – közölte Voldemort, miután helyet foglalt a nyomasztó hangulatú helyiségben, Piton agyának legmélyén.

Piton élt, de a saját fejébe bezárva. Mint rémálmaiban. Érezte, hogy most nem ússza meg ennyivel. Bár ennél talán még a halál is jobb, mert könnyebb.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte. Belefáradt már a Nagyúrral folytatott vitákba, de ismét nem volt választása.

- Ó, csak téged szórakoztatni. Nem örülsz? – kérdezte ördögi vigyorral a fején Voldemort. „Na, ez is színvonalas beszélgetés lesz" – gondolta Piton, de a Nagyúr felnevetett.

- Nem zavar, hogy minden gondolatodat hallom? Hiszen a fejedben vagyunk! – Perselus szokásához híven égnek emelte a szemét, és elrejtette azon gondolatait, amiket el akart titkolni. Fárasztó lesz erre koncentrálni, de megtesz mindent. Voldemort nem tudhatja meg…

- Miért árultál el, Perselus?

- Te árultál el engem. Különben is: unlak. Nevetséges vagy.

Megvolt az az előnye, hogy a fejében nem küldhetett átkot rá. Így azt vágott a fejéhez, amit akart.

- Neked nagy jövőd lenne nálam. Tehetséges vagy és lelkiismeretlen.

- Hallgass már! – rivallt rá. – Takarodj a fejemből!

- Azt hittem, ez csak később jön…

Hosszú, tartalmatlan és fárasztó beszélgetésnek nézett elébe. Úgysem hagyja magát, de idegileg nagyon megviseli az eset. A külvilágot nem érzékelte. Csak András utolsó képe – ami úgy az elméjébe ivódott – nem hagyta nyugodni. Fájt így látnia a barátját, és ha erre gondolt elfogta a düh és a félelem. Többé nem látja, és ez rettenetes érzés volt. Magányos évei alatt erősebb volt, mert nem aggódott senkiért. De ez a barátság… ott folytatták, ahol 20 éve abbahagyták. Jó volt, újra életet lehelt belé. András humoros volt és elfogadta őt olyannak, amilyen és mindig mellette állt. Nem hitte volna, hogy egyszer hiányozni fog valaki. És ráadásul, hogy az ennyire rossz lesz. Igazából már fel sem akart ébredni. Minek? Most ürességet érzett mélyen belül. Igyekezett nem figyelni a Nagyúr piszkálódására, de ez a fejébe zárva nehéz volt.

-… még egyetlen egyszer fogom ezt felajánlani neked ezen kívül! – hallotta fél füllel. – Értetted? Ragadd meg az alkalmat és térj vissza hozzánk! Mi vagyunk a te igazi családod! – Voldemort most hízelgett neki. Ehhez is nagyon értett. Így csábította el először is. Hogy szükség van rá. Milyen hízelgő is ez 18 évesen, mikor az ember a világ közepének képzeli magát. Sokat tapasztalt azóta már. Már nem hitte el, többé már nem. Keserűen felkacagott.

Harry felriadt és egy pillanatra, de csak egy pillanatra nagyon örült, hogy itt a téli szünet. Körülnézett és elcsodálkozott. Mindannyian két összetolt ágyon aludtak. Hermione, Ron, Neville és Ginny is mellette feküdt. Halványan elmosolyodott. Szerette a barátait. Nem emlékezett ugyan arra, hogy mikor jöttek fel és bújtak mellé, de a szeretet ezen ordító megnyilvánulásától hirtelen sokkal jobban lett. Már semmi nem volt fekete. Volt remény és jövő. Velük. Együtt. Örökre. Harry emelkedett hangulatba került, de aztán visszarángatta önmagát a valóságba.

A tegnapot nem lehet meg nem történté tenni semmilyen tekintetben. Perselus Piton az apja. És neki kötelessége őt meglátogatni a gyengélkedőn. Szétnézett a szobában. Csak most tűnt fel neki, hogy a többiek, (Seamus és Dean) eltűntek. Az órájára pillantott és konstatálta, hogy elmúlt dél. Kimászott az ágyból, és leballagott a klubhelyiségbe.

Síri csend fogadta. Úgy látszik mindenki hazament reggel. Persze, hiszen téli szünet van. Nekik is Ronéknál kellene lenniük. Aztán visszatért eredeti problémájához és - úgy, ahogy volt, pizsamában - megindult a gyengélkedő felé. Hideg volt a folyosókon, de ez most a legkevésbé sem zavarta. Hamar odaért.

Belépett a félig nyitott ajtón. Csak Luclin Effloresco tartózkodott benn. Harry belépett és félősen a kis nővérkére pillantott. Csak most tűnt fel neki, hogy a lány mélyen alszik, Lupin ágya mellett. Végignézett a három sápadt férfin. Lupin egyenletesen lélegzett. Spherestud derekáig betakarva hevert, hasán óriási kötés. Valamivel szaporábban lélegzett, mint Remus. Harry közelebb lépett hozzá. Neki is hálás lehetett. Ki tudja. Ha annak idején kiderül, ki az apja… talán most ő lenne a keresztapja. Kiűzte a fejéből a keserű gondolatot és továbbment Piton ágyához. A professzor zihált álmában és szeme időről időre megrebbent. „Rosszat álmodik" – futott át Harry agyán. Leült az ágy mellett álló székre és a tanárra meredt. Életében először látta őt ilyen békésnek. Talán nem is lenne rossz ember. Talán ha időben megismerik egymást… sok a talán.

A gyengélkedő ablakán beáradt a hideg téli napfény, furcsa glóriát vonva Piton éjfekete haja köré. Harry nem bírt ülni, odament az ablakhoz és kinézett. Odakinn csak úgy ragyogott a hó. Eltöprengett, vajon micsoda erő kellene ahhoz, hogy a hó ne így viselkedjen. Vagy a szél. Hiába áll itt a problémájával, hiába érzi úgy, hogy rászakad az ég, valami úgysem változik. A nap holnap is felkel, a hó holnap is ragyogni fog. A természet közönyösen szemléli az ő problémáit, bárki problémáit. Fura módon ez megnyugtatóan hatott rá. Holnap is lesz nap. Talán jobb, mint a mai. A holnap mindig jobb. Elmosolyodott. Erősebb lesz, és nem hátrál meg – határozta el. Nem fog hisztizni és nem fog nyavalyogni. Méltatlan hozzá. Legyőzi a Nagyurat, túléli, és boldog lesz a barátaival egy hatalmas házban. Együtt. Elég volt a gyerekes ellenállásból, meg a sírásból, hogy ő nem kérte. Kapta és kész. Visszafordult Piton felé. „Fel fog ébredni és újra szemét lesz!" – gondolta. Cseppet sem bántotta most ez a gondolat, sőt. Visszasietett a hálókörletébe, mert kezdett nagyon fázni.

Még aznap újságcikk jelent meg a roxmorts-i incidensről. Hermione hangosan olvasta a kihalt klubhelyiségükben, hogy mindannyian hallják. Egy híres, kiöregedett aurort és a családját holtan találták otthonukban – ezért jött Voldemort. Tehát nem Harry miatt. Ő csak a ráadás volt. Pont rossz helyen, rossz időben, mint mindig…

- Fogalmam sincs, miért nem haltál meg. Már szinte rettegek, nehogy téged is valami szánalmas „szeretet-dolog" védelmezzen. – mesélte csevegő hangon Voldemort. - Te vagy a második ember, akit nem tudok megölni. Ha így folytatódik, lassan az egész emberiség valaki védelme alatt fog állni…

- Most mondanám, hogy sajnálom, de nem így van. – közölte unottan Piton. Nem érzékelte az időt, csak annyit, hogy régóta tart. Sokkal régebb óta, mint az eddigiek. Kezdett fáradni. Nem tudta, hol lesz a vége. És ha nem tart ki… - Mióta vagy itt? – kérdezte. Tudnia kellett.

- Hm… most áruljam el? Három napja! Érdekes hely a fejed, nem is szándékozom elmenni.

Három nap. Alig hitte, hogy bírja még. Hosszú volt, rémesen hosszú. Bármit megadott volna, csak hogy végre vége legyen. Inkább a halál. Felsóhajtott és összeszedte minden maradék energiáját. Ha Voldemort tudomást szerez róla, vagy pláne Potterről…

- Mit kéne tudnom Potterről? – kérdezte fenyegetően Voldemort. Piton érezte az előbb, hogy gyengül, és nem tud úgy koncentrálni, mint eddig… de a Nagyúr nem tudja. És nem is fogja megtudni… ez legalább elégtétellel szolgált neki.

- Semmi közöd hozzá.

- Tudod, Perselus, mindig is tehetséges fiatalembernek tartottalak, hiába vagy félvér. Az apád ugyan egy mugli korcs, az anyád meg… áruló. Vérünk árulója. Megérdemelte a halált. De te…

- Tudom, hogy te ölted meg az anyám! – csattant fel Piton. Olyan dühös lett minden átmenet nélkül, hogy az idegei majd' szétpattantak.

- Azt is tudod, miért? A te szent aranyvérű anyád elárult engem. Kémkedett utánam, és nem tudtam, kinek teszi és miért. Élvezet volt végezni vele. Te pedig az enyém vagy, ha tetszik neked, ha nem, jobb, ha ezt elfogadod!

- Nem vagyok a tiéd, soha nem is leszek!! – csattant fel Perselus. Voldemort egyre erősebben ostromolta elrejtett gondolatait. A düh, ami az anyja miatt elfogta nem sokat segített. Sőt, ettől csak gyengült. Itt volt az idő, hogy végre megszabaduljon a Nagyúrtól.

András magához tért, a harc után három nappal, de moccanni sem bírt. Szeme sarkából látta, hogy a mellette lévő ágyon Perselus fekszik. Szomjas volt, és fájt mindene. Jobban, mint a cruciatus alatt. Luclin - mert ő volt az ügyeletes - észrevette, hogy felébredt, és otthagyta Lupint (aki már korábban felébredt és szerencsére semmi baja sem volt).

- Jól van, professzor úr? – kérdezte a lány. Spherestud csak a fejével tudott inteni, hogy nem. A lány megitatta, és lefejtette róla a kötést, majd óvatosan bekente egy krémmel. Kellemesen hűsítette a sérült bőrt. András felnyögött, pokolian fájt mindene.

- Tudom, hogy fáj, de muszáj megtenni.

András pislogott, hogy érti. Szemével Perselus felé intett.

- Ő, nos… sajnálom, de még nem tért magához. Nem tudjuk, mit lehetne tenni. Valószínűleg ez rajta múlik. Várunk… - Spherestud szeretett volna felkelni és legalább megnézni barátját, de egyelőre ágyhoz volt kötve. Azon is csodálkozott, hogy egyáltalán él. A legutolsó hang, amit hallott, a halálos átok volt, de nem emlékezett kire szórták ki. Remélte, hogy nem Harryre, vagy Perselusra. Minden olyan idegenszerű volt. Felment a láza, ezért minden olyan volt, mint egy érdekes álomban. Mintha nem is lenne valóságos. Csak a fájdalom. De a krém hatására, az is tompult, ő pedig ismét ájult álomba zuhant.

Az öt jóbarát jött be látogatóba. Minden nap lejöttek, és megnézték, ki hogy van. A gyerekek nem utaztak el a Weasley családhoz és Neville is inkább a kastélyban maradt. Most is ott ültek az ágyak között, és halkan sustorogtak valamiről. Luclin nem szólt rájuk. Remust nem zavarta, András alig fogott fel bármit is a külvilágból, Perselusnak pedig talán jót tesz, ha hangokat hall.

Perselus megrándult. Először csak a szeme, majd az arca. Kezével a lepedőt markolta. Halk nyögés hagyta el ajkát… a hangokra mindenki köré csődült. Még Poppy is előjött az irodájából. Kicsit arrébb hessegette a gyerekeket, de nem küldte ki őket. Ezek voltak az első életjelek Perselustól. Most talán magához tér.

Voldemort már elméje határait feszegette, érezte, hogy nem bírja tovább. Ha hozzájut az információkhoz, nekik végük. Minden erejét megfeszítve, utolsó tartalékait felhasználva küzdött ellene. Voldemort vele szemben erőlködött. Piton idegszálai pattanásig feszültek a nagy erőlködésben. Kívülről ennek az iszonyú megfeszített munkának egyelőre csak apró jelei látszottak. Az agya legmélyén elkeseredett harc tombolt a két fél között. Fizikailag fájt neki ez az erőlködés. Voldemort azonban nem bírt vele, akárhogy is igyekezett. Piton kitartott. Ha hullafáradtan, elgyötörten is, de kitartott. Kívülről nézve Perselus most már egyenesen dobálta magát Ez messze meghaladta az ő tűrőképességét is. Fel akart ébredni, vagy meg akart halni. Már-már ott tartott, hogy mindegy melyik, csak szűnjön meg ez az érzés. Soha életében nem volt még ilyen rossz élménye. A fejét eszelősen feszítette a fájdalom. Bármi jobb lett volna ennél. Mindeközben fejében visszhangzott Voldemort eszelős kacagása.

Az ágy körül állók az egészből csak annyit fogtak fel, hogy Perselus minden erejét bele adva igyekszik megszabadulni valamitől. Hevesen dobálta testét ide-oda. A zajra Spherestud is magához tért és ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, majd aggódva barátjára nézett. Neville elrohant Dumbledore-ért. A nővérek együttes erővel próbálták megfékezni a most már tomboló férfit. Némán küzdött a valami ellen, csak ritkán hagyta el ajkát egy-egy halk nyögés – de legbelül üvöltött. Megérkezett Dumbledore.

- Álljanak arrébb! Mindenki! – rendelkezett és közelebb lépett Perselushoz. A férfi saját tenyerébe mélyesztette körmeit, olyan iszonyatos erővel, hogy kiserkent a vére, száját pedig véresre harapdálta.

A fájdalomra végre magához tért. Zihálva feküdt az ágyán, először nem értette mi történt. Majd hirtelen vigyáz ülésbe vágta magát és az igazgatóra meredt, de szinte semmit sem fogott fel arról, ami körülötte zajlik. Üres tekintettel meredt valamerre a semmibe. A gyerekek riadtan és tanácstalanul álltak. A nővérek szintúgy. András moccanni sem tudott. Dumbledore közelebb lépett Perselushoz és két tenyere közé fogta a fejét, mintegy kényszerítve, hogy a szemébe nézzen. Sikerült elkapni a pillantását, benne az értelem halvány szikláját vélte felfedezni. Megnyugodott, hogy Perselus még menthető.

- Perselus! Perselus! – szólongatta halkan. A férfinak megrebbent a szeme, mintha értené… lassan az igazgató szemébe nézett. Mélyet sóhajtott, majd visszahanyatlott a párnáira. Poppy a homlokára tette a kezét. Magas láza volt. Belediktáltak gyorsan egy lázcsillapító főzetet, és az álomtalan álomitalt. Perselus szó nélkül engedelmeskedett. Nem nagyon tudta hol is van. Csak annyit fogott fel, hogy kész, vége van, elmúlt. Túl van rajta. Megkönnyebbült és a következő pillanatban ismét mély álomba merült, immár Voldemort és emlékek nélkül.


	12. Chapter 12

_**12. fejezet.**_

Perselus nehezen tért magához mély álmából. Először csak távoli hangokat hallott, sustorgást, majd bágyadtan kinyitotta a szemét. Hunyorogva körül nézett, zavarta a beömlő napsugár. Szétnézett az ismerős teremben. Lassan tudatosult benne, hogy a gyengélkedőn fekszik. Nem tudta, miért és hogyan került oda. Szemöldökét összeráncolva felült. A mellette lévő széken Dumbledore ücsörgött és kutatón nézett rá.

- Perselus, jól érzed magad? – kérdezte aggódva. Pitonnak kiürült az agya, hirtelen azt sem tudta, miről beszél az ősz varázsló. Azután beugrott. Először csak maga a veszekedés Potterrel, aki rájött… jesszus… azután a csata és az erdő, ahol…

Az igazgatóra meredt, közben gépiesen bólogatott. A következő emléke András volt. Meghalt. Látta. Emlékezett rá. Szíve egy pillanatra megállt. Mély levegőt vett, hogy megkérdezze, bár nem akarta tudni. Nem akarta hallani. Csak aludni ájultan, emlékek és gondolatok nélkül.

- A… András? – kérdezte mégis rekedten.

Dumbledore a mellette álló ágyra mutatott. A férfi ott feküdt: sápadtan, meggyötörten, de élve. Perselus szíve akkorát dobbant, mint talán még soha. A megkönnyebbülés óriási hullámban öntötte el, bele is borzongott.

- És… Potter? – kérdezte vontatottan, bár nagyjából sejtette a választ. Ha Potter nem élne, akkor ő sem és Dumbledore biztos nem így - félig mosolyogva - nézne rá.

- Él és semmi baja az ijedtségen kívül.

Perselus bólintott. Magának sem merte bevallani, de megkönnyebbült. Aztán András sápadt profilját kezdte fürkészni. Barátja mélyen aludt, mellkasa lassan süllyedt fel-le. Azután lassan újra Albusra emelte tekintetét.

- Milyen nap van ma?

- Kedd. Pénteken történt a dolog… és egész hétfő estig te fel sem ébredtél. Semmit sem tehettünk. Már megijedtem, hogy többé nem térsz magadhoz. Azután… - Perselus pár pillanatig nem figyelt. Rémes emlékei között kutatott, hogy vajon elárult-e valamit az alatt a három nap alatt. Nem. Kitartott és elűzte Voldemortot is.

Megkönnyebbülve hátradőlt. A feje tompán sajgott, az agya meg - legalábbis ő úgy érezte - lötyögött a fejében. Visszahanyatlott a párnáira, és a következő pillanatban már újra mélyen aludt.

Harrynek a klubhelyiségben ücsörögve délelőtt hirtelen beugrott, miért is indult pénteken Dumbledore-hoz. Kiverte a hideg veríték, nehogy késő legyen. Inkább gyorsan felnyargalt az igazgatói irodába és elmondta az álmát. Szerencsére ezúttal Dumbledore professzort egyedül találta.

- Igazgató úr! A pénteki eset… - kicsit zavarba volt, hiszen az egész csak azért történt, mert ő hallgatózott, igaz nem azzal a szándékkel jött. Dumbledore megértően hunyorgott rá a szemüvege fölött. – Én álmodtam. Voldemortról. Ő azt tervezte, hogy… megöli a mágiaügyi minisztert – bökte ki végül.

Dumbledore rámeredt.

- Így konkrétan kimondta?

- Igen. És még azt is, hogy a következő miniszter az ő embere lesz. És megöli az aurorokat - már akik nem állnak mellé. Aztán nevetett, ami szánalmas volt… - Harry elhallgatott. Dumbledore homlokráncolva nézett rá.

- Köszönöm, Harry. Ez igazán értékes információ. Te nem lettél rosszul? – kérdezte aggódva az igazgató.

- Nem. Épp ez volt a fura. Nem fájt a sebhelyem és... észnél voltam – felelte félénken a fiú.

- Értem. Erről majd számolj be Piton professzornak is, ha felépül.

- Tényleg… hogy van? - kérdezte gyorsan Harry.

- Felébredt. Most kicsit pihen, de azt hiszem hamarosan a régi lesz.

Harry megkönnyebbülve bólintott, majd visszasietett a Griffendél-toronyba.

Nem tudta, hogy elmesélje-e barátainak, amit pénteken tudott meg. Azóta nem beszéltek a szörnyű estértől. Nem is nagyon volt mit. Csodával határos módon mindenki élt és egyelőre Harrynek elég volt ennyi. Öten voltak csak a Griffendél-toronyban. A többiek mind hazamentek karácsonyozni. Harry nézte barátait: Ron Neville-lel sakkozott, Hermione és Ginny pedig valami fontosról beszélgettek elmélyülten. Irántuk érzett hálája semmit nem kopott szombat reggel óta, sőt. Sok mindenen átsegítették, még úgy is, hogy a legnyomasztóbb dologról nem tudtak. Egyszerűen csak azzal, hogy mellette álltak, nem kértek semmit érte és nem is kérdeztek semmit. Néha azért látta a szemükben, hogy kíváncsiak.

Nehezére esett megemészteni, hogy nem Potter többé. Ez ijesztő és szomorú érzés volt. Ijesztő, mert a múltját vették el, ha nem is szó szerint. Persze, ettől ő nem változott, és az érzései sem. Továbbra is csak James Potterre tudott apjaként gondolni és nem Pitonra. Továbbra sem akarta tudomásul venni az ellenkezőjét. Mégis ez az apa-dolog nagyon bántotta. Ugyanakkor még mindig kínozta a lelkiismeret-furdalás a pénteken történtek miatt. Csúnyán összevesztek. Érezte, hogy ezek után már nem lehet normális viszonyuk. Amiket a fejéhez vágott… És meg is rúgta. Sőt. Megkarmolta. Rettegett attól, hogy hamarosan beszélnie kell majd ezekről vele. Bárcsak ne hallotta volna a valóságot. Pitonnak igaza volt: erre egyikük sem készült fel. Apa és fia! Nevetséges. Gondolatai lassan tovaszálltak. Jobban esett csak úgy elnyújtózni és figyelni a többiek játékát a kellemes melegben. Odakinn lement a nap. Már csak 5 nap és karácsony. Harry elmosolyodott erre a gondolatra.

Perselus tovább két napot aludt egyhuzamban, mindenféle altató nélkül. Sosem érezte még ennyire fáradtnak magát ezelőtt. Szerdán reggel aztán magához tért, bár úgy érezte, semmit nem aludt. A gyengélkedőről saját felelősségére távozott. Erőszakkal se lehetett volna visszatartani.

Rémes érzéssel töltötte el az utolsó pár nap. Nemcsak Voldemort megszálló-hadművelete, mert azt túlélte és sikerült kizavarnia a sötét elmebeteget a fejéből. Sokkal inkább a Potter-ügy zavarta. A fiú rájött és nyilván válaszokat akar majd tőle. És ő nem készült fel sem az apaságra, sem pedig a kérdésekre. Potterrel úgysem tudnak dűlőre jutni. Ha nincs a szeme előtt a kölyök, akkor nincs baja vele, ellenben ha meglátja… és ez nem jó így.

Perselus napjai jórészt bujkálással teltek. Szánalmasnak tartotta, de inkább bezárkózott a laborjába, minthogy összefusson a gyerekkel véletlenül a kastélyban. Nem haragudott igazán a pénteki hiszti miatt, de nem akart magyarázkodni sem. És nem akarta újra látni a fiú szemében a megvetést és gyűlöletet iránta. Képtelen volt szembenézni ezzel. Bármennyire is játszotta a nemtörődöm közönyös figurát, a fia szeméből nem éppen ezt akarta kiolvasni. Bár Potter persze nem a fia, vagyis nem olyan értelemben… És ráadásul három nap múlva karácsony. Perselusnak a hideg futkosott a hátán a gondolatra, hogy esetleg Potterrel kell karácsonyoznia. Sajnos, túl jól ismerte már Dumbledore-t hogy kinézzen belőle egy ilyen aljas húzást. Ettől még jobban elment a kedve és még kevésbé merészkedett elő laborjából.

Örökké azonban nem ülhetett a szobájában. Farkas éhes lett minden átmenet nélkül. Napok óta alig evett valamit, és a mozgás nem árt, tehát, inkább maga indult el a konyha felé. Késő este volt már, így remélhette, hogy egyedül lesz. Eljött az a pillanat, mikor ki kellett lépnie a folyosóra. Bármily óvatos is volt, szánva önmagát és iszonyúan haragudva a világra, egyszercsak ott volt.

Harry ott állt előtte, ugyanúgy teljesen ledöbbenve, mezítláb. Szintén a konyha ajtaja előtt. Hosszan meredtek egymásraEgymásra meredtek, hosszan. A kínos csendet végül a fiú törte meg.

- Jó estét, professzor! - köszönt remegő hangon. Látszólag ő sem vágyott jobban Piton társaságára, mint a férfi az övére.

- Neked is, Potter! – biccentett a professzor, majd benyitott a konyhába. Harry érthetetlen okokból követte. Nyomban manók tucatjai rohantak hozzájuk hajbókolva és sipítós hangjukon érdeklődni kezdtek, mit hozhatnának. Piton gyorsan elhadarta mit akar, Potter ugyanígy tett. Látszólag nem vettek tudomást egymásról. Perselus a zsákmányaival gyorsan elindult vissza a pincébe. Úgy tűnt ezt megúszta kínos beszélgetések nélkül, azonban a sarkon, mikor már épp megkönnyebbült volna, beérte Potter.

- Tanár úr! – szólt olyan elkeseredéssel, hogy ez még Pitonnak is sok volt. Szemöldökét összeráncolva visszanézett rá. A fiú ott állt pizsamában, kékre színeződött ajkakkal. A kastély rettentő hideg volt, lévén közeledett a karácsony és ezen semmilyen melegítő bűbáj nem segített.

- Mit akarsz, Potter? – förmedt rá a tőle telhető legkeményebben, hátha elmegy.

- Én csak… - Harry elhallgatott. Piton égnek emelte szemeit, majd kinyitotta az ajtót és előreengedte. Lerakodta a tálcát az asztalra és a fiúra meredt.

- Mi lesz most? – kérdezte kissé bátrabban a gyerek. Piton érezte, amint felbugyog benne a düh.

- Mi lenne?

- Hogy… ön az ap… apám… - az utolsó szavakat Perselus inkább csak sejtette, mint hallotta, olyan halkan hangzottak el. – Én tudom, hogy… nem reagáltam valami jól…

- Neem? – kérdezte a leggúnyosabb hangján a professzor. – Én úgy emlékszem, nekem ugrottál…

- Nem szándékosan volt. Különben is maga támadott hátba – csattant vissza Harry.

Az elmúlt időkben, főleg tavaly észre vette magán, mennyire hirtelen haragú lett. Pont, mint az édesapja. Egyformán lángoló tekintettel méregették egymást. Perselus fújt egyet, hogy kicsit lecsillapodjon. A veszekedés megint a küszöbön állt.

- Jó, szerinted hogyan oldjuk meg? Kénytelen vagyok téged bájitaltanra és okklumenciára oktatni, tehát el kell viselnünk egymást. Elvárom, hogy az órákon továbbra is tanár úrnak szólíts…

- Én meg azt, hogy kicsit normálisabb legyél! – kiabált vissza Harry.

Perselus legszívesebben üvöltött volna. Már szinte bánta, hogy Voldemortot kirúgta a fejéből. A kölyökkel folytatott értelmetlen és örökös viták kivették az erejét. A semmin vesztek össze minden egyes alkalommal.

- Potter, ne tegezz! És takarodj ki innen! – üvöltött rá.

Több érv most nem jutott az eszébe. Fáradt volt még mindig, és éhes, aggódott a legjobb barátjáért és rendbe kellett hozni az elméje legmélyét. Azt akarta, hogy a gyerek elmenjen, és ne nyaggassa a félig könnyes szemével, a kérdéseivel, a jogos elvárásaival. Harry azonban nem hallgatott már rá.

- Nem vagyok már Potter! – üvöltötte vissza a fia. – Még ezt is elvetted! Mindent. Tönkre tetted a fél gyerekkoromat a gonoszságoddal…

- De…

- Sose törődtél velem, sose szerettél… senkit. Még mikor megtudtad… akkor sem.

- Potter…

- Dumbledore mondta, hogy fél éved volt megemészteni… - Harrynek a dühtől és reménytelenségtől kicsordultak a könnyei. Letörölte és ugyanolyan eltökélten folytatta. – Te mégsem tudtad. Próbáltam általában megfelelni. Mindig… És ez alatt a félév alatt ugyanolyan szemét voltál, mint az elmúlt 5 év alatt. Semmit sem változtál. Mikor már tudtad, akkor sem! – hirtelen elhallgatott.

Kamasz volt és válaszokat akart, megtalálni önmagát. Ha nem Potter, akkor ki? Rég nem volt már gyerek, akit meg lehet félemlíteni. Ez persze Pitonnak is leesett. Pontosan felmérte, hogy most már komoly ellenféllel áll szemben.

- Potter… én… - Leroskadt a kanapéra és arcát tenyerébe temette. Harryt azonban már nem lehetett leállítani. Ami eszébe jutott azt a tanár fejéhez vágta.

- Nem is értem, anya miért… hogyan…

- Az más volt! – csattant fel Piton. Utálta ezt a témát, már annak idején sem volt rá büszke. – Azt hiszen, ebben a témában nem tartozom neked számadással – Piton erősen megnyomta a „neked" szót.

Harry elvörösödött. Ő is lehuppant a szemközti fotelbe. Abszolút nem értette magát. Mikor látta Pitont ájultan feküdni, majd meghalt az aggodalomtól, most meg ki tudná kaparni a szemét.

- Potter, ennek semmi értelme sincs. Beszéljünk majd akkor, ha lecsillapodtunk – javasolta Piton, már szinte könyörgő hangon. Harryben újult erővel támadt fel a méreg. Hasonlóan, mint az erdőben. Fájdalmat akart okozni Pitonnak, nemcsak testi, hanem lelki fájdalmat is, amilyet ő okozott neki.

- Nem. Előbb mondd el, mivel vetted rá anyámat, hogy „azt" megtegye veled apám háta mögött. Te csak egy ocsmány, áruló halálfaló vagy…mindig is az voltál!

Perselus felpattant, ekkor már Harry is állt. Gyors léptekkel közeledett felé. Most igazán messze ment a fiú. Kezét pofonra emelte… Aztán megtorpant és leeresztette. Pedig szívesen lekevert volna egyet visszakézből. Harry érezte, hogy túllőtt a célon. Megfordult és sebes léptekkel elhagyta a tanár szobáját. Bevágta maga mögött az ajtót, nyomatékot adva érzéseinek.

Aztán lassan megindult a folyosókon. Amint kimondta, azonnal meg is bánta. Miért nem tud uralkodni magán? Miért kell neki mindent rögtön kimondani, anélkül, hogy belegondolna a következményekbe? Piton legalább általában tud magán uralkodni. Még az arcáról sem lehet soha semmilyen érzelmet leolvasni. Kivéve talán vele szemben.

Segítségre volt szüksége, hogy szembe nézzen ezzel. Valakire, aki tanácsot tudna adni. Valakire, akiben feltétel nélkül megbízhat. Valakire, aki ismeri őt és tudja, mit érezhet. És most nem Dumbledore-ra gondolt, hanem… Sirius. Ő tudná… Ha ő élne, ez nem fordult volna elő. Sirius ezt nem engedné. Harry persze nem tudta, hogyan akadályozhatná meg Sirius, de akkor biztos nem derülne ki, hogy Piton az ő (fúj) apja. Elgondolkodva csoszogott föl a toronyba barátaihoz.

A következő napokban még karácsony előtt Harry mégis rászánta magát, hogy elmondja az igazat, legalábbis a legjobb barátainak. Félt, hogy egyedül nem tud szembenézni vele, meg hát ők a barátai. Mindig mellette voltak eddig is. Félrehívta őket és minden bátorságát összeszedve belevágott.

- Srácok, mondanom kell valamit! – kezdte fojtott hangon. Neville és Ginny épp robbanós snapszlit játszottak a sarokban, nagy átéléssel. – Nos… öhm… hát…

- Igen, Harry? – kérdezte kíváncsian Hermione.

- Nehéz ez, de… Emlékeztek még arra az éjszakára, mikor kihallgattuk Pitont és Spherestudot a könyvtárban? – barátai bólogattak. – Nos… a gyerekről lenne szó.

- Rájöttél? – Ronnak leesett az álla.

- Igen. Az a fiú nem más, mint… - elhallgatott. Kimondani egyenlő lenne a beismeréssel. Ő NEM Piton fia. Láthatóan Piton szerint sem. Viszont, ha már elkezdte, be kell fejeznie.

- Mondd már! – sürgette Hermione. Ron lelkesen bólogatott.

- Én vagyok – fejezte be halkan és elfordult tőlük.

Barátai mintha fel sem fogták volna továbbra is várakozón meredtek rá. Aztán Hermione nagyot sikkantott, Ron pedig ismét eltátotta a száját és most sokáig úgy maradt. Harry - csak hogy oldja a feszültséget, és megtörje az egyre zavaróbb nyomasztó csöndet - mesélni kezdte hogyan történt.

- Álmodtam pénteken és felmentem Dumbledore professzorhoz és ott volt Piton. Nem akartam zavarni őket, mert ööö... épp veszekedtek. El is akartam jönni, tényleg. De aztán hallottam, hogy arról van szó, amit mi is hallottunk. Ismertek engem, nem tudtam eljönni – Harry szégyenlősen elmosolyodott. Barátai továbbra is úgy bámulták, mintha valami idegen életforma lenne. – Szóval maradtam – folytatta kissé gyorsabban. – és hallottam, hogy erről beszélnek és akkor Piton mondta a nevem. Hogy itt róla és rólam van szó. Én sem hittem el… de aztán… Dumbledore erősködött, hogy mondja meg. Aztán egy részére nem figyeltem, mert…

- Te Piton fia vagy? – robbant ki Ronból kissé megkésve a kérdés.

- Igen – sóhajtotta Harry. Nem hitte, hogy ilyen nehéz lesz. Vagyis sejtette, csak remélte, hogy mégsem. – Az vagyok, sajnos.

- De Harry… az hogy lehet? Hiszen azt mondja mindenki, hogy olyan vagy, mint a papád! – kérdezte vékony hangon Hermione.

- Én sem tudom. Piton azt mondta, ő is csak nyáron tudta meg, miután elhozott Voldemorttól.

- És az anyukád? – kérdezte Ron.

- Ő ugyanaz. Én sem értettem. És én sem örülök neki, higgyétek el. Csak el akartam mondani, hogy tudjátok – Barátai sűrűn bólogattak, de még mindig elképedve bámultak rá.

- Ne nézzetek már így! Én nem változtam. Nem leszek Piton! – erősködött Harry, de leginkább önmagát akarta ezzel meggyőzni. Nem fog változni. Nem lesz zsíros hajú szemét.

- Tudjuk, csak… hát… fura – suttogta Hermione. – És aztán mi volt? Miután kihallgattad? Hogy kerültél az erdőbe?

- Elfutottam Piton elől, ő meg utánam. Aztán veszekedtünk és később asszem verekedtünk is. Utána jött Voldemort és Piton megint… megmentett – Harry elhallgatott.

- Mi lesz most? – kérdezte Ron.

- Nem t'om. Lementem ma hozzá, hogy beszéljünk, de megint…

- Összevesztetek? – fejezte be helyette Hermione. Harry némán bólintott. Nyomasztotta ez a függőeset. Legalább akkor… akkor… maga sem tudta mit vár pontosan Pitontól. Azt nem, hogy majd egymás nyakába ugranak, de ezt a tömény elutasítást sem. Valamit a kettő között. Törődést. Egy kis kedvességet.

- Piton egyszerűen nem hajlandó tudomást venni erről… persze én is rühellem a helyzetet, de ő…

- Mit vársz tőle? – kérdezte Ron. – Tudjuk, hogy egy idióta. – Harry megint bólogatott.

Nem került közelebb a megoldáshoz, de legalább a lelke kicsit megkönnyebbült. Az érzések meglepő hirtelenséggel váltották egymást benne. Egyszer bántotta a dolog és szeretett volna kibékülni a professzorral. Máskor örült, hogy mindent a fejéhez vágott. Nem, többé nem tűri el a sértegetéseit. Elég volt. Ha Piton így, akkor ő úgy. És rendben, legyen neki továbbra is Potter. Majd akkor úgy is fog viselkedni, mint az apja, az igazi, aki nem ez a szörny. James Potter biztos mindig fiaként szerette rövid élete során. Ez meg… fél éve volt és szinte gonoszabb, mint mikor még nem tudta. Harry felpattant inkább, mert nem bírt már egyhelyben ülni háborgó gondolataitól és sétálni indult a kastélyba, hogy kitisztítsa gondolatait. Barátai sajnálkozva néztek utána.

Perselus lobogó talárral sietett végig a kietlen folyosókon és szó szerint bemenekült a gyengélkedőre Andráshoz, akit ébren talált. Ez már önmagában csoda volt. Űzötten levetette magát az ágya szélére és tekintetét barátjáéba fúrta. Amaz döbbenten bámult rá. Egy darabig zavartan pislogott, majd bátortalanul megszólította a zavart férfit.

- Mondd csak, jól vagy?

- Remekül – jött a csípős válsz. Perselus beletúrt éjfekete hajába.

- Én… - kezdte Perselus, de a szavak csak nem jöttek.

- Hallgatlak.

- Nem bírok Potterrel – fakadt ki.

- Ahaa… hát ez nem lep meg. Mégis mi történt?

- Összevesztünk.

- Bővebben? – sürgette barátját.

- Nagyon összevesztünk – hajtotta le a fejét.

Most András emelte égnek a szemét.

- Ha mindent harapó fogóval kell kiszedni belőled, akkor inkább gyakorolj valaki máson. Kb. napi két órán át bírok fenn lenni és azt inkább egy jó könyvre pazarolnám – közölte félig mosolyogva. Perselus is elmosolyodott.

- Igazad van, bocs. De… tudod mit, inkább nézd meg magad!

- Mi, hogy olvassak az agyadban? Neem…

- Először is nem vagyok a szavak embere, szóval mire elmondanám, elaludnál, aztán meg egy csomó időt megtakarítanánk… és te vagy az egyetlen, akinek ezt felajánlom… - győzködte Perselus. Maga sem értette, hogy jött ez az ötlete. De jól esett ennyire megbízni valakiben. És segítségre volt szüksége. Csak Harry gondolta úgy, hogy őt nem érdekli. Dehogynem érdekelte, de egyszerűen fogalma sem volt, hogyan kell kezelni az ilyen helyzeteket és pláne, hogy kell viselkedni.

- Nos… ennek igazán nem tudok ellenállni. – András mélyen Perselus szemébe nézett és Perselus megmutatta neki a veszekedéseket. Mikor végeztek, András fáradtan hátra dőlt.

- Nehéz ügy. Kicsit lehetnél türelmesebb.

- Dumbledore is mindig ezt mondja. De ő egy Potter…

- Nem Potter. Maximum a neve. Perselus, ő a fiad. Vér a véredből. Ugyanolyan, mint te.

- Gondolod?

- Azt hiszed nem tűnt fel? A grimaszai… meg néha a beszólásai. Ti ketten nagyon egyformák vagytok belülről.

- Nem igaz. Ő egy izgága, fontoskodó griffendéles…

- Csak egy rémült gyerek. Emlékezz, mit éreztél, mikor megtudtad, hogy az apád nem Piton, hanem… - András elhallgatott és várakozón meredt a barátjára. Sajnálta mindkettőt, Harryt is és Perselust is. 11 éves koruk óta barátok, és Harry sok gesztusában a gyerekkori Pitonra ismert. Perselus is a gondolataiba mélyedt. Ebből, a szemszögből még nem gondolt bele.

- Azért taszítjátok ennyire egymást, mert egyformák vagytok – folytatta kis idő múlva Spherestud.

- De… de… akárhányszor egy légtérben kell tartózkodnunk, összeveszünk. Ha nincs itt, minden olyan tiszta. Tudom, hogy a fiam és meg is akarom védeni Voldemorttól, de mikor meglátom… egyszerűen kinyílik a bicska a zsebemben.

- Hát ezért mondjuk mindketten Dumbledore-ral, hogy türelem. Légy végre felnőtt.

- Az vagyok. 15 éves korom óta.

- Igen, bizonyos dolgokban. De érzelmileg…

- Hát köszönöm! – háborodott fel Perselus, bár legbelül érezte, hogy Andrásnak igaza van. Mindig ez volt, egészen kicsi koruk óta. Barátja mindig bölcsebb volt bizonyos dolgokban. Ő volt Perselus élő lelkiismerete. András elnevette magát barátja sértődött arcát látva. Perselusnak pedig nem tehetett róla, vele kellett nevetnie. Végülis nem nehéz. Türelmes lesz. Ennyi. Nem lehet nehéz egy gyerekkel szemben sem, ha már a Sötét Nagyúrnál bejött. Sokkal jobb hangulatban távozott a gyengélkedőről, miután András menetrendszerűen ájult álomba zuhant.

Karácsonyra olyannyira lehűlt a hőmérséklet, hogy a hó keményre fagyott és a teteje csak úgy szikrázott, az ablakokat pedig beborították a jégvirágot. A nap azonban kitartóan sütött, gyönyörű földöntúli ragyogásba vonva a kastélyt.

A karácsonyi vacsora fura hangulatban telt. Erre az estére mindenki félre tette a sérelmeit és viszonylag nyugodtan megvacsoráztak. Még Spherestud-ot is kiengedte Madame Pomfrey erre az estére. Dumbledore szórakoztató volt, mint mindig. Másnap pedig jöttek az ajándékok. Harry kapott egy üvegcse színváltós tintát és egy csokor pennát Hermionétól, egy köpkő készletet Rontól, egy hasznos gyógynövényt Neville-től és egy vicces bögrét Ginnytől, meg egy ártásokat és rontásokat tartalmazó könyvet Lupintól. Ő pedig vett Hermionénak egy vastag könyvet a mágusjogokról, mert a lány imádta az új tantárgyukat, Ronnak a seprűjére egy iránytűt, Nevillenek ő is növényt vett, Ginny pedig kapott tőle egy szép bőrkötéses naplót. A karácsony kellemes lustálkodással telt, még Hermione sem magolt, igaz kiolvasta a Harrytől kapott könyvet. Délután még hógolyózni is lementek a parkba, amíg be nem sötétedett és a hideg vörösre nem csípte a kezüket és az orrukat. Harry boldognak érezte magát, mint a dráma másnapján. Nagyokat nevetett Neville szerencsétlenkedésén, meg Ginny bohóckodásán. Várta is az év végét, meg nem is. Rossz év volt, és csak remélni lehetett, hogy a következő majd jobb lesz, de Harry a szíve mélyén már nem bízott ebben. Csak abban, hogy ő megmarad annak, aki. Utálta a múlandó időt. A jó perceket mindig százszoros gyorsításban élte meg és az idő olyan durván rángatta el előle, hogy az már néha fájt. Ha megállna az idő csak egy pillanatra… Ginny ledöntötte Hermionét, aztán Ron is csatlakozott. Neville pedig egyszerűen csak elcsúszott. Harry sem tehetett mást, nevetve megmászta az ember-hegyet. Kipirulva, jókedvűen siettek vacsorázni később. A következő félév messze volt még…

Voldemort kinn állt a hóban hatodmagával egy nagy kúriától nem messze. Az őrvarázslók folyamatosan őrjáratoztak körülötte. A kúriában a mágiaügyi miniszter lakott és a családja. Az őrvarázslók azóta felügyelték a házat, amióta Dumbledore szólt, hogy veszély leselkedik…

A miniszter hitte is meg nem is, de nem akarta elszúrni a karácsony estéjét. A Nagyúr intett, majd macskaléptekkel megindult a legközelebb álló őrvarázslóhoz. Mögé lopakodott és kimondta rá a halálos átkot, majd elkapta a zuhanó testet, így az nem csapott zajt. Társai ugyan így tettek a többi őrrel. 10 perc múlva a kúria ott állt őrizetlenül. Voldemort pálcaintésére hangtalanul kitárult a nagykapu és a halálfalók besiettek. Csendben óvakodtak fel a széles lépcsőkön. A szalonból kacarászás hallatszott. A mágiaügyi miniszter kisebbik lánya kacagott csilingelő hangján. A nagyobbik lány a kanapén hevert. Az asszony és a miniszter a fotelban ücsörögtek a feldíszített fa körül. A Sötét Nagyúr megszorította a pálcáját, majd berobbantotta az ajtót. A halálfalót egy ugrással benn termettek és megkezdődött az öldöklés… pár perc múlva már csak a Sötét Jegy fénylett kísértetiesen az elhagyatott kúria felett.

Az újságok nem hozták le ezt a hírt. Valaki, a miniszter közvetlen környezetéből hírzárlatot rendelt el, amíg ki nem találják, mitévők legyenek. Dumbledore tudta csak a minisztériumi beavatottakon kívül. Karácsony volt végül is. Ilyenkor kevesen tartózkodnak a minisztériumban. Dumbledore pedig egyetértett a hírzárlattal, egyenlőre. Eszébe jutott mennyire megviselne ez mindenkit, főleg persze Harryt. Féltette a gyereket az újabb és újabb csalódásoktól, kudarcoktól. Boldog volt, ha boldognak látta. És tegnap az volt, mikor a barátaival hógolyózott. Semmi szükség egy ilyen rémhírre karácsonykor. Majd utána ráér, majd jövőre elég, ha még jobban felnő. Addig hadd játsszon még egy pillanatig gondatlanul. Dumbledore persze egyáltalán nem volt gondatlan. Itt volt a nyakukon a következő választás. És Harry jóslatát hallva… nos kérdés, hogy ki tudják-e védeni. Hiszen a támadást sem tudták. Akárkire gondolhatott Voldemort. Dumbledore nem merte volna bárkiért tűzbe tenni a kezét. Nyomasztotta ez is, és persze a Perselus-Harry viták is. Dumbledore előtt nem volt titok a legutóbbi veszekedésük sem. Érezte bennük, hogy próbálkoznak, még ha maguknak épp nem is vallják be. Szívesen beszélt volna erről Perselussal, de félt, hogy megsérti érzékenységében. Túl sokszor tett már neki szemrehányást. Idő kell még neki is, pláne egy kamasznak. Hiszen Dumbledore szemében néha még Piton is kamasz volt… néha. Mint most.

Nézte ezt a két embert, mérhetetlen szenvedésüket, pedig csak a karjukat kellett volna nyújtani egymás felé. Itt voltak egymásnak, ők mégis inkább választották a magányt. Szomorúan felsóhajtott és nekiállt leveleket írni. Figyelmeztetni a jelölő szerveket, bárkit a közelgő veszélyre. Ha Voldemort hatalmat kap, intézményes hatalmat, ott vége a világnak. Összeomolna a jogrendszerük. Más sem hiányzik, mint mugli származású varázslókat sújtó törvények. Az idős ember sokszor már úgy érezte, belerokkan az élet súlyába. Valaki igazán segíthetne, levehetné válláról a terhet. Erre persze nincsen alkalmas személy. Inkább előbűvölt a semmiből egy kancsó forró csokit és lassan szopogatva nekiült a leveleinek.

Harry unottan bámult ki az ablakon és már meg sem lepődött, mikor alant Lupint és Luclint látta összeölelkezve csúszkálni. Csak lustán elmosolyodott és hagyta gondolatait tovább szökdécselni. Még mindig a fő probléma foglalkoztatta és bármennyire is oda volt a barátaiért, ebben ők sem segíthettek. Jó volt, hogy meghallgatták, meg jól esett Hermione törődése, Ron viccei, Neville esetlenkedése és Ginny humoros közbeszólásai, de… ezzel egyszerűen ők sem tudtak mit kezdeni. Hermione gyakran csóválta a fejét és Harry tudta, hogy az ő problémáján töri az okos fejecskéjét, de még ő sem tudott a „beszélj Pitonnal" kezdetű slágernél jobb javaslattal előállni. Nem, Harry Siriussal akart beszélni. Egy felnőttel. Míg unottan bámult kifelé, gyönyörködve a táj gyémántos csillogásában, beugrott neki Spherestud. Hiszen ő Piton barátja. És nem is ellenszenves. Mindig totál normális volt vele órákon is, meg ha néha véletlenül összefutottak a folyosón. Ő talán… de hogyan…

Harryben megért az elhatározás, már csak bátorságot kellett gyűjtenie hozzá. Inkább nem agyalt többet rajta, hanem elindult. Legfeljebb Spherestud elhajtja. Mikor leért neki is óriási szerencséje volt. A professzor fönn volt és a Pitontól karácsonyra kapott verses kötetét olvasta. Harry félénken megközelítette, aztán bátortalanul leült az ágya mellett álló szék szélére. Spherestud letette a könyvét és a szemüvege fölött rámosolygott.

- Ha jól sejtem, Perselus barátom miatt vagy itt – vágott bele, mielőtt Harry megszólalhatott volna.

- Öö… igen! De… hát….

- Igen, ő is járt itt.

- Akkor tudja, hogy mi ketten…

- Hogy ti ketten rémesek vagytok egymással? – nevetett a prof. – Igen. És tényleg azok vagytok.

- De én nem akarok mindig az lenni. Csak tudja, meglátom, és én nem tudom, mi üt belém. Ideges leszek – hadarta Harry. Csak úgy ömlöttek belőle a szavak. Spherestuddal mindig is könnyen beszélt, órákon is. Érezte, hogy igazán figyel rá.

- Nézd, Harry. Én nem mondom, hogy Perselus könnyű eset. Sőt… De csak azt mondhatom neked, amit neki. Légy kicsit türelmesebb te is.

- De ő sem az. Neki fél éve volt, nekem egy hetem. Mégis mintha én jobban próbálkoznék, mint ő…

- Hát igen. Neki sem egyszerű a helyzet. Próbáld megérteni őt is. Sosem volt gyermeke, most kapott egyet, ráadásul egyből egy kamaszt…

- De erről nem én tehetek.

- Persze, hogy nem – folytatta türelmesen Spherestud - De mindaddig, amíg egymásra mutogattok, ez nem fog változni. Valamelyikkőtöknek egyszer ki kell mondania, hogy bocsánat.

- Igen, tudom. De ez olyan nehéz egy olyannal szemben, aki világ életemben utált. Teljesen más, mint én. Vagy én vagyok más…

- El sem hiszed, mennyire hasonlítasz rá. Ismerem 26 éve… - András egy pillanatra elhallgatott, felidézve a régmúltat. - és benned, mintha őt látnám néha. Adj esélyt neki, neked, magatoknak. Mert nem jó egyedül. A szíve mélyén Perselus egy nagyon rendes ember. És én azt hiszem, szeret téged, csak ő ettől jobban fél, mint te Voldemorttól.

Harry kezdte megérteni, miről is beszél a prof. Piton tüskés ugyan, de talán, ha egyszer közelebb kerülnek…

- Szóval, őt is nyomasztja? – kérdezte reménykedve. Ne csak ő eméssze magát…

- Persze.

- De én nem értem. Ha megtudta fél éve, hogy az ő fia vagyok, miért utál még mindig az apám miatt? – kérdezte keserűen a fiú.

- Nos… én sem látok mindig a lelke mélyére, de azt hiszem, ez egy rossz szokása. Ami persze nem vigasztaló, tudom. Apád… mármint Potter és Perselus… na ők tényleg különböztek egymástól – fejezte be nevetve.

Harry bólogatott és szintén elmosolyodott. Valami azonban még mindig nem hagyta nyugodni.

- Én anyu? – félve tette fel ezt a kérdést. Azt „tisztázták" már Pitonnal, hogy nem erőszak volt. Harry azonban elképzelni sem tudta, hogy mi lehetett.

- Anyukád és Perselus… ötödik évünk után látszólag utálták egymást, bár én ezt sosem hittem igazán. Perselus persze bizonygatta. Anyád is. Utólag persze könnyű okosnak lenni. De nem ért akkora meglepetés. Anyád arcát örökölted…

- Tudom, a szemeit…

- Nem csak. Igazából csak a szád az, ami Perselusé meg persze a hajad. De az arcod Lilyé. Mindenki Pottert látta benned… én soha. Engem Lilyre emlékeztettél. De akik James fiaként ismertek meg, és megjegyzem rajtam kívül mindenki, nos ők Jamest látták benned.

- Miért?

- Egyszerűen, mert őt akarták látni benned. Még Perselus is… meg James egy lányos arcú fiú volt.

Harry erre nem is gondot, hogy mást is örökölhetett az anyjától, mint a sokszor emlegetett szemeit. Megtapogatta „új" arcát. Tényleg, James orra, amit a merengőben látott, görbe volt, majdnem, mint Pitoné. Szája pedig teltebb, nem olyan keskeny, mint az övé. Sirius pedig mennyit mondta. Hirtelen összeszorult a torka. Újabb bizonyíték, hogy nem Potter többé. Soha többé. Elköszönt és kisietett. Hosszasan rótta a folyosókat. Senkit sem akart látni, legkevésbé pedig azt, aki ezt tette vele. Az Apját.


	13. Chapter 13

_**13. fejezet.**_

Szilveszter után robbant a bomba a varázsvilágban: meghalt a miniszter. Amitől rettegtek, bekövetkezett. Pánik lett úrrá az embereken, és jó páran még január első hetében elhagyták Angliát.

Harry lesápadt, mikor megtudta a hírt. Fordult vele egyet a világ. Hiába szólt, hogy ez lesz , elkésett. Viszont senki sem tudta, melyik emberét akarja Voldemort a miniszteri székbe állítani. Gyanúsan méregették egymást az emberek. Egyelőre Scrimgeour helyettese, Mr Ebrighton látta el a miniszteri posztot, de csak a választásig, melyet február első hétvégéjére tűztek ki. Mindenki gyanús volt. Aki jelöltetni akarta magát, annak megvizsgálták a múltját, hazugságvizsgálatnak vetették alá, stb.…

A Roxfortban is felütötte a fejét a pánik, kivéve persze a Mardekár házban. Malfoynak ismét megjött a hangja és folyosó-szerte csak a nyekergő magabiztos megjegyzéseit lehetett hallani. Harry zsebében kinyílt a bicska. Nem hiányzott sok hozzá, hogy megüsse vagy megátkozza Malfoyt. Amúgy is elég oka volt az idegességre. Idén igyekezett ezt nem a barátain levezetni, mint tavaly, de ez néha komoly erőfeszítést igényelt, mint például most is. Hermione és Ron már percek óta Krum-on veszekedtek. A fél Nagyterem őket nézte.

- Mert igenis kihasznál! – kiabálta Ron. – Nem is értem, hogy egy ilyen lány, mint te, hogy állhat szóba egy olyan… olyan… - Ron láthatóan nehezen boldogult a szavakkal.

- Olyan? – kérdezte élesen a lány. Nem értette Ron viselkedését, hiszen Krum inkább csak barát volt neki. Igaz nyaralt nála, és történt is köztük egy-két dolog, de az inkább csak kellemes nyári emlék volt. Ron pedig mindig dühös lett, ha előjött a Krum-téma. Ki érti, miért…

- Ő nem hozzád való – fejezte be duzzogva a vörös srác. Harry párszor megpróbált közbe szólni, de két felbőszült barátja nem hagyta szóhoz jutni. Így inkább égnek emelte a szemit (pontosan úgy, ahogyan édesapja szokta, neki persze ez fel sem tűnt) és kiviharzott a Nagyteremből. Barátai elvitatkoztak még becsöngőig, aztán a szünetek nagy részében, de szerencsére ez az ügy nem állt már úgy közéjük, mint annak idején, negyedikben. Inkább csak feszültség-levezető volt. Mindenki idegesebb volt a karácsonyi merénylet miatt. Az emberek kapkodóvá váltak, a terror mindennapos volt, a háború pedig a levegőben lógott. Az iskolában is sokkal több volt a veszekedés. Még a tanárok is ingerlékenyebbek voltak. Nem volt tanácsos bosszantani őket.

Egy fagyos, január közepi szombati vacsora kellős közepén ismét nyílt a Nagyterem ajtaja és belépett rajta egy riadt tekintetű ismeretlen kislány. Sapkáját, kabátját belepte a hó, kicsiny bőröndjét maga mellé ejtette és bátortalanul körül nézett. Nyelt egy hatalmasat, mivel az, akit keresett, akiért, több száz mérföldet utazott, nem volt ott. Felemelte a bőröndöt és megindult a padsorok között. Az utolsó pár métert szinte futva tette meg, annyira zavarba jött a rászegeződő tekintetektől és a háta mögött felhangzó suttogástól. Egészen a tanári asztalig szaladt, és ott tanácstalanul megtorpant.

Szép kislány volt, félhosszú barna hajú, barna szemű. Végig nézett a tanári karon. Dumbledore kissé megemelkedett ültében.

- Segíthetünk valamiben? – kérdezte megnyugtató hangon.

- Jó estét – kezdte vékony, félős hangon a kislány és közben elpirult. – én… engem Elizabeth Spherestudnak hívnak, és az apukámat keresem! – közölte tört angolsággal. Kiejtésén érződött, hogy tanulta a nyelvet, de nem ez volt az anyanyelve. Perselus felemelkedett és sebesen megkerülte a hatalmas asztalt.

- Spherestud lánya vagy? – kérdezte szinte riadtan a kislánytól. Amaz bátortalanul bólintott.

- Úgy vélem, elkísérhetnéd az ifjú hölgyet az édesapjához – hunyorgott hamiskásan Dumbledore.

Perselus szó nélkül felkapta a kislány bőröndjét és maga előtt terelgetve Elizabethet megindult a gyengélkedő felé. A sustorgás mögöttük egyre erősebb lett.

A folyosón Perselus egyre csak a lányt fürkészte. Hasonlított az apjára, vagyis inkább csak emlékeztetett rá. A lánynak szinte szaladnia kellett, ha lépést akart tartani a rohanó Perselussal, ezért a férfi lelassított és bátorítóan mosolygott barátja lányára. Milyen más, ha az ember a barátja gyermekével találkozik…

- Engem Perselus Pitonnak hívnak – mutatkozott be. A kislány szomorúan rámosolygott.

- Apától már hallottam… az úrról! – bólogatott. – De ő hol van?

- Történt egy kis… hmm… baleset. De persze már jól van… - Perselus nem tudta hogy magyarázza meg a gyereknek, hogy apja még mindig szinte élet és halál között lebeg. Elérkeztek a gyengélkedő elé és Piton előre engedte Elizabethet. A lány, mikor meglátta apját elsírta magát. Leült az ágya szélére és megfogta az alvó férfi kezét. Amaz meg sem mozdult. Perselus tanácstalanul leült az ágy melletti székre és sután megveregette a lány hátát. Az hátra fordult és letörölte az arcáról a könnyeket. Perselus segíteni szeretett volna rajta, vigyázni rá, míg András magához nem tér, vagy csak egyszerűen megvigasztalni. Soha még gyerekkel szemben nem érzett így. Sosem szerette igazán őket, tanítani sem azért kezdett, hogy nevelhesse az ifjú generációt. De ez a kislány…

Felpattant és leszaladt a konyhába valami harapni valóért. Mire visszajött, a lány elszunnyadt, apja mellkasára dőlve. Perselus óvatosan felemelte és a szomszédos ágyra fektette, aztán ottmaradt vigyázni apa és lánya álmát.

Másnap reggel a kelő nap ott találta mindhármukat. Piton felriadt, éjjel elnyomhatta az álom. András vigyorogva bámulta. A lányát egyelőre nem vette észre a szomszéd ágyon. Piton ásított, aztán közelebb hajolt Andráshoz.

- Jött hozzád valaki este.

- Tényleg? Kicsoda?

Piton válasz helyett csak a fejével intett a szomszéd ágy felé. Spherestud arrafelé fordult, és mikor felismerte az ágyon fekvő, összehúzódott alakot, szemét egy pillanatra elfutotta a könny. De aztán gyorsan, szélesen elmosolyodott és ülő helyzetbe húzódzkodott.

- Az én kislányom? – suttogta.

Perselus bólintott. Spherestudot még sosem látta a gyermekeivel. Barátja arcára kiült a feltétlen szeretet, ahogy nagyobbik leányára pillantott. Egészen megváltozott az arca. Perselusba először hasított bele a felismerés, hogy ez az érzés, ami ellen ő maga annyira tiltakozik, talán nem is lehet rossz. Megütközve állt ott, maga sem értette önmagát. Halvány irigységet érzett, de ugyanakkor örült barátjának. Az meg csak bámulta, bámulta alvó kislányát, mintha a világ legnagyobb csodáját látná. Piton életében először szerette volna ezt átérezni. Hiszen mitől is lenne ez baj? Így szeretni egy gyereket… a saját gyermekét. Eddig csak papoltak neki a gyermekáldás örömeiről, de ő maga nem tapasztalta. A szülőket ritkán látta csemetéik körében. Eszébe ötlött az édesanyja. Ő is mindig így nézett rá. Végre kezdte megérteni, hogy mekkora hibát követ el, ha nem békül ki a fiával. Talán már így is késő. A felismerésbe beleszédült. Kiment inkább, nem akart zavarni őket. Lement reggeliért. Mire visszaért, Elizabeth már az apja nyakában csüngött és keservesen zokogott. András csitította amennyire tudta, közben igyekezett nem sziszegni és nem grimaszolni a fájdalomtól. De a lányáért mindent. Fejcsóválva nézett Perselusra. Lánya épp az előbb adta elő, hogy egyszerűen megszökött otthonról karácsony után, mert nem bírta tovább elviselni a leendő mostohaapját. Még alig múlt 13 éves, kamasz volt ő is, és éppen eléggé hiányzott neki az apja. Felkerekedett hát és megkereste. Egy szál magában Európán át. Spherestudot többször kitörte a frász történetét hallgatva. Most végre kisírhatta magát, imádott apja karjaiban. Spherestud gyengéden eltolta magától, és letörölte könnyeit. Átvette Perselustól a tálcát, és lánya elé tette. Elizabeth szinte rávetette magát az ételre, napok óta alig evett valamit.

Perselus a következő napokban jobban meg tudta figyelni kettejüket. Irigylésre méltó kapcsolatuk volt. András imádta a lányát, a kislány pedig az apját. Dumbledore megengedte, hogy amíg a helyzet nem tisztázódik, maradhasson a gyerek. Spherestudnak jót tett, hogy itt a lánya. Mintha gyorsabban gyógyulna. Láza még mindig volt, de erősebb lett és több időt tudott ébren tölteni, mint eddig. Valószínűleg azért, hogy meg ne ijessze Elizabethet.

Amíg Spherestud a gyengélkedőn lakott, addig Elizabethet ideiglenesen Perselusnál szállásolták el. Kellett mellé egy felnőtt is, a hatalmas kastélyban egyedül egy sötét szobában, nem neki való.

A kislány annyira más volt, mint a Piton által eddig megismert összes gyerek. Talán a külföldi nevelés, vagy csak az, hogy Andrásé. Ezzel együtt Piton egyre gyakrabban foglalkozott a Potter-üggyel is, persze csak magában. Megértette, hogy ha valaha még elviselhető kapcsolatot akar kiépíteni a fiával, akkor bizony neki is tennie kell érte, nem is keveset. Piton remélte, hogy egyszer majd nekik is sikerül helyre hozni, amit elszúrtak. Csak ne lenne annyira átkozottul nehéz. Még mindig tombolt benne a harag, akárhányszor meglátta a gyereket, és úgy látszott Potterben is.

Az órákon megpróbáltak viselkedni egymással, látszólag minden úgy ment, mint rég, de mindketten érezték a feszültséget, ami kettejük közt húzódik, akárhányszor csak egy légtérben tartózkodnak. Ez a feszültség lassan az egész haladó bájital csoportra átragadt. Perselusnak – és Harrynek is - óriási önuralomra volt szüksége, nem egy esetben, hogy ne szóljon vissza a másiknak, és nem kezdjen el veszekedni ott, az egész csoport szeme láttára. Miközben érezte, hogy nem helyes, hogy így van. A teher egyre nehezebb lett. Piton sokszor azon kapta magát, hogy a munkájára sem tud ettől odafigyelni. Ezt leginkább éjszakánként a bájital laborjában tapasztalta az egyre gyakoribb balesetek miatt. Pedig ezt most nem szúrhatta el. Meg akarta gyógyítani Spherestud-ot. Akarta, mindennél jobban. Most ez nem róla szólt, nem önmagáért csinálta, nem is elismerésért. Egyszerűen csak maga mellett akarta tudni az egyetlent, aki ismeri. Aki talán még megtaníthatja rá, hogyan szeress a saját fiát. Egyedül nem megy, hiába a sok jó tanács. Falra hányt borsó. Tanácsok alapján sosem tudott helyesen dönteni. Dühítették. Ezerszer rosszabb volt, ha tanácsot kapott, még ha tudta is, hogy jó, hogy igaz. Egyszerűen ekkor sem tudott jól dönteni. A düh még mindig erősebb volt, a régi sérelmek meg sehogy sem gyógyultak. A megszokás pedig nagy úr. Nap, mint nap emlékeztetnie kellett magát arra, hogy Potter az ő fia, nem Jamesé, nem lesz olyan, mint az a gonosz megátalkodott szemét, aki pokollá tette a diák éveit.

Ha tudta volna a fiú születésétől kezdve… miért nem mondták el neki? Dumbledore sem, Lily sem. Joga lett volna tudni. Elvették tőle a lehetőséget, most pedig rákényszerítik. Akkor nem kellett Harry mellé, most miért? Mintha nem tudta volna megvédeni Voldemorttól. Csak ő tudja megvédeni. Dumbledore összes szava hazugság volt a bizalomról. Piton mostanában folyton dühös volt a világra, Dumbledore-ra, Voldemortra, de főleg önmagára, amiért ilyen fafejű. Ugyanakkor, ha látta a kölyköt… arról jobb nem beszélni. Utána persze rosszul érezte magát, és általában hajnalig kínozta a lelkiismeret-furdalás. Nem tehetett maga ellen semmit. Legyőz bárkit, szembe szál a Sötét Nagyúrral is, épp csak önmagával nem tud. Megcsóválta a fejét és újra kezdte a kísérletet. A főzete épp most futott ki, és összemocskolta a fél laborját. Csak remélhette, hogy a zajra Elizabeth nem ébredt fel.

Egy hónap telt el karácsony óta. Ezalatt az egy hónap alatt Harry és Perselus viszonya semmit sem változott. Már-már ott tartottak, hogy egymás látványától is robbant mindkettő. Ha hitték is az elején, hogy türelemmel, megértéssel majd túljutnak a nehéz perceken, hát tévedtek. Az órákon még csak-csak viselkedtek, de a heti kettőre emelt okklumencia órák igencsak viharosan végződtek. Vagy csendes duzzogással. Harry, akárcsak Perselus egyre csökönyösebben hajtogatta a maga igazát. Egyikük sem tudta levetkőzni természetes büszkeségét, hiába tanácsolta Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Spherestud és mindenki, aki tudott az ügyről. Mindkettő a másiktól várta a nyitó lépést. Perselus a maga részéről megelégedett volna egy nyugodt okklumencia órával is, Harry pedig azzal, ha Piton békén hagyja kicsit. Persze ez nem következett be. Harrynek kötelező volt okklumenciára járnia és órára. Piton ugyan könyörgött Dumbledore-nak, hogy hadd hagyják abba, mert ennek így semmi értelme, Harrynek ez többet árt, mint használ, de az ősz mágus hajthatatlan volt. Perselus persze tudta, hogy Dumbledore a könnyebb kibékülésben reménykedik még mindig. Ha nem ismerné kicsi kora óta Dumbledore-t azt hinné ő a világ legnaivabb embere. Így inkább csak fogcsikorgatva, dühöngve, de tette a dolgát. Harry is.

Voldemort ugyan mostanában távol tartotta magát a fejétől, de ez nem lesz mindig így. És ha egyszer napokra megszállja, mint Pitont, annak beláthatatlan következményei lennének. Meg akarta tanulni rendesen ezt a tudományt, csak épp nem Pitontól, bárki mástól inkább. Még a szigorú McGalagonyt is inkább vállalta volna, mint ezt. De Dumbledore hajthatatlan volt.

Most is veszekedtek. Álltak Piton dolgozószobájában, dühtől eltorzult arccal és üvöltöttek egymással. Már azt sem értették, mit mond a másik. Mindkettő a maga igazát bizonygatta, meg sem hallgatva a mási felet. Végül Perselus elhallgatott. Harry tovább ordított. Nyaki ütőerei kidagadtak.

- Nem érdekel, hogy nehéz gyerekkorod volt! – üvöltötte épp. – Hát tudd meg, az enyém sem volt éppen sétagalopp. Mindig azt hallgatom, hogy neked mennyire nem volt könnyű, miközben úgy teszel, mintha minden szarságról, ami veled történt, én tehetnék. Hát mit érdekel engem? – Harry teljesen bele lovallta magát. Perselus érezte, ha most nem állítja le, talán az utolsó utáni esélyét is elszalasztja, hogy ezt a drámát, amit ketten írnak, helyrehozza.

- ELÉÉÉÉG!!!!!! – kiabálta teli torokból némi hallgatás után Perselus.

Harrybe beleakadt a szó. Meglepődve bámult Pitonra, aki nem is tűnt idegesnek, inkább csak fáradtnak.

- Potter…

- Ezerszer mondtam, hogy MÁR NEM VAGYOK POTTER… - kezdte volna elölről Harry, de Piton leintett. Elhallgatott. Amúgy is fájt már a torka a sok kiabálástól. Az eddigiek rövidebb és halkabb veszekedések voltak.

- Jó, akkor nem Potter. Harry! – Piton elhallgatott és fel-le kezdett járni íróasztala mögött, mint a ketrecbe zárt oroszlán. Harry érezte, hogy véges a türelme, és ha a tanár nem szólal meg, megint üvölteni fog. Piton arcán sajátos, ismeretlen kifejezéssel ránézett.

- Tűzszünet! – jelentette ki, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Harry meghökkent. Nem tudta, jól hallotta-e. Legmerészebb álmaiban sem remélte, hogy végül Piton mondja ki. Tátott szájjal bámult apjára. Lassan visszajött a hangja, mely enyhén rekedt volt a sok üvöltéstől.

- Tessék?

- Nem bírom ezt tovább. Kedélyesen elordibálhatunk egymással rövid életünk végéig, de semmi értelme. Tűzszünetet ajánlok! – Harry értetlenül pislogott.

Tűzszünet… a kisördög a bal fülében azt súgta, most már ne fogadja el. Köpje Piton arcába, hogy eddig kellett volna. Ugyanakkor józan esze azt súgta, fogadja el. Tényleg semmi értelme a sok vitának. A háza így is rengeteg pontot veszített már miatta. A tanulmányi eredménye is romlik. Belefáradt már ő is az értelmetlen vitákba. Látszólag Piton is. És megkésve bár, de törve nem, mégis kimondta. Tehát legyőzte Pitont. Ennek most speciel nem tudott örülni. Félszegen rábólintott. Piton visszabiccentett.

- Jó, akkor nem szekáljuk egymást, megpróbáljuk, mondjuk… újrakezdeni. – javasolta Harry. Piton morcosan rábólintott.

- Jó, de te sem szemtelenkedsz. – szögezte le apja. Harry belement. – és Potter…

- Nem…- kezdte volna a szokásos szövegét Harry.

- Jó! Harry! Kicsit szokatlan ez még… de mégis mit akarsz? Vegyelek a nevemre?

- Dehogyis! Csak maga mindig úgy mondja a Pottert… olyan gyűlölködve.

- Értem. Harry! Megfelel így?

- Tökéletesen. – Harry elvigyorodott. Bátortalanul a kezét nyújtotta Pitonnak, aki gyanúsan méregette a kinyújtott jobbot, majd óvatosan, mintha valami veszélyes anyag lenne, megszorította.

- Szólítsam apának? – kérdezte évődve.

Piton elhűlt. Az arctól, amit vágott még Harrynek is nevetnie kellett.

- Inkább ne. Talán majd egy más alkalommal…

- Rendben. Akkor maradjunk a professzornál. – Harry vette a táskáját és az ajtó felé indult, de félúton visszafordult.

- Ennyivel nem ússza meg! A barátaimat sem szekírozhatja!

- Na jó, túlmész minden határon!

Harry ledobta a táskáját és visszajött egészen a tanári asztalig. Közte és apja között most már csak a széles asztal állt.

- Kezdjük inkább elölről az üvöltést? – kérdezte fenyegetően. Egészen úgy hangzott, mintha Piton mondta volna. Harry maga is meglepődött. Piton az íróasztalára támaszkodott.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte fáradtan. Most végül is ő a legyőzött fél. Ő kért fegyverszünetet.

- Hogy hagyja békén Hermionét és Ront. Meg Ginnyt. És ha véletlenül összefutnak, akkor Neville-t is. És egyáltalán… legyen normálisabb…

- Megmondtam, hogy ne légy szemtelen!

- Mégis mit gondolt? Majd tűzszünetet kér, én meg elhallgatok és tűröm tovább… magát?

- Ezt most ne kezdjük elölről! – Piton elhallgatott és az esélyeit latolgatta. A helyzete még magához mérten is szánalmas volt. – Rendben. Békén hagyom a barátaidat, de nem tűröm, hogy randalírozzanak az órámon.

- Rendben. – egyezett bele Harry. – Aztán végre elhagyta Piton dolgozószobáját.

Perselus fáradta roskadt le a székére. Kimerítette ez a vita is. Erre a békülés féleségre is a fiú érdekében volt szükség. Még mindig nem volt túl jó okklumentor és Voldemort egyre erősebb. Nap, mint nap jöttek a hírek az újabb eltűnésekről. A nyakukon volt a választás hétvégéje, és Dumbledore-nak még mindig nem sikerült kinyomoznia, ki a Nagyúr jelöltje. Perselusra pedig a nyári és később a karácsonyi eset óta nem támaszkodhatott. Pedig értékes kém volt és hiányát most nem pótolta senki. Vaksötétben tapogatóztak Voldemort terveit illetően. Perselus felsóhajtott és rossz gondolatait valahová az agya mélyére száműzte, majd meglátogatta barátját a gyengélkedőn.

Elérkezett a választás napja. Roxmortsba urnákat helyeztek el, és minden nagykorú részt vehetett. A felsőbb évesek, - aki betöltötte 17. évét – lemehetett Roxmortsba és természetesen a tanárok is. Egész héten erről beszélgettek, suttogtak az órákon és éjszaka alvás helyett. Mindenki kíváncsi volt, hogy ebben a vészterhes időben végül kit választanak. A jelölteket már kevésbé ismerték. Indult a miniszter helyettese, Mr. Ebrighton, az egyik ex-auror, Mr Weeckley, a Wizwngamot egyik hírhedten szigorú bírája, Mr Holloway, és még páran, akiknek nem igazán volt esélyük. Hermione már elmúlt 17 így részt vehetett a szavazáson. A nagykorú diákok és tanáraik komoly arccal indultak el vasárnap reggel. Ez nem olyan hagyományos értelemben vett roxmortsi hétvége volt, mivel a fiatalkorúak nem mehettek. Legnagyobb sajnálatukra. A faluban rengeteg őrvarázsló cirkált, mindenki attól tartott, hogy Voldemort talán támadást intéz Roxmorts ellen. A szavazás egyébként rendben lezajlott. A Sötét Nagyúr nem mutatkozott. Amúgy is napok óta „béke" volt a varázsló társadalomban. Az utóbbi egy hétben senki nem tűnt el vagy halt meg. Voldemort várt, Dumbledore tudta is, mire. Estére mindenki visszatért a kastélyba. Az eredményt a másnapi reggeli prófétában olvashatták. Nem is olyan meglepő módon, a hírhedt bíró, Mr Horton Holloway nyert. Mr. Ebrighton gratulált a kinevezéséhet és átadta a miniszteri tisztséget. A legtöbben félelemmel vegyes várakozással tekintettek a jövőbe. Úgy látszott a veszély elhárult. A bíró több halálfalót is Azkabanba juttatott. Sőt! Ő a kivégzés mellett volt annak idején. Mikor azt tárgyalták, mi legyen a halálfalók büntetése, ő egyértelműen a halálbüntetés mellett volt. Úgy tűnt a hatalom végre jó kezekben van, akik eddig Voldemorttól rettegtek, fellélegezhetnek.

A kastélyban az élet visszazökkent a régi kerékvágásba. Perselus és Harry viszonya a „tűzszünet" óta, ha nem is volt felhőtlen, de legalább már nem veszekedtek. Az okklumencia is jobban ment, Piton legnagyobb örömére. Bár még mindig fáradt volt a kialvatlanságtól és a sikertelen kísérletektől, de legalább a fiúval kicsit könnyebb volt. Spherestud azonban rosszabbul lett, lánya és Piton legnagyobb elkeseredésére. Madame Pomfrey már azon gondolkodott, hogy a Szent Mungóba küldi, ha nem gyógyul, erről azonban Perselus, András és Dumbledore is határozottan lebeszélte. Senkinek sem tenne jót. Azon kívül a lázát a Mungóban sem tudják jobban csillapítani. Piton újult erővel vetette magát a kísérletekbe feledve szinte minden mást. Az óráira is csak félig tudott odafigyelni. Minden idejét annak szentelte, hogy megtalálja végre a hatásos szert.

Épp a laborjában dolgozott megint, mikor ismét felrobbant a bájitalos üst. A legrosszabb az volt, hogy az egész ráömlött. Ott ált lucskosan, ragacsosan a szutyoktól, amit ő maga kavart. Szájában érezte a főzet kesernyés ízét. Inkább gyorsan lezuhanyozott és fogat mosott és bevett két fejfájás csillapítót. Érezte, hogy nem tud eléggé koncentrálni és a szer mindig segített. Már szinte minden nap bevette, nem mintha annyira fájna a feje. Voldemort szerencsére karácsony óta nem zaklatta, így ha végre ledőlt aludni, rövid időre, akkor békében pihenhetett. A fájdalomcsillapítótól legalább jó kedve lett. Újult erővel látott neki és szétválogatta a hozzá valókat. Gyorsan feltette újra. Az egész kezdett a farkasölőfű főzetre emlékeztetni, hogy azzal mennyit szenvedett. Nevethetnékje támadt, mikor visszagondolt rá. Ezt ugyan ő maga sem értette. Lassan adagolta a hozzávalókat az üstbe, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy hiába fejlesztette ki azt a főzetet, ha egyszer nem is szólt róla Lupinnak. Nem mintha miatta csinálta volna. Határozottan nem. Viszont ha már megcsinálta… kicsit szégyellte, hogy nem szólt róla, de a decembere igazán nem úgy alakult, ahogy tervezte. Felsóhajtott és az órájára nézett. Már bőven elmúlt éjfél, Lupin valószínűleg alszik. Majd holnap beszél vele. Épp megkeverte a főzetet, mikor zajt hallott a háta mögül. Megfordult és szembe találta magát Lupinnal. Nagyot ugrott ijedtében. Aztán zavartan körbe nézett. Sejtette miért jött kollégája, de igazán mozgalmas karácsonya volt, ezt még Lupinnak is meg kell értenie. Különben is hogy kerül ide?

- Szervusz, Perselus! – köszönt kissé rekedten Lupin. „Ez mindig beteg. Az agyamra megy komolyan" – gondolta Perselus majd rámordul sápadt kollégájára.

- Mit akarsz?

- Én sajnálom, hogy most zavarlak. Decemberben inkább nem zaklattalak, de elfogyott a farkasölőfű főzet.

- Gondoltam. – Perselus a faliszekrényhez ment és kotorászni kezdett. Valahová ide tette, emlékezett rá. Végre megtalálta és Lupin kezébe nyomta. Amaz gyanakodva méregette.

- Én… öm… nem értek hozzá, de ennek nem forrónak kéne lennie?

- De, de ez egy másik főzet. Jobb mint a régi. Nem alakulsz át.

- Mi?

- Hát a lényege, hogy a farkas géneket hát… elsorvasztja, és ember maradsz a telehold idején is. – Perselus totál idiótának érezte magát, ahogy Lupinnak magyarázta, mit is fedezett fel. Utált kérkedni, márpedig ez most úgy hangzott.

- Mi?? – csodálkozott Lupin. Azt hitte rosszul hallja. Nem alakul át? Nem tudta elhinni… és ezt csak így közlik vele, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne.

- Nem alakulsz át, hanem ember maradsz – magyarázta Perselus, mintha egy kétéveshez beszélne.

Lupin szélesen elmosolyodott. Legszívesebben Perselus nyakába ugrott volna.

- Soha többé?

- Nem, csak ha folyamatosan szeded. És talán kicsit rosszul leszel teliholdkor. De az nem vészes.

- Köszönöm Perselus! – Lupin még mindig vigyorogva megindult a bájitaltanár felé. Perselus önkéntelenül hátrálni kezdett. Semmi szüksége nem volt jelenetekre. Fáradt ő ehhez és ezer dolga lenne. Lupin tűnjön el és hagyja végre dolgozni.

- Eszedbe ne jusson… - nem fejezhette be. Lupin egyszerűen átnyalábolta és megszorongatta, miközben gépiesen ismételgette, hogy köszönöm, köszönöm. Perselus nem is hitte, hogy ennyi erő van a vézna tanárban. Piton végül bátortalanul megpaskolta Lupin hátát, és közben eszelősen forgatta a szemeit. Fúj, Lupin. Mikor Remus végre elengedte, megkönnyebbülve fordult vissza az üstjéhez. Alig bírt koncentrálni. Remélte, hogy Lupin nem akar a barátja lenni ezek után. Nem volt szüksége még egyre. Meg különben is. Minek mondta el neki? Hajnalig dolgozott és másnap fáradtan ballagott órákra, aztán délután vissza a laborjába, és másnap reggel órákra. És délután fél óra a kanapén, és labor. Aztán este okklumencia, éjjel labor. Nem evett, nem aludt és elhatározta, hogy amíg ezt meg nem oldja nem is fog, illetve de, de csak mert többet árt, mint használ, ha nem alszik és nem eszik. Elizabethet szinte észre sem vette már, annyira megszokta a jelenlétét. Eleinte még furcsa volt, hogy reggel ott találta a kislányt a nappaliban, vagy este épp könyvet olvasva. Most már hozzá szokott, sőt néha jobb volt nem egyedül lenni. Elizabeth pedig igazán kedves volt. Néha még enni is adott neki, mikor napokon át nem jött elő (leginkább hétvégenként). Spherestud pedig egyre csak aludt, és fogyott. Egyre sápadtabb és sápadtabb lett. És Perselus életében először rettegett ennyire valaki életéért. Ez a folyamatos félelem, hogy lesz-e holnap, ezt nehezen szokta meg. Életében nem sok ember akadt, akiért aggódott, akit féltett. De azt érezte, hogy szürkébb lesz a világ, ha Spherestud végül mégis feladja. Először érezte, hogy fél a magánytól és ez nem tetszett neki. A folyamatos munka mellett rohant az idő és mire legközelebb feleszmélt és a megoldás közelébe jutott, addigra elérkezett a március.

A hó megszürkült és összeesett. Lassan elolvadt és előbújtak az első hóvirágot. A föld mélyén a magokban felébredt az élet. És Perselus egy hajnalon végre megoldotta. A kísérleti egereket legalábbis meggyógyította a szer. Még persze engedélyeztetni kell meg az összes procedúra ezzel együtt. De érezte, hogy sikerült és kivétel nélkül mindig megérzi, ha sikerül. Gyorsan lombikba töltötte és még aznap hajnalban postára adta, illetve bagolyra bízta. Azután az egész szombati napja dolgozatjavítással telt. Sok elmaradása volt, melyeket pótolnia kellett.

Harry unottan téblábolt a klubhelyiségben. A kibékülés óta nem veszekedtek, de nem is szóltak egymáshoz Pitonnal. Egy darabig jó volt így, de Harry ennél kicsit többre vágyott.

Még mindig zavarta, hogy Piton az apja, de már közel sem annyira. Erősebb lett benne a kíváncsiság. Sok kérdése volt, amikre választ akart. Megismerni a saját édesapját. 5 és fél éve járt ide, de az utálatnál közelebb még nem kerültek. Harry úgy érezte, itt lenne az ideje. Meg Piton mondta ki a tűzszünetet. Harry tudta milyen nehéz lehetett neki és úgy vélte, ennyivel „tartozik", hogy ő is kicsit nyit apja felé. Legalább megkönnyíti kettejük dolgát. Ezen rágódott egész héten. Hermione azt mondta, szerinte jó ötlet, de Ron szerint inkább nem kellene Pitonhoz közel merészkednie. Mi van, ha megint „rohama" van, ahogy Ron fogalmazott. Piton egy kígyó, sosem lehet tudni nála, mire hogyan reagál. Lehet, hogy támad. Harry is ettől rettegett legjobban. De azt is érezte, hogy megfullad, ha nem oldja meg ezt a helyzetet. Most akart úrrá lenni rajta. Nincs ideje kivárni, hogy hogyan alakul. Sem türelme, sem kedve nincs várni. A héten jó sokat gondolkodott és eldöntötte, hogy beszél Pitonnal, kerüljön bármibe. Hétvégén enyhe hányingerrel küszködve indult el a tanár lakosztálya felé. A híres Griffendéles bátorsága rég messze szállt, már csak dacból nem adta fel. Eltökélte, hogy beszél apjával, kerüljön bármibe. Lassan lépkedett (mert semmit sem kell elsietni) és közben lázasan gondolkodott hogy is kezdje. „Jó napot, tanár úr… Jó napot, apám… Szia apa… Neeeem. Ezért megátkoz… Kivág." – gondolta és a gondolatra elnevette magát. Milyen képet vágott akkor is mikor csak megemlítette neki, hogy hívja-e így.

Akármilyen lassan is, de leért a pincébe Piton ajtaja elé. Nagyot nyelt, a homlokába söpörte a haját és határozottan bekopogott. Most vagy soha. Legnagyobb meglepetésére az idegen kislány nyitott ajtót. Mióta megjött nem is látta. Zavarba is jött egy pillanatra, de aztán összeszedte magát. Talán jobb is, hogy nem Piton nyitott ajtót. Ha bévül kerül már könnyebb lesz beszélgetni. A kislány – egyébként egész csinos – arrébb állt és Harry beslisszolt a nappaliba. Pitonnak se, híre se hamva. Különben is furcsa, hogy itt ez az idegen lány. Gyanakodva méregette Elizabethet. A lány is őt. Végül Harry törte meg a csöndet.

- Szia, én Harry Potter vagyok és Piton professzorhoz jöttem. – hadarta egy szuszra. A lány bátortalanul nyújtotta felé a kezét. Nem úgy tűnt, mint akinek bármit is mond a Harry Potter név.

- Szia! Én meg Elizabeth Spherestud.

Tehát Piton barátjának a lánya. Harry nem értette a Nagyteremben a nevét, azóta pedig ugyebár nem látta. Az iskolában senki sem tudta, ki is az idegen. Azt sem tudták, hol van. Harryt is meglepte, hogy itt találja, hiszen… mit keres ez kislány a morc Pitonnál.

- Hol van a professzor? – kérdezte pár perc múlva Harry.

- Nem tudom. Azt hiszem, apánál van.

A kislány vállat vont és leült. Mintha otthon lenne. Furcsa volt, hogy ez a lány otthonosabban érzi magát az ő apjánál, mint ő maga. Tanácstalan volt, nem tudta maradjon-e, várja-e meg Pitont, kockáztatva, hogy ismét összevesznek, vagy örüljön, hogy a kretén terve kudarcba fulladt és inaljon el, mielőtt a tanár visszajön.

- Szerintem várd meg! – közölte a lány, mintha Harry gondolataiban olvasna, majd egy könyvet húzott maga elé. Harry lehuppant mellé és csak bámulta, ahogy olvas. Ki tudja mennyi idő telt el, egyszer csak betoppant Piton. Egy pillanatra hátrahőkölt, ahogy meglátta Pottert, aztán beljebb jött.

- Mit keresel itt Pott… Harry? – kérdezte élesen. Harry felállt és elvörösödött. Tényleg mit is keres itt.

- Én csak… semmit uram! - Harry lesütötte a szemét és megindult az ajtó felé.

- Magához jött. Biztos akar beszélgetni valamiről – közölte csengő hangon Elizabeth. Harry visszafordult. A kislány nagyon bátor, ha hozzá mer szólni a pince rettegett urához. Piton Harryre nézett, majd intett, hogy jöjjön beljebb. Ő maga a kanapéra telepedett. Elizabeth a szobájába ment, kitéve Harryt és Pitont a borzasztó hallgatásnak.

- Ööööö – kezdte zavartan. A fejében olyan könnyű volt. És ordítani is sokkal könnyebb volt, mint beszélgetni. Üvöltsön? Piton várakozón bámult rá. – Beszélgessünk – bökte ki végül a fiú.

- Miről?

- Mondjuk… szeretnék kérdezni valamit. – Piton biccentett. Harry erőt gyűjtött és feltette a nagy kérdést.

- Miért lett halálfaló? – aztán várta az üvöltést.

Behúzta a nyakát és lélekben felkészült egy újabb vitára. Miért is kellett idejönnie. Azonban Piton nem üvöltött, inkább elgondolkozva ráncolta a homlokát.

- Nem is tudom… én csak… fiatal voltam és meggondolatlan.

- De mégis? – kérdezte bátrabban Harry. Nem igaz, hogy nem veszekedett vele Piton. El sem merte hinni. Hirtelen sokkal jobban érezte magát. Már nem is bánta, hogy lejött. Az egész egy jópofa próbálkozás, hogy közelebb kerüljenek.

- Miért érdekel? – kérdezett vissza Piton.

- Csak, ismerkedés… - vallotta be Harry.

- Ahaa. Nos… tudod, akkoriban még kevesen tudtunk Voldemortról. Szinte semmit. Jobb világot ígért. Mi meg elhittük. – Piton vállat vont. Harry meg mert volna esküdni, hogy Piton még sosem beszélt ilyen sokat egyvégtében. És kezdte valóban érdekelni a történet.

- És milyen volt?

- Egész más. Meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy a „jobb" világ mibe kerül. Túl sokba. Eleinte még könnyű volt. Buli. Szabadok voltunk és… azt csináltunk, ami akartunk. Aztán az egész kezdett nagyon eldurvulni és onnan már nem volt megállj.

- Miért nem hagyta ott?

- Voldemortot? Ne viccelj Potter – Harry úgy döntött ez a „Pottert" most nem teszi szóvá. - volt, aki megpróbálta, de… fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy, azóta is rémálmaim vannak az eset miatt.

- Mikor bánta meg?

- Nem sokkal később. Fél év sem kellett hozzá, hogy rájöjjek, nem játék. És attól kezdve…

Piton megcsóválta a fejét. Ha valaki akár két hete azzal jött volna, hogy Potterrel fog erről beszélgetni, hát körbe röhögi az illetőt. Most meg… még csak nem is ideges. Igaz, nagyon fáradt. Ma hajnalban lett készen a főzettel. Előtte pedig hónapokig nem aludta rendesen. Igen, a fáradtság az oka – nyugtatta magát. Különben nem tűrné ilyen birka módjára Potter faggatózását. De most… csak lomhán elnyújtózna, felőle aztán kérdezzen, aki akar.

- De miért volt jó? – Harry tudni akarta. Miért dönt úgy egy ember, hogy Voldemorthoz áll önszántából? Kivéve persze azok a degeneráltak, mint Malfoy meg Bellatrix…

- Nem tudom… - morogta a professzor és elfojtott egy ásítást. A szemei szinte leragadtak. Már csak gépiesen válaszolgatott. – azt hittük, megváltjuk a világot. Mindig így indul. A legtöbben persze még mindig egyet értettek vele. Még akkor is, mikor már kötelező volt gyilkolni és muglikat kínozni. Mindig egymást heccelték… fúúj… Beteg egy banda… – ezt már olyan elkeseredve mondta, hogy még Harry is elcsodálkozott. – nem tehettem semmit. Pedig Isten látja lelkem, megtettem volna. Később persze meg is tettem… - most már nem tudta, elfojtani. Akkorát ásított, hogy majd' kiakadtak az álkapcsai.

- Kér egy kávét? – kérdezte nekibátorodva Harry. Piton álmosan bólintott. Dolga lett volna még amúgy is. Harry kiment az apró konyhába. Nyáron elég jól megismerte Piton lakosztályát. Feltette a vizet forrni és visszament a nappaliba. Piton a kanapén feküdt elnyúlva és mélyen aludt. Harry tanácstalanul téblábolt, majd eloltotta a tüzet a víz alatt és a fotelon lévő pokróccal óvatosan betakarta apját. Az meg sem mozdult.

- Nagyon fáradt – suttogta mögötte Elizabeth. Harry összerezzent ijedtében.

- Látom

- Egész éjjel dolgozott, hogy meggyógyítsa aput. – mondta elszontyolodva a kislány.

Harry nem is gondolt rá eddig, mennyire nehéz is lehet neki. Az apja kórházban fekszik, ki tudja meddig. Hermione volt lenne nála a héten, és ő mondta, hogy még mindig rosszul néz ki. Megsajnálta a kis idegen gyereket. Harry közelebb lépett Elizabeth-hez és lassan, önkéntelenül átölelte. Maga sem tudta miért tette. A lány a vállába fúrta az arcán és csöndben sírdogált pár percig. Harry szorosabban ölelte, a kislány pedig őt, olyan elkeseredéssel, mintha az utolsó szalmaszálba kapaszkodna. Harrynek semmi sem jutott eszébe, az égvilágon semmi. Pedig mit meg nem adott volna, ha most megvigasztalhatja. Jobban is esett neki egy kicsit nem önmaga nyomorával törődni, hanem mással. Végre úgy érezte valakinek tényleg szüksége lehet rá. Elhatározta, hogy vigyázni fog rá, amíg itt van. Hiszen olyan magányos lehet. Senkit sem ismer, és ráadásul Pitonnal kell laknia. Vigyázni fog rá, mintha csak a saját húga lenne. Hiszen apja barátjának a kislánya. Ez a kötelessége is. A lány megnyugodott és könnyein át Harryre mosolygott.

- Én majd vigyázok rád – csúszott ki önkéntelenül a fiú száján. Nem akart most mást, mint vigasztalni és talán kicsit vigaszt találni.

- Köszönöm – suttogta a másik, majd lábujjhegyre áll és arcon csókolta Harryt, aztán gyorsan a szobájába szaladt. Harry pedig csendben kisétált a szobából és sokkal nyugodtabbnak érezte magát, mint az elmúlt hónapokban bármikor.


	14. Chapter 14

_**14. fejezet**_

Piton egyedül ült a nappalijában és szédült. Már nem először fordult elő vele, hogy minden ok nélkül szédelegni kezdett. A gyengélkedőre nem vágyott különösebben, így inkább csak hátra dőlt és várta, hogy elmúljon. Szemeit csak lassan futtatta a könyve sorain és sokszor megállt az olvasásban. Zavarta a szédülés, de egyelőre fogalma sem volt, mit csináljon vele. Mióta Spherestud megkapta a lázcsillapító főzetét, azóta egyedül volt. Elizabeth felköltözött apjához és minden időt együtt töltöttek. Érthető, hiszen hónapokig nem is látták egymást. Perselus kitámolygott a fürdőszobába és lemosta az arcát. „Még ha vedelnék… de hónapok óta egy kortyot se ittam… áhh…" – gondolta keserűen és visszaoldalgott a kanapéra. Napok óta itt tanyázott – egész pontosan szerda óta. Hirtelen szakadt rá a magány és ráadásul napok óta semmi dolga sem volt. Dumbledore kifejezett kívánságára pihennie kellett, mert az igazgató szerint túlhajtotta magát. Persze, hogy túlhajtotta, de hát a barátjáról volt szó. Nem hagyhatja a legjobb barátját szenvedni! A munkát különben is sokkal jobban bírja, mint a semmittevést – de persze Albus hajthatatlan volt. És akkor még itt volt Potter is, aki a jelek szerit igencsak komolyan vette a fegyverszünetet. Piton nem hitte volna róla, hogy ennyire… persze már mindegy. Csak remélhette, hogy Potter nem szokik rá ezekre a „családi" estékre. Vicces lenne. Múltkor még elválaszolgatott a hülye kérdéseire, de semmi kedve nem volt rendszert csinálni belőle. Még hogy miért lett halálfaló… ha azt az ember akkor tudná… Mindamellett nem is esett rosszul neki a fiú kezdeményezése, csak… meg kell még szoknia. Piton felvette a könyvét és megpróbált koncentrálni, de hamarosan elfáradt és lecsukódtak a szemei.

Valami irtó furát álmodott – szerencsére nem Voldemortról, - de ezektől, az álmoktól már elszokott. Utoljára 20 éves korában fordultak elő és már akkor sem szerette őket. Mikor este felébredt végre, tudta, hogy valami nincs rendben vele. Kicsoszogott a fürdőszobába és bele bámult a tükörbe. Egy roppant sápadt, nyúzott, karikás szemű, vékony valaki nézett vissza tompán fénylő szemekkel és szűk pupillákkal. Ez még neki is sok volt, inkább beállt a jéghideg zuhany alá, hogy jobban legyen és kitisztuljon a feje, aztán bevett két fájdalomcsillapítót és ledőlt aludni. Csak kialussza ezt a rémálmot…

Szokatlanul békésen telt a március. Voldemort hallgatott, a halálfalók pedig… mintha a föld nyelte volna el őket. Mintha az elmúlt év csak ostoba rémálom lett volna. Mintha Voldemort nem tért volna vissza. Azok, akik még télen elmenekültek, most lassacskán visszamerészkedtek és az élet visszatért a régi, jól megszokott kerékvágásba. A Reggeli Próféta csak ritkán írt már a Sötét Nagyúrról és a varázsvilágban elterjedt a nézet, miszerint nem kell már tartani a háborútól. Még maga a miniszter is ezt az álláspontot képviselte. Hiszen hónapok óta háborítatlan a béke. Mr. Hollyburton többször hangoztatta, hogy Voldemort sem nem akar, sem nem mer háborút indítani a varázsvilág ellen, hiszen egyedül maradna. Az emberek pedig neki hittek inkább. Mindenki élvezte a hirtelen jött békét és eszébe sem jutott azon gondolkodni, hogy ennek egyszer vége szakadhat. Dumbledore ismét magára maradt. Akárcsak Voldemort visszatérése után. A Főnix Rendje elszigetelve folytatta tevékenységét.

Az iskolában is egyre kevesebb szó esett Voldemortról. Lassan Harry is megszokta, hogy nem kell majd' minden éjjel őrá felkelnie. Mindenesetre az okklumenciát még nem adta fel és amióta kibékült Pitonnal, nagyon jól ment neki. Már az összes támadást ki tudta védeni, különösebb megerőltetés nélkül. Pedig meg mert volna esküdni, hogy sosem tanulja meg.

Egész márciusban ezt gyakorolta és április elejére teljesen profin megtanulta. Még Piton sem tudott erre mit mondani. Emellett a többi tantárgyat is könnyebben tanulta, mióta minden rendben volt körülötte. Most egy kicsit olyan volt, mint régen, mint mikor még Voldemort nem tért vissza. Jókedve volt neki is és a barátainak is. Ezt még a közelgő vizsgaidőszak sem árnyékolta be, pedig Hermione nem győzte figyelmeztetni a fiúkat. Ron szerint azonban elég rá két hét, és amíg nincs a nyakán az első vizsga, addig van még idő, bőven. Harry pedig Ronnal értett egyet. Az órák megszokott unalomban teltek, bár a tanárok már mindig a vizsgák rémével fenyegetőztek. Még a türelmes Lupin is többet beszélt a vizsgákról, mint általában szokta és Harrynek már a könyökén jött ki a téma. Vizsgázott ő már életében, azt is túlélte és őszintén szólva, nem értette, miért kell ezt ekkorára fújni. Unottan hallgatta végig huszadjára ugyanazt a monológot a tanárai szájából. Egyedül Spherestud kímélte meg őket ettől. Ő látszólag nem vette tudomásul – diákjaihoz hasonlóan – a vizsga közeledtét. Így Harry lassan már csak az ő óráját élvezte. A többiek kész katasztrófa volt. McGalagony a fejébe vette, hogy ők lesznek a legjobban felkészült csoport, és ezért a végkimerülésig hajtotta őket. Lupin pedig - mint annak idején Mordon - nem győzte hangsúlyozni, milyen fontosak ezek a védekező bűbájok. Harry a maga részéről jobban szeretett volna már támadni, de ezt nem hangoztatta. Szerette Lupint és semmi kedve nem volt megbántani. Bár mióta Luclinnal van, egész megváltozott. A kapcsolatuk még mindig nem volt nyilvános, ennek ellenére az egész iskolában erről beszélt minden diák. Róluk, és arról, hogy Pitonnal valami baj van. Harry hitte is meg nem is, de nem merte megkérdezni apjától. Ginny mesélte, hogy az ő egyik bájitalóráján Piton végig a tanári asztalnál ült és egy pontra bámult, minta ők ott sem lettek volna. Óra végén meg úgy nézett rájuk, mint aki azt sem tudja, hol van. Harry ezt a fáradtságának tudta be. Gondolta, biztos dolgozik, mint mindig. Bimba professzorral átköltöztek a hetes számú üvegházba, mert a hatosnak levitte a tetejét a szél és a kúszó kókusz kiszökött a tetőn keresztül. Amíg vissza nem szorítják, nem lehet visszatenni a tetőt sem.

Április utolsó hetében befejezték a sötét varázslatok kivédése tananyagot és Lupin megígérte Harrynek, hogy megtanítja néhány támadó varázslatra is. És végre eljött a várva várt utolsó okklumencia óra is. Piton úgy döntött nem szekírozza tovább Harryt, a kölyök megtanulta rendesen a leckét. Különben sem volt már kedve hozzá neki sem.

Aztán eljött a május, virágba borítva a fákat és a bokrokat. A három jóbarát, enyhítve a tanulás fölötti szívfájdalmat, kiköltözött a napfényes parkba. Legalább a jó levegőn Hermionénak jobban fogott az agya, Ron pedig jókat aludt a könyv fölött. Harry olykor tanult, mert megvolt benne az elhatározás, de leginkább csak bámult a semmibe, és széttöredezett életén töprengett. Nem várta különösebben a vizsgákat, mert utána nyár jön, de azért szeretett volna túl lenni rajtuk. Nyár. Mindenki úgy várja, mint a megváltót, de neki maga lesz a pokol. Visszaszáműzik a Privet Drive-ra azok közé az idióták közé. Elszakítva a barátaitól. És aztán ülhet a szobájában a gyötrő gondolatai közepette. Harry elhatározta, hogy többé az életben nem gondol a jövőjére. Semmi kedve nem volt azon keseregni, hogy mi lesz, hogy lesz. Ezt elhatározta már télen is, csak nem sikerült tartania. Most itt volt az alkalom. A könyve fölé hajolt hátha felfog belőle valamit és közben ezen motorozott az agya. Szemei önkéntelenül követték a sorokat – „senkit sem lehet kínzásnak, kegyetlen, embertelen, megalázó bánásmódnak, vagy büntetésnek alávetni…"- de fogalma sem volt mit olvasott. Pedig jogból jó jegyet akart. Megszerette a tantárgyat, főleg mert Spherestud olyan volt, amilyen és jól tartotta az előadásait. Elolvasta újra és végre fel is fogta amit olvasott. Aztán rögtön arra gondolt, hogy ezt Voldemorttal is közölnie kellene valakinek… Aztán eszébe jutott önmaga amint majd a végső leszámolásnál ezt fogja sorolni a Sötét Nagyúrnak, az meg kiröhögi és… Harry elölről kezdte, hogy sikerüljön tényleg felfognia. Emberi jogok… és az ő emberi joga arra, hogy szépen, békében nőhessen fel, Voldemort fenyegetése nélkül? Harry legyintett, aztán belemerült – most már tényleg – a tárgyba. Ron felhorkant mellette és a másik oldalára fordult. Lassan Harry szeme is lecsukódott és elaludt. Álmában Voldemorttal vitázott az emberi jogokról, de szerencsére ez tényleg csak álom volt.

„Rémes. Egyszerűen borzasztó". Piton szinte kétségbe esett már önmagától. Nem egyszer előfordult vele, hogy az agya… csak úgy minden átmenet nélkül kikapcsolt. Akár órán is. Aztán valami kattant és ott ült egy rakás hülye gyerekkel szemben és fogalma sem volt hol van, kikkel van órán. Mindamellett iszonyúan szaggatott a feje is, most már napok óta. Komolyan nem találta önmagát. Emellett pedig szinte rögeszmésen kerülte az embereket, még Andrást is. Senkit sem akart látni, sem pedig beszélni velük. Csak egy kis nyugalmat. Két hét a vizsgákig – és Piton bőszen számolgatott vissza. Akkor aztán nyugta lesz, csak győzze addig. Dumbledore örökös különleges megbeszéléseit is nehezen viselte. Folyton a rettentő kilátástalan jövőn rágódni… minek? Mintha azzal, hogy huszadjára is végig mondjuk, bármi is jobb lenne. Unta ezeket a depresszív megbeszéléseket. Általában végigszunyókálta, ha tehette. Úgysem szóltak másról, mint, hogy tenniük kell valamit, és Piton tett is, részéről az alvással „megcselekedte, amit megkövetelt a haza". Legalábbis most úgy érezte, hogy ha akarna, sem tudna többet tenni. Dumbledore olykor-olykor fejcsóválva nézett felé. Miután a többiek távoztak a (Piton szerint) 1689. ilyen jellegű találkozóról, az igazgató őt még visszatartotta. Megfordult a fejében, hogy esetleg vizsgáznia kell az imént elhangzottakból, de szerencsére az igazgató csak Harryről kérdezte. Pár kurta vállrándítás után aztán útjára is engedte és Piton visszamenekült a sötét pincéjébe.

Eljött az utolsó tanítási hét. A tanárok, mint eszelősök próbálták leadni még a hátra maradt anyagokat, iszonyatos terhet róva az amúgy is hulla fáradt diákságra. A vizsgák pedig a nyakukon ültek. A napokban többen kaptak hisztériás rohamokat. Ginnyhez már napok óta szólni sem lehetett, olyan űzött volt. RBF-re készült és ez annyira megviselte, hogy Harry alig ismert rá. Nekik sem voltak egyszerűek a hatodéves vizsgáik, bár legalább nem volt annyi tantárgyuk. Kivéve talán Hermionét. De ő külön élvezte ezt. Harry, de még Ron is már minden délutánját tanulással töltötte. Igyekezett komolyan venni. Bájital recepteket magoltak, pálcamozdulatokat gyakoroltak. Megtettek minden tőlük telhetőt. Harrynek a napokban ideje sem maradt arra, hogy keseregjen, annyi dolga akadt. Este pedig a kimerültségtől azonnal elaludt. Végül aztán, hiába tiltakozott minden porcikájuk, eljött a péntek. Az utolsó szabad péntekjük, és az utolsó bájitalóra. Most már csak ismételtek, az utóbbi két hétben. Az igazán macerás bájitalokat vették át újra. Most a sebgyógyító szirupot vették – újra. Hermione maga elé mormolta a hozzávalókat. Harry az agya legmélyéről próbálta előcsalogatni az információkat, több-kevesebb sikerrel. Ron pedig szokásához híven ide-oda tekergette a nyakát, hátha talál valami használható információt, miközben csendesen maga elé káromkodott.

Piton professzor a magas ablak előtt álldogált és kifelé bámult, feltehetőleg. Tegnap reggel elfogyott a fejfájás-csillapítója és ez nagyon rosszul érintette. Szaggatott a feje és meglehetősen rosszul volt. Nyugalmat erőltetett magára, hiszen semmi kedve sem volt veszekedni az utolsó óráján. Mélyeket lélegzett, hátha jobban lesz. Nem sikerült. Homlokát a hűvös falhoz szorította, hátha csillapodik a fejfájás. Nagyokat nyelt, miközben érezte, egyre rosszabbul lesz. Hányinger kerülgette és szédülni kezdett. Ezt már megszokta. Megfordult és szembe találta magát az osztállyal. Szerencsére mind a főzetükkel bajlódtak. Kiverte a hideg veríték, miközben a hányingerét próbálta leküzdeni. Ismerős érzés volt, túlságosan ismerős. Régen érezte. Mikor még… Nem, az nem lehet. A falnak támaszkodott, hogy össze ne essen. Ezt érezte Potter is nyáron. Ő is, anno, 20 évesen. Igazi, semmivel össze nem keverhető elvonási tünetei voltak és abszolút fogalma sem volt mitől. Nem nyúlt ahhoz a szerhez 16 éve. Azóta, hogy Dumbledore leszoktatta. Soha. Az érzésre azonban emlékezett, ezt nem felejti el az, aki egyszer is érezte. Mérhetetlenül szenvedett és semmit sem tehetett. Végig kellett csinálnia az óráját. Apró villogó pontok ugráltak a szeme előtt. A hátán végig folyt a hideg veríték.

- Tanár úr, ha kész van, az asztalra tegyük? – kérdezte Hermione.

Pitonnak komoly erőfeszítésébe került, mire felfogta a kérdést. Fejével nemet intett. Annak idején megtanulta, hogyan uralkodjon magán, így reményei szerint szenvedéséből nem sok minden látszott. Legalábbis Hermione nem kérdezősködött tovább, hanem kiürítette az üstjét, a többiek szépen lassan követték. Potter gyanakvó pillantását érezte magán. Ő tudni fogja – futott át az agyán, de most mindegy volt. Csak maradjon végre magára. Behunyta a szemét.

- Professzor úr, jól van? – kérdezte közvetlenül mellőle Harry. Piton összerezzent.

- Igen – közölte majdnem összeszorított ajkakkal. A fiú határozatlanul bólintott, aztán végre, mindenki elhagyta a termet. Piton megadta magát a sorsnak és szépen eldőlt, mint egy zsák. A kő hűvös érintését érezte az arcán. Forgott vele a világ, különös képeket látott elsuhanni. Kirázta a hideg. A régi érzés – a régi probléma újra az életében. Aztán elvesztette az eszméletét.

Valaki rázta. Vagy csak álmodja? Nem, valaki határozottan rázta. Kinyitotta a szemét. Pár pillanatig fogalma sem volt hol van. Hason hevet a padlón, így csak egy pár cipőt látott. A feje változatlanul lüktetett és a saját verítékében úszott. „Franc" – gondolta. A valaki tovább rázta, aztán lassan megemelte. Luclin Effloresco volt az, aki legkedvesebb mosolyával bámult rá. Piton e pillanatban meg tudta volna fojtani. Így is elég nehéz volt, hát még, hogy ez a lány is látja.

- Mit keres itt? - mordult rá, bár inkább suttogásnak hangzott, amit mondott.

- Nem fogod, elhinni, érted jöttem – jött a cseppet sem odaillő válasz. Pitonnak még az az ötlet is megfordult a fejében, hogy ezt is képzeli. Volt már rá példa. A lány azonban szelíden talpra rángatta, és a falnak támasztotta. Piton tehetetlen volt, ereje sem volt moccanni. Ijesztő érzés volt. Közben a boszorkány valami apró tárgyat varázsolt elő a zsebéből. Perselus megbűvölten bámulta. A lány szemtelenül rávigyorgott, aztán jó erősen megmarkolta a férfi karját és a következő pillanatban Perselus ismerős rántást érzett a köldöke táján. „Ez nem velem történik" – futott át az agyán, aztán a becsapódástól elesett, beverte a fejét és elvesztette az eszméletét.

Mikor magához tért, már meg sem lepődött, hogy Voldemort néz le rá, vörösen izzó szemekkel. Nehézkesen feltápászkodott és kereste az összefüggést. A szigeten volt, a földalatti katakombák egyik folyosóján, ott, ahol a járatok természetes teremmé bővülnek. A falakon körös-körül fáklyák, körülötte körös-körül halálfalók. Az agya zsibbadt, a feje sajgott, a szája kiszáradt és hányingere volt. Ezektől eltekintve nem érzett félelmet, sem meglepetést. Csak a lányt nem értette. Sosem szerette, de nem hitte volna róla, hogy ő is halálfaló. Várta, hogy Voldemort kivágjon valami béna, fenyegető szónoklatot, aztán megkínozza, aztán kicsit vége legyen az egésznek. Csak megvetést érzett. És jött is feltartóztathatatlanul a szónoklat, a kín, a fenyegetés.

- Tudod-e miért vagy itt? – suttogta a Sötét Nagyúr. Perselus az arcán érezte forró leheletét. Valami frappáns válaszon törte fejét, de képtelen volt bármelyik gondolatába belekapaszkodni, így inkább csak vállat vont és a földet bámulta.

- Luclin hozott nekem ajándékba. – Voldemort hatásszünetet tartott Piton meg arra gondolt, hogy „na szép, én aztán jó ajándék lehetek… meg is érdemelsz, köcsög".

- Kíváncsi voltam, mit titkolsz előlem télen és megemlítettem ezt a mi kis barátnőnknek is. És lám… elhozott nekem…

„Édes tőle" – gondolta Perselus, de nem nézett Voldemortra. Erőtlen volt és tartott tőle, hogy nem fogja tudni sokáig lezárni elméjét. Márpedig Potter… Voldemort gyengéden felemelte az állát és a szemébe nézett. Piton elrejtette az emlékeit és gondolatait és fohászkodott, hogy kitartson. Aztán megkezdődött a verseny, melynek során Perselus annyira kifáradt, hogy életében sok év óta először sírni szeretett volna, de nem tette és nem adta fel. Keményebb ellenfél volt, mint, amire Voldemort gondolt. A drognak le kellett volna gyengítenie, mint ahogy le is gyengítette, csak éppen Piton még mindig a maga ura volt. A halálfalók néma csendben várakoztak, ugrásra készen és vezérüket bámulták, amint Perselussal birkózik, persze csak fejben. Amúgy szálfa egyenesen álltak egymással szemben. Perselus érezte, hogy fárad, sokkal gyorsabban, mint nyáron. Önkéntelenül pálcája után tapogatózott, de persze nem volt nála. Dühében a fogát csikorgatta. És a kíváncsi, gondolataiban tapogatózó szemek… fájt a feje, majd széthasadt. Megijedt, hogy hányni fog, ha nem hagyják abba. Szabályos erőszakot követtek el az agya ellen. Megalázó, undorító, fájdalmas, kikerülhetetlen erőszakot. A falak, amiket gondolatai köré emelt, kezdtek leomlani. Pupillája kitágult, de a szemét nem tudta becsukni. Voldemort pillantása magával ragadta és nem eresztette. A külvilág lassan megszűnt létezni és csak ő maradt, a félelem és az apró, gonosz vörös szemek. Egyre nagyobbak és nagyobbak lettek és beszippantották Perselust és megtörték az akaratát. A fejében volt újra, meztelennek érezte magát, mint mikor még nem tudta az okklumenciát. Voldemort iszonyú erővel söpörte félre a maradék ellenállását. Reszketve állt a kör közepén és végül megadta magát. Az idegei lassan felmondták a szolgálatot, bágyadtan érezte még a gondolataiban immár szabadon száguldó erőt. Képek villantak fel, majd tűntek el, melyek ugyan úgy lehettek volna másé is. De az övé volt mind. Gyerekkora, alkoholista apja, az anyja, Dumbledore, James, Sirius, András és megint András… és aztán a hosszú évek Voldemorttal és Potter. Harry. És aztán, amit Voldemort igazán keresett. Nyáron a beszélgetése Dumledore-ral, az ellenkezés… A temető újra, az anyja sírja, a hideg eső és aztán a napló… Voldemort mintha fékezett volna, szépen megnézett mindent. Perselus fejét pedig feszítette a kín. Térde lassan megroggyant, és ha oda nem ugrik Lucius és Avery, akkor menten összeseik. Ők ketten azonban erősen tartották kétoldalt, amíg csak a gazdájuk ki nem olvasott mindent Perselus fejéből. És Voldemort fejében végre összeállt a kép. Ez a kölyök az ő unokaöccse. És Potter is! Mégis hazudott az a hülye kurva, Eileen Prince annak idején. Elhitette vele, hogy Piton apja az a szánalmas, ostoba, alkoholista mugli. Mikor végzett, hátrébb lépett. Perselus feje a mellkasára hanyatlott, látszólag elveszítette az eszméletét. A két halálfaló elengedte és magatehetetlenül elterült a hideg padlón. Voldemort a lábával a hátára fordította, majd vészjósló nyugalommal mindenkit kiküldött a teremből. Egyedül akart maradni „kedvenc" unokaöccsével. Miután mindenki távozott, egy pálcaintéssel a falhoz szegezte.

- Stimula – susogta. Piton kinyitotta szemeit, de percekig semmit sem látott. Voldemort közelebb ment, hozzá. – Crucio – suttogta.

Perselus nem akart, de felüvöltött. Egy gondolat sem maradt a fejében, amibe megkapaszkodhatott volna. Üres volt az elméje, mintha Voldemort azzal, hogy megnézte, el is vette volna emlékeit. De a fájdalom igazi volt és szűnni nem akaró. Ismét elájult, majd magához tért, Voldemort parancsára. És Voldemort tombolt. Elárulták, kijátszották, túljártak az eszén. Nem hitte volna, hogy testvére fattyút hagy maga után, pláne nem Pitont.

András fel-alá rohangált a kastélyban, mint a tébolyodott és Perselust kereste. Ösztönei azt súgták, valami baj van, de az esze azt, hogy Roxfortban senkit sem érhet baj és barátja valószínűleg inkább csak a nyilvánosság elől bujkál. Péntek révén azt tehet, amit akar, akár a faluba is lemehet. Nem volt a szobájában, a laborjában, a könyvtárban… sehol. András kétségbe esett. Amilyen morc volt mostanában, még a végén kárt tesz magában. A sokadik folyosón összefutott Harryvel. A fiú is nyugtalannak látszott és riadtan tapogatta a sebhelyét. András csak most nézett szét: Dumbledore ajtaja előtt voltak.

- Mi történt, Harry?

- Nem tudom. Elaludtam… tanulás közben és arra ébredtem, hogy fáj a sebhelyem.

- Apádat nem láttad? – kérdezte reménykedve András.

- Nem… csak órán, de ott is eléggé… furcsa volt. Maga szerint…? – Harry függőben hagyta a kérdést. Spherestud csak a fejét rázta és intett, hogy menjenek fel Dumbledore-hoz. Az ősz mágust szerencsére a szobájában találták, épp az ablakon bámult kifelé. Nagyon sóhajtott, mikor a belépőket meglátta. Őrajta is látszott, hogy valami nincs rendben. Hellyel kínálta kollégáját és Harryt.

- Valami baj van? – kérdezte Harryt. Elsápadt, mikor a gyerek bólintott. – Perselussal?

- Nem tudom… én csak elaludtam és arra ébredtem, hogy fáj a fejem.

- De nem láttál semmit?

- Nem. Mintha nem engedte volna…

- Érdekes. – morfondírozott az öreg. Balsejtelem gyötörte. Fiatal kollégája nem szokott minden ok nélkül eltűnni. Igaz mostanában nem volt önmaga, de ettől még ugyanúgy bízott benne, mint eddig.

- Valami baj lehet… - suttogott Spherestud. Ő is érezte, amit Dumbledore. Perselus nincs itt. Harry közben kiteregette a Tekergők Térképét és most mind fölé görnyedtek, de a bájitaltan tanár sehol sem volt, legalábbis az épületben nem. Dumbledore erre nem készült fel és most átkozta a vén fejét. Perselus bajban lehet és ők egyelőre itt állnak tehetetlenül, és azt sem tudják hova kapjanak. Jeges rémület markolt az öreg szívbe. Mi van, ha most tényleg elveszti, nemcsak úgy, mint nyáron? Hiszen oda sem tud menni, bárhol legyen is. Miért is nem figyelt rá jobban? Látta, hogy nincs rendben valami vele, de elhessegette a problémát. András leroskadt és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Most ő aggódott úgy a barátjáért, ahogy Perselus a betegsége alatt érte. Csak lássa viszont még egyszer élve…

- Egyelőre maradjon közöttünk, amíg ki nem derül, hol van. Ne legyen pánik. – mondta Dumbledore. Harry egyet is értett, meg nem is. Tudta, hogy a vizsgái máris el vannak rontva, de a többiek miatt tartani fogja a száját.

Nem sokat aludt aznap sem másnap. Aggódott apjáért és már tagadni sem akarta. Keserűen gondolt arra, hogy ím, Voldemort elvette James Pottert és most elveszi Perselus Pitont is, és ő nem tehet semmit, semmit, semmit. Semmit.

Perselus magához tért. A Sötét Nagyúr mágiával a falra szegezte. Lassan közelebb sétált áldozatához, hogy a kínzás és kivégzés minden apó mozzanatát kiélvezze. Akár egy művész.

Meglendítette a pálcáját, mint ahogy az ostort szokás és a csapás nyomán Perselus arcán éktelen mély vágás keletkezett, melyből azonnal szivárogni kezdett a vér. Perselus gondolatai kezdtek visszaszállingózni a fejébe. Aránylag jól érezte magát, mivel reményei szerint Voldemort úgyis megöli és akkor mindennek vége lesz, addig meg ezt a kis időt kibírja. Az ostorcsapás azonban fájt. A vér édesen sós ízét érezte a szájában. Kíváncsian pillantott Voldemort felé. Többé már nem félt tőle, sem a fájdalomtól. Voldemort pedig minden haragját ellene fordította, de Perselus nem szerezte meg neki azt az örömöt, hogy sikoltani hallja, vagy sírni lássa. Nem maga miatt, hanem első sorban Voldemort bosszantása miatt. Nem félt a haláltól és ez volt az, ami Voldemortot a végletekig ingerelte. Ő rettegett a haláltól és nem bírta felfogni, hogy van ember, aki nem. Nem is hitte el. Perselus nem érzékelte az időt. Félájult állapotban amúgy is olyan másképp telnek a percek. Végre órák vagy napok múlva meghallotta a megváltó kiáltást…

- Adava Ked… - Perselus szorosan behunyta szemeit. Voldemort váratlanul elhallgatott és leeresztette a pálcáját. Perselus lassan kinyitotta a szemét és értetlenül a Nagyúrra meredt. Amaz félrebillent fejjel méregette, majd egy pálcaintéssel elengedte. Perselus a földre zuhant, a Nagyúr pedig fölé hajolt.

- Kapsz még egy esélyt, kölyök! – súgta a fülébe. Perselus alig fogta fel szavai értelmét. – Luclin – kiáltott Voldemort. A lány azonnal benn termett. Valamit beszéltek, amit Perselus nem értett. Elmosódott tudattal csak azt érzékelte, hogy valaki szelíden talpra állítja és megindul vele folyosókon át. Aztán ült valahol és érezte, ahogy lecsúszik róla a talár és a többi ruhája. Ellenkezni akart, de nem sikerült, végtagjai egyáltalán nem engedelmeskedtek neki. Valahol víz csobogott, aztán a testén érezte egynedves ruha érintését. Arcáról lemosták a vért és verítéket. Utána hosszasan csend lett és Perselus kinyitotta a szemét. Imbolygó árnyakat látott körbe a falon. Élesedett a kép és végre felfogta, hogy egy hálószobában van, és a fáklyák fénye imbolyog a falon. Valaki a szobába lépett. Perselus felnézett és Luclin Efflorescot látta közeledni szinte áttetsző hálóingben. Eltátotta a száját, aztán a többire nem emlékezett.

Éjszaka egyszer felriadt, de valaki átölelte és hamar megnyugodott. Egészen frissen ébredt és jól is érezte volna magát, ha be nem ugrik neki, hogy ő most Voldemort kényszerű vendégszeretetét évezi. Csodálkozott, hogy él, és kissé csalódott volt. Eszerint a kínzások még folytatódnak. Csak az nem fért a fejébe, hogy akkor miért kapott ilyen szép, kényelmes szobát? Miért nem dugták be az egyik sötét, piszkos, nedves zárkájukba? Ideje sem volt mindent végiggondolni, máris ott termett Luclin Effloresco, aki sokatmondón mosolygott rá. Perselus dühös lett minden átmenet nélkül. Hogy mer ez az áruló senkiházi mocskos… így vigyorogni rá? Felpattant, hogy beolvasson neki, de a lány leintette, mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban… még ez is. Adott neki néhány ruhát, amiket Perselus sietve magára kapkodott. Bár nem értette minek kiöltözni Voldemorthoz, mikor perceken belül úgyis kíntól fetrengve fog vonszolódni a porban, de nem firtatta tovább. És ott állt megint a „nagyteremben", ahol tegnap is, körötte halálfalók, Voldemort pedig egy márvány trónon ült. „Fázna fel" – futott át az agyán a gondolat és kis híján elnevette magát. Arra gondolt, biztos azért kellett kiöltöznie (gyönyörű fekete öltönyt kapott és egy meleg köpenyt ezüst csattal), mert neki külön kivégzés jár, amin jelen lesznek halálfalók és családjaik, valamint egyéb jeles tagjai az alvilágnak. Voldemort intett neki, hogy járuljon a trónusa elé és Piton kelletlenül megtette. Még halálában sincs nyugta az embernek a formaságoktól…

- Üdvözöllek ismét köreinkben! – csendült a Nagyúr hangja. Pitont kirázta tőle a hideg. – ajánlatom van a számodra, fiam – „fiad a radai rosseb" – gondolta Piton. Voldemort hallgatott és közelebb lépett Perselushoz. Úgy tűnt ez csak kettejükre tartozik.

- Úgy döntöttem kapsz még egy esélyt. Még egy utolsót. – mivel Perselus hallgatott, rendületlenül folytatta. – megkapsz mindent, amit csak akarsz. Már télen is felajánlottam, de akkor nem mondtam mindent. Csak okosan kell döntened. Te, mint az unokaöcsém… kiemelkedő helyet foglalhatnál el a mi társadalmunkban – erősen megnyomta a „mi" szót. Perselus tudta mekkora ajánlat ez, és ha elfogadja, mekkora hatalom kerül a kezébe. Voldemort után a második ember… sokan hencegtek már vele, de persze Voldemort ezt így kimondva még senkinek sem ajánlotta fel, rajta kívül. Egy pillanatra megszédült. A Nagyúr nem állított valótlant. Tényleg megkapna mindent, amire csak vágyik – feltéve, ha ők nyernek. Eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy igent mond és nem törődik többé semmivel. Itt van a helye közöttük. De aztán eszébe jutott az édesanyja arca, Dumbledore félhold szemüvege, András nevetése és Harry, akiért felelős. Végignézett a jól ismert bandán és undor fogta el. Kell a fenének a „második hely". Meg egyáltalán ez az ocsmány fél élet, amit az a szociopata ember kínál. Soha többé nem tudna tükörbe nézni. Soha többé nem lenne önmaga és ő nem gyáva. Mérhetetlen harag öntötte el az agyát. Érezte, hogy robbanni fog, aztán persze megbánja, de már nem érdekelte.

- Nem leszek a kutyád se most, sem máskor, megértetted? – szavai csattantak, akár az ostorcsapás és Voldemort egy pillanatra hátrahőkölt. Meg mert volna esküdni, hogy Pitonnal nem lesz baj, igent mond. Ehhez képest megint meglepte, újra. Vörös szeme fenyegetően összeszűkült.

- Úgy. Értem. – közölte halkan. Perselus pedig megkönnyebbül. Hát mégis meghalhat. Fura módon örült a gondolatnak. Nem lesz többé senki kutyája, nemcsak Voldemorté, de másé sem. A Sötét Nagyúr intett a halálfalóknak, aztán elhagyta a termet. Perselus körülnézett. Legalább 20 halálfaló állt körülötte. És nekiestek…

Harry nem tudott koncentrálni. Dumbledore nem volt az iskolában, valószínűleg Pitont kereste. Neki, Harrynek pedig tanulnia kellett volna, de nem ment sehogy sem. Folyton csak arra bírt gondolni, hogy Pitont többé az életben nem látja élve. Fél éve még boldoggá tette volna ez a gondolat, de most már… Megszokta, hogy a gonosz dög az apja. Akármilyen is volt, Harry nem egyszer az életét köszönhette neki. És Voldemort nem engedte a gondolatai közelébe, így nem tudhatta, mi van az apjával. Él-e még, vagy meghalt már. Kínozzák-e vagy kivágta magát valahogy. Bár az is igaz, hogy Piton még csak tegnap tűnt el. Lehet hogy valójában semmi baja, csak lenn maradt a faluban… de Harry nem reménykedett. Jó lenne, ha így lenn, de biztos volt benne, hogy Voldemort keze van a dologban. Gyűlölte Voldemortot. Az összes szüleit elveszi. Más ember nem használ el ennyi szülőt az élete során, mint ő. Neki meghalt az anyja, a (mostoha)apja, a keresztapja, az igazi apja (feltehetőleg). Persze szülő élve nem marad, de jó esetben csak később halnak meg és szépen, nyugodtan. Nem úgy, mint az övéi. Mindegyiket meggyilkolták.

Harry egyedül rótta a folyosókat. Az aggodalom a gyomrába markolt és percenként kirázta a hideg. Tehetetlen volt és szerencsétlen. És, még ha tudná is, hol van Piton, akkor sem mehetne oda egymagában. Hasznavehetetlen, amióta Voldemort tudja, hogy a fejébe lát. Ha még mindig bele látna, legalább azzal segíthetne. És a többiek nem tudják. Senki sem tudja. Vartyognak, meg panaszkodnak, hogy nehezek a vizsgák. Persze… nehezek… az élet az nehéz. Nem érdekelték a közelgő megmérettetések, legfeljebb megbukik. Akkor mi van? Bukott diákként talán nem halhat meg Voldemort keze által? A védővarázslatokat amúgy is tudja, és ha Voldemort bántotta Pitont, akkor nyáron megkeresi és megöli – határozta el. Aztán jövőre végre nyugodt tanéve lesz, és LE TUD VIZSGÁZNI HA MÁR ANNYIRA FONTOS!! Harry szép nyugodtan állt, de legbelül üvöltött a visszafojtott haragtól.

Lupin sem találta a helyét. Luclin egészen egyszerűen eltűnt. Megkérdezte Madame Pomfreyt, hogy látta-e, vagy tud-e róla valamit, de kitérő választ kapott. Luclin állítólag elkéredzkedett a javasasszonytól, sőt az igazgatótól is, családi okokra hivatkozva. Csak neki nem szólt. Csak neki nem. Lupin gyötrődött. Hatalmába kerítette a magány túl jól ismert érzése. Elhagyták – megint. Hiába ígérte meg Luclin, hogy ezen túl más lesz, mert itt lesznek egymásnak. Ő is hazudott, akárcsak a többiek, mint minden nő eddig. Arról fogalma sem volt, hogy egyúttal Piton is eltűnt, csak később, vasárnap tűnt fel neki, hogy napok óta nem látta. Akkor viszont borzalmas gondolat lopózott agyába: Luclin megcsalja, mégpedig Pitonnal. Elvégre is folyton iránta érdeklődött. Ez persze szerelmük hajnalán fel sem tűnt Lupinnak. Féltékeny lett Pitonra, bár szíve legmélyén sejtette, hogy nem ez az igazság. De sokkal egyszerűbb volt Pitont hibáztatni, aki mindig is gyűlölte őt, mint önmagát vagy Luclint. Dühtől elvakultan rótta a folyosókat, mikor nekiütközött valakinek. Bosszúsan felnézett és Harry meggyötört arcával találta szemközt magát. A fiú eszméletlen rossz bőrben volt. A vizsgák semmi esetre sem okozhatták.

- Mi baj? – kérdezte, és hirtelenjében elöntötte a bűntudat. Egyáltalán nem törődött Harryvel, amióta Luclin, az a banya elcsábította. Pedig a kölyök még magányosabb amióta nincs Sirius. Lupin persze nem tudta, hogy Harry Perselus fia, és azt sem, hogy tavasszal nagyjából kibékültek.

- Piton… izé… eltűnt… - Harry láthatóan zavarban volt. Nem számított rá, hogy ezen az eldugott folyosón belebotlik valakibe.

- Eltűnt? Tényleg? Én azt hittem, csak… Roxmortsban van. – fejezte be esetlenül. Hirtelen megérezte, hogy súlyosabb titkok húzódnak itt a háttérben, mint az ő szánalmas kapcsolata Luclinnal. Harry olyan elkeseredetten bámult rá, hogy beleremegett.

- Mi baj? – kérdezte újra. Segíteni akart. Törődni Harryvel, ahogy eddig kellett volna James és Sirius helyett is, ő meg magára hagyta. Harry lassan lezuttyant az ablakmélyedésbe és onnan bámult fel Lupin arcába. Eldöntötte, hogy elmondja neki, elvégre ő az utolsó tekergő…

- Üljön le – sóhajtotta. Lupin szó nélkül engedelmeskedett. Harry belekezdett, ott, hogy karácsonykor megtudta, ki is az apja. Lupin csendben hallgatta. Persze leesett az álla, de nem akarta félbe szakítani a vallomást, nyilván Harrynek sem volt egyszerű elmesélni.

-…és most péntek óta nincs sehol, és azt hiszem… azt hiszem… meghalt… - az utolsó szavakat csak suttogta. Könnyei kicsordultak és Harry hiába próbálta letörölni őket. Lupin szó nélkül, jó szorosan magához ölelte és el sem engedte, amíg kicsit meg nem nyugodott.

- Tényleg kibékültetek? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve. Pitont ismerve ez szinte lehetetlen volt. Harry bólintott és halványan elmosolyodott. Sokáig beszélgettek még az ablakmélyedésben Perselusról, Jamesről, Siriusról, Luclinról meg az egész trágya életről.

Perselus egy darabig némán tűrte a kínzást: az átkokat meg a verést. Később üvöltött: szégyen ide, szégyen oda. Aztán elájult, de fellocsolták. Ez volt a legrosszabb. Az ember nem tudta meddig tart az élet. Na nem mintha nyújtani akarná, épp ellenkezőleg. Egyszerűen már így is túl soká tart. „Az élet nehéz, de meghalni sem könnyű" – jutott eszébe. Aztán azon kezdett gondolkodni, viszonylag tiszta fejjel, hogy mekkora kárt okoztak már benne. Arra jutott, hogy elegendő egy belső vérzés általi halálhoz talán… napokba telelhet, de persze hetekbe vagy akár csak órákba. Perselus átkozta magát, amiért nem gyógyítónak ment. Akkor nagyjából tudná, mennyi van hátra. „Valaki öljön meg" – énekelte magában. Aztán újra elájult és úgy maradt. Ketten kétoldalt a hóna alá nyúltak és bevontatták egy mocskos, szűk, nyirkos, büdös cellába és rácsapták az ajtót.

Nagysokára felébredt, és vakon bámult bele a feneketlen sötétségbe. Valamint kezdett éhes lenni és szomjas és jöttek az elvonási tünetei, ami Perselus megítélése szerint rosszabb volt, mint a kínzás. Az élet nem fair. Miért nem halhat meg szép nyugodtan, kínzások közepette szívelégtelenségben, vagy agydaganatban vagy akármiben… el is határozta, ha valaha kegyetlenségre adná a fejét feltéve hogy élve marad, akkor ő mindenkit megöl, aki a keze közé kerül. Szép elhatározás volt és Perselus nagyon örült neki. Aztán rájött, hogy megint nagyon hülye, ami az elvonástól jön, így inkább próbált nem gondolkodni, ami nagyon nehéz volt a sötét, büdös, nyirkos cellában. A fal mellé mászott négykézláb, mert felállni nem tudott és hátát a falnak vetve, egész kényelmesen elhelyezkedett. Próbált rájönni, milyen nap lehet, de az ájulások miatt elvesztette az időérzékét és a sötétség csak nem akart oszlani. „Bár, még ha odakinn oszolna is, feltehetőleg én ebből semmit sem érzékelnék, mert a föld alá vagyok temetve egy komplett kriptába, csak persze nem olyan szép. De ha most innen kisöpörné egy nagy forgószél Voldemortot meg a bandáját, és kedves emberek özönlenék el a szigetet, engem akkor sem találnák meg, persze nem is keresnének, és aztán meghalnék éhen, illetve szomjan és lefoszlana rólam a hús." – gondolta keserűen. Aztán hosszan bámult a sötétbe, megpróbálva nem a szörnyűségeken merengeni. A sötétzárka volt Piton szerint a lehető legrosszabb. Kettesben saját gondolataival. Valamint kezdett igazán büdös is lenni. Darab idő után alul megnyikordult az ajtóra szerelt kis kémlelőlyuk és valaki betolt valamit. Fény nem jött be, csak hang. Perselus négykézláb odamászott és megtalálta a vacsoráját: egy tálka hideg leves, egy szelet kenyér és egy pohár víz. Egyébként most már sem fény, sem hang nem szűrődött be hozzá. Mintha tényleg teljesen egyedül lenne itt. Csak néha valaki beadott neki egy tál hideg levest meg kenyeret és vizet napjában egyszer – legalábbis Perselus úgy tippelte. Néha próbált szóba elegyedni az „etetőjével", de sikertelenül. Választ sosem kapott. Olykor kiabált, olykor káromkodott, de leginkább csak aludt, mert mit is tehet az ember a sötétben. Egyedül. Ha pedig felriadt, jöttek a rosszabbnál rosszabb kényszerképzetek, melyek leginkább arról szóltak, hogy Voldemort elfoglalta az iskolát, megölte az ott élőket és feketemágus intézetet hozott létre a helyére. Vagy elfogta Harryt, Andrást, vagy mindkettejüket és tőle három méterre kínozzák őket, csak ő nem hallja. Már néha az is eszébe jutott, hogy ez nem valóság, csak a fejében történik és ez volt a legijesztőbb mind között. Meg a rémálmok, amik olyan valósághűek voltak. Mind-mind arról szóltak, hogy Harryt és Andrást vagy Dumbledore-t halálra kínozzák és ő semmit sem tehet ellene, abszolút semmit.

Utolsó vizsganap, délután. Leadták a dolgozatokat és most az egész iskola üvöltve ünnepelte a tanév végét, kivéve Harry, Ron és Hermione. A hét közepén Harry nem bírta tovább és nekik is elmondta a szörnyű hírt. Így ők hárman inkább csendben elvonultak az üvöltő tömegtől. Hermione és Ron ugyan nem segíthettek Harrynek, de legalább mellette voltak. Dumbledore a hét közepén egyszer visszajött, de ez idáig semmi nyomát sem találta Perselusnak. Voldemort pedig csendben volt, mintha a föld nyelte volna el. Leszámítva Perselus eltűnését, amiről kevesebb, mint 10 ember tudott, nyugalom volt a varázsvilágban. Már egy hete semmi hír Perselusról. Sem a halála, sem más. Harry pedig hol reménykedett, mint az eszelős, hogy egy nap majd Dumbledore haza hozza, mert még él, hol pedig teljes letargiába esett. A kérdés csak az volt, hogy hogyan vitte el Voldemort. A környéken senki sem látott gyanús alakokat, Harry sem érezte a közelében a Nagyurat. Mintha Perselust egyszerűen elvarázsolták volna. Viszont őt meg nem éppen kezes báránynak ismerték. Ha valaki erőszakkal akarta volna elvinni, ahhoz neki is lett volna egy-két szava. Biztosan feltűnt volna másnak is. A kastélyból meg szinte lehetetlen kicsempészni az embereket, Voldemort nem is tud bejutni. Nem is merne valószínűleg. Harry abszolút tanácstalan volt, és senki sem tudott segíteni neki. Most még Hermione sem. Még Dumbledore sem. Mikor legutóbb itt volt ugyan olyan tanácstalan volt, mint Harry. Andrásról nem is beszélve. Ő meg olyan, mintha saját árnyéka lenne. A várakozás a legrosszabb és most mindannyian rákényszerültek, hogy várjanak. Hiába minden, amíg valaki rá nem, jön, merre bujkál Voldemort. Harry őrjítőnek találta a várakozás. Annál talán még a biztos halálhír is jobb lenne. Tehetetlen dühében a körmeit vájta a tenyerébe és összeszorította a fogát és tovább várt. Mást nem tehetett.

Eltelt meghatározhatatlanul sok idő – Perselus szerint. Talán egy hét, talán egy hónap. Darabig számolta az étel beadását, mint időintervallum mérő eszközt, de aztán felhagyott vele. Különben is, mindig ugyan azt kapta. A végére teljesen megundorodott tőle. Egyébként fizikailag senki sem bántotta, amíg a sötétzárkában volt. Nem vitték ki, nem verték, átkozták, kínozták meg. Nem is látott senkit. Mindamellett lassan kezdett becsavarodni, legalábbis ő ettől félt legjobban.

Most is ott ült a fal mellet, beburkolózva a köpenye penészes maradékába és meredt a semmibe álom és ébrenlét között, mikor nyílt az ajtó. A fény tűként szúródott a szemébe. Először azt hitte, álmodik, de aztán valaki durván karon ragadta és felrántotta és kihessegette a kriptájából. Szédelegve lépkedett meg- megbotolva kísérői között, akiket még mindig nem látott jól. Szeme csak nagyon nehezen szokta újra a fényt. Visszavitték a nagyterembe. Voldemort a szokásos helyén, a márványtrónon ült és merőn bámult Perselusra. Kísérői elélökték és elfoglalták helyüket a körben. Perselus feltápászkodott. Szokatlan volt neki a sok mozgás. Meg a sok fény. Végignézett magán: szörnyen festett. Köpenye szélét belepte a penész, ő maga pedig csont sovánnyá fogyott. Arca borostás, szeme karikás, halálfejszerűen vigyorog Voldemortra.

- Meggondoltad magad? – kérdezte hirtelen, hosszú hallgatás után Voldemort. Perselus percekig azt sem tudta, miről beszél. Hülyén bámult a Nagyúrra. Ő abban a hitben volt, hogy a kivégzésére vár, csak kissé elhúzódott a dolog.

- Mit? – kérdezett vissza bután.

- Amit ajánlottam - felelte türelmesen a Nagyúr, mintha egy hároméveshez beszélne.

- Miért, múltkor nem voltam elég világos? – kérdezte szemtelenül a fiatal férfi. – Elhiszem, hogy számodra nehéz elsajátítani az emberi nyelvet. Hadd fogalmazzam újra, kretén: soha, de soha nem leszek többé a halálfalód, sem szolgád, sem egyéb kategória. Remélem sikerült megérteni. – azzal elhallgatott, várva a megtorlást. Voldemort nem szólt egy szót sem, csak hosszan nézett fiatal rokonára. Keményebb fából faragták, mint gondolta. És ez tetszett neki, elvégre neki nem puhányokra és gyávákra volt szüksége. Bár talán még nagyobb öröm lenne megtörni az akaratát, látni, hogy könyörög, és kínokban fetreng. Hosszas mérlegelés után Voldemort az utóbbi élvezet mellett döntött.

- Ostoba – sziszegte – megkaphattál volna akármit, amire csak vágysz. De te inkább választottad a halált… rendben. Megkaphatod. De előtte… könyörögni fogsz, fiam, könyörögni.- vészjóslóan elvigyorodott. – Ti, mind! Kifelé! – rendelkezett.

A halálfalók csendben kivonultak és ők újra kettesben maradtak. Voldemort leszállt a trónjáról és pálcájával valamit rajzolt a levegőbe. Perselus érdeklődve nézte, elvégre nem mindennap látja az ember a saját kivégzésének előkészületeit. Legalábbis ő úgy hitte. Szimpla kínzás, ami az ember testére koncentrálódik, aztán szánalmas szónoklat arról, hogy könnyebben megúszhatja az ember, ha könyörög, aztán… talán a szelíd halál. Épp ideje lenne már. Kurva Voldemort… Perselus nagyon meglepődött, mikor a sok rajzolgatás meg mormogás után egy egyszerű merengő jelent meg a levegőben, majd lassan landolt kettejük között. „Ijesztgetni akar régebbi gyilkosságokkal?" – kérdezte önmagától. Voldemort nem törődött vele, mintha ott sem lenne. Behunyta a szemét és látszólag nagyon koncentrált valamire. Aztán pálcáját a halántékához emelte és kiemelt egy emléket, majd a merengőbe csorgatta. Végül Perselusra pillantott.

- Tudod-e hogy halt meg az apád? – kérdezte váratlanul.

Perselus rámeredt. Magabiztossága egy pillanat alatt szertefoszlott. Annak idején még nem tudta, hogy történt… most sem tudja. Az anyja nem mesélte el neki. Csak azt, hogy Voldemort tette és azt is csak idén, illetve tavaly a mamája naplójából tudta meg. Hirtelen nagyon dühös lett Voldemortra.

- Te ölted meg… - suttogta remegve. Nem sok hiányzott hozzá, hogy ráugorjon és üsse, amíg lélegzik. Persze, ha nem lenne Voldemortnál pálca…

- Igen, de nem akárhogy. Ajándékom van számodra, fiam. Mielőtt meghalsz, láthatod az én legkedvesebb emlékemet az apádról. Nézd! – Perselus önkéntelenül hátrálni kezdett. Még nem tudta, mit mutat neki a Nagyúr, de nem akarta megnézni. Ami Voldemortnak kedves élmény, az másnak a lehető legrosszabb. Azt nem. Szívébe jeges, ismeretlen rémület markolt. Voldemort utána nyúlt és megszorította a karját, aztán együtt merültek el a nagyúr „legkedvesebb emlékében".

Piton először nem is értette, hol van, aztán rájött, hogy egy szörnyen mocskos kis sikátorban. Már sötétedett, a nap lemenőben volt, ezért a kis utcában szinte teljesen sötét volt már. Voldemort (az akkori) egy konténer mögött állt. Piton szerint ideális hely számára, de ezt most nem hangoztatta. Minden hajszála égnek állt a gondolattól, hogy Voldemort megnézeti vele az édesapja halálát. Igaz, hogy nem ismerte és cirka fél éve tud csak a létezéséről, de nem akarta, hogy a kivégzése pillanata maradjon az egyetlen emléke róla. Be akarta csukni a szemét, de Voldemort átkot küldött rá – végig kellett néznie. Nemsokára sietős léptek zaja hallatszott a sikátor távolabbi vége felöl. Jött az apja. Dylan Denem pont olyan volt, mint Tom fiatal korában. Ébenfekete haja, kissé hajlott orra, egyenes tartása volt, csak a szeme volt egészen más. Hiányzott belőle Voldemort eredendő gonoszsága, tekintete nyílt és barátságos volt. Szaporán lépkedett, olykor-olykor háta is nézett. Mikor a konténer elé ért, váratlanul előtte termett a testvére. Dylan nem lepődött meg, de hátrébb lépett. Voldemort akkor még emberi arcot viselt, bár az átalakulás - melynek során teljesen elveszítette emberi mivoltát - már megkezdődött. Piton lélegzet visszafojtva figyelt. Ez hát az apja. Mikor megtudta, hogy Voldemort testvére, nem is gondolt bele, hogy hasonlíthatnak. Mert persze az agyával tudta, de akkor is. Az ő apja egyáltalán nem olyan, mint Voldemort. Összeszorult a szíve a gondolatra, hogy így kell először és utoljára látnia. És mikor Tom megölte a testvérét, az anyja már terhes volt vele. Kirázta a hideg a gondolattól is. Bárcsak ne kéne végignéznie. Vagy bárcsak megakadályozhatná.

- Már vártalak, Tom. – kezdte az apja. Piton a szája elé kapta a kezét és lélegzet visszafojtva leste, mi fog történni. Lelke mélyén nem hitte el, hogy Voldemort valóban megteszi, megöli a testvérét. Voldemort szó nélkül felemelte a pálcáját és Dylanre szegezte. – Ne tedd! Semmi értelme… - próbálkozott tovább Dylan. Miért nem tesz semmit? – kérdezte önmagától Piton. Miért nem átkozza meg? Vagy miért nem tűnik el innen, mielőtt késő lenne?

- Gyűlöllek – sziszegte Tom. – Senki sem lehet olyan, mint én. – Dylan előkapta a pálcáját. Voldemort felnevetett, mintha két éles fémdarabot csiszálna össze valaki. Piton legszívesebben apjára üvöltött volna, hogy tűnjön már el onnan. Oldalra sandított, Voldemortra. A látványtól szinte rosszul lett, és egyidejűleg olyan dühös, hogy remegni kezdett. Voldemort kéjes élvezettel szemlélte az eseményt. Láthatóan tényleg az egyik kedvenc emléke volt. Piton ökölbe szorított a kezét. Dylan közben Tomra szegezte a pálcáját.

- Crucio – sikoltotta Voldemort, mielőtt Dylan megszólalhatott volna. A fiatal férfi felüvöltött és térdre esett, de a pálcáját nem engedte el. Tom sokáig kínozta. Piton döbbenten bámulta. Mintha ez nem is az apjával történne. Ez csak valami rémálom, ő felébred és soha többé nem nyúl ahhoz a szerhez, csak ne kelljen végignéznie… Dylan még mindig a földön térdelve Tomra szegezte a pálcáját. Voldemort egy pálcasuhintással olyan mély vágást ejtett a mellkasán, melyből sugárban ömlött a vér. Dylannek csak percei voltak hátra.

- Mielőtt megölsz… légy átkozott Tom Denem. Megátkozlak, hogy amíg élsz, ne légy képes akár csak egy újjal is hozzá érni a leszármazottaimhoz… megátkozlak, ha hozzájuk érsz, hát hulljál el te is abban a szent pillanatban. – Voldemort eszelős kacagása belé fojtotta a szót.

- Már megöltelek te bolond – közölte még mindig nevetve.

- Igaz – suttogta a haldokló – de én most a véremet áldozom őértük és ez ellen te már nem tehetsz semmit. – halványan elmosolyodott. Voldemort arcáról lefagyott a vigyor. Arca eltorzult a dühtől, még egyszer a testvérére szegezte a pálcáját és kimondta a halálos átkot, aztán unottan elfordult és matatni kezdett a zsebében. Dylan teteme a földön hevert mozdulatlanul. A sebből még mindig szivárgott a vér.

- Gyere, Perselus! – hallotta Piton önmaga mellől. – ezt már neked nem kell látnod.

Voldemort (a jelenlegi) megszorította a könyökét és végre kinn voltak. Piton térdre esett. Mélyeket lélegzett, hogy elmúljon a rosszullét, melyet a kivégzés alatt érzett. De nem múlt el, ő pedig érezte, hogy nem bírja tartani magát. Undorodott Voldemorttól sokkal jobban, mint addig bármikor. Önkéntelenül addig hátrált Voldemort elől, amíg bírt, aztán szép lassan lecsúszott a fal mellett. Végighevert a hideg kőpadlón, nem érdekelte, mi jön, csak elfelejteni, amit apjáról látott, az egyetlen emlékét róla. Behunyta a szemét és átadta magát a jóleső ernyedtségnek. A valóság valahol egybe mosódott az eszméletlenséggel és ő percekig, vagy akár órákig fel sem fogta, ami körülötte történik. Voldemort kacagását azonban nem tudta kiverni a fejéből…

Rejtő Jenő: A halál fia


	15. Chapter 15

_**15. fejezet**_

Voldemort tempósan sétált Perselus előtt fel-alá. A fiatal férfi nem követte a szemével, látszólag azt sem tudta, hol van. Voldemort elérte, amit akart: Perselus megtört. Most azt tehet vele, amit csak akar, és a Nagyúr nagyon élvezte a helyzetet. Még sosem látta ilyennek Pitont, de megérte… minden pillanatát élvezte, amíg az apja kivégzését mutatta neki, de főleg a Perselus arcára kiülő iszonyatot. Még nem tudta, mit tesz vele, vagy hogy hogyan is ölje meg. A véráldozat komoly dolog. Télen nem értette még, hogy Piton hogyan tudott életben maradni. Most már világos volt számára is. Az a nyomorult barom öccse. Még hogy védelem a gyerekeinek. Voldemort persze akkoriban kételkedett benne, hogy lennének. Tudott a feleségéről, de az asszony olyan jól elrejtőzött előle, hogy a fivére halála után nyomát sem lelte. Nem hitte volna, hogy Eileen Prince volt az – eddig.

Voldemort elgondolkodott. Piton értékes volt számára mindig is. Halálfalónak, méregkeverőnek, intrikusnak kiváló. Ráadásul vér a véréből. Mardekár vére. Persze ez nem jelenti azt, hogy ne akarna végezni vele. Horcruxot csinálni áltata is, mint az apjából és az anyjából, meg a nagyapjából. Fura volt így gondolni Pitonra. Saját vére. Unokaöccse. Ha életben hagyná és rávenné, hogy mellé álljon… talán legyőzhetetlenné válnának. Vagy mégis csináljon belőle horcruxot? Voldemort nem tudta eldönteni. Elvesztegetni ezt az értékes „alapanyagot" meg semmiképp sem akarta. Ha az apja nem küldött volna átkot rá… akkor télen simán megölhette volna. És talán… talán akkor Pottert is. Elvégre Potter ennek a fattya. Tehát az ő unokaöccse az is. Ezért nem halt meg az sem. Ráadásul az anyja, az a mugli származású szajha az életét adta érte. Nem csoda, ha kikészült tőle. Meggyűlik a baja a családjával. Megöli – határozta el. Csak a probléma van velük. Piton már elárulta, nem is egyszer és azóta folyamatosan ellene dolgozik és tetejébe annak az átok kölyöknek is az apja.

Végiggondolta újra, ahogy az öccse, abban a sikátorban állt közvetlenül a halála előtt. Milyen kéjes öröm volt ráküldeni a halálos átkot. Hogy nevetett mikor megátkozta, hogy az utódait nem bánthatja. Már akkor tudta volna? Tudta, hogy fia lesz, és majd szembe kerül vele? Túl hirtelen végzett vele, az asszonyt pedig többé nem találta. Még mikor Eileen Prince-t megölte, akkor sem tudta, hogy ő volt a testvére – hogy is hívják? Dylan? – felesége. Csak most. Mikor beleturkált végre Piton fejébe. Amúgy is szúrta a szemét, hogy annyi mindent elhallgat előle. Sokáig nem tudta, hogy mennyi mindent. Észre sem vette, hogy Piton nem őszinte. De egy ideje már gyanította. Nem is alaptalanul…

Végignézett unokaöccsén. Az még mindig egy pontot bámult a szemközti falon. Jól elintézte, az biztos. Többre ment, mint a veréssel. Mindenkinek van gyenge pontja, csak meg kell találni. Pitonnak apuci volt, ki hitte volna róla. Elmosolyodott, varázsolt egy széket és lovagló ülésben elhelyezkedett rajta Pitonnal szemben. Piton még mindig nem reagált a jelenlétére.

- Tudod, fiam, sokáig nem volt világos, miért nem haltál meg télen. Nem értettem… - kezdte – mindaddig, amíg rá nem jöttem, ki is vagy. Ehhez persze te kellettél, de hát… nem értem miért gondoltad, hogy bármit is elhallgathatsz előle - Perselus lassan felemelte a fejét, de Voldemort most nem rá figyelt. Túlságosan lekötötte a saját szónoklata. – Persze így már az is érthető, hogy Pottert miért nem tudtam megölni. Nemcsak az anyja miatt… egek… te meg az a mugli szajha…

Nem tudta folytatni. Perselus észrevétlenül a hasa alá húzta a lábait, mialatt nagybátyja beszélt, majd minden erejét megfeszítve kirúgta alóla a széket. Voldemortot váratlanul érte a támadás. Székestül hátra repült, majd elterült a földön, de a következő pillanatban már talpon is volt. Szó nélkül Perselusra szegezte a pálcáját. Darabig gondolkozott, majd valamit suttogott, a pálcából izzó vörös fénycsóva tört elő és unokaöccse mellkasának csapódott. Perselus még sosem érzett ilyet. Nem tehetett róla, felüvöltött kínjában. Sokkal rosszabb volt, mint a kínok átka, mint bármi, amit addig megtapasztalt. Mintha valóban tűzcsóva égetné belülről a mellkasát… lassan levegőt sem kapott. A tüdejét feszítette a forró levegő. De megérte. Megérte felrúgni a szemét rohadékot. Megérte, még akkor is, ha most a legrosszabb kínhalál lesz a sorsa. És nem fog könyörögni, a szülei gyilkosának soha, de soha, de soha… Aztán elvesztette az eszméletét.

A vonat egy rándulással megállt. Londonban voltak, a poros, szürke, forró Londonban. Harrynek nem akaródzott kikászálódni a kupéból, nem akart találkozni Dursleyékkal. A barátaival akart maradni, a „családjával". Akikre mindig is számíthatott. Ron megesküdött, hogy amint lehet, elhozzák, de mikor? Két hét, három hét múlva? Addig becsavarodik a Privet Drive-on. Egyfolytában apja járt az eszében. Egyre erősebben érezte, hogy él még. Hogy nem adta fel és talán viszont látja még. Bánja is, ha gonosz lesz, csak lássa viszont élve. Minden este próbált Voldemort közelébe férkőzni. Erőlködött, hogy érezzen valamit, hogy belelásson a fejébe, még ha fáj is. Még akkor is, ha esetleg Voldemort megint megszállja az elméjét. De legalább lássa, hogy mi van az apjával.

- Harry! Gyere! Le kell szállnunk! – Hermione volt az, aki finoman noszogatta, hogy ugyan mozduljon már meg. Harry nehézkesen rászánta magát és nemsokára kinn hunyorogtak a szürkületben az átjáró felé igyekezve. Odakinn Harry gyorsan elbúcsúzott barátaitól. Nem akar hosszú búcsút, így is annyira nehéz volt. Hát, még ha órákig szorongatnák egymást. Életében soha nem érezte még ennyire elveszettnek magát. Az átjárón túl várt rá Vernon, Petunia és Dudley is. Sajnos. Lemondóan sóhajtott egy nagyon, intett még egy utolsót Ronnak és Hermionénak, aztán odagurította a cókmókját a dühösen várakozó családhoz.

Sötétben tért magához a nedves, büdös, hideg, cellájában. Arccal a padlón hevert, szájában érezte a föld pállott, keserű ízét. Nehézkesen összeszedte magát és a falhoz húzódott, összegömbölyödött, igyekezett semmire sem gondolni, ARRA pedig főleg nem és aztán lassan újra mély álomba merült.

Az iszonytató emléktől azonban még álmában sem volt nyugta. Végignézte újra és újra, és nem tehetett ellene semmit sem. Mikor végre magához tért, az sem volt jobb. Szembenézni önmagával. A lehető legrosszabb helyen. Erőnek erejével igyekezett távol tartani ezeket a gondolatokat és emlékeket az elméjétől, mert tudta, ha a hatalmukba kerítik, igenis könyörögni fog a halálért, azt az örömöt pedig nem szerzi meg Voldemortnak. Még ha beledöglik sem. Ugyanakkor tudta, hogy itt a vég. Voldemort horcruxot akar csinálni belőle is, mint az apjából. A halál jó, annak örült, de nem akart még halálával is ennek a szörnynek szolgálni. Hogy általa erősebb legyen, és ezt a fia ellen fordítsa. Nem. Azt már nem. Meg fog hali, de abból Voldemortnak semmi haszna nem származik majd. Már így is többet tesz, mint amit tudna. És végre vége lesz és nem kell szembe nézni önmagával. Amire nem képes. Erőnek erejével kényszerítette magát, hogy ne gondoljon a kivégzésre, és ez pokoli nehéz volt. Agya és az összes érzékszerve, mintha összeesküdött volna ellene. A sötétben mindenhol apját látta kiterítve, megmerevedve, holtan. Bárhová nézett is, az apja véres, összekaszabolt, megalázott holtteste nézett vissza rá és fülében csengett az az átok, elkeveredve Voldemort eszelős kacagásával. A látványtól, ami úgy belé ivódott, percenként felfordult a gyomra. Voldemort legyőzte. Hitegethette magát azzal, hogy ő majd megmutatja, rajta nem fog ki. Hogy ő majd ravaszabb, erősebb és bátrabb lesz, mint a Nagyúr. De Voldemort mindenkinek megkeresi a gyenge pontját és arra kíméletlenül lecsap. Csak idő kérdése volt, hogy legyőzze. Most már csak addig kell élnie, hogy megakadályozza, hogy horcruxot csináljon belőle és vége. De addig nem szabad elengednie magát, nem szabad hagynia, hogy a rémképek a hatalmukba kerítsék. Hiába látja még ébren is a papáját utolsó perceiben, egyszerűen el kell most felejtenie. Csak ne lenne olyan pokoli nehéz. Pedig nem is ismerte. Soha életében nem hallott még róla ez előtt a tél előtt, most mégis úgy megrázta a halála, mintha ő nevelte volna fel. Talán világ életében ismerte, ott lappangott ez az érzés mélyen benne, csak ő nem tudott róla. Most már mindegy is, hiszen soha többé nem tudja elfelejteni, amit látott és azt, hogy apja még halálában is őt védte, még akkor is, ha nem is tudott róla. Mint James Potter Harryt. És neki is ezt kell tennie, ahogy az édesapja megtette érte, és Potter megtette Harryért. Ez az utolsó kötelessége az életében.

Amint ezen törte a fejét, halkan nyikordulással kinyílt a cella ajtaja. Piton önkéntelenül is arra fordult. Először semmit sem látott, aztán apró, vékony alakot látott kibontakozni a félhomályból. Luclin Effloresco volt az. Az áruló, aki idehozta. Piton elfordult. Nem érdekelte mit akar a nő. Luclin lassan közelebb jött, majd Piton elé térdelt, kezét a férfi térdére tette.

- Perselus, tudom, hogy haragszol. – kezdte csöndesen. Piton nem felet. Most ere mit is mondjon? – Kérlek, hallgass meg! – a lány, mintha kétségbe lenne esve. Vagy legalábbis nagyon jól játssza a kétségbe esett libát. – Én ezt az egészet nem így terveztem, – „na persze… hanem nyilván családi víkendet" – csak így sült el. Tényleg… annyira sajnálom –

Luclin könnyei kicsordultak. Mindenesetre őszintének tűnt. Piton nem mozdult, mintha nem is érzékelné, hogy itt van. Érdekelte is most őt, hogy hogyan tervezte az ostoba némber? Itt van és még az édesapja halálát is végignézették vele. Nem akart mást, mint megszabadulni tőle. A lányt egyre hevesebben rázta a zokogás. Piton az ajtó felé sandított. Az félig nyitva állt, Luclin elfejtette becsukni. Piton nem gondolkodott, nem mérlegelt, hiszen nem is volt mit. Gyors mozdulattal arrébb lökte a lányt és máris kinn termett a vasajtón. A folyosó sötét volt, fáklyák csak pár méterenként pislákoltak. Perselus tudta, mennyi esélye van. Semennyi. De jól ismerte a katakombákat, szinte minden járatról tudta, merre vezet. Elgémberedett izmait megfeszítve rohant valamerre a vaksötétbe. Háta mögött hallotta egy idegen rohanó lépteit. Lehetett a lány, de lehetett bárki más is. Egyáltalán nem érdekelte. A szigetről egyedül nem jut ki – de nem is célja. Gyorsított, bár ereje a sok koplalástól fogytán volt. Tudta, hogy a katakombákból merre vezet az út a romos, ósdi kastélyba és arrafelé vette az irányt. Mögötte kitartóan trappolt valaki. Végre emelkedni kezdett a talaj és nemsokára friss levegő csapta meg. Haloványan a napfényt is látta már pislákolni, messze maga előtt. És a következő percben kiért.

A régi rom egykori főterén volt, melyet már a gaz is régen benőtt. De nem állt meg, hanem tovább rohant a vár egyetlen megmaradt tornya felé. Felnyargalt a foghíjas, életveszélyes lépcsősoron. A falak itt-ott már beomlottak, de nem törődött most semmivel. Végre felért a bástyára, mely a tenger fel nézett. Ezt is benőtte a fű. A mellvéd már csak egy rövid szakaszon állt, a bástya többi oldala védtelenül meredezett az ég felé. Piton lelassított. Egy pillanatra megállt és teleszívta a tüdejét friss levegővel. Hunyorogva bámult a napba, mely épp lemenőben volt a nyugati horizonton. Lassan közelebb lépett a bástya széléhez és lenézett. Alatta háborgott, tajtékzott a tenger. A fehér, habos hullámok a sziklákat nyaldosták. Piton megszédült kicsit, de nem bánta. Egyik lábát a mellvédre helyezte és ugrani készült. Vége lesz mindennek, és nem lesz hasznára Voldemortnak. Végül mégis legyőzi, akár így, akár úgy és többé soha senki sem kérheti számon rajta a fiatal éveit, melyeket olyan hirtelen elpazarolt a Nagyúrra, és amit annyira megbánt. Többé Harry sem nézhet rá felháborodva és talán mégis megmaradhat Potter fiának, elfelejtve őt. Nem is nehéz az öngyilkosság és mindenesetre tisztább módja a halálnak, mint könyörögni a Nagyúrnak. Nem nehéz, csak egy kis lépés…

Halványan elmosolyodott és épp rászánta magát az ugrásra, mikor hangot hallott a háta mögül. Gyorsan megfordult. Luclin állt mögötte, könnyeit törölgetve. Hát mégis sikerült idáig követnie. Már úgysem tehet semmit. Visszafordult hát a tenger felé és ugrásra készült. Felállt a mellvédre és kitárta karjait.

- Ne tedd Perselus! – sikította mögötte az az ostoba némber. Piton válaszra sem méltatta, de a lány folytatta. – Kérlek, ne tedd! Tudom, hogy az én hibám, de hidd el, nem így terveztem… -

Piton már nem hallotta a lány szavait. Harryre gondolt, a fiára. Az utolsó dolog volt, amit még meg kellett tennie érte, ha már nem védheti meg többé. Beléhasított a lelkiismeret-furdalás. Az életében sokkal, de sokkal többet tehetett volna, ha idejében felébred és rájön, hogy semmi más nem számít csak az, hogy azt a kölyköt boldognak és egészségesnek lássa. Mennyi elvesztegetett hónap… Felnőni már nem láthatja, de Voldemort sem lesz erősebb általa. A lelkiismerete tiszta marad. A hűvös tengeri szél az arcába fújt. Látta még utoljára, amint a lenyugvó nap vérvörösre festi alatta a tengert, aztán elengedte magát és egyszerűen beledőlt a semmibe.

Mély levegőt vett, érzékszervei tompultak és ő zuhanni kezdett… aztán megtorpant. Piton dühösen kinyitotta a szemét. Luclin pálcáját őrá szegezve állt a mellvéden. Piton kapálózni kezdett, de hiába. Megmenekült. Illetve dehogy menekült. Éppen csak… más módját választották a halálának. Legszívesebben üvöltött volna. Rászánja magát élete utolsó lépésére, amivel még tartozott a környezetének és… jön ez a nő. Érezte, amint felfelé lebegtetik. A tenger távolodott tőle. A remény, hogy úgy halhat meg, ami még méltó hozzá ezzel elveszett. Úgy fog meghalni, ahogy az a kegyetlen Voldemort akarja, és most már nem tehet semmit. A lány közben egészen maga mellé lebegtette és most ott állt a levegőben szemben a némberrel. Rohadtul érezte magát. Tényleg nem vágyott másra, mint feloldódni a nagy semmiben. Meghalni és megszabadulni végre az élet terhétől, különösen az utolsó emlékektől. Luclin megfogta a kezét és behúzta a mellvéd mögé, majd megszüntette a varázslatot.

Piton a talpára landolt. Dühödten meredt a nőre. Legszívesebben megütötte volna, de nem tette. Ehelyett leroskadt a mellvéd mellé és nézte, ahogy a nap eltűnik a nyugati horizont mögött. Látta, hogy sirályok keringenek a sima víztükör fölött. A szél lecsendesedett. A tenger most teljesen nyugodt volt. Piton érzékei eltompultak, értelme valahol nagyon messze járt. Olyan hirtelen szakadt rá a fáradtság, nem is számított rá. Megúszott egy öngyilkosságot, amit igazából nem tervezett előre csak spontán ötlet volt és most hirtelen azt sem tudta, hogy legyen tovább. Kicsit olyan volt számára, mint túl lenni egy nagyon nehéz vizsgán és utána kiüresedve, de nyugodtan hátra dőlni és bámulni a vén tölgyfa lombján átszűrődő júniusi napsugarakat. Gyomra görcsbe állt a gondolatra, hogy Voldemort martalékává válik. Már nem tudott olyan bátran szembe nézni a kínzással és fájdalmakkal, mint eddig. Eleget fájt már, s még mindig nem volt vége és nem is lesz addig, amíg Voldemort meg nem unja.

Felsóhajtott. Luclin mellé telepedett és halkan beszélni kezdett hozzá. Először nem is értette mit, csak később fogta fel a szavak értelmét.

-… és én nem is tudtam, érted? Nem tudtam… - nem nézett a lányra, de a szavaiból kihallotta, hogy sír. -… azt ígérte, minden jó lesz. Én meg… olyan hülye vagyok… hittem neki… és…és… nem tudom, most mit tegyek.

Piton végre felé nézett. Nem volt benne teljesen biztos, de mintha a lány most pont azon menne keresztül, mint ő, mikor megtudta, ki is Voldemort valójában. Mikor huszonévesen rájött, hogy nem játék és tényleg nagyon, nagyon rossz helyen van és főleg, hogy nincs menekvés, mert a Nagyúr nem enged el senkit csak holtan. Ő is valami ilyen reszketeg ijedtséget érzett, mint most ez a buta tyúk, amit ugyanígy csak félig suttogva mert bevallani Albus Dumbledore-nak. És arra is emlékezett, mit mondott neki Dumbledore. Tudta, hogy most ugyan ezt kellene tanácsolnia ennek a szerencsétlennek, de egyszerűen nem működött az agya. Csak bámult Luclinra, miközben az zokogott és az ő vállába kapaszkodott. Talán, ha átölelné… Piton elméje legmélyén ismét pislákolni kezdett az értelem és a túlélési ösztön.

Ekkor odalentről először csak halkan, aztán egyre hangosabban hallatszott a kiabálás. Piton feleszmélt. A lány szinte görcsösen kapaszkodott belé. Látszott a szemén a vadállati félelem. Ha Voldemort rajta kapja az áruláson, akkor vége az életének. Piton megszorította a karját és maga felé fordította.

- Figyeljen rám! – hadarta suttogva – Egyetlen módon menekülhet meg! Most szépen úgy teszünk, mintha maga elfogott volna engem, aztán egy ürüggyel amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, elmegy erről a szigetről és megkeresi Dumbledore-t. Ő segíteni fog.

A lány reszketegen bólintott.

- És maga? – kérdezte még mindig sírva.

- Velem most ne törődjön. Ne bőgjön már, az ég szerelmére! – rivallt rá, mert a hangok egyre közeledtek. – Nyugodjon meg. És szegezze rám a pálcáját, különben lebukunk. Gyerünk már! – a lány ráemelte a pálcáját, de a keze még mindig nagyon reszketett. Piton megragadta a felé tartott pálcát és kötöző átkot szórt önmagára. – Ha kijutott innen, keresse meg Dumbledore-t! – tett még hozzá gyorsan, aztán elhallgatott. A következő percben halálfalók lepték el a csonka tornyot és körbe zárták őt. Luclin is beállt a körbe. A halálfalók kábító átkokat szórtak rá mindenfelől és a világ ismét elsötétült. Utoljára még látta, amint Luclin bólint felé.

Harry az Odúban volt már napok óta. Mióta apja eltűnt alig fogott fel valamit a környezetéből. Minden egyes estéje azzal telt, hogy Voldemortra és Pitonra koncentrált, hátha megérez valamit, de a pszichopata nagyúr nem engedte a gondolatai közelébe. Még az érzéseit sem érezte, ha haragszik vagy örül. Semmit csak a süket csendet és sötétséget. Rémálmai nem voltak, semmilyen értelembe vett álmai sem voltak. Minden nap a bénító várakozással telt, miközben lassan tönkre ment a gyomra és az idegrendszere. Abban is biztos volt, hogy ha nem itt lenne, már régen kórházban ápolnák. Mrs. Weasley, Ron, az ikrek és Ginny mindent megtettek, hogy jobban legyen. Hermione pedig a jövő hétre ígérte magát. Milyen jól is telne ez a nyár, ha nem történne ennyi szarság az életében. Dumbledore szinte minden másnap eljött, ha éppen ideje engedte és beszámolt neki mindenről. Most legalább nem titkolóztak előle. Persze semmi nyom. Voldemort bárhol lehetett az országban vagy persze azon kívül is. És talán az ő búvóhelyét is a Fidelius bűbáj védi. Ki tudja. Piton sose mesélte hova kell mennie, ha Voldemort szólítja. Kár. Ha elmondta volna, most lenne támpont. Egyszer-egyszer Spherestud is benézett. Szörnyen nézett ki, mióta Perselus eltűnt, fogyott vagy 10 kilót. Ő is lázasan kereste barátját és Harry biztos volt benne, hogy nem adják fel. Most igazán megmutatkozott ki is az igazi barát a bajban. Lupin is Pitont kereste és az egész Főnix Rendje. Az összes ember azért dolgozott, hogy őt előkerítse. Azon kívül Harry is sokkal jobban érezte magát itt, ahol akár ki is tombolhatja magát, ha éppen arra van szüksége. De nem tombolt. Inkább tűrt csendesen.

Dumbledore a dolgozószobájában ült, Londonban mikor valaki halkan kopogott. Kiszólt, hogy szabad és legnagyobb megdöbbenésére Luclin Effloresco állt az ajtóban kivörösödött szemmel. Dumbledore elcsodálkozott. Betessékelte az ifjú hölgyet és hellyel kínálta. A lány leült és belevágott.

- Én… azért jöttem… hogy bevalljak valamit – közölte vékony hangon. Dumbledore bátorítóan nézett rá. – Halálfaló vagyok – vágta ki merészen és elpirult.

Az ősz varázsló ezúttal meglepődött. Sejtette, hogy áruló lehet az iskolában, de azt nem, hogy kicsoda. És ez a törékeny kis lány most nyíltan bevallja neki, hogy ő volt.

- Én raboltam el… Pitont… - folytatta a lány. – De én akkor még nem tudtam… illetve… én csak nem sejtettem… olyan hülye voltam…

- Bocsásson meg, de nem igazán értem – szólt rá Dumbledore. – Mi van Perselussal? És hol van?

- Bocsánat. – suttogta zavartan Luclin. – Piton professzor Voldemortnál van a Szigeten… nem mondhatom meg, hogy hol. Én annyira sajnálom. De tényleg, olyan hülye voltam… én nem is tudtam. És ő mondta, hogy jöjjek önhöz, mert tud segíteni…

- Mármint Perselus? – kérdezte gyorsan Dumbledore. Végre hetek óta az első hír… és csak így az ölébe hullik. Mindent tudni akart most azonnal. Ha Perselus még él, ha van még remény arra, hogy kihozza onnan, bárhol is legyen, akkor nem szabad késlekedni. – kérem, beszéljen világosan! Perselus él még?

- Igen… illetve mikor eljöttem, még élt – a lány elsírta magát. – Egy szigeten tartja fogva Voldemort nagyúr, de nem mondhatom meg, hogy hol. A Nagyúr megesketett mindenkit, hogy nem árulják el… bejutni csak halálfaló tud… Ott van és… mikor eljöttem…. Három napja… még élt… - elcsuklott.

Dumbledore felpattant és fel-alá kezdett járkálni. Tehát három napja még élt. Pitont ismerve talán még most is él. Kihozza onnan, akárhol is legyen. Pálcájával hanyag mozdulatot írt le a levegőben, erre megjelent a lány előtt egy csésze forró tea.

- Igya meg és kértem, nyugodjon meg! – szólt rá erélyesen. – Mondja el, hogy mit tettek vele. És miért vitte oda?

- Én… tévedtem. Hittem Voldemortnak. Sajnálom. Annyira szégyellem magam. Buta liba voltam és elhittem, hogy ő… csak… nem is tudom… azt hittem nem bántja. Azt mondta csak beszélgetni akar vele, meggyőzni, hogy álljon vissza közénk. Közéjük. Megesküdött, hogy nem bántja. Én meg hittem neki. Visszaszoktattam egyfajta kábítószerre, ami nem tűnik fel neki, mert nincsen kimutatható hatása. A fejfájás-csillapítójába kevertem bele. Csak rászokik az ember és akkor… hát könnyebb volt elrabolni. De Voldemort…

- Bántotta? Mit csinált vele? – kérdezte gyorsan Dumbledore.

- Nem tudom pontosan. Legalább három-négy hétig sötétzárkában volt. Mi nem beszélhettünk vele. Persze a többiek néha megverték még eleinte. Meg Voldemort kínozta. Aztán… mikor rájöttem mekkora hülyeséget csináltam, bementem hozzá, hogy elhozzam, de… elrohant fel a tetőre. Le akart ugrani – Dumbledore-t kirázta a hideg. Piton le akart ugrani. Akkor vagy nagyon megkínozták, és halálra gyötörték, vagy olyasmivel fenyegették, amit nem akar megvárni. Piton nem öngyilkos típus. Beleborzongott, ha belegondolt mit élhetett át fiatal kollégája, amitől kis híján a tengerbe vetette magát. Voldemortot ismerve… nos ő aztán tud válogatni az eszközök között. Csak legyen még életben… - de én visszafogtam. Aztán ő elküldött önhöz és… eljöttem egy hülye ürüggyel. Őt meg otthagytam nekik – a lány most már szabályosan zokogott.

- De miért lett halálfaló? – kérdezte szelíden Dumbledore. Ha ezt a lányt Piton küldte, az azt jelenti, hogy még nincs minden veszve. Piton talán kitart, amíg meg nem találják. Borzalmas lenne most elveszíteni.

- Meghalt a barátom tavaly télen. Akkor még nem ismertem Voldemortot és nagyon össze voltam törve. Mugli volt… és én… nem is tudom. Haragudtam rá, amiért itt hagyott. Meghalt, csak úgy. Pedig már az eljegyzésünk is megvolt. Hát Angliába jöttem, hogy kicsit felejtsek és találkoztam Lucius Malfoyal. – Luclin sokat mondóan elpirult. - És később ő mutatott be Voldemort nagyúrnak. Sosem hittem volna, hogy ő tényleg… tényleg olyan lélektelen gonosz vadállat. Pedig az. – Luclin megcsóvált a fejét.

- Jól van… már csak azt kell kiderítenünk, hogy hol tanyázik Voldemort.

- Egy szigeten. Én nem vagyok benne biztos, de mintha északabbra lenne tőlünk. Persze senkinek sem árulta el a nevét, csak a belső körnek. És hoppanálni csak egyetlen ponton lehet az erdőben. És a katakombák bejáratát térfigyelő bűbájjal őrzik. – a lány egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. – Egy romos vár is van. A sziget egyik csúcsán. Nem tudom pontosan hol. Öreg romos vár. És én nem láttam mugli településeket ott. – Dumbledore bőszen bólogatott. Ezen a nyomon már el lehet indulni. Nem lehet olyan messze az a sziget. Összehívja a Főnix Rendjét és elmondja nekik is. Ezt a lányt meg el kell rejteni Voldemort elöl.

- Örülök, hogy időben felébredt, kedvesem! Jól tette, hogy ide jött. Elrejtőzik, és mi megvédjük Voldemorttól! – ígérte a lánynak. Hiszen még most sem késő. És Dumbledore örült minden megmentett léleknek, aki visszajött Voldemorttól és aki nem engedett neki. Örült akkor is, mikor Perselus tért vissza hozzá. Megviselt volt testileg, lelkileg egyaránt és egyáltalán nem volt önmaga akkor 16 éve, de rendbe jött. Meglesz most is. Rendbe jön újra, csak találja meg. A lányt kikísérte és utasította a kinn várakozó Mundungus Fletchert, hogy kísérje biztonságos helyre és vigyázzon rá! Aztán gyorsan értesítette a Főnix Rendjének tagjait és Andrew Spherestudot. Végül gyorsan hoppanált az Odúba Harryhez is. Legalább az a szegény gyerek is kapjon hírt az apjáról.

Piton olyan verést kapott a szökésért, amit haláláig nem fog elfelejteni. Mikor a tetőn szétátkozták és elájult, utána lecipelték, de nem a nagyterembe vitték, hanem a vallatóba. Ez külön erre a célra felszerelt helyiség volt, falain láncok, a padlón pedig lefolyó a kiömlő vérnek meg egyéb testnedveknek. Piton itt tért magához.

Voldemort a sarokban állt. Felé fordult mikor kinyitotta a szemét.

- Örülök, hogy végre méltóztatsz felébredni. – közölte nyersen. – Most megtanulod, hogy mikor, minek van itt az ideje. Siettetnéd a halált? Azt akarod, hogy mindennek vége legyen? Hát nem lesz, kicsikém, nem lesz. – fejével a sarokban sorakozó halálfalók felé intett. – Ők majd elbeszélgetnek veled. Igazán nem kell csöndben maradnod. – biccentett és elhagyta a termet.

Négy halálfaló maradt benn. Talpra rángatták Pitont és szembe a falhoz láncolták. Először különböző átkokat küldtek rá. A cruciatus csak egy volt a sok közül, amivel megpróbálták üvöltésre bírni. Nem sikerült. Piton konokul hallgatott. A szökéssel most szinte életbiztosítást kötött magának. Voldemort a végletekig akarja kínozni és fogja is. A hátából már percek óta patakokban folyt a vér egy jól irányzott ostorcsapás következtében. Valaki egy kutyakorbáccsal csépelte. Irtózatosan fájt, de nem üvöltött fel. Nem. Üvölt. Fel. Bár már véresre harapta a száját kínjában. Aztán leszedték és neki estek elölről. Először teljesen meztelenre vetkőztették. Ez csak a megszégyenítés része volt. Volt kínzói között egy, aki a mugli kínzóeszközöket tanulmányozta. Meggyőződése volt ugyanis, hogy egy varázslónak megalázóbb mugli eszköz által elszenvedni a kínzást. Ő talált egy szép vastag gumibotot egy korábban legyilkolt mugli rendőrnél és most azt lóbálta Perselus orra előtt. Aztán a karján is kipróbálta. A második ütésnél érezte, hogy eltört a karja. A csont kísértetiesen nagyot reccsent és a szilánkok átszúrták a bőrét is. De a nyomorult halálfaló csak nem hagyta abba. Ütötte-verte, ahol érte. Perselus végül nem bírta tovább, összeesett. Akkor a körülötte állók átkot küldtek rá, addig, amíg a kíntól fel nem kelt. Aztán a gumibotos folytatta áldásos tevékenységét. Egyik ütése nyomán Perselus biztosra vette, hogy a bordája is eltörött. Fájt a lélegzetvétel. Egyikük kipróbálta rajt Bellatrix télen alkalmazott átkát, ami kis híján megölte Perselus legjobb barátját, csakhogy ezúttal nem a mellkas volt a cél. Az illető – mind maszkot viseltek, így Perselus nem tudta kikkel áll szemben, bár sejtette – a karját és a lábát célozta meg. Az első kettő mellé ment, de többi…

Perselus végül mégis felüvöltött, ahogy a tűhegyes átok lándzsák átfúrták először a combjait, majd az egyik karját, felszegezve őt a szemközti falra. Az átok még égette is belülről. Végre valamelyik szabályosan letépte a faltól és ledobta a földre. Perselus látta, ahogy a vére szépen lecsorog a lefolyón. Undorító volt. Aztán végighúzták meztelenül a folyosón, de nem a saját zárkájába vitték, hanem egy sokkal szűkebb cellába. Perselus csak ettől tartott. Lábra nem bírt állni, de ezek felrángatták a földről, és szabályosan berakták egy olyan apró cellába, ahol leülni sem lehetett. Szűk volt, mint egy koporsó és sötét. Aljában bokáig ért a hideg, szennyes víz. Ide állították az agyongyötört Perselust. Búcsúzóul egyikük „Ne aludj, amíg nem sírsz érte" átkot küldött rá. Maguk közt hívták így, még halálfaló korából emlékezett rá. Mindennél rosszabb volt. Nem jöhet a jóleső eszméletlenség. Nem tud aludni csak állni nyomasztó sötétben ezen a szűk helyen, ahol nem kap levegőt. Perselus nem volt különösebben klausztrofóbiás, de ezúttal az ötödik perc után úgy érezte, üvölteni fog. A fal a hátához ért, ugyanakkor, ha kicsit előrébb hajolt, akkor már beverte az orrát a vasajtóba. Alig bírt állni. Agyongyötört végtagjai nem bírták a terhelést, de a fal nem engedte összeesni. Fájt. Nagyon, nagyon fájt. És a levegő kezdett fogyni. A tüdejébe amúgy is minden levegővételnél szúró fájdalmat érzett. Amennyire tőle telt megpróbált óvatosan lélegezni, de ahogy az oxigén fogyott, egyre nagyobb és nagyobb levegőt kellett vennie és ettől csak jobban fájt. Úgy érezte, menten megfullad, páni félelem fogta el. Eddig sosem rettegett a fájdalomtól és a haláltól. Szíve legmélyén sejtette, hogy ez lesz a része. Már akkor tudta, mikor elárulta Voldemortot legelőször. Szaporán szedte a levegőt, miközben érezte, egyre kevesebb lesz. A tüdeje sípolva követelte egyre csak a friss levegőt, de nem volt. Semmi levegő. Perselus nyüszíteni kezdett. Azon kívül a víz, amibe beleállították jég hideg volt, így csakhamar fázni kezdett. Vacogva állt a félelemtől, hidegtől, megaláztatástól és a felszökő láztól. A végén már annyira reszketett, hogy minduntalan beverte az orrát, vagy a tarkóját a falba. Szabályosan hidegrázást kapott. A bokáját és csuklóját tessék-lássék bekötötték és küldtek rá vérzéscsillapító bűbájt, mert nem ölhették meg, így nem vérzett el legalább. De közel járt már az ájuláshoz. Egyedül az az átok tartotta ébren. És végül felüvöltött és üvöltött amíg bírt.

Luclin Effloresco tényleg szívből megbánta, amit tett. Azok közé a naiv lányok közé tartozott, aki szinte mindent elhisznek, amit szeretnének. És ő így járt Voldemorttal. De ennek már vége volt. Felébredt végre és most rettenetesen gyötörte a bűntudat. Még csak két napja beszélt Dumbledore professzorral és elhatározta, hogy ennél sokkal többet is tesz majd. Elvégre miatta került bajba Piton professzor. És ő az egyetlen, aki vissza tud menni oda és esetleg onnan segíteni Dumbledore-t és csapatát. Sokáig tartott, míg meggyőzte az igazgatót a tervéről, de végül ő is bele ment. Luclin pedig minden bátorságát összeszedve visszatért a szigetre, hogy megpróbálja életben tartani Perselust. Persze ez közel sem volt könnyű feladat.

A szoros sötétzárkában eltöltött második napon Perselus elveszítette az eszméletét bűbáj ide-átok oda. Az őrzésére kirendelt halálfalók hosszas tanakodás után áthúzták a saját régi cellájába. Ott legalább kap levegőt. Humánus módon még a régi köpenye maradékait is bedobták mellé, ha felkelne, legyen mibe csavarnia magát. De a többi ruháját nem adták vissza. Aztán rácsapták a zárka ajtaján és elmentek jelenteni a Sötét Nagyúrnak. Ekkor érkezett vissza Luclin, mintha mi sem történt volna. Nem mert egyelőre Piton közelébe menni, nehogy lebukjon. De Voldemorttól azt hallotta, hogy egyelőre még tartogatja Pitont. Jó lett volna tudni, milyen állapotban van. Mikor megkérdezte Dolohovot, aki ott volt, mikor úgy megverték0 csak kitérő választ kapott. Annyit, hogy még él, de ez jelenthette azt, hogy nagyjából jól van és jelenthette azt is, hogy MÉG él, de már csak órái vannak hátra. Talán, ha megvizsgálhatná. Kár, hogy Voldemortnak nem ér az emberi élet 5 forintot sem. Nem fogja érdekelni, hogy Piton belehal a kínzásba, csak megvonja a vállát. Így azzal sem érvelhetett, hogy tartsák életben, míg a Nagyúr ki nem szórakozza magát.

Piton már csak időszakosan tért magához. Levegőt alig kapott a bordatöréstől, a karja és a lába pedig háromszorosára dagadt a sok veréstől. A nyílt sebek miatt felszökött a láza. De aránylag jól érezte magát, csak nagyon fázott. Rettenetes hideg volt abban a nyirkos cellában. Perselus, ha ezt még egészséges korában mondják neki, nem hitte volna, hogy élni fog ebben az állapotban. Az emberi test sok mindent kibír, főleg félig öntudatlanul. Csak az örökös rémálmai nem hagyták nyugodni. Főleg az apjáról szóltak, de volt, hogy Harryről, Dumbledore-ról vagy Andrásról álmodott. A szűk sötétzárka után két napig hagyták „főni a levében". Éppen csak elfelejtettek neki enni adni. De aztán a második napon nyílt a cella ajtaja és kiparancsolták a folyosóra, aztán a falhoz láncolták. Így hagyták állni egy jó darabig, talán két napig. Piton nem igazán tudta megtippelni, meddig, de egyvalaki mindig állt mellette, és megátkozta, ha összeesett, vagy ha egyáltalán megmoccant. Életében annyi cruciatust nem kapott még, mint most. Persze csak rövideket, hogy az elméjét megkíméljék. Voldemort ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy szánalmas élete végéig tudjon magáról, nehogy az öntudatlanság kellemes állapota megakadályozza, hogy igazán kitombolhassa magát rajta. Álltában minden arra haladó halálfaló megátkozhatta, vagy belé rúghatott, így ezen a délutánon az a folyosó volt a legzsúfoltabb. Egyszer még Luclin is arra vetődött és a látszat kedvéért, meg is átkozta, de az átok túl erősre sikerült és Perselus elveszítette az eszméletét. Luclin letérdelt és pár csepp bájitalt erőltetett a szájába. Perselus kábán felült, de rögtön megbánta. Valaki - talán Monstro - úgy vágta fejbe egy husánggal, hogy bele reccsent a koponyája, és rögtön szédülni kezdett. Aztán felrángatták és belökdösték végre Voldemorthoz.

A Sötét Nagyúr elégedett volt az eredménnyel. Piton tényleg, valóban rossz állapotban volt. A Nagyúr látott már olyan aurort, aki ilyen állapotban már nem is élt. Némi büszkeség töltötte el, unokaöccse irányában. Legalább nincsen cukorból. Piton, amennyire tőle telt megvetően nézett Voldemortra.

- Fogsz könyörögni? – kérdezte „kedvenc" unokaöccsét.

- Még most nem – jött a hetyke válasz.

Voldemort dühös lett. Ember nincs, aki ennyi testi-lelki kínzás után még mindig nem adja meg magát. Nem lehet elhinni. Olyan dühös lett, hogy a kezében szorongatott pálcájából szikrák pattantak elő. Mégis mit kellene még tennie ezzel a taknyossal?

- Perselus, én gyűlölöm ismételni önmagam és te most erre kényszerítesz.

- Én kérek elnézést!

- Nem mondtam, hogy válaszolhatsz! Crucio!! – üvöltötte hirtelen a Nagyúr. Piton azt hitte, már immúnis lett a kínok átkára. Hát súlyosan tévedett. A Nagyúrnak összehasonlíthatatlanul nagyobb ereje volt, mint bármelyik csatlósának. Olyan volt, mintha a csontjai hirtelen elolvadnának, és savként kezdenék marni a belsejét. Nem volt ereje csöndben maradni. Az üvöltéstől viszont a tüdejébe mart a fájdalom, a kiáltás pedig a torkán akadt. Percekig fuldoklott még az átok megszüntetése után is, miközben Voldemort jókat nevetett rajta. Aztán végre fel tudott tápászkodni.

- Szánalmas vagy! – sziszegte. – A nyamvadt pálcád nélkül semmire sem mész!

- Meglátjuk. Mint mondottam volt, utálom ismételni magam… de miattad megteszem, fiam! – majd Perselus számára túl ismerős és baljóslatú mozdulattal köröket írt le a levegőben és ismét megjelent a merengő. Perselus szíve szaporán kezdett verni, de nem volt menekvés. Megint jön a lelki terror. Most már talán könyörgött volna a halálért, de nagyon jól tudta, hogy megint túllőtt a célon. Most már nincs visszaút, végig kell néznie, amit Voldemort mutatni akar neki.

- Gyere ide! – Perselus szaporán csóválta a fejét és úgy meredt a merengőre, mintha élete legiszonytatóbb látványa lenne.

- Imperio! Azt mondtam, gyere ide! – önkéntelenül elindult, bár eléje legbelül tiltakozott minden lépés ellen.

- Nos! Az apádat már láttad… de az anyádat még nem.

Piton legszívesebben felüvöltött volna, de nem volt képes rá. Kikerekedett szemmel bámult kínzójára. Kellett neki feleselni. Reszketi kezdett a gondolattól, hogy végig kell néznie. Érezte a belül eluralkodó rettegést. Egész végig ezt hajtogatta magában; hogy végig kell néznem, végig kell néznem, és nem tud tiltakozni ellene. Most igazán azt kívánta, bárcsak inkább halott lenne. Már az apja is megviselte, pedig őt nem ismerte, de az anyja… Voldemort közben elkészült az emlék átültetésével és most karon ragadta Pitont és bele vetették magukat a második legjobb emlékébe.

Perselus a saját házuk előszobájában találta magát. Édesanyja épp kinézett az ablakon, aztán felsikoltott és felrohant az emeletre, át Pitonon meg Voldemorton. Piton a Nagyúr parancsára követte az anyját.

…Férfiak kergették végig a halálra rémült asszonyt a lakáson. Csuklyát viseltek, így arcukat nem lehetett látni. A nő a hálószobába menekült, és felmart egy levelet az íróasztaláról, majd a sarokban lévő kalickához lépett. A levél már le volt pecsételve. Kivette a baglyot a kalickából, sietve a lábára kötözte a levelet és kidobta az állatot az ablakon, majd pálcáját a madárra szegezve valami varázsigét hadart. A következőt pillanatban berontottak a férfiak, és egy lefegyverző bűbájjal megszabadították a pálcájától a nőt. Egyikük előlépett és levette a csuklyáját. Voldemort volt az. Pálcáját Eileen Prince-re szegezte és kimondta a kínok átkát. A nő sikoltva omlott a földre. A Nagyúr megkínozta, majd megszüntette az átkot és hosszan faggatta az árulásáról. Az asszony először mindent tagadott, de az újabb kínok után megtört. Bevallotta, hogy Dumbledore-nak gyűjtötte az információkat (ami hazugság volt, de Eileen volt olyan jó okklumentor, hogy elhitesse a Nagyúrral, amit akart), majd egyetlen fia életéért kezdett könyörögni. Voldemort beteg agyában pedig megszületett a bosszú terve. Jéghideg hangon közölte a nővel, hogy őt megöli, a fiát pedig elveszi tőle. Perselus az övé lesz és ez ellen ő már nem tehet semmit. A fiú élete végéig őt, anyja gyilkosát fogja szolgálni. Majd a sarokba vonult és leült. A maradék három férfi, lassan közeledett a nő felé. Letépték róla a ruháit, majd szépen sorban, mind megerőszakolta és megkínozta. Voldemort a sarokban önelégült képet vágott. Mikor a halálfalók végeztek, egyikük talpra rángatta a meggyalázott asszonyt. Az a megalázottságtól reszketve, anyaszült meztelenül állt közöttük. Arcán végig folytak könnyei. Voldemort ördögi vigyorral a képén kimondta rá a halálos átkot. Azután a halálfalók visszafektették az ágyra a halott nőt, kezeit az ágytámlához kötözték, és egyikük elvágta a torkát egy hosszú pengével…

Perselus iszonyodva nézte végig és tudta, hogy az életben többé el nem felejti. Voldemort kiemelte magukat a merengőből és várakozón meredt Pitonra, mint aki azt várja, hogy a másik a nyakába ugorjon, vagy mintha ajándékot adott volna. Piton reszketve állt, hányinger kerülgette.

- Könyörögsz már? – tette fel újra a kérdést. Ha Pitonnak nincsen kőből a szíve, akkor most szép puhára főtt és könyörögni fog a halálért. Piton azonban nem reagált rá.

- Kérdeztem valamit! – csattant fel. Lassan elveszítette a türelmét, de eddig még mindenkit könyörgésre bírt, kivéve Pottert meg ezt a szerencsétlent. Szinte beteges kielégülést érzett, mikor könyörögni hallotta egy-egy áldozatát. Az maga volt a gyönyör számára és nem fért a fejébe, hogy van ember, aki meg tudja tagadni ennyi kín után. Piton még mindig nem mozdult. Voldemort egészen közel ment hozzá. Arca csak egy centire volt Pitonétól.

- Ne hidd, hogy megúszod ennyivel! El fogom érni, hogy könyörögj!

Perselus végre ránézett. A szeme szokatlanul tisztán csillogott.

- Hát nálam nem, te szánalmas, perverz fasz! Nálam nem! – csak suttogott, de a hangja olyan hideg volt, hogy Voldemort szinte megborzongott. Ismét elöntötte a düh, amit eddig csak Piton és Potter váltott ki belőle. Most már szó szerint tombolt. Pálcáját Pitonra szegezte, aztán hirtelen mozdulattal felfelé rántotta. Piton a levegőbe emelkedett és a nagyterem tetejéhez csapódott iszonyú erővel, aztán visszazuhant a földre, de Voldemortnak ennyi nem volt elég. A következő pálcaintéssel felkente a szemközti falra, aztán ismét a tetőre, és végül ismét a padlóra zuhant. A Nagyúr dühe valamelyest csillapodott és közelebb lépett áldozatához. Lábával megfordította és belebámult Piton üveges szemeibe. Lehajolt és kitapintotta a nyaki ütőeret, de semmit sem érzett.

- Luclin! – rikoltotta.

A lány rögtön benn termett. Először hátra hőkölt a látványtól, ezelőtt még sosem látott hullát. De aztán szakszerűen megállapította a halál beálltát. Voldemort nem érzett kielégülést, nem érzett semmit. Elpusztította az unokaöccsét, de megtörni nem tudta és ráadásul a halálát sem így tervezte. Dühösen fújt egyet.

- Takarítsátok el! – rendelkezett a Nagyúr, aztán otthagyta Luclint és a többi halálfalót, akik a lány nyomában szivárogtak be a terembe. Rövid tanakodás után úgy döntöttek eltemetik. Mégiscsak egy volt közülük, legalábbis a kezdetekben. Hordágyra varázsolták és kivitték a szabadba. Ott aztán a hordágyat koporsóvá változtatták, és csendben áthajóztak vele a temetőbe. A halálfalók temetője egy másik, sokkal kisebb szigeten volt. Ide temették elhullott társaikat és néha a foglyokat is, bár velük ritkán vesződtek. A szigetre nem lehetett hoppanálni. Túl közel volt az ő szigetükhöz. Csak egy megbűvölt csónakkal tudtak átjutni. Végül megérkeztek a temetőbe. Itt-ott elszórtan volt néhány fejfa, de a legtöbb sír jelöletlen volt. Kiválasztottak egy helyet és Dolohov bűbájjal kiásta a sírt. Aztán lassan leengedték a koporsót. Csak hatan voltak jelen: Malfoy, Avery, Dolohov, Nott, Féregfark és Luclin. Miután sírba tették Pitont, gyorsan ráhányták a földet. Malfoy kerített egy korhadt deszkát, amit a földbe szúrtak fejfa gyanánt, aztán sietve elhagyták a nyomasztó helyet. Többé vissza sem néztek.


	16. Chapter 16

_**16. fejezet**_

A Főnix Rendje ülésezett, ezen a héten harmadszorra. Természetesen Piton volt terítéken. A gyűlésen jelen voltak a gyerekek is, mármint Hermione és Ron. Meg persze Harry, aki feszülten figyelt a sarokban. Minden új információ érdekelte. Végre történik is valami, nemcsak az idegtépő végtelen várakozás. Ron és Hermione mellette bóbiskoltak. Elmúlt már hajnali két óra is. Éppen McGalagony beszámolóját hallgatták, aki talált északon egy gyanús szigetcsoportot, mikor berobbant Luclin. A zajra még Ron és Hermione is felébredtek.

- Megvan Perselus! – lihegte.

A bejelentésre mindenki felpattant és össze-vissza kezdtek beszélni. Akkora lett a hangzavar, hogy egymás szavát sem értették.

- Csend! – kiáltotta Dumbledore. Erre néma csend is lett. Mindenki visszaült a helyére és fegyelmezetten Luclin-re meredt.

- Beszéljen! – rendelkezett az igazgató.

- Ööö… kezdjük ott, hogy Pitont eltemettük… - Harry felhördült a sarokban – de él. – tette hozzá sietve a lány. – Adtam neki tetszhalott koktélt és az csak később hatott. Voldemort Nagyúr azt hitte, hogy ő ölte meg, de én remélem, hogy igazából nem…

- Mondja már, hogy hol van! – csattant fel Harry.

- Egy szigeten… mindegy… inkább megmutatom. De sietnünk kell. Ha magához tér abban a koporsóban… - erre megint mindenki felpattant.

- Rendben, de nem mehetünk mindannyian. Remus, Kingsley, Luclin, önök velem jönnek…

- Meg én. – közölte határozottan Spherestud.

- Én is – csatlakozott Harry. Ott akart lenni mikor kiszabadítják Pitont.

- Harry, úgy vélem, ez nem lesz veszélytelen és neked inkább itthon kellene maradnod. – kérte Dumbledore. Semmi szükség nem volt rá, hogy Harryt veszélynek tegyék ki. És arra sem, hogy mindannyian odacsődüljenek.

Spherestud Harryhez hajolt:

- Nagyon fogok vigyázni rá, megígérem! De ha bajba keveredsz azon a szigeten, azt sosem fogom megbocsátani magamnak és Perselus sem.

- Igen, Harry! Maradj itt! – kérte Hermione is. Harry végül megadóan bólintott egyet. Leginkább csak azért, mert nem akarta feltartani őket. A többiek pedig lázasan készülődni kezdtek. Pár perccel később kiléptek a ház kapuján, mind összekapaszkodtak, mert csak Luclin tudta hol a sziget, és a lány irányításával dehoppanáltak Voldemort szigetére. Szerencsére a kijelölt hoppanálási pont messze esett a katakombák lejáratától, így a térfigyelő bűbájok hatókörétől is. Teljes csendben lopakodtak előre pálcájukat kézben tartva. Luclin ment legelöl, Kingsley leghátul. Dzsungelharcot idéző fél óra alatt átvágták magukat a vadon nőtt erdőn és egyszer csak ott volt a lábuk előtt az aprócska természetes öböl. A fák gyökere szinte már a vízbe ért. Nagy nehézségek árán betornázták magukat a bárkába. A csónak meglehetősen hatalmas volt, így kényelmesen elfértek benne mindannyian. Még evezniük sem kellett, a kis hajó nesztelenül siklott át a szomszédos szigetre. Andrást kirázta a hideg. A barátja eltemetve fekszik valahol, azon kívül eszébe jutott közös kalandjuk Halloweenkor. Akkor még minden rendben volt. Az a rémes érzése volt, hogy csapda az egész, Perselus nincs itt, vagy ami még rosszabb itt van, de halva. Már átkozta magát, hogy eljött, mert nem akarta halva látni a legjobb barátját, de azt is tudta, ha otthon maradt volna Harryvel, akkor is átkozná magát.

A csónak partra siklott. Itt kövesebb volt a tengerpart. Kiugráltak sorban a hajóból és követték a nőt. Pár perces gyaloglás után megérkeztek a tisztásra. A holdfényben ijesztően meredeztek az összevissza hányt fejfák. Luclin a legtávolabbihoz vezette őket. Egy pillanatra csendben körbe állták, aztán neki estek.

Perselus felébredt szokás szerint egy nedves, sötét, bűzös és szűk helyen. Már meg sem lepődött. Egy darabig nyugton feküdt, próbálta kitalálni, hol van és mi történhetett vele. Tényleg azt hitte vége lesz. Mikor Voldemort a nagyterem tetejéhez csapta az úgy fájt, hogy nem kapott levegőt. Aztán elveszítette az eszméletét és itt tért magához legközelebb. Pokoli hideg volt. Megpróbált megmozdulni, de a hely túl szűk volt. Először azt hitte, ez is csak sötétzárka, míg rá nem jött, hogy vízszintesen van. Szűk, sötét helyen. És kezd fogyni az oxigén…

Perselus hirtelen megvilágosodott: élve eltemették. Ismeretlen pánik tört rá. Rosszabb volt, még a sötétzárkánál is. Piton csapkodni kezdett a végtagjaival, de a koporsó túl szűk volt, azon kívül mindene fájt. Üvölteni kezdett, bár nagyon jól tudta, hol van a temető. Messze, egy másik szigeten. Nem hallja senki. Azon kívül, még ha ki is ássák… megint jönne Voldemort. Egy pillanatra lenyugodott, de aztán fogyó levegő annyira megrémítette, hogy ismét csapkodni kezdett. Kezével-lábával próbálta felfeszíteni a koporsó tetejét, de a ráhányt föld túl nehéz volt. Meg fog fulladni. Oxigén sehonnan sem jön be. El van temetve. És hiába üvöltött, kapálózott, amennyire a láda engedte, semmi sem változott. Óráknak tűnő percekkel később már nem tudott kapálózni. Nem kapott levegőt. Fuldokolni kezdett, a pupillája kitágult. Keze ökölbe szorult, aztán elernyedt.

Valami koppant. Aztán megint. Perselus nagyon messziről hallotta a hangot, de nem volt ereje reagálni rá. Még egy koppanás. Mintha temetnék. Nem az már megvolt. Kipattant a szeme. A sötét, levegőtlen koporsójában feküdt és határozottan hallotta a hangot. Csak levegőt nem kapott és ismét fuldokolni kezdett. Végül hosszú idő múlva megemelkedett a láda, amiben feküdt. Aztán lefeszítették a tetejét és friss levegő áramlott Perselus tüdejébe. Szinte fájt már, annyira friss volt. Mélyet lélegzett, habár a bordái miatt csak nehezen ment. Megpróbálta kinyitni a szemét, és nagy nehezen sikerült is. Elmosódott árnyékokat látott. Első gondolata az volt, hogy visszajöttek a halálfalók és visszaviszik kínozni. Szorosan behunyta a szemeit – nem akarta látni őket. De aztán egyikük magához szorította, ami annyira oda nem illő érzés volt. Egy nagyon ismerős hangot hallott közvetlenül maga mellett.

- Most már nem lesz baj, csak tarts ki… - és kinyitotta a szemét. A valaki elengedte és ő hátra hanyatlott. Valahol nem messze tőle árva lángocska pislákolt egy pálca végén. És még egy. Az ismeretlen arcok fölé hajoltak és ő megismert őket. Az arcokhoz már nevek is tartoztak. Köszönni akart nekik, vagy csak megköszönni, hogy levegőhöz juttatták, épp csak megszólalni nem tudott. Ott állt fölötte Dumbledore, Lupin, Kingsley, a nő, aki Roxfortban dolgozott és elrabolta, valamint András. Érezte, ahogy hordágyra varázsolják és megindulnak vele valamerre: Haza. Fojtott hangon tanácskoztak valamiről, amit nem hallott rendesen. A friss levegő elbágyasztotta. Sóhajtott még egy utolsó fájdalmasat, aztán átadta magát a jóleső álomnak. Ezalatt Dumbledore zsupszkulcsot bűvölt a magával hozott palackból. András megszorította Perselus csuklóját, aztán mind visszarepültek a kúriába.

A kúriában a hajnali órák ellenére csak úgy pezsgett az élet. Mindenki ott téblábolt még az is, akinek másutt lett volna dolga. Perselust várták. Harry már órák óta – amióta elmentek – fel-alá mászkált a könyvtárban. Nem találta a helyét. Barátai az ablakmélyedésben kucorogtak. Hermione már félig aludt is Ron vállára dőlve, de a vörös srác is laposakat pislogott. Nyárhoz képest meglehetősen hűvös volt a hajnal. A madarak már csicseregtek odakinn és az ég is feketéből lassan mélykékké változott. Aztán zajt hallottak lentről.

Harry feltépte az ajtót és nyomában Ronnal és a karikás szemű Hermionéval lerohant a bejárati csarnokba. Ott volt. Véresen, piszkosan, elgyötörten, soványan, de élve. Bár ez pillanatnyilag nem látszott rajta, mert mélyen aludt. Dumbledore pár fojtott szóval kiürítette a kúriát. Perselusnak most nyugalomra van szüksége. Ráadásul a Szent Mungóba se vihetik. Kiderülne, hogy életben van és ezt Dumbledore egyelőre nem akarta. A Főnix Rendjének kíváncsi tagjait elküldte a dolgukra, Perselust pedig fellebegtette a szobájába. Spherestudon kívül – akié a ház volt – csak Madame Pomfrey maradhatott ott és a gyerekek. Andrással együtt lemosdatta, és ágyba dugta Perselust. Madame Pomfrey lenyomott a torkán némi erősítő, lázcsillapító és csontforrasztó bájitalt, amit a beteg azonnal ki is hányt. A gyomra is teljesen tönkre ment a koplalástól és ennyi erős bájitalt még nem volt képes befogadni. Rossz állapotban volt, már az is csoda, hogy élt. Eltört a karja, több helyen. A lábait és a másik karját átfúrta az a lándzsás átok. A bordái eltörtek és valószínűleg a tüdeje is megsérült. A hátát beborították a korbácstól származó sebek. Láza volt, és csont soványra fogyott. Rossz volt ránézni. De Perselust ismerve hamar összeszedi magát – legalábbis Dumbledore ezzel vigasztalta magát. Harry az ajtóban állt és befelé bámult. Nem mert beljebb jönni. Dumbledore végig nézett rajta: neki sem volt könnyű az elmúlt 6 hét. A szeme karikás volt a kialvatlanságtól, de boldogan csillogott. Az ősz professzor intett neki, hogy jöjjön csak beljebb. Harry besomfordál és megállt az ágy lábánál. Végtelenül megkönnyebbült, hogy élve viszont látta Pitont még akkor is, ha ilyen borzalmas állapotban. A megkönnyebbüléstől rátört a fáradtság, ami már hetek óta, mióta apja eltűnt kínozta. Nagyot ásított, vetett még egy utolsó pillantást Pitonra, aztán gyorsan aludni tért. Holnap majd újra meglátogatja. Örült és egyben büszke is volt, hogy Voldemortnak nem sikerült megölnie az apját. Nem tud az semmit sem, csak nagy a szája – gondolta vakmerően, míg a hálószobája felé ballagott. Ron és Hermione ott vártak rá, igaz álmosan és fázva, de ébren. Odakinn már megjelent az első kósza napsugár, mikor végre ágyba kerültek. Harry suttogva beszámolt Piton állapotáról, azután mindannyian bebújtak a hatalmas francia ágyba, magukra rántották a takarót és a következő pillanatban már aludtak is.

Perselusnak rémálma volt, természetesen a szülei haláláról. Összefüggéstelen képeket látott álmában elsuhanni a szülei holttestéről és magáról a brutális gyilkosságról. Remélte, hogy csak álmodik, de nem volt képes felébredni, hiába dobálta magát. A képek egyre csak jöttek kiapadhatatlanul. Felüvöltött, ami igazából inkább csak nyögés volt. András tanácstalanul álldogált a fejénél. Megpróbálta felkelteni, de nem sikerült. Piton ugyan egyszer vigyázz ülésbe vágta magát és üveges szemekkel rámeredt, de aztán visszazuhant az ágyra és tovább forgolódott. Spherestud inkább kiszólt Madame Pomfrey-nak is, de a javasasszony sem tudta, mit tehetne. Perselus annyira lefogyott a hat hét alatt, hogy nem szívesen adott volna neki álomtalan álom főzetet vagy bármi mást. Először némi húst kellett magára szednie. Az ilyen erős bájitalok csak még inkább tönkre teszik a gyomrát. Azon kívül nekik fogalmuk sem volt, hogy mit élt át. Perselus már szabályosan dobálta magát. Pedig most nem is a Nagyúr szórakoztatta magát az ő kínzásával. Hiszen azt se tudta, hogy még él. A többiek tanácstalanul álltak a fejnél. Nemsokára befutott Dumbledore is. Még akadt itt dolga és benézett fiatal kollégájához. Elszörnyedt, mikor meglátta, milyen rémes állapotban van.

- Miért nem ad neki valami nyugtatót, Poppy? – kérdezte értetlenül.

- Nem lenne, ami felszívja. – mentegetőzött a javas asszony. – Hiába adom be neki, nem hinném, hogy rendesen hatna. Meg talán ki is hányná, mint a többit. Sőt, biztosan. – András fejcsóválva állt. Dumbledore közelebb lépett Perselushoz és óvatosan megfogta a homlokát. Érezte, hogy lázas. Valami halkan maga elé mormolt. Alig lehetett hallani, hogy egyáltalán beszél. Aztán tenyerével végig simította Perselus lázas homlokát és a halántékát. A fiatal férfi lassan lecsillapodott. Nemsokára már a hánykolódást is abbahagyta. Mélyet sóhajtott, a vonásai kitisztultak. Aztán teljesen elcsendesedett. Dumbledore óvatosan elvette a kezét és maga előtt terelve a másik kettőt, elhagyta a helyiséget. Piton pedig az oldalára fordult és végre rossz álmok nélkül alhatott tovább.

Perselus lassan és fáradtan ébredt mély álmából. Nehézkesen kinyitotta a szemét és körülnézett. Elmosódott foltokat látott csak és iszonyúan lüktetett a koponyája. Aztán kitisztult a látása és végre körül tudott nézni. Vadidegen, tiszta, fehér szobában feküdt, vetett ágyban. Kintről beáradt a kellemes hűvös hajnali szellő. Odakinn épphogy pirkadt, még a nap sem kelt fel. Megpróbált felülni, de a tüdejébe maró fájdalomtól csak félig sikerült és szembe találta magát az igazgatóval.

- Hogy vagy fiam? – kérdezte kedvesen az öreg.

Perselus tétovázott. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy mindenre emlékszik. Hirtelenjében nem is tudta miről beszél az igazgató. Aztán előjöttek kéretlenül is a rosszabbnál rosszabb emlékei. Dumbledore csak azt látta, hogy fiatal kollégája percről percre sápadtabb és riadtabban bámul őrá, aztán az arca szinte szürkés színt öltött. Perselus szaporán szedte a levegőt. Még, hogy jól van-e? Remekül. Eltekintve a fájdalomtól, rosszulléttől és a szörnyű élményeitől… nos akár madarat is lehetne fogatni vele. Mindez azonban csak benne játszódott le. Dumbledore gyanakodva méregette. Pálcájával az éjjeli szekrényre bökött mire megjelent ott egy tálca tele finomsággal. Piton elszörnyedve bámulta. Eszébe sem jutott, hogy neki most ennie kéne, sőt, még a gondolattól is felfordult a gyomra, hogy bármit is a szájába vegyen. Mélyeket lélegzett, hogy legalább a hírtelen jött hányinger elmúljon.

- Enned kell, mert Madame Pomfrey addig nem tud neked gyógyszert adni, amíg kicsit jobban nem leszel. – Perselus nem reagált rá. Elméjéből csigalassúsággal kúsztak elő a rémesebbnél rémesebb emlékek. Eddig csak a kínzás, de most… A szülei halála, ahogy Voldemort megmutatta. Az igazgató, a hófehér szoba, az első gyenge napsugár, minden eltűnt, csak Voldemort és a szülei halála maradt. Ahogyan Voldemort megkínozta, megfenyegette, majd… torka összeszorult az emléktől. Lassan tisztult a kép. Dumbledore gyanakodva méregette. Nem bírt itt maradni, ahol minden olyan normálisnak néz ki, nem bírta ott folytatni az életét, ahol megszakadt, mikor az a rémes nőszemély elrabolta. Egyedül akart lenni valahol. Teljesen egyedül. Rá se nézve az igazgatóra feltámolygott és megindult bicegve kifelé. Dumbledore óvatosan megfogta a karját és visszahúzta, aztán szelíden az ágyra nyomta.

- Mi történt? – próbálkozott tovább. Piton csak a fejét rázta és elfordult az igazgatótól. Dumbledore óvatosan megfogta az állát és kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen. Végtelen bánatot és kétségbe esést látott azokban a fekete szemekben. Piton végül nem bírta tovább és elkapta tekintetét az igazgatóról.

- Én csak… egyedül szeretnék maradni – suttogta. Nem tudott hangosabban beszélni a bordatöréstől. Dumbledore megcsóválta a fejét. Amilyen rémes állapotban volt Perselus, nem szívesen hagyta volna egyedül.

- Perselus, én nem hinném, hogy ez jó ötlet lenne most. Nem nézel ki túl jól… azon kívül enned kéne. – Pitonnak ismét felkavarodott a gyomra. – Különben nem marad meg benned a gyógyszer.

- Jó – csattant fel rekedten a bájital tanár. Azzal maga elé húzta a tálcát és rosszullétét leküzdve evett egy pirítóst és ivott rá egy csésze teát. Aztán szépen sorban lenyelte a kikészített bájitalokat is, végül dacosan az ablakra meredt.

Odakinn felkelt a nap. Piton sóhajtott néhányat, de a hányingere egyre erősebben kínozta. Végül nem bírta tovább. Kezét a szája elé kapta és nem törődve a fájdalommal kirohant a szomszéd ajtó mögé, ahol hál' istennek fürdőszobát talált. Dumbledore-nak igaza volt: semmi sem maradt meg benne. De legalább jobban lett. Azok a bájitalok… rémes az ízük. Kissé szégyenkezve ballagott vissza. Dumbledore szépen visszafektette és töltött neki egy csésze teát.

- Valami kell, hogy legyen a gyomrodban. – közölte határozottan és a vonakodó Perselus kezébe nyomta. Piton - mit volt mit tenni - belekortyolt a forró löttybe és megpróbált nem hányni.

- Kaphatok álomtalan álom főzetet? – kérdezte reménykedve. Dumbledore megcsóválta a fejét.

- Kötve hiszem, hogy megmaradna benned. Sajnálom, de amíg a gyomrod helyre nem jön, nem segíthetek, bár szeretnék. – Piton bólintott, de legbelül legszívesebben üvöltött volna. Minden reménye az álomtalan álom főzetében volt. És most itt fog maradni, ébren és kísérteni fogják az emlékek. Azon kívül a teste kezdett elviselhetetlen lenni számára. Nem volt olyan porcikája, ami ne tiltakozott volna hevesen, akárhányszor megmoccant. Hatalmába kerítette a rettegés az emlékeitől és lassan már önmagától is. Egy része azt akarta, hogy Dumbledore maradjon itt vele, egy másik pedig üvöltve el akarta küldeni az öreget a francba, rácsapni az ajtót, elbújni a takaró alatt és megpróbálni egyáltalán nem gondolkodni. Ehelyett úgy kell viselkednie, mint akinek semmi baja, mintha az élet mehetne tovább. „Ezeknek itt fogalmuk sincs, abszolút fogalmuk sincs…" - gondolta űzötten.

Kikecmergett az ágyából, bár Dumbledore tiltakozott ellene és az ablakhoz sántikált. Leült a párkányra és figyelte az ébredező természetet. Nézett kifelé, de semmit sem látott. Semmit sem fogott fel a körülötte zajló dolgokból. Voldemort utolsó „ajándéka" megtette a hatását. Örökre az elméjébe vésődtek azok a képek. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan kell ezen túllépni, vagy egyáltalán együtt élni vele. Dumbledore egy darabig még szótlanul ücsörgött mögötte, aztán halkan kiment lés betette maga mögött az ajtót, Pitonra pedig rászakadt a rémisztő magány.

Hogyan lehet folytatni az életet ezek után? – kérdezte magától sokadszorra. Beesteledett és ő még mindig a párkányon ült. Délben az erőlevest legalább már nem hányta ki. Minden esetre gyógyszert még nem kapott. Majd ha megerősödik – mondták. De egyelőre sokszor ahhoz sem érzett elég erőt, hogy tovább lélegezzen. Ha valaki esetleg bekopogott, nem válaszolt. Hadd higgyék, hogy alszik. Egész délelőtt görcsösen próbált bármi másra gondolni és sikerült is egy darabig. Délután pedig tényleg aludt egy fél órát. De most este, nyomasztó sötétben előjöttek az emlékek és megszállták a fejét, mint a démonok. Ereje sem marad tiltakozni. Az elméje, mint egy mozifilmet egyre azokat a mocskos, kegyetlen képeket pörgette. És nem volt kegyelem, nem volt menekvés. Akármerre nézett a szobában, vagy kinn a hatalmas sötét kertben, mindenhol a szülei kiterített véres teteme nézett rá vissza, torz mosollyal az ajkukon. A szobájában egyetlen erőtlen gyertya világított és a falon táncoló árnyékok Voldemortot vagy a halálfalókat mintázták. De a legrosszabb az egészben az anyja halála volt. Az apja is megviselte, de az édesanyja… aki felnevelte… Megpróbált a szép emlékekre koncentrálni, de ez… ez túl erős volt. Mint a forgószél, úgy söpörte félre a jó gondolatait. Nem mintha túl sok lett volna. Érezte, hogy nem bír már uralkodni a saját fején, úgy, mint rég. Voldemort ezt is elvette tőle. Évek óta most először hiányzott neki az édesanyja. A halála után megtanult egyedül élni és büszke volt az önállóságára, de most igazán feltámadt benne a hiány. Meg a sok dolog, amit nem mondott el az anyjának és többé már nem is mondhatja el. Ebbe akkor, 15 évesen bele sem gondolt. Mintha igazából most veszítette volna el. Akkor is fájt a halála, bár nem tudta, hogy ilyen brutális volt. Most viszont teljes valójában rázuhant a nyomasztó magány. Kiverte a víz, ha bele gondolt, miket vágott a fejéhez, mikor még élt és néha veszekedtek. Bárcsak nyelte volna le a nyelvét akkor, mikor rosszat mondott a saját anyjának… A gyertya odabent csonkig égett, még fellángolt utoljára, aztán teljes sötétség borította a szobát. Odakint gyülekeztek a felhők egy kiadós nyári záporhoz. A szél is feltámadt és csapkodta a spalettákat. És Piton már nem bírta tovább. Elhatározta, hogy megfőzi magának azt a bájitalt, még akkor is, ha szétmarja a gyomrát. Leosont a konyhába és röpke fél óra alatt meg is találta a keresett helyiséget. Monotonon dolgozott, nem érdekelte most semmi, csak felejteni. Szerencsére hozzávalók akadtak, így hajnalra végzett is a munkával. Még mielőtt a háziak felébredtek volna, palackba töltötte a zsákmányát és hulla fáradtan visszaiszkolt a szobájába. Aztán megitta, próbált nem hányni, ami nehéz volt, mert az ital tényleg borzasztó erős volt, de megállta öklendezés nélkül és a következő percben már aludt is.

Harry benézett Pitonhoz délelőtt, de pont aludt. Így inkább Ronnal és Hermionéval sétált a hatalmas kertben, vagy négyesben Spherestud lányával elmentek a közeli cukrászdába. Harry felszabadultabb volt, mint addig bármikor. Azt sem bánta volna, ha mindenből megbukik. De persze nem bukott meg. Még bájitaltanból sem. Igaz nem lettek túl jó jegyei, de ahhoz képest, hogy milyen állapotban volt akkor, nagyon szépen levizsgázott. Még Spherestud is átengedte, így jövőre – ha nem tör ki a háború –, folytathatja jogi tanulmányait is. Az idő szép volt és nem messze a birtoktól csordogált egy vézna kis patak. Időnként oda is lemehettek, persze leginkább csak felnőtt kísérettel. Sosem lehet tudni, hol járnak a halálfalók… De Harry érezte, hogy most biztos nincsenek a közelükben. Olyan nyugodt és szép volt minden, hogy kizárt dolognak tartotta, hogy betegye a lábát oda a gonosz vagy bármelyik mocskos szolgája. A kis városka szélén állt Spherestud nagyszüleinek régi birtoka és most ők is ide vonultak vissza. Spherestud megmutatta nekik a régi lombházat, amit még apjával építettek az egyik vén tölgyfa koronája közé, a gyerekek meg amolyan saját főhadiszállást csináltak belőle. Hermione kedvére olvasgathatott, ők ketten Ronnal pedig sakkoztak vagy köpköveztek. Már csak Pitonnak kellett magához térnie és meggyógyulnia és akkor tökéletes lesz a nyár. De addig is, Harry esténként gyakorolta az okklumenciát, nehogy a Sötét Nagyúr kifigyelje a gondolataiból, hogy Piton él és jól van és főleg azt ne, hogy hol van.

Fura dolog volt ennyire messze lenni a bűzös Londontól. Nyaralt már Weasleyéknél, de ők varázsló család voltak, ott mindig történt valami szokatlan. Igazából soha senkinek sem volt egy perc nyugta abban a házban és Harry főleg ezt élvezte. De itt: mugliké volt a ház, így semmi mágia nem szorult bele. Olyan nyugalom volt, amit Harry addig még soha nem tapasztalt meg. Az első ott töltött hét végén felfedezte Spherestud családi könyvtárát és attól kezdve leginkább Hermionéhoz hasonlított. Falta a könyveket, főleg a mugli regényeket. Csak semmi komolyat. Hermionéval ketten megmászták a lombházat és egész napokat olvastak át anélkül, hogy egymáshoz szóltak volna. Olykor-olykor Ron is csatlakozott, ha talált kedvére való könyvet. A Főnix Rendjének tagjai néha megjelentek, Dumbledore szinte állandóan ott volt, ha nem akadt más dolga és ha tanácskoztak már nem tiltották ki a fiatal korúakat. Már úgyis mindent tudtak Voldemortról. Mindamellett Harry észre vette magán, hogy kevésbé kíváncsi az új hírekre. Nem úgy, mint tavaly nyáron, mikor majd' meghalt egy friss információért és semmit sem kapott, most meghallgatta ugyan őket, de általában nyomasztották és nem ez tette ki az életét. Jó volt, hogy beavatják őt is, de nem várta feszülten a tanácskozásokat. Jobban esett végig nyúlni a lombhát deszkapadlóján és bámulni az ég egy darabkáját a leveleken keresztül vagy olvasni a három testőrről, vagy Szép Fülöpről („egyébként is milyen hülyék ezek a muglik, hogy becenevet adnak a királyaiknak…"). Azonban Piton megkerülése után úgy egy héttel szállingózni kezdtek az aggasztó hírek. Lupin professzor halott dolgokat suttogni a vérfarkasoknál. Azonnal sietett is beszámolni róla. Igaz, nem volt itt mindenki, sőt a teljes létszámhoz képest kevesen voltak, de mindenki, aki jelen volt feszülten hallgatta Remust.

- Azt suttogják, készül valami. – vágott bele izgatottan a prof. – Fenrir Greyback úton-útszélen meséli minden vérfarkasnak, hogy ősszel „marcangolni" fognak. Ő mondta így. Pontosan én sem tudom ez mit jelent, de… - pillanatra elhallgatott – de komolynak tűnik, nemcsak olyan fenrini hencegésnek. – Lupin megcsóválta a fejét. A többiek sápadtan állták körül az asztalt.

- Semmi mást nem hallottál, Remus? – kérdezte Dumbledore. Lupin a fejét csóválta.

- Nem, de ez már önmagában sem ígér jót.

- És pont most nincs kémünk… - sóhajtotta McGalagony. – Pedig nagyon kéne.

- Én talán a közelébe férkőzhetnék – jegyezte meg halkan Harry sarokban. Minden szem rá szegeződött.

- Ne viccelj, Harry, ezt sose kérném tőled – mondta Dumbledore. – Ez túl veszélyes…

- Csak a fejére gondoltam, uram, nem a testi valójára.

- Tudom, fiam, de féltelek. Voldemort…

- Voldemort egy gyáva korcs. Nem fog észre venni… ígérem, uram – Harry egyre izgatottabb lett. Megtanulta az okklumenciát tavaly elég rendesen és miért ne lehetne hasznára a Rendnek? Úgyis az a sorsa, hogy harcoljon a Nagyúrral, akkor miért ne kezdhetné most?

- Harry, ne várd tőlem, hogy arra buzdítsalak, hogy Voldemort sötét elméjében kotorássz.

- Igen, Harry ez… ez…

- Tudom, túl veszélyes… – sóhajtott Harry. Unta már a túl veszélyessel kezdődő mondatokat. – csak egy ötlet volt. - A többiek tovább vitatkoztak azon, hogy hogyan lehetne a tervezett vérfarkas támadást kivédeni, illetve mikorra tervezik. Abban mindenki egyet értett, hogy nyilván holdtöltére. De hogy hova és melyik holdtöltére, és kit értesítsenek… Felvetődött a kérdés, hogy miért nem szállják meg azt az átok szigetet mielőtt baj lesz, de elvetették. Azt sem tudták hol van, csak Luclin irányításával találták meg mikor kellett és egy ember nem tud egy egész regiment aurort elvezényelni oda. És ha még oda is hoppanálnának… Voldemort nem valószínű, hogy megvárná, hogy mindenki odaérjen. Lupin dühében a fogát csikorgatta. Ott volt előttük Voldemort búvóhelye és semmit sem kezdhetnek az információval… De Harry már nem rájuk figyelt. Magának sem merte bevallani, de nyomasztotta az új hír. A többi Voldemorthoz kapcsolódó dolog is ijesztő volt, de ez most… Harry úgy érezte, valami készül és feléjük tart feltartóztathatatlanul. Talán jövő nyáron már nem lesznek itt így együtt, mindannyian… Próbálta a negatív gondolatait kisöpörni a fejéből, de bármennyire is igyekezett, a feszültség benne maradt.. Miután lényegi kérdésekben nem tudtak dönteni, a Rend tagjai egy darabig még tébláboltak, aztán szépen elszállingóztak a dolgukra, Harry pedig felballagott Pitonhoz.

Egy hét múlva Perselus még mindig az ágyán hevert. A bájital hatása rég messze szállt. Nem volt ereje újat keverni, főleg, hogy a hozzávalók is elfogytak. Így inkább tűrt némán. Természetesen a gondolatai nem hagyták nyugodni. Most már minden apró részletre visszaemlékezett, nemcsak a brutális gyilkosságokra, de arra is, amit Voldemort az anyjának mondott. Róla, a fiáról. Arról, hogy az övé lesz… és, hogy így is lett. Milyen könnyelműen igent mondott akkor Voldemortnak. Még büszke is volt magára. Halálfaló… elit alakulat. Talán a sírásóknál. Hányszor megbánta azóta! Hányszor köpte már szembe magát miatta! Perselusnak moccanni sem volt kedve, nemhogy emberek közé menni a hozzávalókért. Csak hevert a hófehér, idegen szobában, maga sem tudta mióta. A gondolatai össze-vissza csapongtak, hol messze jártak, és alig tudott egyikbe-másikba megkapaszkodni, csak úgy kicsúsztak elméjéből, azután váratlanul, különös kegyetlenséggel mutatták a kivégzést. Félig öntudatlan állapotban töltötte ezt az egy hetet. Félúton álom és ébrenlét között. Sokszor maga sem tudta, alszik-e vagy hallucinál, esetleg csak emlékszik. Olyan tisztán mutatta agya a kivégzés minden pillanatát, mintha ő tette volna. Nem volt biztos benne mennyi idő is telt el. Időnként hallotta Albus vagy András halk kopogását az ajtaján. Valami ürüggyel, hogy fáradt és gyenge, lerázta őket. Senkit nem akart látni. A bűntudata egyre mélyebbre húzta, de már nem lázadt az érzés ellen, hiszen ez is igaz volt. Régen, fiatalon mindig talált mentséget, mert talán akkor még volt is. Ma már nincsen. Az árulást tartotta a legnagyobb bűnnek, és mégis mindig elkövette, muszájból, érdekből, vagy önmagától, de elkövette. A saját anyja ellen. Voldemort utolsó szavai – hogy ő, Perselus az övé lesz – égették belülről, mint a méreg, amit az ember ereibe fecskendeznek. Igaz volt, még ha csak rövid időre is, de a szolgája lett. És az anyja nem tiltakozott. Perselus tudta, hogy megbocsátaná neki… melyik anya nem tenné meg. Belül tompán érezte, hogy ezzel már nem tud szembe nézni. De talán nem is kellene. Az élet minden kegyetlenséget megmutatott már neki. Jó lenne erősnek maradni és elviselni emelt fővel, ahogy eddig mindig és túl lenni rajta, hűen önmagához, de elfogyott az ereje… Jó lett volna legalább sírni, üvölteni vagy kitombolni magát, de nem volt képes rá. A csendes gyász mindig nehezebb. Évek óta nem tudott sírni, egész pontosan édesanyja halála óta. Akkor sem sírt, pedig de szeretett volna. Száraz szemekkel meredt a plafonra, miközben minden porcikája vágyott a megkönnyebbülésre. Belső láz emésztette, ezt tisztán érezte. Ettől volt olyan idegen minden körülötte. A józan esze határmezsgyéjén járt. Érezte az őrületet közeledni és nem tiltakozott ellene. Az érzés, amit fiatalon érzett, ami miatt végül ő is a drogokhoz menekült, most elemi erővel tért vissza. Bevett két nyugtatót, amit Madame Pomfrey engedélyezett neki és visszafeküdt. Azután gondolt egyet és leosont a konyhába valami fájdalom-csillapítóért. Semmit sem talált, csak a vacsora maradékait. Tiszta, idegen világ, amihez neki, mint bukott embernek már nyilván nincsen köze többé. Kinyitotta a fura mugli hűtőszekrényt és belebámult. Aztán megtalálta a vodkát…

Órákkal és fél liter vodkával később még mindig fájt az emlék helye a szívében. A vodka semmit sem segített, bár… de, mert tompította a bűntudatot és az érzékeit is. Csak szédült is hozzá. Az ágyán fekve úgy érezte, mintha vonaton utazna menetiránynak háttal. Ahogy a vonat lassított, úgy húzta magával az agya a többi részét. A vonat egyre csak fékezett órák óta (legalább is ő most úgy érezte.), még szinte a fékek csikorgását is hallotta. És közben folyton csak arra gondolt, hogy valamit elfelejtett elmondani Andrásnak, de nem jutott eszébe, mi az… Azután valami kattant és ismét szédült. Résnyire nyitotta a szemét és megriadt a gondolattól, hogy valójában abban az idegen szobában van. A vodka keserű utóíze megtelepedett a szájában és felfordult tőle a gyomra – pedig régen jól bírta. Igaz, sosem ivott két nyugtatóra. Arcát a párnájába fúrta és küzdött a növekvő hányinger ellen.

Látta a lemenő napot, ahogy még sohasem. Mézszínűre festette a felhőket és a konyhát is, ahol az édesanyjával ültek. A mamája épp főzött, és halkan mesélt neki – arra már nem emlékezett mit, de a hangja megnyugtató volt. Augusztus volt. A méz-sárgából sötétebb mély-rózsaszín lett és ők ketten ott álltak a hatalmas ablaknál és csak bámulták, ahogy a napkorong eltűnik a házak és a fák mögött. Pillanatok, melyeket csak úgy megjegyez az ember örökre…

Valaki a halántékához ért. A hűvös kéz érintése jól esett. De visszatért a szédülés. Perselus kinyitotta a szemét és legnagyobb meglepetésére Harryt látta maga mellett. A fiú egy nedves zsebkendővel törölgette az arcát. Forgott vele a szoba és kiverte a hideg veríték a hányinger miatt. Amíg nem volt magánál, legalább nem érezte. Megpróbált felülni, de a teste hevesen tiltakozott ez ellen. Harry adott neki egy pohár vizet. Rekedten megköszönte. Némi bűntudattal meredt Harryre.

- Jól van, professzor? – kérdezte a fiú.

- Mit keresel itt? - kérdezte vissza Piton. Kicsit rosszul volt attól, hogy a fia így látja. Annak a szerencsétlen kölyöknek egy normális szülő kéne, nem egy önsajnáló alkoholista.

- Én csak… kíváncsi voltam, hogy van. – suttogta megszeppenve Harry. Furcsa volt így látnia Pitont, aki mindig annyira fegyelmezett volt. –Gondoltam, jó lenne valaki maga mellé… mert most biztos nem könnyű önnek… és aggódtam is – mindezt egy szuszra hadarta el, de Perselus csak félig figyelt rá.

Méltósága romjait összeszedve megpróbált ismét felülni, miközben átkozta a percet, mikor a vodkához nyúlt. Nehezen ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, de rögtön megbánta és inkább visszahanyatlott. A növekvő hányingertől kirázta a hideg. Harry tanácstalanul ácsorgott mellette. Még nem volt ilyen helyzetben. Ekkor valaki halkan kopogott, majd választ sem várva benyitott. Dumbledore volt. Véget ért odalenn a könyvtárszobában a nyomasztóra sikerült gyűlés és gondolta megnézi Pitont. Aggódott ő is érte, érezte, hogy nincsen minden rendben és az sem igaz, hogy Perselusnak csak pihennie kell. Végig nézett a Harry-Piton kettősön és szomorúan megcsóválta a fejét. Halkan odasúgta Harrynek, hogy jobb, ha most inkább elmegy. Harrynek nem kellett kétszer mondani, megkönnyebbülten távozott, és gyorsan felsietett a saját szobájába. Magában megfogadta, hogy erről nem beszél senkinek.

Perselus és Dumbledore ketten maradtak. Az igazgató mellé telepedett az ágya szélére.

- Mi történt veled, Perselus? – kérdezte végtelenül szomorúan az öreg és Perselus tudta, hogy valóban aggódik, érte. A törődés jól esett, de nem készült fel, hogy elmondja. Talán védekező mechanizmus, de úgy gondolta, hogy amíg nem beszél róla, addig csak félig igaz. Egyszerűen nem tudta volna szavakba önteni ezeket az érzéseket. Mindig is hadilábon állt a kifejezésekkel, és sosem volt beszédes. Hogyan is mesélhetné el, hogy az, akiben hitt, még ha csak 5 percig is, elárulta, hazudott neki, de ez nem is érdekes viszont kinyírta az anyját, de előtte még ráuszította a kanos haverjait, haha. Mik vannak? Helyette mélyet sóhajtott, hogy elmúljon a hányinger, amit maga okozott. Legbelül reménykedett, hogy az öregnek nem esik le, hogy totál kész van, de ez reménytelen volt, ugyanis az ősz varázsló most felemelte a majdnem üres vodkás üveget a földről és kidobta a szemétbe. „Pedig az alján még volt" – futott át Perselus agyán, de inkább nem akart most a vodkára gondolni. Rémes szituáció volt. Érezte, hogy hányni fog és tetejébe Dumbledore szeme láttára.

- Rosszul vagy? – kérdezte az ősz igazgató. Perselus szaporán bólogatott, de megbánta. Rég tudta, hogy ilyen esetekben nem szabad mozogni, az talán segít. Az esélyt elszalasztotta. Dumbledore visszaült mellé és ebben a pillanatban – Perselus átkozta a percet, mikor megszületett – nem bírta tovább és Dumbledore mellett kihajolva elhányta magát. Remegve roskadt vissza. A nyugtató az oka. Albus egy pálcamozdulattal feltakarította a piszkot, azután kétoldalt Perselus hóna alá nyúlt és szabályosan kicipelte a fürdőszobába. A fehér csempe és a vakító fény éles tűként szúrt a szemébe, és amúgy sem akart mozogni. Dumbledore fogta a homlokát, amíg újra hányt – immár legalább a wc-be. Aztán leroskadt a fa mellé, hátát a hideg csempének vetve. Az igazgató mellé ült.

- Nem mondod el? – Perselus a fejét rázta. A száját nem merte kinyitni. Egyedül szeretett volna lenni, vagy legalábbis nem Dumbledore-ral. Az igazgató, miután látta, hogy fiatal kollégájából nem húz ki semmit, inkább megeresztette a hideg vizes csapot a zuhanyzóban és alátartotta Perselus fejét. A hideg víz jól esett neki, lassan a hányinger is elmúlt. Aztán gyorsan fogat mosott, majd Dumbledore visszakísérte a hálószobájába és betakarta. Perselus kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a párnáin. Meg akarta köszönni a törődést és bocsánatot kérni, de már nem volt ideje rá, mert a következő pillanatban, mire ezeket végig gondolta aludt is. Végre napok óta először a rémes emlékei nélkül.

A következő napokon Piton mindent megtett azért, hogy újra a régi legyen. Belátta, mert nem volt más választása, hogy az élet sajnos nem állt meg, bármennyire is szeretné. Nem zárkózott be a szobájába, mint eddig, bár most sem vágyott különösebben senki társaságára. Megette, amit Madame Pomfrey parancsolt neki ellenkezés nélkül és szépen bevette a gyógyszereit. A nappalok tulajdonképpen elteltek valahogy – András hozott neki ponyvaregényt –, de az éjszakái még mindig megterhelők voltak. Viszont a sebei legalább kezdtek begyógyulni a bájitaloktól. Már levegőt is rendesen kapott és a hátán is beforrtak a korbács ütötte hegek. Napközben olvasott és szerencsére, mivel jó könyveket kapott, nem is esett nehezére odafigyelni. Beszélni azonban nem beszélt az emlékeiről. A láza is lement, nem volt olyan makacs, mint Andrásnak karácsonykor. Dumbledore többször próbálta kikérdezni, de még neki sem mesélte el. Tudta, hogy ha egyszer mégis elmondja valakinek, az valószínűleg csak András lesz, de az sem biztos. Vagy majd évek múlva a pszichiáternek. A rossz álmok viszont megnehezítették a gyógyulást, mert nem bírta kipihenni magát. Az álomtalan álom főzete pedig jó, de idővel, ha sokat fogyasztja az ember, akkor megszokja a szervezete és attól kezdve annyi ér, mint halottnak a szentelt víz. De egy hét alatt szépen fejlődött. Már nem minden éjjel álmodott a szüleiről és nappal már néha tényleg elfelejtette azt az emléket.

Aztán egy szép napon végre fogta magát és délutánra kiköltözött a kertbe, ahogy a többiek is tették. Az idő igazán csodálatos volt. Sehol egy esőfelhő. Mintha a természet kárpótolni akarná a rossz dolgokért.

Hihetetlenül gyorsan telt a nyár. Az utolsó békés nyaruk. A kis városka határában már aranysárgán ringatóztak az érett kalászok. A szilvafáról éretten potyogtak le a gyümölcsök. Az augusztus szokatlanul fülledt és meleg volt. A hírek csak gyéren érkeztek, látogatók pedig szinte már sohasem. Perselus és András pedig újra felfedezték gyerekkoruk kedvenc helyeit. Perselus sokat nyaralt barátjánál, és olyankor mindig a pataknál kerestek békákat meg szitakötőt, meg csillagos éjszakákon kinn aludtak a lombházban. Jobban esett erre emlékezni, mint a Nagyúr sötét „ajándékára".

A napok lustán kúsztak tova az édes semmit tevésben. A világban igazi béke honolt. Legalábbis abban a szegletében, ahol ők laktak. Harrynek is sikerült a nyomasztó érzésein úrrá lennie és csak a pihenéssel törődni. Boldogabb már nem is lehetett volna. Apja meg fog gyógyulni, már most is sokkal jobban van, és Voldemortot is le fogják győzni idővel. Életében először érezte igazán azt, hogy kár ezért a nyárért. Bárcsak tovább tartana. Nemcsak a várható őszi események miatt és nemcsak azért, mert vissza kell térni a szürke hétköznapokba, hanem legfőképpen azért akart maradni, mert itt végre olyan nyugodtnak látta apját és barátait amilyennek még ezelőtt sohasem. Piton és Harry nem beszéltek sokat, bár Piton kikérdezte a vizsgáiról, de amikor éppen nem beszéltek, akkor is együtt voltak. Együtt olvastak, együtt ettek mindannyian. Csillagfényes, langyos éjszakákon hatalmas tábortüzet raktak és a gyerekek, fejüket összedugva bámulták a hullócsillagokat. Hermione csillagképeket keresett, és megtalálták az égbolton sétáló bolygó hollandit is, ahogy szépen tovakúszik a miriád kis fénypont között. Vagy délutánonként elsétáltak egészen a búzatáblák széléig búzavirágért, vagy vadkörtét szedtek az útszéli kis fákról.

Aztán a nappalok lassan elfogytak és eljött az utolsó nyári nap és aztán az út vissza, Roxfortba. A vonatablakon kibámulva Harry ismerős, de ugyanakkor egyszerre idegen tájat látott elsuhanni. Mintha szeptemberre minden megváltozott volna. Hozta ugyan a régi formáját, lényegében mégsem volt ugyanaz. Besötétedett, mire a kis állomásra értek. Hagrid magas alakja megnyugtatóan emelkedett ki a sokaságból. Odaintettek az óriásnak, aztán felkapaszkodtak a fiákerbe, ami felvitte őket a száztornyú kastélyba.


	17. Chapter 17

_**17. fejezet**_

A hetedik év nyugalmasan indult. Harry, Ron, Hermione és Neville felvették a tantárgyaikat és Elizabeth Spherestud is beiratkozott. Úgyis apjával akart maradni, de iskolába is kell járnia, így Dumbledore engedélyezte, hogy maradjon. Negyedéves hollóhátas évfolyamba került. A hetedik év összehasonlíthatatlanul nehezebb volt, mint az addigi hat. Még Hermionét is megviselte, pedig ő igazán megedződött az elmúlt években. Ron pedig egyenesen belebetegedett a sok magolásba. Olyan átkokat, bűbájokat, varázslatokat tanultak, amikről addig szinte nem is hallottak, illetve ha hallották, akkor sem hitték, hogy tényleg ilyen nehéz. A tanárok láthatóan nagy energiát fektettek abba, hogy diákjaik meg tudják védeni magukat, sötét varázslatok kivédésén már nagy erejű pajzsokat, taroló átkokat, védekező bűbájokat tanultak és Lupin professzor külön igazgatói engedéllyel tanítgatni kezdte őket a főbenjáró átkok elméleti alapjaira, de szigorúan csak elméletre. A lényeg az lett volna, hogy valamelyest ki tudják majd védeni. Piton professzor is visszatért a katedrára, bár Harry olykor még látta rajta a nyári emlékei hatását. Az órákra karikás szemmel jött és sokszor volt nagyon rossz kedve, de legalább már nem a diákokon próbálta kitölteni a haragját. Illetve nem Harryn és a barátain. A többiekkel még mindig nem volt túl kedves. Leginkább mérgeket és ellenmérgeket mutogatott a hetedéves társaságnak. Hogyan ismerjék fel szagról, színről, vagy állagról? Hogyan készítsék el az ellenmérget… Legalább olyan megszállottsággal mutogatta a mérgeit, mint Lupin az ellenátkait. A tanárokról a diákokra is átragadt ez a félig készültségi állapot. Mindenki érezte, hogy a vizsga itt már maga az élet lesz. A nyár lomha nyugalma rég messze szállt. Fantasztikusan szép volt a szeptember is éles fényeivel és ezernyi színével, de tele ideges lüktetéssel. Mindenki ingerlékeny volt. Az idegek szinte pattanásig feszültek. A tanárok már nem pontokat vontak le, ha valami nem sikerült, hanem addig gyakoroltatták, amíg a gyerek meg nem tanulta. Harry néha lemerészkedett Pitonhoz, de az apja még mindig nem volt túl beszédes. Általában a bájitaltannál kötöttek ki és ilyenkor Harry inkább eliszkolt. A békülés ellenére a tárgy még mindig nem volt az erőssége.

Piton egyre jobban lett, bár a nyomás legbelül mindig benne volt. De a munka jót tett neki. Nagy mennyiségben főzött gyógyitalokat és ellenmérgeket a Rend számára, és amíg dolgozott este, addig nem volt ideje gondolkodni. András pedig szinte minden délutánját nála töltötte. Piton az első hét után már nem is tiltakozott ellene, belátta, hogy jobb neki most nem egyedül lenni. Leginkább egymáshoz sem szóltak. Piton dolgozatot javított vagy a beadott bájitalokat elemezte, András pedig a legújabb jogi tanulmányán dolgozott. Piton még fel sem ocsúdott már eljött az október, hideg nedves időt hozva északról. Már majdnem egy éve, hogy megtudta ki az apja. Eszébe jutott, hogy Potterrel még nem is beszélt erről. A gyerek nem is tudja, hogy Voldemorttal is rokonságban áll. Szegény. Piton tudta, hogy közölni kellene, de nem vitte rá a lélek. Harryn amúgy is sok volt a nyomás, nem akarta még ezzel is terhelni. Elmondja, majd ha itt lesz az ideje – nyugtatta magát. Vagy akár meg is várhatja, amíg a gyerek maga rá nem jön, és aztán hallgathatja az ordítását, mint tavaly, de neeem… ezt inkább elvetette. Semmi kedve nem volt elölről kezdeni az örökös vitákat Potterrel. Fél szemmel a munkájába mélyedő Andrásra sandított és megállapította, hogy nála megszállottabb jogásszal még sose találkozott. A gondolattól jobb kedve lett. Bele sem mert gondolni, de már két hónapja megszabadult Voldemorttól és azok a kínok, amiket ő okozott, kezdtek szépen megszokottá válni. A fájdalom szépen eltompult és kellemetlen megszokássá vált az agya legmélyén. Már ha rémálma volt, akkor sem ment rá az egész éjszakája és a félelmei, hogy nem tud majd együtt élni az emlékeivel messze szálltak.

Voldemort felkészült a háborúra; a seregei készen álltak. Vérfarkasok, vámpírok, néhány óriás északról. Ha már „legális" úton nem jut hatalomhoz, hát majd erőszakkal. Talán jobb is így. A halálfalók égetek a vágytól, hogy végre igazán megmutassák mire képesek. A Nagyúr végre sok év óta először érezte magát igazán jól. Nincs több haladék, nincs több kegyelem: lángba és vérbe borítja a világot, egészen addig, amíg a világ a lába elé nem borul és nem könyörög kegyelemért. Úgyis csak ez éltette már: hogy megtörni lássa az emberiséget, mígnem minden egyes tagja úgy nem csúszkál előtte, mint egy féreg. Élete egyik legjobb napja volt, mikor kiadta a parancsot: Induljatok!

A boltok tele voltak London belvárosában. Az októberi eső szürkévé, nyálkássá és utálatossá változtatta a várost. Az emberek a dolguk után rohangáltak. Megszokott keddi nap volt. Egy nő éppen kilépett a bank széles üvegajtaján és indulni készült, mikor hirtelen a semmiből ott termett egy tucat csuklyás ember. Valami pálca volt a kezükben. Az egyikük a nőre szegezte, valami érthetetlen szót üvöltött, aztán a pálcából zöldes fény csapódott a nő mellkasának. Amaz tántorgott még kettőt és holtan esett össze. Az utcán tartózkodó többi mugli először észre sem vette mi történt. Aztán a csuklyások mindenfelé a halálos átkot kezdték szórni. Az emberek megrémültek. Egy férfi csak annyit látott, hogy előtte egy embert telibe talál egy ilyen, és holtan esik össze. Átlépett a tetemen és rohant a legközelebbi irodaház felé, mikor őt is eltalálta egy átok. Az esést már nem érezte. A felfordulás pillanatok alatt hatalmassá duzzadt. Az emberek egymást taposták el, a halálos áldozatok számát pedig egyelőre nem lehetett megsaccolni. Megérkezett a rohamrendőrség és igyekezett a civilek és a „terroristák" közé állni. A Scotland Yardon azt az információt kapták ugyanis, hogy London belvárosát terrortámadás érte. De fogalmuk sem volt mivel néznek szembe. Nevetséges mugli fegyvereiket a halálfalókra szegezték és felszólították őket a megadásra. A terrorista csoportból kivált egy alak és közelebb jött hozzájuk. A rendőrök azt hitték, tárgyalni akar, és egyelőre nem bántották. Fegyvert nem láttak nála, csak egy „botot". Az alak közelebb jött, majd meglengette a „botját" amiből szikrázó ezüstös fényesség tört elő, ami egy pillanat alatt elsöpörte a rendőri különítmény első sorát. A többiek szó nélkül tüzelni kezdek. Egy szerencsés túlélő később elmesélte, hogy a lövedékek pár centivel a terroristák orra előtt megálltak, mintha beleütköztek volna valamibe, és a földre hullottak. A lövésre irgalmatlan válasz érkezett. A halálfalók tömött sorokban megindultak a hátráló rendőrök felé és szép komótosan lemészárolták őket. Közben a város több pontján hasonló csuklyába öltözött lények jelentek meg és irtani kezdték a lakosságot. A kormánynak reagálni sem maradt ideje. Hiába vezényeltek minden rendőrt a „zavargások" helyszínére, csak arról kaptak hírt, hogy bizonyos csoportok módszeresen gyilkolják a lakosságot.

Odakinn az utcán szó szerint élet-halál harc folyt. A délutáni csúcsforgalomba robbantak bele a halálfalók. Néhányuk még a metrókba is lement és egész szerelvényeket robbantottak fel, és onnan nem is kerültek elő túlélők. Az áldozatok száma már egy órával a támadás után bőven meghaladta az 1000 főt. Menekült ki merre látott. Csakhogy a halálfalók céltudatosan a belvárosba szorították a különböző irányba menekülő embertömegeket. Mire az emberek egyáltalán rádöbbentek, hogy nincs menekvés, addigra a kör bezárult. A csoportok szembe találték magukat egymással és a hátuk mögül már hallották a halálos kiáltásokat. A rendőrség egy újabb százada ugyan tüzet nyitott a támadókra kívülről, de ez semmit nem használt, meg sem érezték. Mintha „mágia" védené őket. A támadók egy csoportja a rendőrökre támadt, a többiek folytatták a megkezdett mészárlást. Csak úgy repkedtek a különböző átkok. Nem csak az Adava Kedavra. Más is. Leleményesebb halálfalók, különböző, addig embereken nem tesztelt átkokat szórtak a pánikba esett tömegre, minek következtében karok és lábak szakadtak ki, és mindent elborított a vér. Az út lassan csúszóssá vált a kiömlő vértől, amely elkeveredett az esővízzel. Halottak hevertek egymás hegyén-hátán, de még mindig több ezer mugli volt beszorítva London egyik központi terére, ahonnan nem volt menekvés. A kormány rendkívüli bizottsági ülést hívott össze és azonnal megszavazta a katonai haderő országon belüli bevetését. Estére már a parancsot is kiadták és a brit páncélosok megindultak London ellen.

Nagy volt a fejetlenség a mágia ügyi minisztériumban is. A hír nem sokkal a harc kitörése után érkezett meg és teljességgel váratlanul érte a miniszter is, de az auror parancsnokságot is. Délután volt, így már az állomány fele haza ment. Dumbledore-t pedig egyelőre sehol sem találták meg. A miniszter kiparancsolta az aurorokat: védjék meg Londont. Aztán ő is rendkívüli ülést hívott össze és csatlakozott a mugli kormányfőhöz a bizottságban.

A Westminster palota sosem volt kihalt, de ebben a vészterhes órában csak úgy nyüzsögtek benn a kormánytagok és képviselők. A bizottság folyamatosan ülésezett. Ide érkezett sietve Mr. Holloway és Mr. Caramel, hogy beszámoljanak a válság okairól. A mugli miniszterelnök egy irodában várt rájuk fel-alá járkálva. Épphogy megválasztották, máris Anglia egyik legnagyobb csapásával kellett szembe néznie a második világháború óta. Összerezzent mikor a két férfi belépett.

- Üljön le! – kezdte Holloway, mellőzve a formaságokat. A miniszterelnök engedelmeskedett.

- A helyzet rosszabb, mint amire gondol. A hazát nem ellenséges erők, vagy terroristák támadták meg…

- Hanem?

- Hanem varázslók.

- Varázslók? Úgy érti, igazi varázslók? – értetlenkedett a miniszterelnök. Mindenre gondolt csak erre nem. Tudta, hogy élnek ilyenek Britanniában, de sosem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire veszélyesek.

- Igen. Voldemort nagyúr visszatért és ezúttal komolyan gondolja – kotyogott közbe Caramel is. A mágiaügyi miniszter a fejét rázta.

- De mit tudunk tenni? – kérdezte teljesen kétségbe esve a miniszterelnök. A másik kettő csak a fejét csóválta. Egyelőre ötletük sem volt, hogyan oldják meg.

Közben megérkezett az auror csoport a helyszínre, ahol még mindig tartott a mészárlás. Elkeseredett harc vette kezdetét a két csoport között. A civilek – akik életben maradtak – rohanvást megindultak hazafelé. A halálfalók és az aurorok pedig egymásnak estek… Az eső elállt és az égen megjelentek a csillagok és a telihold. Nem sokkal később valaki felküldte a Sötét Jegyet, ami most ijesztően fénylett a vérbe borult város fölött.

Éjszakába nyúlóan folyt a harc. Közben persze érkezett erősítés mindkét oldalról. A halálfalók üvöltve üdvözölték a vérfarkasokat, akik szintén ki akarták venni a részüket a „marcangolásból". Jöttek továbbá vámpírok, dementorok, trollok és mindenféle aljanép. Az aurorok hátrálni kezdtek, mikor felismerték a túlerőt. Mire megérkezett a Főnix Rendjének teljes tagsága, már alig tudták tattani magukat. De Dumbledore jelenléte növelte esélyeiket, legalábbis amíg Voldemort maga a helyszínre nem sietett. A harcoló felek párokra szakadtak és átkozták, ütötték, verték, rúgták, csépelték egymást, ahol érték. Lupin nem alakult át vérfarkassá, hála Piton főzetének, hanem emberként részt tudott venni a harcban. Kijött mindenki, aki élt és mozgott, már nem csak aurorok, hanem mindenki, aki pálcát tudott forgatni. Itt volt a Weasley család majdnem összes férfi tagja (Ron kivételével), a roxforti tanárok többsége, minisztériumi varázslók és boszorkányok. Mindannyiukat váratlanul érte a brutális támadás és felkészületlenül jöttek el most harcolni. Az ellenállás - tudták jó mindannyian – nem tarthatott sokáig. Épp csak addig, amíg a szerencsétlen védtelen muglik haza nem sietnek.

Dumbledore-t lekötötte Voldemort, Piton pedig szembe került a totálisan meglepődött Lucius Malfoy-al. Amaz meg mert volna esküdni, hogy Piton halott, hiszen ő temette el, így a megrökönyödését Piton könnyedén kihasználta. Spherestud épp Bellatrixot hajkurászta – törleszteni akart a karácsonyi átkozódásáért. McGalagony a két Lestrange-al küzdött derekasan… de nem volt egységes stratégia, nem volt ötletük sem hátterük. Nem volt hova visszavonulni. A másik oldalon pedig a varázsvilág összes mocska felsorakozott ellenük. Voldemortnak mindez nem volt egyéb, mint erőfelmérés. A vérfarkasok óriási pusztítást végeztek, főleg a kezdő aurorok között. Percenként lehetett hallani áldozataik utolsó sikolyát és a csontok hátborzongató roppanását, ahogy a hatalmas álkapcsok összezáródtak. A dementorok is elemükben voltak. Élőhalott emberek tucatjai jelezték útjukat a tömegen keresztül. London még talán sosem látott ilyen csatát. És korahajnalra megérkezett a mugli hadsereg és lőni kezdte London belvárosát…

A Roxfortban sápadtan ültek a gyerekek a Griffendél-torony klubhelyiségében. Nem sokkal a vacsora után jött a szörnyű hír, hogy Voldemort megtámadta Londont. Először azt hitték, csak kacsa, vagy valaki túloz, de aztán Dumbledore berontott, intett a tanár kollégáknak, fojtott hangon beszámolt valamiről, Hagridra bízta az iskolát azzal a kikötéssel, hogy senki sem mehet sehová és aztán elrohant nyomában a tanári karral. Piton épphogy csak odaintett Harrynek és aztán már el is tűntek. És később jött csak a hír, hogy miért. Így Harry újra, ugyan úgy, mint nyáron édesapja életéért aggódott és várta a hajnalt. Valahogy a hajnal és a napfelkelte reményt adott arra, hogy viszont látja. Spherestud kislánya is bemászott hozzájuk éjjel sírva és végül is ott is maradt. Hermione sem találta a helyét. Percenként felállt, leült, elindult baglyot küldeni, aztán inkább visszafordult. A szülei Londonban éltek, bármi érhette őket is. Az éjszaka mindennél hosszabb volt. Harry percenként nézett az órájára. Még csak fél egy volt. Aztán nem bírta tovább. Egyszerűen nem volt képes tovább a fenekén ülni és várni az apja halálhírét. Tudta, hogy felelőtlenség, amit tesz, de nem érdekelte. Felpattant, és Ronnal a nyomában felrohant a hálószobájába, magára kapta a ruháit, kezébe fogta a pálcáját és kirohant. Ron szintén. Mire leért szembe találta magát a felöltözött Hermioéval, Seamussal, Neville-el és Deannel. Látta a szemükben, hogy ugyan azt gondolják. Nem volt szükségük szavakra – így is értették egymást. Elizabethet Ginnyre bízták, aki gyorsan megölelte mindannyiukat, aztán kiviharzottak az ajtón. Rövid tanakodás után Dumbledore dolgozószobája felé vették az irányt. Harry tudta a jelszót – az öreg elárulta neki, mint tavaly, hogy mindig elérhesse, ha baj van. Sietve felrohantak a csigalépcsőn és feltúrták a szobát hopp-por után kutatva. Már-már úgy tűnt a tervük kudarccal végződik, mikor Neville végre megtalálta. Mély levegőt vettek, majd Harry vett a porból és rövid gondolkodás után a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumot adta meg úti célul. Becsukta a szemét, összeszorította a száját és nemsokára ki is került a tüzes örvényből. A minisztériumban a késői óra ellenére emberek százai rohangáltak fel-alá. Főleg boszorkányok. A fogadótermet ideiglenesen kórházzá alakították, mert a Szent Mungót is támadás érte, ráadásul pillanatok alatt megtelt sebesültekkel, akiket ott már nem lehetett elhelyezni. A támadás őket is váratlanul érte, így inkább a maradékot ide szállították át. Vérző, ájult vagy egyszerűen sokkos emberek hevertek mindenfelé. Akkora volt a fejetlenség, hogy senki sem vett észre Harry érkezését. Nem állt arrébb, így az érkező Hermione leverte a lábáról. Továbbá megérkezett Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ernie McMillan, Hannah Abbott, és Terry Booth is, akik szintén azt keresték, hogyan juthatnának ki Roxfortból. Tisztában voltak vele, hogy veszélyes és, hogy meg is halhatnak. De senkit sem érdekelt közülük. Sietve talpra álltak és megindultak kifelé a látogatók bejáratán. Bezsúfolódtak a kis liftbe és nemsokára kinn voltak a hidegben. Szétnéztek a csendes utcán. Itt senki sem mondta volna, hogy pár száz méterrel arrébb véres csata zajlik. Aztán tompán távolról meghallották az ütegeket. Idegtépő hang volt. Ritmikusan ismétlődő tompa puffanásra emlékeztető hang, amitől még az ember gyomra is megremeg.

Harry – nyomában önkéntes csapatával – arrafelé vette az irányt. Riadt, vérző, zokogó mugli nő jött velük szembe. Harry rákiáltott, hogy hol van a csata, de a nő csak sikoltott egyet és tovább rohant. Ők meg a hangok irányába. Egyre közelebbről hallották. Már egy halkabb, szaporábban pergő hangot is hallottak: a muglik géppuskáját. Befordultak egy sarkon és szembe találták magukat négy rohanó halálfalóval. Gondolkodás nélkül pálcát rántottak és átkot szórtak a portól elvakult emberekre. 9 különböző átok találta telibe őket. A halálfalók meginogtak, aztán puffanva elterültek a kövön. Hermione, mielőtt tovább indultak volna, magához vette a pálcájukat. Alig mentek pár métert, egyszer csak iszonyú erő verte le őket a lábukról. A nyomástól odafönn kitörtek az ablakok és Harry egy pillanatra semmit sem hallott. Csak látta, ahogy társai elterülnek körülötte. Egy tank belőtte a házat, ami mellett épp elhaladtak. A fiatalok feltápászkodtak és vakon, süketen tovább tapogatóztak arrafelé, ahol a csatát sejtették. Hermione elbotlott egy holttestben, aminek nem volt feje. Nagyot sikított, de Harry nem hallotta, csak látta, hogy sikít. Odabotorkált hozzá és átölelte, majd szabályosan elvonszolta onnan. Holttestek hevertek már mindenhol. De nem csak muglik – már varázslók és boszorkányok is a portól felismerhetetlenül. A gyerekek átugráltak rajtuk. Harrynek tisztult a hallása: már halotta az eszelős üvöltést. A hangzavarból olykor-olykor kihallatszott egy-egy átok, de leginkább csak ijesztő sikolyok és vadállati üvöltés. Nem is olyan messze már mozgó emberi alakokat látott. A por a szemébe ment és csípte. Még mindig Hermione kezét szorította és érezte, hogy a lány is szorítja az övét, oldalra nézett. Ron sápadt profilját látta a porból és füstből kirajzolódni. Aztán megint az a zaj. A löveg. Szerencsére messzebb csapódott be, de a föld megremegett tőle. Emberek csoportja rohant el mellette az ellenkező irányba: halálfalók. Utánuk akartak menni, de a látványtól megtorpantak. A sarkon nehézkesen most fordult be egy tank. Harry megragadta Hermionét és Ront és rohanni kezdett valamerre, akármerre, el a tank elől. A halálfalók közben különböző átkokat küldtek a tankra, így az működésképtelenné vált. Nemsokára ki is gyulladt és a kiugráló mugli katonákat pedig lemészárolták. Harry még látta, ahogy Hermione átkot küld az egyik halálfalóra. Aztán befordultak a sarkon és ott voltak a csatamezőn. Halottak. Fekvő emberek mindenhol. Nem messze tőlük végre ismerős alak bontakozott ki a félhomályból: Dumbledore professzor szálfa alakja, de egy pillanat múlva el is tűnt a füstben és a porban. Itt már fojtogató volt a bűz és a füst. A halálfalók felrobbantották a parkoló mugli autókat, és a csatához a lángoló autók szolgáltatták a kísérteties háttérvilágítást. Elszórtan mindenfele párokra szakad harcoló feleket láttak. A holtesteken átugrálva Harry megközelítette őket és átkot küldött a halálfalóra. Aztán még egyre. Most csak az számított, hogy ők megússzák élve és, hogy megtalálja apját, de erre szinte esélye sem volt. Robbanás. A föld megremegett és a nyomás megint leverte Harryt a lábáról. Talpra ugrott és tovább keresgélt. Hermione még mindig a nyomában volt. Ront egyelőre sehol sem látta, aztán végre kiemelkedett a vörös üstök a porból. Valamit ordított, de nem lehetett hallani. Medimágusok rohantak el mellettük, hordágyon egy emberel, akinek nem volt lába. Harry megragadta Hermionét és Ront, Ron pedig Neville-t és tovább küzdötték magukat. Ha halálfalót láttak, szó nélkül megátkozták. Néha feléjük is röppent átok, de a portól nehezen lehetett látni, így majdnem mindig elhibázta a támadó. Mugli katonák egy csoportja éppen leugrált egy égő teherautóról és szembe találta magát egy csoport halálfalóval. A teherautón maradt katona tüzet nyitott rájuk, de eltalálta a zöld fény és holtan bukott előre. A többi katona pedig vaktában lövöldözni kezdett mindenkire, aki nem hozzájuk tartozott. Harryék mögéjük kerültek és onnan, meglepetés-szerűen támadtak a hallfalókra. Néhányat megsebesítettek, a többi, látva, hogy varázslókkal van dolga elmenekült.

A muglik lőállást létesítettek az egyik ház legfelső emeletén és onnan lövöldöztek a lent harcolókra. A lövedékékek Harryék mellett csapódtak a kőbe. Már szinte senki sem tudta, kihez tartozik. És halálfalóból még mindig több volt, mint aurorból. A halálfalók beszorítottak egy csoport embert az egyik ház udvarára. Ők maguk a kapunál helyezkedtek el, és átkokat küldtek befelé és bentről is átkokkal válaszoltak. Harry intett a barátainak.

Hirtelen teljes csönd lett. Mintha valaki lecsavarta volna a hangot. Aztán szinte szelíden megszólalt odafönn a géppuska. Harry érezte a golyó szelét, de nem érdekelte. A kinn álló halálfaló mögé osont és megátkozta. Hermione eközben a kapu bal oldalán leskelődő embert intézte el, Ron pedig a jobboldalit. Még kettő volt beljebb, akik folyamatosan tűz alatt tartották a belső udvart. Velük egyszerre végzett Harry, Hermione, Ron és Neville átka. Ájultan hanyatlottak a földre. Most jól jöttek a sötét varázslatok kivédésén tanultak.

A gyerekek lihegve álltak meg a kapu alatt. Bent csönd volt. Akik bent voltak vagy meghaltak, vagy kivárnak. Harry nem mert benézni. Tudta, hogy rögtön átokkal válaszolnának.

- Van ott valaki? – kiáltotta teli torokból. Persze a válaszhoz nem fűzött túl sok reményt.

- Van ott valaki? - Ordították újra, immár együtt. A hangjukat elnyomta a tank dübörgése.

- Miért, odakint ki van? – kérdezte egy rekedt hang.

- Nem vagyunk halálfalók – sikította Hermione.

- Jöjjön be egyvalaki feltett kézzel, pálca nélkül – rendelkezett az idegen. Végül Hermione mellett döntöttek. A lány odaadta nekik a pálcáját, kezeit magasba emelte és belépett a ház udvarára. Először senkit sem látott, aztán a messzebb lévő sarokban észre vett három embert. Közelebb ment hozzájuk, mire az egyik felsikoltott.

- Miss. Granger, maga az? – kérdezte McGalagony, merthogy ő volt a sikoltozós nő. Hermione bólintott, aztán kiszólt a többieknek. Harry és a két fiú szépen bemasírozott és szégyenlősen megálltak.

- Harry! – üvöltött fel valaki és mire Harry észbe kapott, Piton már ki is rontott a sarokból, elkapta és magához ölelte. Harry meglepődött. Életében először ölelte magához az édesapja. Furcsa, bensőséges érzés járta át. Mindenre számított csak erre nem. Aztán apja eltolta magától.

- Mi a frászt keresel itt? – üvöltötte. Harry erre számított. Elmosolyodott a jóleső, megszokott hangtól. Előjött a harmadik ember is és kiderült, hogy Spherestud az. Ő is morcosan nézett a gyerekekre. McGalagony olyan szúrósan nézett rájuk, mint órán szokta, ha rosszul válaszolnak.

- Halljam, mit keresnek itt?

- Mi csak… - kezdte Hermione. Na most igazán megbánták, hogy ide jöttek.

- Odakinn halálfalók, vérfarkasok és mugli katonák randalíroznak – mondta fojtott hangon Spherestud. Ő is dühösnek tűnt, pedig őt még senki sem látta idegesnek.

- Tudjuk… Mi csak…- kezdte Harry.

- Most mindegy – intette le McGalagony. - Haza kell szállítanunk magukat. Vannak még önökön kívül? – kérdezte élesen.

- Igen… - kezdte vékony hangon Hermione. – még Ernie McMillan, Hannah Abott, Terry Booth, Dean és Seamus. McGalagony láthatóan elsápadt. Piton a fejét csóválta, Spherestud pedig hümmögött, mikor ismét felugatott odakinn a mugli géppuska, befelé az udvarba. A felnőttek elkapták a fiatalokat és a fal mellé húzták őket, Spherestud pedig pálcájával megcélozta a fegyvert és szépen elhallgattatta. Odakinn újult erővel folytatódott a csata. Még mindig a halálfalók álltak jobban. A három felnőtt kikémlelt a kapun, aztán szép sorjában mind kijöttek és megindultak a minisztérium irányába. Alig értek el a sarokig, mikor eléjük toppant Voldemort és a 6 legerősebb halálfalója. Harry sebhelyébe természetesen belehasított a fájdalom, de már nem törődött vele. A düh sokkal erősebben munkált benne. Voldemort meglepett-gúnyosan mérte végig Pitont.

- Lám, lám, lám. A szent család. – kiköpött oldalra az undortól. – mondd csak Piton, hogyan éltél túl megint? – kérdezte csevegve. - És ha már itt tartunk, anyád hogy van? – Piton elöntötte a vak düh. Egy hirtelen mozdulattal maga mögé rántotta Harryt, pont, mint télen. Mellette Spherestud ugyan így tett Hermionéval és Ronnal. Neville végül McGalagony mögé húzódott. Piton megmarkolta a pálcáját. Három hét ellen. Már megint ugyan az… kezdte roppantul unni.

- Takarodj innen Voldemort a csicskáiddal együtt. És ha még egyszer a szádra veszed anyámat, akkor kitépem a nyelved és megetetem veled!

Voldemort csúfondárosan elmosolyodott.

- Meglátom én azt. Védd csak meg annak a mugli ringyónak a fattyát…

- Capitulatus! – üvöltött fel Harry és kilépett Piton háta mögül. A félelme pillanatok alatt messze szállt. Voldemort lassú volt és nem gondolta volna, hogy bárki átkot mer küldeni rá. A pálcája kiröppent a kezéből. Azonban Bellatrix résen volt és egy intéssel visszalebegtette a gazdája kezébe. Mindezt egy rövidke pillanat alatt.

- Próbálkozik a Harry baba – gügyögött idiótán. Nem vette észre, hogy Spherestud csendben elsuttogott kötöző átka a sötétben felé tart, majd a bokája köré tekeredik, és rabul ejti. Bellatrix elvágódott, és hason csúszva megindult Spherestud felé. Az átok közben az egész testét behálózta.

- Eressz el, te mocskos sárvérű! – visította a nő – Azonnal eressz el!

- Adava Keda… - emelte fel a pálcáját Voldemort. – Piton ismét Harry elé állt és pupillája tágra nyílt az ijedtségtől.

- Nem ajánlom, Tom – csendült egy derűs hang. Voldemort elsápadt. A halálfalók tettek egy határozott lépést hátrafel,é mikor Dumbledore-t meglátták.

- Menj innen, vén bolond… – sziszegte határozatlanul Voldemort. Távolról még mindig odahallatszott a csata hangja. Voldemort az esélyeit mérlegelte. A csatát megnyeri, ez biztos, de Dumbledore-t itt, most nem tudja legyőzni.

- Eressze el Bellát – bökött a pálcájával Spherestud felé, aki ösztönösen hátrébb lépett. Dumbledore inkább nem akart kockáztatni: fejével jól láthatóan bólintott, mire Spherestud megszüntette az átkot. Bella gyorsan gazdája mellé takarodott és magában szidta Andrást, de megátkozni nem merte.

- Még nincs vége, kölyök – vetette oda Pitonnak Voldemort, majd a következő pillanatban elhoppanált. Piton felsóhajtott. Észre sem vette, hogy remeg a keze. Már nem tudott olyan hetykén szembe nézni Voldemorttal, mint szerette volna. Illetve tudott, de legbelül félt és az sosem jó. Dumbledore megfogta a könyökét és nagyon sajátságosan nézett rá.

- Siessünk innen! – adta ki a parancsot és most nem tűnt vidámnak.

- De hát… - kezdte McGalagony.

- Tudom, Minerva, de egyszerűen nem bírunk velük. A minisztériumi aurorok is feladták és menekül ki merre lát – ezt olyan keserűen mondta, hogy Harry beleborzongott. – Mi sem tudunk már mit tenni. Felmorzsolnak bennünket.

Valóban, a minisztériumi aurorok menekülőre fogták, miután a létszámuk a felére csökkent. A muglik még mindig tankkal lövöldöztek, bár semmi értelme nem volt.

- És a többiek? – kérdezte Piton.

- Ők is tudják, hogy nincs tovább – Dumbledore megcsóvált a fejt. – Igyekeznünk kell.

Céltudatosan megindult valamerre, a többiek pedig követték. Egy csendesebb mellékutcán rohantak végig, mikor eléjük toppant Dean, Seamus, Ernie, Hannah és Terry Booth. Harry felsóhajtott a megkönnyebbüléstől. Nagy felelőtlenség volt nekik kijönni ide. De egyelőre mind jól vannak és az apja is. Tovább igyekeztek a Minisztérium felé, mikor a következő utcából vérző ember tántorgott ki és összeesett. Lupin volt az. Piton és Spherestud gyorsan két oldalról alá nyúlt és felemelte. Magánál volt, bár a karjából ömlött a vér.

- Eltalált egy olyan mugli izé és ráadásul a pálcám is eltört. – nyöszörögte. – Amúgy is sietnünk kéne, mert egy olyan bazi nagy tank jön erre és lőnek mindenkire, aki nem katona. – tett még hozzá gyorsan.

Már érezték is, hogy reszket a talaj a lábuk alatt. Inkább tovább rohantak. Aztán Dumbledore lefékezett, felkapott egy követ a földről, koncentrált, majd zsupszkulcsot bűvölt a kőből. Intett a gyerekeknek, hogy állják körbe.

- Ez visszavisz titeket az iskolába. És erről még beszélünk holnap – rendelkezett. Aztán a gyerekek megfogták, és szépen visszarepültek az iskolába, Dumbledore dolgozószobájába. A felnőttek pedig folytatták az útjukat a Minisztériumba. A csata zaját egészen hajnalig hallani lehetett, halál sápadt arcok ültek a különleges megbeszélésen a mágiaügyi miniszter irodájában, és az esélyeiket latolgatták. A halottak számát egyelőre felbecsülni sem tudták. A miniszter a lemondásán dolgozott. Nem is tehetett mást ebben a helyzetben. A lehetőségeik korlátozottak voltak. Dumbledore egyelőre azt javasolta, hogy Holloway maradjon a posztján és majd, ha minden adatot világosan látnak, akkor döntsenek. Minden esetre a Minisztérium csúfosat bukott és Dumbledore-nak mindenben igaza lett. Egyszerűen nem voltak képesek szembe nézni ilyen méretű támadással. A törvényes hatalom összeomlani látszott. És nemcsak náluk, hanem a mugli világban is.

Harryék sápadtan, véresen, fáradtan, de büszkén ültek a klubhelyiségükben. Megállták a helyüket és nem estek pánikba – annyira. Olyan izgatottak voltak, hogy képtelenek voltak most lefeküdni aludni. Azon kívül híreket vártak, végre valami konkrét adatot. Harry gyomra remegett az izgalomtól és a rátörő ijedtségtől. Még csak most kezdte felfogni, mibe is keveredett. Ugyanakkor végtelen megkönnyebbülés volt, hogy mindenki él. Csak Hermionét sajnálta. A lány semmit sem tudott meg a szüleiről és a sok holttest csak még jobban ráijesztett. Felállt és átölelte a lányt, jó szorosan. Aztán csatlakozott hozzájuk Ron is és Hermione végre elengedte magát és feltört belőle a zokogás. Lejött Ginny és Elizabeth is és hoztak a konyháról forró teát a többieknek. Reggelig várták Dumbledore-t, de addigra olyan fáradtak lettek, hogy inkább ledőltek aludni. Dumbledore pedig, miután megérkezett, inkább nem keltette fel őket.

A megbeszélés egészen reggelig tartott a Minisztériumban. Igaz, nem nagyon volt miről beszélni. Ekkora támadásra senki nem számított csak Dumbledore. Mikor végre felkelt a nap, kiküldtek egy megerősített járőrt, hogy legalább nézzen körül a helyszínen. Végül is Piton, Spherestud, Mordon és Tonks vállalkozott. Tonks-nak eltört a karja és felrepedt a szája, de komolyabb baja nem történt. Mordon pedig elveszítette valahol a mágikus szemét. Óvatosan indultak el, elvégre a halálfalók bárhol felbukkanhattak, de síri csönd fogadta őket. Nem messze a csata magjától kiégett tank bűzölgött, körülötte halott muglik. Arrább szintén kiégett teherautó és halottak. Mindenütt halottak. Kiértek London egykor gyönyörű belvárosába, de csak romokat, bűzt és halált találtak, de halálfalót egyet sem, legalábbis élőt nem. Kihalt volt a város, mint egy borzalmas karnevál után. Elborzasztó látvány volt. Piton be is tette a „soha többé el nem felejtem" pakkba. A falakról vér csorgott alá. A három férfi szétszóródott és túlélők után kezdett kutatni. Tonks középen marad és feszülten figyelt, de béke honolt mindenhol. Kísérteties halálos nyugalom. A nap is felkelt és álmosan pislogott lefele, mint aki nem is emlékszik, mi volt tegnap és most rácsodálkozik, mekkora kuplerájt okozott az éjszaka. Nem volt sok túlélő. Spherestud talált egy megcsonkított muglit, akiben még volt élet és egy boszorkányt, aki már haldoklott. Piton pedig látott egy ismerősen vörös üstököt. A gyomrában szokatlan hideget érzett. Közelebb ment: a Weasley család harmadik számú gyermeke, Percy volt az. Kifacsarodott végtagokkal hevert a kövön saját vérébe fulladva. Piton levette a saját köpenyét és letakarta vele a fiatalembert. Tovább keresgélt és megtalálta Weasley-ék legidősebb fiát. Bill élt még, bár nem volt magánál. De legalább élt. Piton magában imádkozott, hogy ma már több halott Weasley-t ne találjon. Így is rémes lesz közölni. Miután a túlélőket összehordták középre, varázsoltak egy hatalmas hordágyat és feltették rá őket. Összesen hetet találtak, de kettő már haldoklott. Magukkal vitték Percy-t is. A családja biztosan szeretné eltemetni. Útközben felszedtek még egy sebesült katonát, aztán elhagyták a romokat és visszatértek a Minisztériumba. Piton megkereste Arthurt és legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére élve találta őt is és a többi fiát is. Arthuron látszott, hogy már tudja. Üres tekintettel meredt maga elé. Mellette az ikrek és Charley ültek halálosan kimerülve. Mrs. Weasley a sarokban szipogott, miközben kötést készített elő férje és fiai számára. Piton nyelt egy nagyot és közelebb lépett.

- Arthur! – Mr. Weasley felnézett, de látszott, hogy keveset fog fel a külvilágból. – Arthur! Én... én… - soha senkivel nem közölt még halálhírt. Azt sem tudta hol is kezdje. – én megtaláltam Percy-t… Mrs. Weasley felzokogott. – és nagyon sajnálom… én tényleg… izé… visszahoztam…

- Köszönöm, Perselus – suttogta Arthur.

- És még megtaláltam Billt is, de ő jól van…

- Tessék? – sikított fel az asszony. – Mit mondott?

- Bill él – szögezte le Piton és kezdte roppantul vacakul érezni magát. – Csak nincs magánál.

- Él? Él? Hallod, Arthur? Legalább egyikük él. – és Mrs. Weasley elmosolyodott a könnyein át is. Megölelte Pitont, aki megpróbált tiltakozni ellene, aztán elengedte és Piton gyorsan kereket oldott. Eszébe jutott, hogy kerek egy napja nem aludt. A fáradtság hirtelen tört rá. Feljebb ment pár emelettel és megtalálta Spherestudot, aki egy széken bóbiskolt. Bűvölt hát magának egy másik széket és szép csendben elszunyókált barátja mellett.


	18. Chapter 18

_**18. fejezet**_

Délutánra világossá vált, hogy a helyzet tarthatatlan. A halott civilek számát megbecsülni sem tudták, de el is tűnt jó néhány. A katonák és rendőrök vesztesége 2500-2800 fő körül alakult összesen. A hadsereg semmit sem ért. Csak elpusztította a belvárost, de semmi haszna nem volt. Az egész kiküldött állományt megsemmisítették a támadók. A mugli miniszterelnök a lemondását fontolgatta. Egy éjszaka alatt megőszült és remegni kezdett a keze. Még egy ilyen támadás és evakuálni kell egész Londont, kezdve a királyi családdal. Őket már másnap reggel felkérték, hogy távozzanak vidékre, becses személyüket védendő. A kormány és a parlament egész nap ülésezett és délutánra statáriumot rendeltek el, amíg a rendkívüli állapotok tartanak. A kijárási tilalom sötétedéskor kezdődött és másnap reggelig tartott, de amúgy is kevesen mászkáltak az utcán. Az embereket sokkolták a történtek. A csatáról tudósított a BBC is mindaddig, amíg a munkatársukat meg nem gyilkolta egy halálfaló. Az utolsó rögzített kép éppen az ő halála volt. Mindenki pánikba esett. Másnap csak elvétve lehetett muglit látni az utcán és az is inkább csak mentős volt vörös kereszttel a karján.

A Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban döntés született arról, hogy egyelőre nem vonulnak ki, hanem járőrözni kezdenek a városban. Nem hagyhatták magukra a muglikat. Ezzel nem tudnak egyedül szembe nézni. A varázsló társadalom egy része pedig már másnap ismét külföldre távozott. A miniszter ugyan megtiltotta az emigrálást eme vészterhes órán, de ettől függetlenül menekült mindenki, aki nem volt auror vagy medimágus. Azokra itthon volt szükség. A mágiaügyi miniszter a varázsló társadalmon belül is kijárási tilalmat rendelt el mindazoknak, akik nem járőröznek éppen. A járőrök hármasával-négyesével kezdték a szolgálatot. Mindenkit befogtak, aki élt és mozgott. Piton Spherestuddal és Lupinnal került egy csapatba. Legalább ismerősökkel. Nem állította volna, hogy nem fél, ha most megkérdezik, de inkább nem vallotta be. Mivel senki sem kérdezte. Spherestud szerzett valahonnan vodkát és azt szopogatták a hideg ellen. Az időjárás is, mintha ellenük lenne. Éjjel már fagyott is, olyan hideg volt. A kiégett autók és tankok és a sok még mindig kinn heverő holttest nem tette túl otthonossá az utcát. Egyelőre béke volt bár még alig múlt kilenc óra. Piton tartott tőle, hogy nem ússzák meg ennyivel, valamint az a rémes érzése támadt a gyomra tájékán, hogy a halállal packázik, mert ahelyett, hogy haza takarodna, itt ácsorog a mínusz öt fokban és Voldemort bácsikáját várja. Néha távolról felhangzott egy-egy őrjárat rekedt kiabálása, de ez volt az összes zaj este. Így jött el az éjfél…

Éjfélkor még mindig kinn álltak. A sok sebesült és halott miatt nem volt váltás. Tettek egy nagy kört úgy negyedóránként, de ez volt minden mozgásuk. Teljesen átfagytak már. Még a nyomorult vodka sem segített és Piton nem is igazán kívánta amióta nyáron rosszul lett tőle. Legszívesebben tényleg haza ment volna és hagyta volna a hülye muglikat a francba. Oldják meg, ahogy tudják, őt nem érdekli. De ilyet persze tisztességes ember nem mond, inkább tűrte a hideget és a fagyot.

A Westminster palota felé sétáltak, mert az ő feladatuk volt a mugli politikusokat is szemmel tartani, mikor gyanús csoportra lettek figyelmesek. Idejük sem maradt reagálni, mikor oldalról rájuk rontott egy tucat halálfaló. Piton már meg sem lepődött, inkább csak kicsit megijedt. Mellette Spherestud is láthatóan elsápadt és nyelt egy nagyot, de minden esetre halványan Pitonra és Lupinra mosolygott. Azonnal felküldték a segítség kérő rakétákat és addig is a Westminster palota főkapuja alól tartották tűz alatt a teret. A palotába nem lehetett hoppanálni - ezt Dumbledore már délelőtt elintézte - és bűbájokkal erősítették meg, így varázsló csak kívülről hatolhatott be. Ezt kellett megakadályozniuk. A halálfalók egyébként nem erőltették meg magukat, csak néha átkozódtak vissza. Nagyjából tíz perccel később a halálra rémült kormányőrök is tüzet nyitottak szánalmas mugli fegyvereikkel a halálfalókra. Kintről durva röhögés hallatszott a kapu alá. Piton égnek emelt a szemét, Spherestud pedig megunva a felesleges fegyverropogást, óriáskiflivé bűvölte a megszeppent mugli pisztolyát, aztán kikapta a kezéből és jóízűen falatozni kezdett. Piton úgy nézett rá, mintha barátja legalábbis közveszélyes őrült lenne.

- Most mit nézel? Reggel óta egy falatot sem ettem – védekezett barátja megrovó pillantása ellen. Végül Piton megvonta a vállát, kilőtt néhány átkot és elmarta Spherestud kiflijének a felét. Lupin halkan felnevetett. A feszültség, ami a halálfalók érkezésével jött, kezdett feloldódni.

- Ti súlyosan sérültek vagytok, ugye tudjátok? – kérdezte félig szigorúan Lupin. Spherestud nem felet, túl nagy falat kifli volt a szájában, de Piton csak vállat vont.

- Üres gyomorral nem lehet kaszabolni – közölte mély meggyőződéssel. – Különben is… marha jól állunk ám… ha a halálfalók rájönnek, hogy a minisztérium még ennivalóról sem képes gondoskodni… hát akkor csak ki kell éhezetniük minket. - miután befejezte, gyorsan visszaállt a kapuba és körbe kémlelt. A halálfalók még a közelben voltak, hallatszott a hangjuk. Nekik pedig mindenképp meg kell védeniük a mugli minisztereket, de túl kevesen voltak. Viszont a halálfalók semmit sem csináltak, csak nem engedték ki őket a kapuból. Akárhányszor megjelent valamelyikük, rögtön átkok tucatjai repültek feléjük. Az egyik óvatlan kormányőrt el is találta egy daraboló-átok és leszakadt a feje. Tett még két lépést, aztán összeesett. Lupin a szája elé kapta a kezét és elfordult. A maradék kormányőr, körülbelül 30 fő pedig eszelős lövöldözésbe kezdett.

Végre megérkezett az erősítés. Vagy 100 auror lepte el hirtelen a palota környékét és elkezdték kiszorítani a halálfalókat, ám azok egy pillanattal később már ott sem voltak. Mordon, a kirendelt aurorok ideiglenes parancsnoka úgy határozott, hogy 30 embert a palota környékén hagy, a többivel pedig tovább járőröznek, mikor a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium irányából először csak egy, majd egyre gyakrabban felröppenő piros jelző bűbájok jelezték, hogy baj van.

Mindenki egy emberként indult a Minisztérium irányába. Villámgyorsan elhoppanáltak, 10 ember hagyva a mugliknál. Mire odaértek lángolt az épület, de ezt kívülről nem lehetett látni, csak az itt-ott kiszivárgó füstből lehetett tudni. Legalább olyan pokoli csata fogadta őket, mint tegnap, csak most legalább nem voltak itt a muglik. Bentről eszelős ordítás hallatszott ki és nem lehetett bejutni. A Minisztérium épületét körbe vették a halálfalók és megátkoztak mindenkit, aki arra járt. Mordon a kis seregével a közeli utcában dekkolt, és várta az alkalmat, de a halálfalók még mindig rengetegen voltak, azon kívül megtalálták őket a dementorok. Az amúgy is hideg levegő egyszerre szinte halotti hidegé vált. Érezhetően csökkent a hőmérséklet és Pitonnak eszébe jutott a mamája halála, olyan elevenen, mint mikor végig nézették vele. Rázta a borzasztó, csontig hatoló hideg. Mellette András nyögött valamit a saját szüleiről, akiket szintén Voldemort gyilkolt meg, aztán Piton meglátta a dementorokat. Először csak három úszott be a ki mellékutcába, aztán mögötte feltűnt a többi is. Több tízen, több százan. Piton pánikba esett. A mamája sikolya egyre erősebben visszhangzott a fejében és újra hallotta Voldemort eszelős kacagását is. Pálcát rántott és megpróbált egy szép emlékre koncentrálni, egyetlen apró szép emlék. És nem volt a fejében egy sem, semmi csak az a brutális gyilkosság. A dementorok közelebb úsztak. Páran patrónus bűbájt lőttek feléjük. Ezüstös átlátszó ló, oroszlán, zebra, sas… András mellette megragadta a karját és valamit a fülébe üvöltött, de nem hallotta. Egy szép emlék, csak egyetlen szép emlék kellene… olyan hideg volt. Perselus ásított és érezte, hogy a föld húzza lefelé. Nem baj, hogy hideg. Csak kicsit lefeküdni és összekuporodni… András ismét megragadta és szó szerint vonszolni kezdte magával. Tisztult a feje. Az ezüstös ló állt közöttük és a dementorok között: András patrónusa. Körülötte majdnem mindenki megidézte a sajátját, és most szépen kezdték visszaszorítani a dementorokat. Nem engedték maguk közé őket. Lassan elérték azt az utcát, ahol a minisztérium volt.

Ebben a pillanatban óriási robbanás rázta meg a környező házakat. Piton hátra tántorodott és végre teljesen kitisztult a feje. A minisztériumi épület úgy, ahogy volt, eltűnt a föld színéről és a benn lévők kiszabadultak. Dumbledore lerobbantotta a fejük fölül az épületet. A halálfalók rögtön rájuk rontottak. A két tábor megint összekeveredett. Bent a minisztériumban már nagy pusztítást végeztek a halálfalók, de a kint lévőkre nem számítottak, akik most vadállati dühvel vetették bele magukat a harcba. A mágiaügyi miniszter is harcolt. Ott állt Dumbledore oldalán és hősiesen küzdött. Piton látta, amint Mrs. Weasley egy anyatigris haragjával átkozza darabokra az egyik halálfalót, aki pálcát mert fogni az egyik ikerre. Elvakultan folyt a harc. Eddig is az életük volt a tét, de innen már többé nem volt vissza út.

Eközben a dementorok és a vérfarkasok emberi alakban mugli házakat támadtak meg. Mindenkit lekaszaboltak, akit csak értek. Az aurorokat lekötötte a saját harcuk, a mugli rendőrök pedig tehetetlenek voltak. London ismét pokollá változott. Mindenfelé menekülő embereket lehetett látni. Rohant ki merre látott. A dementorok beszabadultak a mugli kórházakba és kedvükre lakmározhattak. A mugli miniszterelnök kezét tördelve állt az ablakban és folytak a könnyei, ahogy a hangokat hallgatta. Egyszerűen semmit sem tehetett. Bevethette a katonákat, csak, hogy tegyen valamit, de nagyon jól tudta, hogy tehetetlenek ők is. Végül mégis a mozgósítás mellett döntött. Képtelen volt ölbe tett kézzel ülni.

A harcok hajnalig folytatódtak. Akkor aztán a mágiaügyi miniszter végső kétségbe esésében elrikkantotta magát, hogy meneküljön ki merre lát. A hír szájról szájra terjedt és kétségbe ejtette a harcoló aurorokat. Látták, amint a miniszter elmenekül. Nyomában még pár megmaradt minisztériumi osztályvezető. Aztán először csak egy, majd még egy s végül aurorok tucatjai tették le a pálcájukat. A halálfalók üdvrivalgással fogadták a váratlan fejleményt. Egyedül csak a Főnix Rendjének elszánt tagjai küzdöttek még a minisztérium romjainak másik felén. A halálfalók jó része ellenük fordult így nekik sem volt választásuk, de ők nem adták meg magukat. Dumbledore végig nézett mocskos, véres, fáradt alakulatán és tudta, hogy már nincs tovább. A halálfalók kezdték bekeríteni őket és ott álltak egy egyre szűkülő körben, ahonnan nem volt kiút. Tudták, hogy őket lemészárolják, nekik nincs kegyelem, még ha megadják magukat, akkor sem, de ők nem adják fel. Inkább a halál. Dumbledore jelzett nekik – legalábbis csak remélhette, hogy fel is fogták a jelzését. Aztán pálcájából sötét vöröses-barna füst tört elő és elvakította a halálfalókat. A halálfalók rögtön oszlatni kezdték a füstöt. Furcsa módon a Főnix Rendjének tagjai tisztán láttak így is.

- És most aztán fusson, ki merre lát! – rendelkezett az öreg mágus. – Találkozunk a Roxfortban. – Azzal még több füstöt eregetett, hogy a halálfalók ne lássák őket és ne tudjanak hoppanálás gátló átkot küldeni rájuk. Nem telt bele egy perc és a Rend tagjai szinte egyszerre hoppanáltak el. Néhányukat – Pitont, Andrást, Lupint és még pár embert, akik a kör szélén álltak – így is eltalálta a hoppanálás gátló átok, amit a halálfalók csak úgy vaktában szórtak szét. Piton villámgyorsan döntött. Megragadta Andrást s Lupint és megindult a halálfalók tömött fala felé. Ő jól látott, míg ellenségei semmit. Hoppanálni nem tud, de… a legközelebbi halálfalót kirobbantotta az útjából és mellette így tett András is és Lupin is. A halálfalók vakon tapogatózva közelítettek feléjük. Egyetlen lehetőségként elkábították őket és letépték a maszkjukat. Még ha ki is jutnak, odakinn több száz halálfaló várja őket. Feltették a rémes maszkot és összekapaszkodva megindultak kifelé s barna ködből, ami lassan el is tisztult.

Kiértek a körből, de senki sem bántotta őket. Az álca bejött. Szép lassan indultak el kifelé a halálfalók közül. Útközben még látták, ahogy a halálfalók Voldemort vezetésével lefegyverzik az aurorokat. Szemük láttára végeztek ki két aurort, akik nem adták át a pálcájukat. Hetykén – bár remegő gyomorral – átlépték a holttesteken és megindultak valamerre, mikor egy ismerős hang utánuk kiabált.

- Ti nem akarjátok? – kérdezte érdesen. A hangján hallatszott, hogy már nem józan. Visszanéztek és Lucius Malfoyt látták, amint feléjük integet.

- Mit? – kérdezett vissza Piton elsőként visszanyerve a lélekjelenlétét.

- Kinyírni néhányat? – mutatott a lefegyverzett, meztelenre vetkőztetett, didergő aurorokra mutatva. – A nőkkel mást is tehettek – és cinkosan kacsintott hozzá.

- Hülye állat – suttogta Piton mellett András. Piton a lábára lépett, hogy hallgasson.

- Bocs, én ma már eleget szórakoztam… - és megtoldotta egy színpadi ásítással. – de ha megtennéd, hogy… - elhallgatott. A szerencsétlen aurorok között kiszúrta ugyanis Nymphadora Tonksot, aki reszketve és zokogva állt, karjaival próbálva takargatni meztelenségét.

- Illetve meggondoltam. Az kell ott – pálcájával a lányra bökött. Lupin halkan felvonyított mellette, ahogy szemével követte Piton pálcáját. Malfoy grimaszolva végig mérte Tonksot, aztán vállat vont.

- Kicsit satnya. De ha neked ez kell…

- Kösz, de a véleményed tartsd meg magadnak. Remekül elszórakozunk majd vele, igaz fiúk? – a másik kettő kényszeredetten bólintott és megpróbáltak nevetni is, de inkább csak erőltetett köhögés-szerű hang jött ki a torkukon.

- Mi bajuk van? – kötekedett Malfoy.

- Újak még. De derekasan megállták a helyüket.

Piton már bánta, hogy bele ment ebbe a beszélgetésbe, de egyszerűen nem akarta itt hagyni Tonksot nekik. Lassan közelebb sétált a lányhoz és remélte, hogy nem remeg a keze-lába. Felemelte Tonks állát és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Az átkozott maszktól felismerhetetlenné vált és csak remélhette, hogy Tonks annyira fél, hogy nem csinál semmi hülyeséget. De a lány nem volt gyáva. Dühtől fénylő szemmel meredt Pitonra, aztán egy mozdulattal letépte a maszkját és leköpte. Piton meg ott állt és megfagyott benne a vér. Háttal állt Luciusnak, de előbb-utóbb meg kell fordulnia. Tonks elkerekedett szemmel bámulta egy darabig. Nem értette, mi folyik itt. Piton mégis halálfaló, vagy csak álca? A férfi megragadta a karját és vonszolni kezdte. Nem tehetett mást. Malfoy minden mozdulatát figyelte. Gyanús volt neki ez az egész. Annyira még nem volt részeg, hogy ne ismerje fel Pitont. Most ugyan még nem ismerte fel, de ismerős volt neki a férfi flegma hangja, mozdulatai, hidegvérű nyugalma. Piton lehajtotta a fejét mikor mellé ért, de Malfoy megfogta a karját. Piton megtorpant. A „nagy" Lucius Malfoy mellett csaknem mehet el szó nélkül. Barátai aggódva bámulták. András megszorította a pálcáját a köpenye alatt, Lupin ugyan így tett. Egymásra néztek. Még a maszkon keresztül is kivették a másik szemének lázas csillogását. Most csak Malfoy van itt. A többi jó pár méterrel arrébb randalírozik. Az aurorokat kapacitálták, hogy álljanak át hozzájuk, a „sárvérűeket" pedig egyszerűen legyilkolták. Malfoy lehajolt és Piton arcába bámult. Éveknek tűnő pillanatig farkasszemet néztek, aztán Lucius elbődült és a többi halálfaló felkapta a fejét. András átkot küldött Malfoyra, de a férfi éppen odébb lépett, így csak súrolta. Piton kiszabadította magát és szorosan tartva Tonks karját rohanni kezdett végig a sötét utcán, nyomában barátaival. A halálfalók utánuk vetették magukat. Egyre közelebbről hallatszott a bakancsaik csattanása. Ők pedig nem tudtak hoppanálni.

Kicsi térre értek, ahol meglepő béke honolt. Gyorsan behúzódtak egy kapuba és várták a halálfalókat. Tonks csendben zokogott Lupin karjaiban. Remus ráterítette a meztelen lányra a köpenyét. Piton az esélyeiket latolgatta. A halálfalók közben megérkeztek a kis térre és tanácstalanul körbe néztek. Csak hatan voltak – köztük a vérző karú Malfoy. Ők pedig hárman. Tonks-nak elvették a pálcáját, így ő szóba sem jöhetett. A halálfalók – szerencsére – kettéváltak és elkezdték módszeresen átvizsgálni a kapualjakat. Sajnos csak négy volt, így nemsokára rájuk is sor kerül. Piton elszántan kilépett és megátkozta Malfoyt, aki élettelenül terült el a földön, aztán még egy halálfalót. András szintén elintézett kettőt, Lupin pedig megátkozott még egyet. A maradék futásnak eredt. Piton már-már fellélegzett, mikor újabb halálfalók törtek be a térre és az egyikük a falhoz csapta. Érezte, hogy eltörik a bordája, ugyan az, mint nyáron. Az átok iszonyú erővel sajtolta a falhoz. Barátai a többi halálfalóval küzdöttek. András már leterített egyet így most egy-egy jutott mindkettejüknek, és még az, aki Perselust fogva tartotta. Ekkor kirontott Tonks, és rávetette magát Piton fogva tartójára. Leteperte, így az árok megszűnt. Piton talpra kecmergett és a pálcája után kapott. Majdnem elérte, mikor valaki – egy újabb halálfaló - rátaposott és ketté törte. Ugyan ebben a pillanatban egy másik lefegyverezte az éppen küzdő Andrást. Lupint pedig sarokba szorították, de még nem adta fel. Piton felpattant és nem törődve a tüdejébe nyilalló fájdalommal rávetette magát a legközelebbi halálfalóra és maga alá gyűrte, majd párszor földhöz csapta a fejét. Érezte a meleg vért végig ömleni a kezén. Tonks közben ugyan ezzel a módszerrel intézte el Piton előző támadóját. Végül Lupin is lefegyverezte a saját halálfalóját, de a csatában ő is elveszítette a pálcáját. Most ott álltak pálca nélkül, de élve. És a halálfalók is elfogytak – egyelőre. Az utcából megint rohanó léptek zaját hallották, de inkább nem várták meg, hogy utolérjék őket. Futni kezdtek, maguk sem tudták merre. Rohantak, hogy csak a lábuk bírta. Piton tüdejébe pillanatonként mart bele a fájdalom, de nem érdekelte. Majd fuldoklik, ha megálltak. Futottak, ameddig bírtak. Egy idő után nem hallották már a zajt a hátuk mögül, de nem álltak meg akkor sem. Csak mikor végre szürkülni kezdte az ég keleten. Akkor megálltak és percekig lihegtek. András lehajolt és az oldalára szorította a kezét. Piton pedig nem kapott levegőt. Sípolt a tüdeje és lassan úgy érezte, megfullad. Egy falnak támaszkodott és lecsúszott mellette. Mély levegőt vett, de csak jobban fájt. Végül köhögni kezdett. Szája elé kapta a kezét és valami meleget érzett kibukkanni a szájából. Megnézte: vér volt. A bordája megsértette a tüdejét. Köhögött még párat, aztán jobban lett. András a kezét nyújtotta, hogy felsegítse.

- És most? – kérdezte még mindig rekedten a futástól. Piton még nem bírt beszélni, így csak a fejét rázta. Lupin tanácstalanul körül nézett.

- Jó lenne tudni, hogy hol vagyunk.

- És, hogy hogyan jutunk vissza Roxfortba – tette hozzá András. Tonks a falhoz támaszkodott és még mindig sokkos állapotba meredt maga elé. Piton újra köhögni kezdett.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte András. Piton bólintott, aztán gyorsan a ruhájába törölte a véres kezét.

- Jól – suttogta rekedten – csak az a barom megint eltörte a bordámat. Egyébként én nem lakom messze innen – tette hozzá –, ott meghúzhatjuk magunkat, amíg ki nem derül, mi van. – a többiek rábólintottak. Tovább indultak de már nem futva. A Nap ezen a napon nem kelt fel, legalábbis nem került elő. Vastag, szürkés-fehér nagyhasú hófelhők jöttek északról és egész napra itt maradtak. Hiába volt már reggel fél hét, még mindig szinte éjszakai sötétség uralkodott, de ezt Pitonék nem bánták.

Errefelé csendes és kihalt volt a város. Az ipari körzetben jártak. Undok, bűzös mocskos gyárak és koromtól fekete, barátságtalan lakóházak között. Egy-két ablakban lámpafény pislákolt, de amúgy csönd volt. A vasúti sín mellett sétáltak. Piton kinyújtotta a kezét és mutatta, merre kell menni. A töltés magasabban emelkedett és mellette felverte a gaz az utat. Elgyötörten és kiüresedve ballagtak tovább. Egy helyen, ahol a töltés le volt járva, Piton átvezette őket a síneken. Aztán halkan pukkant valami… egymásra néztek. Épphogy leértek a sínekről, mikor valakik nem messze tőlük, pár méterre hoppanáltak. Mind a négyen egyszerre lapultak a magas töltés oldalához és áldották a rossz időjárást. Szinte levegőt sem mertek venni. Remélték, hogy onnan, ahol azok állnak, nem lehet ide látni. Árnyként lapultak, igyekeztek szinte beleolvadni a szürke kavicsokba. Hosszú idő múlva azok ott tovább indultak – feléjük. Piton szíve a torkában dobogott és érezte, hogy köhögnie kell. Pont fölöttük megálltak és már a beszédüket is hallani lehetett.

- Én erre láttam őket, de most eltűntek…

- Azok lehettek mások is, menekülő, hitvány muglik...

- Leszarom, merre ment Piton… menjünk inkább vissza… semmi kedvem itt találkozni vele…

- Ja! Majd aszondjuk, nem láttuk őket! – undok röhögés hangzott fel.

Piton és András egymásra meredt a félhomályban. András zavartan megrázta a fejét és minden félelem érzete messze szállt. Ezek túl sötétek voltak ahhoz, hogy megtalálják őket. Tovább is sétáltak, majd nem messze halk pukkanás kíséretében eltűntek. Pitonék megkönnyebbülten feltápászkodtak, és sietve folytatták útjukat. Komor kétemeletes kőépületek között, szűk utcákon vezetett az útjuk. A felhők hasa szinte a földet söpörte – havazni fog ma még. Az esőtől latyakos utca undokul cuppogott a lábuk alatt. A következő keresztutcán jobbra fordultak és végre megérkeztek. Piton átvezette őket a sötét belső udvaron, aztán megtorpant. Az ajtó tárva-nyitva állt, az ablak felfeszítve. A többiek köré gyűltek. Piton közelebb lépet és belökte az ajtót. Az nagyot nyikordult. A kis csapat ösztönösen hátrébb lépett egye. Perselus bekukucskált és belépett. Odabent síri csönd és nyugalom fogadta. Sehol senki. Körbe járta az apró lakást, de senkit sem talált ott. A bútorokat vastagon belepte a por. Látszott, hogy régóta nem járt arra senki sem. Végül mind bejöttek és András meg Lupin visszatették az ablakot, Piton meg becsukta az ajtót. Odabent is pokoli hideg volt. A bútorok össze-vissza dobálva, a jegyzetek, könyvek széthányva. Piton felállítgatta a bútorokat és András segítségével a helyükre tologatta őket, aztán hulla fáradtan a kopott kanapéra rogytak. Percekig senki sem szólt, csak csendes zihálásuk hallatszott és Tonks még mindig fojtott zokogása.

- Biztos még nyáron szedték így szét… Mikor vendégszerepeltél Voldemortnál – utalt András a lakás állapotára.

- Eegen. Valószínű. Minden esetre itt nem maradhatunk sokáig…

- Bármikor visszajöhetnek – jegyezte meg suttogva Lupin.

- Én nem megyek sehova… nem megyek sehova – Tonks riadtan ingatta a fejét.

- Semmi baj – suttogta Lupin és átölelte e reszkető lányt. Piton felpattant és kiment a kis kamrába, ami a konyhából nyílt. A halálfalók itt is majdnem mindent szétszedtek. A bájitalos üvegcséi széttörve hevertek a kövön, Piton benyitott a kamrába és elkeseredetten megcsóválta a fejét. Mellette András feje is megjelent.

- Szép kis pusztítás…

- Nem az a baj, hanem a boraim… ó nézd!! – azzal Piton lehajolt valamiért, majd felegyenesedett és diadalmasan a magasba emelt két palack vörösbort. – Sokkal több volt, de gondolom, lenyúlták. – András elvigyorodott.

- De legalább ezek itt maradtak.

Visszamentek a szobába, letették középre a boros palackokat, aztán mindannyian rá meredtek.

- Tudja valaki, hogy kell ezeket kinyitni mágia nélkül?

- Én tudom. De izé… bornyitó kell hozzá. – közölte András. Piton rámeredt. – De persze jó a kés is. Kiment a konyhába és hozott kést, aztán kipiszkált a dugót. Piton addig nagyjából rendet rakott. Felszedegette a könyveket és felállította a bútorokat a hálószobában is. Az éjjeli szekrénye legmélyén pedig rábukkant arra, amit keresett. Egy doboz gyűrött, régi cigarettára. Már csak pár szál volt benne. Régen, fiatalon dohányzott és néha-néha, ha nagyon felbosszantották, akkor nyáron is. De már évekkel ez előtt leszokott, csak ez a pár szál maradt. Nem volt szíve kidobni. Most nagyon jól jött. Mire kiért, András poharakba töltögette a bort. Piton előhalászott egy roggyant cigarettát, megnyálazta és aztán… aztán legszívesebben üvöltött és darabokra átkozott volna mindent. Elgyötörten körülnézett. András furán bámult rá.

- Te… ööö… dohányzol? – kérdezte és Piton enyhén reszkető kezére sandított.

- Nem, dehogyis. Pusztán csak azért tartom a kezemben ezt a cigarettát, mert megy a vörösborhoz. – tajtékzott. – Mellesleg meggyújtani sem tudom…. Gyűlölöm Voldemortot, gyűlölöm, gyűlölöm…

- Nyugi!! – csattant fel András, aztán előhalászta a nadrágzsebéből a kis lapos fém tárgyat és felkattintotta. A végén megjelent egy apró, kékes lángocska és vidáman táncolni kezdett. Piton hálásan nézett barátjára és végre rágyújtott. Mennyei érzés volt, bár kicsit már elszokott tőle.

- Hm? – kínált körbe a maradékot. Lupin elhűlve bámulta, aztán vállat vont és kivett egy szálat. A mai nap után úgy érezte, jár neki ennyi. Tonks is vett és hálásan Pitonra mosolygott.

- Te?

- Én? Én nem dohányzom… bár ha már mind… - végülis András is rágyújtott, de köhögő rohamot kapott tőle. Piton viszont határozottan jobban lett a cigarettától, bár csak lelkileg. A tüdeje megpróbált tiltakozni, de elnyomta magában a feltörő fájdalmat. Aztán ásított egy hatalmasat. A többiek szintén álmosan meredtek maguk elé.

- Talán kicsit pihenjünk és aztán menjünk tovább valamerre – indítványozta András. A többiek rábólintottak.

- Tonks talán te alhatnál a hálószobában. Mi meg itt.

- Nem akarok egyedül maradni. Kérlek… - három férfi egymásra nézett, aztán Piton és András Lupinra. Egy darabig csak bámultak egymásra, azután Lupinnak végre lesett.

- Ja, hogy én? Aludjak vele? – kérdezte kissé riadtan. A másik kettő bólintott. Lupin feltápászkodott, Piton meg takarókat kotort elő a nagyszekrényből. Szerencsére azokat nem vitték el a halálfalók. Kiosztott mindenkinek egy takarót, aztán kereset egy matracot is. Lupin és Tonks eltűntek a hálószájában, ők ketten Andrással meg megágyaztak idekinn és végre… végre vízszintesen volt. Hulla fáradtnak érezte magát. Azon kívül riadtnak, tanácstalannak, hontalannak, elveszettnek, szerencsétlennek, éhesnek, de leginkább fáradtnak. Beburkolózott a takarójába, mert északi-sarki hideg volt és elhatározta, hogy alszik pár órát, aztán felkelti a többieket és eltűnnek innen, mert nem biztonságos, de nem tudott tovább tervezni, mert minden átmenet nélkül mély álomba merült.

Harry, Ron és Hermione az igazgatói iroda előtt ácsorogtak. Dumbledore másnap hajnalban érkezett és roppantul zaklatott volt. Inkább nem keltette fel a gyerekeket, megvárta, míg maguk felébrednek. A rémes hírekkel ráérnek akkor szembesülni. Először meg akarta szidni őket, hogy kiszöktek, de a helyzet azóta sokat változott. Nem tudott elszámolni sem Pitonnal, sem Spherestuddal és a Weasley házaspárról sem tudott egyelőre semmit. Roxmorts falu pedig ideiglenes menekült táborrá változott. Már előző nap érkeztek máguscsaládok és azóta is folyamatosan jöttek mindenhonnan. A Minisztérium, illetve ami megmaradt belőle, áttette a székhelyét az Aranyszarvas nevű fogadóba, ami a városka főterén állt. Átmenetileg a Szent Mungó is evakuálta londoni székházát és sebtiben felállítottak egy óriási sátrat a falu határában. Áthordták a betegeket és a felszerelésből, amit tudtak mozdítani. A falu teljesen felbolydult. Segített mindenki, aki tudott. A Főnix Rendjének mindenre elszánt tagjai felügyelték az evakuálást. A halálfalók most is eltűntek, mint előző nap, de Dumbledore tudta, hogy már nem mennek messze. Kipihenik magukat az esti folytatáshoz. Mindenki iparkodott elhagyni Londont. Nemcsak mágusok, muglik is megindultak.

Mihelyt reggel lett, muglik ezrei indultak vidékre, a tehetősebbek külföldre. A fővárosból kivezető autópályák, vonatok bedugultak. Autóval csak lépésben lehetett közlekedni, vonatra pedig csak nehezen lehetett jegyet kapni. A kormány is kivonult. A miniszterelnök rádió és televízió közleményben bejelentette a rendkívül állapotot és felhívta a lakosság figyelmét arra, hogy életveszélyes Londonban maradni. Azt egyelőre nem mondta, kik támadták meg Angliát. Az emberek csak tippelhettek. Oroszok, vagy közel-keleti terroristák. A halálfalók nem mutatkoztak. Egyelőre hagyták menekülni az embereket. London már így is az övék. A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium kapitulált és a mugli közigazgatás is összeomlott. Ölükbe hullott az egész ország.

A miniszterelnök Párizsba utazott különleges kormányközi értekezletre. A mágiaügyi miniszter is különleges találkozót hívott össze Brüsszelbe. Dönteniük kell, hogy hogyan szorítsák vissza Voldemortot és az ügy már nem tűr halasztást.

Dumbledore fel-alá járkált. Hallotta odakintről, hogy a gyerekek is nyugtalanul járkálnak és inkább behívta őket. Mélyet sóhajtott. Nem sok hiányzott hozzá, hogy azon a végzetes estén nekik is bajuk essen, de szerencsére egészségesek. A három megszeppent fiatal csendben bevonult, mikor ajtót nyitott nekik és libasorban megálltak a tanári asztal előtt. Dumbledore varázsolt három karosszéket. Leültek.

- Eredetileg azért hívattalak ide benneteket, hogy közöljem: borzasztó felelőtlenség volt kimennetek az utcára. Bajotok eshetett volna. Tudom, hogy azt gondoljátok, tudtok már eleget, és hogy talán nincs is esélyünk, de ti még nem készültetek fel. – a gyerekek bólintottak. Az igazgató végül halványan elmosolyodott. – De mindenesetre… nagyon szépen megálltátok a helyeteket. Büszke vagyok rátok. De persze ez nem azt jelenti, hogy legközelebb is elnézem, ha ilyet tesztek. Érthető? – a fiatalok bólintottak és egymásra vigyorogtak.

- Van még valami… nem tudom, hogy mondjam el, de… tegnap is történt egy támadás… - Harry, Ron és Hermione elsápadt. Ők nem is tudták. Csak azt, hogy senki sem jött haza, de hát nyilván dolguk volt még. Újság sem jött… - a Minisztérium kivonult Londonból. Jelenleg itt, Roxmortsban működik. Fel kellett adnunk a fővárost – folytatta az igazgató. Harry megborzongott. Milyen hirtelen jött a változás. Alig két hónapja még teljesen boldogan olvasgatott Spherestud lombházában és örült, hogy nyár van. Most pedig… feladták a fővárost. Olyan rettenetesen baljósan hangzott. Feladni a fővárost… és minden Dumbledore szájából. A nagy Dumbledore, aki soha, de soha nem adja fel. Harry szíve hevesebben kezdett verni. Odakinn a csatamezőn ő nem is fogta fel teljesen, hogy tényleg, visszavonhatatlanul kitört a háború. Tényleg kitört. Az eszével mindig tudta, hogy eljön ez az óra, de a szívével sohasem. Oldalra sandított. Ron az ajkát harapdálta, Hermione pedig könnyes szemmel meredt maga elé. Tudta, hogy mire gondol a lány: biztos a szüleire. Muglik. Mennyi esélyük lehet? Harry fájdalmasan felsóhajtott és megfogta Hermione kezét.

- Harry! Van egy rossz hírem… - „még ennél is rosszabb?"- gondolta magában Harry, de inkább csak kérdőn az igazgatóra nézett. – Perselus… nos…

- Meghalt? – kérdezte Harry és érezte, hogy elfogy a levegője.

- Nem. Csak eltűntek Andrással és Remussal. De valószínűleg élnek, csak rejtőzködnek. – Harry tüdejébe visszatért a levegő. Mikor végeztek, kiszédelgett az irodából. A világ megváltozott. Már nem a barátságosan otthonos roxforti falakat látta, hanem egy rejtekhelyet, ami ebben a pillanatban még véd Voldemorttól, de lehet, hogy holnap már nem. Szédelegve sétáltak vissza a Griffendél-toronyba. Odafönt Ron baglya, Pulipinty várta őket, csőrében egy fekete borítékkal. Ron hulla sápadtan vette ki a madár csőréből és bontotta ki. Némán olvasta végig, aztán a papír zörögve a földre hullott. Ron elejtette. Az ablakhoz tántorodott és kibámult rajta. Barátai mögé léptek.

- Ron? – kérdezte Hermione és megfogta barátja vállát. Ron megfordult.

- Percy meghalt. Bill megsérült. Apa… apa elveszítette az egyik karját… tegnap… - Ron ökölbe szorította a kezét és keményen az ablakpárkányra vágott. – Harry! Öld meg Voldemortot. Aki ilyet bír tenni… ez… - elhallgatott. Harry és Hermione szó nélkül átölelték.

- Megígérem Ron – suttogta Harry. Magában már régen megfogadta, hogy végez Voldemorttal. Gyűlölete elemi erővel lángolt fel benne, ahogy a Weasley családra gondolt. Elképzelte szegény Mrs. Weasleyt és a sérült Mr. Weasleyt. Hermione megint sírni kezdett, Harry pedig már nem tudott mit mondani nekik.

Piton felébredt. Háta és nyaka elgémberedett a földön fekvéstől, de összességében kialudta magát. Kinyitotta a szemét és felült. Az asztalnál András ült és gyertyafénynél olvasott valamit. „Hogy képes még most is olvasni?" – futott át Piton agyán. Kinézett az ablakon. Odakinn sötét volt már. Piton összeráncolta a homlokát. Nem akart ennyit aludni.

- Szia! – köszönt barátjának egy hatalmas ásítás közepette.

- Szia! Kialudtad magad?

- Igen, de miért nem keltettél fel? – kérdezte és fázósan összehúzta magán a takaróját.

- Minek? – kérdezett vissza András. – Minek virrasszunk ketten? Amúgy hoztam enni – fejével egy dagadt papírzacskóra bökött. Piton gyomra hangosan megkordult. András pisztolyból bűvölt óriáskiflije óta nem evett semmit.

- Hogyan?

- Hmm??

- Mármint hogyan szereztél?

- Ó, szerintem megszánt engem a boltos. Feltúrtam a lakásodat és találtam egy galleont és néhány sarlót. Azokat akartam rásózni… de aztán… én nem is tudom, mi van odakinn. Az emberek olyan kedvesek. Mindenki segít mindenkinek. – András felvonta a szemöldökét – Hoztam grillcsirkét, kenyeret, paradicsomot, sajtot, meg még bort. – Piton elvigyorodott, aztán nekilátott lakmározni. András is csatlakozott. Perselus meg is állapította, hogy még soha nem evett ilyen jót. A háború érdekes dolgokat produkál. Az ember elemi dolgoknak kezd el örülni.

- Ja, és leesett az első hó – közölte Spherestud félig teli szájjal –, de már elolvadt. Remélem a halálfalóknak befagy a seggük. – Piton megint elvigyorodott.

Eszébe jutott, hogy nyár óta, amióta Voldemortnál raboskodott nem is nevetett és most jól esett ülni a vak sötétben a földön a hideg lakásában és vigyorogni. Egyszerűen örült, hogy még mindig élt. Minden addigi problémája eltörpült az egész nemzet baja mellett. Ebben mindenki érintett volt és ettől lettek kedvesek az emberek odakinn. Mindenki menekült és tudta, hogy a másik is menekül és ez összehozta őket: együtt a bajban. Nemsokára Lupin is előbújt és Tonks is, aki a pokrócába csavarodva jött elő. Már jobban nézett ki, mint tegnap. Gyújtottak még gyertyákat és szépen leültek falatozni Pitonékhoz.

- Én tegnap meg sem köszöntem, hogy megmentettél –szólalt meg hírtelen Tonks, Perselushoz intézve a szavait. Piton biccentett. – Meg ti is… én… tényleg…

- Bárki megtette volna – szólalt meg András is. A másik kettő csak bólogatott, mert tele volt a szájuk. Miután úgy, ahogy jóllaktak, szépen megtanácskozták, mit is tegyenek.

- Itt nem maradhatunk – szögezte le Piton –, ismerik a lakásomat. Itt is fognak keresni.

- Átmehetünk hozzám, de szerintem nem kellene Londonban maradnunk… - javasolta Lupin

- Hacsak nem akarjuk megalapítani a földalatti ellenállási mozgalmat… - morfondírozott András, de a szeme csillogásán látszott, hogy csak viccel.

- Ja! Így négyen, mi? – kérdezte Piton. – szerintem… ehöm… jelentős veszteségeket okoznánk a halálfalóknak…

- Kiűznénk őket Londonból…

- Ne hülyéskedjetek! Ez most rém komoly! – szólt rájuk Lupin.

- Bocsánat. Igazad van – visszakozott András. – Szóval… hagyjuk el Londont, csak kérdés, hogy mivel?

- Mivel? – kérdezte Tonks.

- Mert én személy szerint nem szeretnék Roxmortsig gyalogolni. – közölte Spherestud.

- Szereznünk kellene pálcát. – vetette fel Lupin

- Oké… szerintetek hogyan szerezzünk pálcát? Kérjük el? – kérdezte csípősen Piton.

- Például lophatnánk…- javasolta Tonks

- Kitől? A halottaktól? Kötve hiszem, hogy náluk hagyják a pálcákat… - csattant fel ismét Piton – szerintem hagyjuk a francba, induljunk el minél előbb és útközben meglátjuk…

- Persze… a fénysugarat! – csattant fel András is – Pálca nélkül találkozni a halálfalókkal ingyen út lesz a Szent Péter szigetekre…- Piton felröhögött.

- Oké. Lopjunk valami járművet. – jött a következő ötlet. A többiek elgondolkoztak.

- Igen, mert azzal legalább el tudjuk hagyni Londont – bólogatott Tonks is. – bár én biztonságban érezném magam, ha lenne pálcánk…

- Ó, én kifejezett jól érzem magamat nélküle – gúnyolódott a szokásos modorában Piton. –, de ha ez téged megnyugtat: megpróbálhatunk szerezni valahonnan pálcát. De ha meghalok, és te nem, akkor életed végéig kísérteni foglak.

- Még mindig itt van a nap kérdése: hogyan szerezzünk pálcát? – kérdezte némileg már ingerülten András. Aztán újra kezdték a vitát a pálcáról és a végén megállapodtak, hogy a megmaradt két álarcukat fogják a cél érdekében felhasználni. Rövid vita után sorsot húztak, hogy kik mennek pálcáért és kik maradnak itt. A sorsolás „nyerteseként" Spherestud és Piton mentek végül varázspálcát kutatni, Lupin és Tonks pedig bezárkóztak.

- Most 9 óra múlt. – Nézett az órájára Spherestud – Ha hajnalig nem jövünk vissza, akkor tünés a városból pálca nélkül is! – a másik kettő bólintott.

Aztán a két barát kilépet a farkasordító hidegbe és megindult vissza a belváros felé. Némán lépkedtek egymás mellett a latyakká olvadt hóban. Illetve az már nem volt hó, csak jéghideg tócsák a betonon. Átmásztak a csúszós síneket, leugrabugráltak a töltés másik oldalán és sietősen tovább indultak. Piton lassan vette a levegőt, mert a csípős hideg – úgy érezte – nem tesz jót agyon gyötört tüdejének. Lassítani azonban nem akart. Egy órával és néhány eltévedéssel később közelebb kerültek a belvároshoz. András lassított és feltették a ronda maszkokat. Most már bárki szembe jöhet. London, a gyönyörű város most leginkább úgy nézett ki, - nos hát igen – mint egy háború sújtotta ország. Holttestek még itt is bőven hevertek. Néhány házból sikítás és durva röhögés hallatszott ki. Egy halálra rémült nő rohant feléjük félmeztelenül, mögötte három halálfaló. Piton inkább oldalra nézett. Gyűlölte a halálfalókat, a nemi erőszakot pedig még annál is jobban. Sietve tovább indultak. A következő sarkon négy örömlány – boszorkány, nem mugli – jött feléjük kacagva. Itt-ott lángoló mugli autók tarkították a háborús képet. A mugli kocsmákból mindenfelé halálfalók szivárogtak elő, hogy könnyítsenek magukon. Persze a kocsmárosok már nem éltek. A legtöbbjüket felakasztották cégérnek. Éles sikoly hasította át az éjszakát. Piton arrafelé nézett. Egy szerencsétlen mugli nőt utolértek a halálfalók. Persze nem maradt sok mugli a városba. De akik itt maradtak, azoknak nem volt kegyelem. A két barát tovább sietett. A tegnapi csata helyszínéhez közeledve már varázsló és boszorkány tetemeket is láttak kiterítve.

Óvatosan körül kémleltek. A tér másik oldalán tegnapi aurorok röhögtek egy durván megvert nőn. Aurorok… Piton kiköpött oldalra. Ezek simán átálltak Voldemorthoz. Vagy talán mindvégig neki dolgoztak, éppen csak az időt várták, mikor megmutathatják az egész világnak. Piton megállt, Spherestud pedig úgy tett, mint akinek kifűződött a cipője. Közben végig kutatta a testet, de semmit sem talált. Igyekeztek nem feltűnést kelteni az akciójukkal, de nem hajolgathatnak le mindenkihez…

- Esküszöm, nem vagyunk normálisak, hogy bele mentünk ebbe – suttogta fojtott hangon Piton.

- Tegyünk úgy, mintha keresnénk valakit!

- De hát úgy teszünk…

- Nem, mintha elesett halálfaló barátunkat keresnénk.

- Hmm… ez jó ötlet.

Attól kezdve megvilágítottak minden holttestet Spherestud öngyújtójával és a fejüket csóválták. A tér másik oldaláról rájuk néztek néha, de látták, hogy csak hullaazonosítással foglalkoznak, így békén hagyták őket, ők pedig szépen aprólékosan átkutatták a tetemeket. Némelyik már bűzlött. Megtalálták a halott Cornelius Caramelt is. Arcára ráfagyott az utolsó eszelős sikolya. Végre egy mellékutcában egy holtrészeg halálfalónál találtak egy pálcát. Előzőleg azt hitték halott, mert mozdulatlanul feküdt, de mikor András átkutatta megmoccant. Piton szó nélkül fejbe csapta egy kővel. Minek kockáztatni.

- Na most aztán húzzunk innen! – javasolta András

- Szerintem is. Egy pálca is jobb, mint a semmi. Azon kívül alighanem a hulláktól tényleg elvették.

- Szerencse, hogy olyanok, akár az állatok… - ezt már útban visszafelé beszélték meg. Igyekeztek nem rohanni. Az feltűnő. De nagyon mehetnékjük volt. Egy kocsmából hirtelen Lucius Malfoy toppant eléjük, fején hatalmas kötéssel. Tántorgott párat, nekitámaszkodott a falnak és könnyített magán. A haverjai nem messze röhögtek. Pitonnak megfordult a fejében, hogy most komolyan végeznie kellene vele, de inkább nem akart bajt kavarni maga körül. Szó nélkül tovább sétáltak és végre, nagysokára már a hangokat sem hallották. Lassan a hó is szállingózni kezdett megint. András az órájára nézett: fél kettő volt. Átmásztak a töltésen és végre haza értek. Lupin és Tonks ébren vártak rájuk és nagyon megkönnyebbültek, mikor élve viszont látták őket.

Hajnalban sietve elhagyták a lakást. A pálcával megpróbálták megszüntetni a hoppanálás gátló átkot, de nem sikerült egyiküknek sem. Így kénytelenek voltak más módszerrel elhagyni a várost. Zsupszkulcsot egyikük sem tudott bűvölni, arra csak a minisztérium és Dumbledore volt képes. Kióvakodtak rejtekhelyükről, és tanácstalanul körül néztek. Sehol semmi. A város kihalt volt, mint a primitív mugli filmekben az élőhalottak támadása után. Ezt egyébként Spherestud jegyezte meg egy kifosztott üzletre pillantva. Végre a sokadik sarkon befordulva és szétfagyva a hidegtől megpillantottak egy rozzant teherautót. Kicsit ramaty állapotban volt, hiányzott az egyik hátsó kereke és a ponyvája, de sebaj. Volt pálcájuk. Darab idegig idegenül fixírozták a járművet, aztán András elő vette a varázspálcát, gondolkozott, majd elsuttogott egy „reparo-t" és csodák csodája, a mugli jármű, mintha újjá született volna: a kereke egyszerűen „visszanőtt". Gyorsan megrohamozták. András ült a vezető ülésre, Piton mellette szorongott, Lupin ült az anyósülésen, ölében Tonkssal. Másképp el sem fértek volna. András megbökte a pálcával a műszerfalat és a kisteherautó motorja barátságosan felbrummogott. Elindultak végre. A hajnali város szokatlanul kihalt és szürke volt. Némán hajtottak végig az elnéptelenedett, nedves utakon. A nap a keleti horizonton bágyadtan kikukucskált egy felhő mögül aztán nemsokára el is tűnt. Nyomasztó csendben robogtak az autópálya felé, mikor oldalról hírtelen egy család vetődött a teherautó elé. Mögöttük három halálfaló rohant, kivont pálcával. A család összekapaszkodott ijedtében. Lupin elmarta egy szem pálcájukat és mielőtt a halálfalók felocsúdhattak volna, villámgyorsan taroló átkot küldött rájuk. A három halálfaló úgy eltűnt a nagy erejű átok következtében, mintha a föld nyelte volna el őket. András közben beletaposott a fékbe és oldalra rántotta a kormányt. A kisteherautó vészesen megbillent, de aztán visszazuttyant a négy kerekére. Fékcsikorgatva lefékeztek és sápadtan egymásra meredtek. A mugli család odakint még mindig összekapaszkodva állt, még a szemüket is becsukták. Végül Lupin és Tonks kikászálódott.

- Jól vannak? – kérdezte Tonks. A mugli férfi bólogatott.

- Maguk… maguk is olyan… terroris… maguk… olyan…? - dadogta összefüggéstelenül. Tonks elmosolyodott és megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, mi a másik oldalon állunk. Az önök oldalán.

A mugli család közelebbről is megnézte a fura, narancsszín hajú fiatal nőt.

- Hogyan? Hogyan lehet kijutni Londonból? – kérdezte még mindig zavartan a férfi.

- Elvisszük önöket – javasolta Lupin. Megszánta a vacogó, félelemtől sápadt kis mugli gyerekeket, akik riadtan kapaszkodtak édesanyjukba.

- De…

- Nem lesz baj, ígérem. Kivisszük önöket Londonból…

- Rendben – egyezett bele a családfő. A hattagú család szépen felkapaszkodott a teherautó platójára, András pedig villámgyorsan tovább hajtott. Útközben még három embert vettek fel és végre, nemsokára kiértek az autópályára. Észak felé indultak. Elhatározták, hogy ameddig lehet, gépesített erővel mennek, aztán begyalogolnak Roxmortsba. Ez tűnt a leginkább járható útnak. Az autópálya nem volt ugyan zsúfolásig tele, de London irányából még ma is hosszú sorokban jöttek az autók. Lehangoló látvány volt. Beálltak a felhajtó sávba, aztán végre szabad volt az út Sheffield felé. Az út nagy részét estig hátra dobták, bár egyikük sem tudta, pontosan merre járnak. Az iskolába eddig vonattal, vagy mágia segítségével érkeztek, gyalog még soha. Északnyugat felé kanyarodtak, aztán egy ismeretlen kisváros határában leálltak. A muglik elszunyókáltak a platón. Halkan megtanácskozták, merre tovább. Végül úgy döntöttek gyalog mennek tovább. A hegyek között bárhol lehet az iskola. Felverték a mugli embert és rábízták a kisteherautót. Aztán sok szerencsét kívántak egymásnak, a muglik visszakanyarodtak Glasgow felé, ők pedig neki vágtak a hegyeknek. Tájoló bűbájjal nagyjából megállapították, merre fekszik Roxmorts és aztán alaposan kiléptek. Csak remélhették, hogy nincsen túl messze.

Az erdő még sötétebb volt, mert ugyan a lomb már jórészt lehullt, de az ágak sem engedték át a bágyadt fényt. Odafönt opálosan fehér volt az ég, mintha egy darab porcelán lenne az egész. Lupin ment legelöl Tonkssal, mögöttük pedig néha lemaradva a másik kettő. Már bánták, hogy bele vágtak. A nyirkos föld rettenetesen hideg volt, a faágakról is a nyakukba esett a lehulló esőcsepp, valamint össze-vissza csúszkáltak a latyakos, szutykos sáros úttalan utakon. Nem volt egy tisztességes ösvény sem. A tájoló bűbájnak köszönhetően legalább valószínűleg jó irányba mentek, de ebben sem lehettek biztosak. Némán és elcsigázva meneteltek egymás mögött.

Végre a sokadik átgyalogolt óra után, másnap hajnalban, miután Perselus biztosra vette, hogy a fél tüdejét ki is operáltathatja, sikerült felkapaszkodniuk a hegy gerincére és a távolban megpillantották az aprócska fénypöttyöt. Messze volt, de tisztán látszott: a száztornyú kastély ezernyi apró fénye pislákolt hívogatóan, mint egy világítótorony, mutatva az utat az eltévedt „hajósoknak". Tonks és Lupin kacagva összeölelkeztek, András pedig meghatottan mormolt valamit. Már Perselusnak sem fájt annyira a tüdeje. Megkönnyebbülten gyalogoltak tovább, lefelé a hegyről. Már az sem érdekelte őket, hogy tövig járták a lábukat, a hideg se, még a szörnyű éhség sem. Haza érnek és semmi baj nem lesz többé.

a kifejezés a Tankcsapda Mennyország Tourist c. számából származik

16


	19. Chapter 19

_**19. fejezet**_

Az iskolában teljesen felborult az élet. A tanítás természetesen szünetelt. A tanárok csak azt ajánlották, hogy mindenki olvassa el a könyveket, amíg itt vannak, de órát nem tartottak. Semmi értelme sem lett volna. A diákok több mint fele haza ment. A csoportok a minimális létszám alá apadtak. Főleg a Mardekár ház tizedelődött meg. Rögtön a csata másnapján Malfoy, Crack, Monstro, Parkinson, és még jó néhány elszánt Mardekáros összepakolt és elindult. Dumbledore próbálta őket visszafogni, mondván: veszélyes odakint a világ most, de Malfoy egyszerűen kiröhögte. A képébe vágta, hogy csak a szánalma mugliknak és mugli bérenceknek veszélyes, neki most jött el a jó világ, aztán elment. Dumbledore nem akarta akarata ellenére tartóztatni. Semmi értelme sem lett volna. Jó néhány fiatal elment a többi házból is, főleg mugli származásúak. Őket kivették a szüleik és vidékre menekültek, vagy még inkább külföldre. Leginkább azok maradtak a kastélyban, akiknek a szülei maradéktalanul megbíztak Dumbledore-ban. Ők maguk is Roxmortsba jöttek. Megérkezett a csonka Weasley család is és el is szállásolták őket egy kisházban. Nem volt olyan otthonos, mint az Odú, de legalább védett volt. Roxmorts-ot egyébként megerősítették, majdnem annyira, mint Roxfortot. Végszükség esetén pedig a kastélyba is fel lehetett menekülni, bár egyelőre Voldemort nem mutatkozott. De nem lehetett bízni benne, hogy nem is fog. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy ki akar mindenkit űzni Britanniából. Minden varázslót, aki nem áll át mellé.

Harry leballagott a félig üres nagyterembe barátaival. A Griffendél házból is elmentek páran, így az ő évfolyamukból Dean és Seamus is. De Neville maradt, és ugyan olyan elszántan tervezte a végső küzdelmet, mint Harry. Hermione írt a szüleinek és most a válaszbaglyot várta. Szíve a torkában dobogott akárhányszor berepült egy bagoly, de eddig még nem kapott választ. A halálfalók amúgy is rengeteg baglyot fogtak el. A házak között már minden napos volt az árjárás. Rég nem az számított, ki melyik házba van beosztva. Így aztán Elizabeth Spherestud, Hermione és Ginny szépen átköltöztek a fiúkhoz. Legalább együtt vannak a bajban. Lavender és Parvati amúgy is haza mentek és Hermionénak nyomasztó volt egyedül a lányok hálótermében. Elizabeth pedig csak magányos volt. Még nem ismerte jól az új házát, Harryéket viszont igen és nagyon hiányzott neki az apja.

Nyomasztó csendben telt a vacsora. Ritkán lehetett hangos szót hallani, nevetést pedig még ritkábban és az is rögtön elhalt. A tanárok is velük étkeztek ezúttal, de még az ő asztaluk felől sem lehetett hangot hallani. Eleget beszéltek már. Végeztek a vacsorával és visszaindultak a Griffendél-toronyba. Ott legalább otthonosabb volt. Harry épp felállt az asztaltól, mikor hangos nevetés ütötte meg a fülét. A bejárati csarnokból hangzott. Elizabeth felállt és kővé válva az ajtóra meredt. A nagyterem ajtaján először feltűnt egy sápadt, véres mocskos alak, de fülig ért a szája. Remus Lupin volt az. Mögötte Tonks sántikált, szintén vigyorogva. Aztán felbukkant Spherestud is. Elizabeth kilőtt, mint a nyíl, s teljes erejéből édesapja nyakába vetette magát. Az felkapta a lányát és megpördült vele. Végül – Harry szíve a torkában dobogott – felbukkant Piton professzor is. Harry csak állt és bámulta. Annyit aggódott már érte az elmúlt pár hónapban, hogy szinte fel sem fogta, hogy élve viszont látja. Piton is megállt a nagyterem bejáratánál és Potterre meredt, majd egészen halványan, úgy, hogy csak Harry látta, elmosolyodott. Harry nekiindult. Futólépésben tette meg az utat apjáig, aztán zavartan megállt. Nem tudta, mit illik és mit nem illik ilyenkor tenni. Aztán Piton előre lendült és magához szorította, csak úgy. Hirtelen eltolta magától, szúrósan ránézett és vészjósló hangon megszólalt.

- Harry, ha lemostam magamról a szutykot, még beszélünk a hőstettedről… és ha még egyszer meglátom, hogy halálfalók közé mégy, akkor megemlegeted…

Harry csak vigyorogni bírt. Örült az apjának, annak meg még jobban, hogy Piton aggódik érte és gondol rá. Úgy látszik, végre tényleg kezd rendben jönni a kapcsolatuk. Még a végén igazi apa-fia lesznek a sok megpróbáltatás ellenére is. Dumbledore széles mosollyal köszöntötte elveszett kollégáit és gyorsan kijelölt Nymphadora Tonksnak is egy szobát.

A brit miniszterelnök a nemzetközi párizsi konferencián az amerikai elnök elé tárta a valós problémát, jelzésül, hogy varázslók támadtak rájuk és nem pedig terroristák, oroszok vagy neonácik. Az amerikai elnök az állát dörzsölte és hümmögött. Egyik legfőbb európai szövetségeséről volt elvégre szó. Ráadásul Britannia tagja a NATO-nak is. Tehát ha őt megtámadták… Nehéz helyzetben volt az amerikai elnök. Természetesen, mint minden kormányfő és államfő a világon, úgy ő is tudta, hogy valóban léteznek varázslók, de az Egyesült Államokban semmi baj nem volt velük. Igaz, ott jobban integrálódtak a kormányzati rendszerbe. Még neki magának is voltak varázsló származású tanácsadói, legalábbis egy biztosan volt. Fogalma sem volt hogyan kezelje az előállt helyzetet. Egyfelől nem tagadhatta meg a segítséget, másfelől viszont ő nem rendelkezett az amerikai auror állomány fölött. Ez a mágiaügyi miniszterének a dolga. Viszont az is igaz, hogy a brit aurorokat az a valaki - Valdemár vagy hogy hívják – lemészárolta. Minden esetre óvatosan fogalmazott és megígérte a miniszterelnöknek, hogy megteszi, amit tud. Egyelőre csak a saját mágiaügyi miniszterével egyeztet, aztán talán, ha nincsen más megoldás, katonákat is vezényelhet a szigetországba. A párizsi konferencián egyébként a világ majdnem minden demokratikus kormányzata szolidaritását fejezte ki a britekkel szemben. Aztán a konferenciának vége lett és november elejére a miniszterelnök is visszatért, igaz nem Londonba. Ideiglenesen Edinburgh-be helyezték át a székhelyüket és ide menekült a királyi család is.

A mágiaügyi miniszter javaslatára összeülő nemzetközi varázsló kongresszus Brüsszelben lényegi kérdésekben is tudott dönteni. Majdnem mind ismerték Voldemortot, tudták róla, hogy kicsoda, így elpusztításáról sem kellett sokat vitatkozni. Ezen a konferencián az amerikai mágiaügyi miniszter képviselője ígéretet tett a brit mágiaügyi miniszternek, hogy egy egész auror hadosztályt bocsát a rendelkezésére.

Ezenközben Roxmortsban a Főnix Rendjének tagjai sem unatkoztak. Első lépésként igyekeztek a visszatért miniszterelnök biztonságáról gondoskodni, legalábbis amíg még Britanniában tartózkodik. Erre külön auror csoportot rendeltek Edinburgh-ba a miniszterelnök és a királyi család védelmére. Tovább erősítgették Roxmorts falut, mint utolsó védő bástyájukat. Az ország déli részéről szinte minden varázsló – már aki nem volt Voldemort híve – eltűnt. Voldemort pedig nem úgy tűnt, mint akinek London elég lenne. Persze a tragédiába forduló londoni csata után ő is csendben volt, de csak addig, amíg a halálfalói ki nem pihenték magukat.

Körülbelül egy héttel London megszállása után tovább merészkedtek. Halálfaló osztagok mugli városokat támadtak meg és pár óra alatt hatalmas pusztításokat végeztek. A Főnix Rendje, illetve leginkább Dumbledore által irányított auror csoportok általában későn érkeztek. A halálfalók addigra eltűntek. Előfordult olykor, hogy a szerencsétlen aurorok időben érkeztek. Ilyenkor persze elkeseredett harc vette kezdetét, amelyből általában a halálfalók kerültek ki győztesen. De ők maguk is igyekeztek elkerülni az aurorokat. Ezúttal csak a gyilkolás és a megfélemlítés volt a cél. Nem akartak szembe kerülni senkivel. Voldemort kivárt. A mugli miniszterelnök az egész országra kiterjesztette a szükségállapotot. Háborús állapotok uralkodtak már minden nagyobb mugli városban. Az emberek nem mertek utcára menni, az élelem pedig lassan elfogyott még a szupermarketekből is. Dumbledore-nak sem ereje, sem lehetősége nem volt, hogy minden egyes várost mágiával erősítsen meg. Több milliós városokról volt szó elvégre.

Dumbledore és csapata tehetetlenül állt a dolgok előtt. Londont megerősítette Voldemort. Csak sötét jeggyel a karján tudott bejutni az ember, mármint a belvárosba. A Sötét Nagyúr pedig, ki tudja miért, elfoglalta a Westminster palotát és legalább annyi bűbájjal védte, mint Roxmorts-ot Dumbledore. A háború befagyott. A két tábor egymással szemben állt, de senki sem mert mozdulni egyelőre. Dumbledore nem vállalt a London felszabadításáért indított támadást, Voldemort pedig egyelőre még nem jelent meg Roxmorts-nál.

November elején a mágiaügyi miniszter is visszatért Roxmortsba és bejelentette, hogy jönnek az amerikaiak. Kitörő örömmel fogadták a hírt. Nem maradnak magukra. Egykettőre kiverik Voldemortot Londonból, aztán Angliából is. A veszély, amit a Sötét Nagyúr jelentett kezdett elhalványulni. Mindenki valamiféle optimista várakozással meredt a jövőbe. Elvégre hiába van sok halálfaló, biztosan nem elé arra, hogy egy fél világgal szembe szálljon. Az amerikai auror hadosztály pedig bármikor megérkezhet…

A partra szállásra (illetőleg hoppanálásra, de természetesen az amerikaiak partra szállásnak nevezték) november második hetében került sor. Roxmorts falu mellett állítottak fel egy tábort az érkező katonáknak. Az amerikai rendszerben az auror fogalma némileg eltért az európaitól. Nemcsak fekete mágus vadászok voltak, hanem szó szerinti értelembe vett katonák, akik parancsra cselekedtek. Zsoldosok. Körülbelül 20. 000-en érkeztek meg ezen a szürke, hideg ködös novemberi hajnalon. Roxfortba.

Harry arra ébredt, hogy valami iszonyú zajt hall, kiabálást, rövid vezényszavakat, meg miegymást. Álmosan felkelt. A mellette lévő ágyon Ron morcosan a másik oldalára fordult, de a legutolsó ágyon, ahol korábban Seamus feküdt, Elizabeth álmosan felült. Harry az ablakhoz lépett és kinézett. A ködtől szinte semmit sem látott, csak hallotta a szokatlan hangokat. Aztán hirtelen beugrott neki, hogy bizonyára az amerikaiak érkeztek meg és ebben meg is nyugodott. Inkább viaszfeküdt, mert rémesen hideg volt a kastély. Elizabeth átmászott hozzá, ha már úgyis felébredt és együtt hallgatták a szokatlan zajokat, aztán a kislány lassan újra elaludt. Harry ellenben nem tudott elaludni. Fura, ambivalens érzések kavarogtak a fejében. Hetek óta be volt ide zárva és minden idegszála azt akarta, hogy Voldemort végre takarodjon el. Gyűlölte a bezártságot, miközben mindenki más Voldemort ellen küzd, úgy ahogy tud. Az ő apja is nem egyszer ment a halálfalók ellen (mert nehogy már itthon üljön és akkor talán Harry sem küszködne gyomorgörccsel, hogy na vajon vissza jön-e, vagy ezúttal már nem ússza meg élve). Olyankor persze Spherestud is mindig vele ment. Csak őt nem engedik. Erre jön ez a sok katona (akiknek Harry egyébként nagyon örült és nagyon hálás volt, hogy Amerika nem hagyja magára a szerencsétlen angolokat), de ő maga akarta elűzni Voldemortot. Úgy érezte, ezzel… elveszik a sorsát. A jövőjét. Miközben ő maga sem értette, hogy juthat ilyen hülyeség az eszébe. Igazából teljesen mindegy ki űzi el, csak legye már vége. Erre ő meg itt azon hisztizik, hogy nem személyesen mehet Voldemort ellen, minden más normális ember örülne, hogy megússza élve… áhh… biztosan csak álmos még. Hallgatta a távoli kiabálást és lassacskán mégis elszenderedett.

Harry sokszor gondolt arra, hogy jó lenne többet beszélnie az apjával. A kapcsolatuk elég formális volt, még annak ellenére is, hogy mostanában Piton igencsak megenyhült. Csak az volt a baj, hogy Piton általában nem ért rá. Főzött, vagy megbeszélésen volt, vagy csak úgy éppen rohant valahová. Harry olykor meglátogatta, de leginkább csak a nappalijában ücsörgött, amíg apja a dolgait intézte. De eltekintve a tavalyi próbálkozásától, nem beszélgettek. És ez hiányzott Harrynek. Most is lent ült, miközben Piton éppen az üstje fölé hajolt és lázasan kevert valamit. Nem is figyelt Harryre. Illetve csak látszólag nem figyelt rá, de legbelül azon gondolkodott, hogy előbb-utóbb el kell mondania a gyereknek a származását. Nem húzhatja élete végéig. Főleg, hogy az élete vége egyszeriben vészes közelségbe került. Fél szemmel a kölyökre sandított, de nem tudta hol is kezdhetné el. Ősszel nem mert bele vágni, azóta meg kész káosz az életük, a nyakukba liheg a halál, és kitört a háború. Ilyet közölni, ráadásul ilyen vészterhes időkben… Emlékezett, hogy ő hogyan reagált rá. Csapkodott. Még a lámpáját is eltörte… ismerte Harryt. Ő sem volt az a kedves, halk szavú ember, ha felbosszantották, erre még tisztán emlékezett a poétikus üvöltözős korszakukból. De a háború Londonért bármelyik pillanatban kitörhet, és nem mehet el úgy, hogy nem mondja meg. Mi van, ha ott marad? Összeszedte minden bátorságát és kihasználta az időt, ameddig még tehette. Most vagy soha. Eloltotta a tüzet az üst alatt és leült Harry mellé. A kölyök összerezzent, épp egy könyvet olvasott. Piton rém hivatalosan kezdte, de leginkább csak azért, mert nem igazán tudta mit mondjon.

- Harry! – kezdte és itt meg is akadt. A fejében persze sokkal könnyebb volt közölni. Ott leginkább megmondta, Harry pedig felnőttként viselkedett és nem csinált balhét.

- Igen?

- Rövid leszek, mert amit mondani fogok, nem tartozik a kedvenc témáim közé – szögezte le. Fia rábólintott és félre tette a könyvet. – Arról… arról lenne szó. A Sötét Nagyúrról. – Piton elhallgatott és azon törte a fejét, hogy hogyan lehet ezt egy tömör mondatban megfogalmazni, hogy értelme is legyen, de ne tartson tovább, kér percnél.

- Az én apám - mint utólag kiderült - a Sötét Nagyúr testvére, ami egyben azt is jelenti, hogy vérrokonok vagyunk – hadarta egy szuszra és imádkozott, hogy a kölyök ne kérdezzen semmit. Harry értetlenül meredt rá.

- Micsoda? – robbant ki belőle a kérdés.

- Az. Én. Apám. Voldemort. Testvére – taglalta újra Piton és rém kínosnak érezte az egész jelenetet. Többek között az ilyen beszélgetések miatt nem vágyott soha gyerekre.

- És én? – kérdezte Harry.

- Nos, te, mint az én fiam, az ő unokaöccse… - Piton elhallgatott. Harry vészjósló nyugalommal kérdezte.

- És ezt csak így közli? Mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne?

„Ajjé – gondolta Piton – helyben vagyunk"

- Miért, hogy szeretted volna hallani? – kérdezte vissza félig gúnyosan.

- Mióta tudja? – jött a következő kérdés. Piton elnézett valamerre és felkészült az új veszekedésre.

- Egy éve.

- Ezt valahogy elfelejtette közölni – mondta Harry jéghideg, száraz hangon.

- Nem volt megfelelő alkalom…

- Ja, igaz, ha magán múlik, még ma sem tudnám, hogy a maga fia vagyok! – csattant fel Harry. – Akkor miért csodálkozom, hogy úgymond „erre sem volt alkalom".

- Ne kezdjük elölről – intette le Piton. – Azért tartottam fontosnak elmondani, mert sajnos már maga a Nagyúr is tudja… - Harry kissé megszédült. Nem elég, hogy Piton fia, igaz ezt már megszokta, de Voldemort… Hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét. Ugyanakkor nem érzett akkora felfordulást a lelkében, mint mikor Pitonról derült ki, hogy kicsoda. Voldemort… szinte már meg sem lepődött, bár ez erős túlzás. Meglepődött, de…

- De hogy…?

- Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy a gondviselés gyűlöl bennünket.

- Nyáron ezért rabolta el Voldemort?

- Morti bácsi? Igen, részben ezért, de igazából ő sem tudta, csak nyáron tudta meg. Nem akartam, hogy esetleg tőle tudd meg.

- Ki tudja még? – Piton összeráncolta a homlokát, mintha számolna.

- Majdnem biztos, hogy Dumbledore tudja, de őtőle már megszoktuk ezt az ízléstelenséget. Meg persze Voldemort. – Harry felsóhajtott. Veszekedni akart volna Pitonnal eredetileg, de aztán elszállt a haragja. A háború kellős közepén nem áll le vitatkozni… de Voldemort… nem mintha ez megváltoztatná az eredeti tervet, hogy végez Voldemorttal mielőtt, az végez vele. De mégis… micsoda családi perpatvar!

- Akkor ezért nem tudott megölni? – kérdezte és Pitonnak kifutott a vér az arcából. Eszébe jutott apja véráldozata. Hirtelen elment a kedve a további beszélgetéstől.

- Részben. Potter, ez tényleg nem a kedvenc témám! – hónapok óta először szólította Potternek. Harry érezte, hogy valami még lappang a háttérben, valami titok, amit most úgysem tud kihúzni Pitonból. Inkább magára hagyta most apját. Ez túl sok volt egy délutánra. És csak így közli vele mellékesen, mintha azt mondaná, a kenyér mellé kell még tejföl is. Mintha… természetes dolog lenne, hogy gyilkos hajlamú nagybácsik kerülnek elő a múltból. Áhh, tudta ő, hogy Pitonnal csak a baj van, nem véletlenül mardekáros… Mardekár… Potter megállt a hideg folyosón és rendesen leizzadt. Voldemort Mardekár utolsó leszármazottja, de ha igaz, amit Piton állít… visszarohant és szabályosan berobbant apjához.

- Mardekár? – kiabálta teli torokból. Piton fáradtan bólintott.

- Ha igaz, hogy az a kretén Mardekár leszármazottja, akkor nagyon úgy néz ki, hogy mi is.

- De… de… akkor én hogy… - értetlenkedett a fiú. A logika messze szállt, a biztos pontnak vélt talaj kezdett kicsúszni a lába alól. Lehetetlen, hogy ő Mardekár utódja legyen. Ő griffendéles, még Godrik kardját is megkapta. Piton lenyomta a kanapéra és a szemébe nézett.

- Figyelj, Harry! Azt hiszem, Dumbledore is említette már, hogy nem a származásunk, hanem a tetteink fontosak. Az én apám jó ember volt, egyáltalán nem hasonlított a testvéréhez. Nincs kőbe vésve, hogy Mardekárnak csak gonosz leszármazottai lehetnek. Ráadásul a vére annyit hígult az évszázadok során… Ez az egész származás dolog nem jelent semmit.

Piton megcsóválta a fejét. Harry gyomrában alább hagyott a remegés. Bizonytalan léptekkel újra elindult, de egész éjjel le sem hunyta a szemét. Nem hagyta nyugodni ez a mardekáros dolog, és igenis haragudott Pitonra! De már hozzá szokott, hogy történhet akár mekkora tragédia a földön, az ég akkor sem fog ráomlani, még ha most azt is szeretné. Nem hiába párszaszájú. A süveg sem viccből küldte volna a Mardekárba… Gonosz dög mardekáros, semmi kétség! Csak azt mondja meg valaki, hogy hogyan győzheti le Mardekár leszármazottja Mardekár leszármazottját??

A mágiaügyi miniszter végül is posztján maradt és lázasan készülődött London visszafoglalására. Dumbledore a maga részéről inkább ellene volt a dolognak, de a miniszter ragaszkodott a fővároshoz. Ahogy ő fogalmazta, a főváros a legfontosabb stratégiai pontjuk és ha onnét kiűzik Voldemortot, akkor könnyebb legyőzni. De a vén mágusnak voltak bizonyos fenntartásai ezzel kapcsolatban, első sorban az iskola miatt. Kereken kijelentette, hogy nem hajlandó feláldozni Roxfortot semmiért sem, és nem hajlandó a gyerekek életét kockáztatni. Nincs olyan hatalom a földön, amiért megtenné. Nem az első vitájuk volt emiatt a miniszterrel, aki most, hogy megjöttek az amerikaiak, visszanyerte a régi önbizalmát. Dumbledore a maga részéről szívesebben látta volna a Főnix Rendjét Roxmortsban és Roxfortban. A tanárait sem eresztette szívesen harcolni, de a miniszter hajthatatlan volt. Dumbledore baljós előérzettel várta a csata kezdetét, tanárai pedig lázas izgalommal készültek London felszabadítására. Mindenki hitt benne, hogy egy ekkora sereggel még Voldemort sem tud szembe szállni, és ha kiverik Londonból, a veszteség majd megtöri a nyerő szériáját és akkor… le lehet győzni mielőtt még ennél is nagyobb galibát kavarna. Az ősz professzor persze megpróbálta lecsillapítani kollégáit, vagy csak visszább fogni őket, de már mindenki bele élte magát. Leginkább azzal érveltek, hogy az ellentámadás teljesen titkos, Voldemort felkészülni sem tud rá és semmi értelme az óvatoskodásnak. A Roxfortba akkor sem tudna bejutni, ha teljesen őrizetlenül hagynák, és tárva nyitva állna a kapuja, annyi bűbáj védi. Sőt, maga Dumbledore is nem egyszer magára hagyta az épületet, mikor kitört a háború. Akkor sem lett baja, most sem lesz, a gyerekek ennél biztonságosabb helyen nem is lehetnének. Dumbledore-t nem győzte meg az érvelés, de nem tudott ketté szakadni. Vagy a kollégáit hagyja a halálba gyalogolni, vagy a kastélyt hagyja őrizetlenül. Arról szó sem eshetett, hogy ő, vagy a Főnix Rendje nem jön. Dumbledore-nak nem sok választása volt. Védővarázslatokat bocsátott a kastély és a park köré, megerősítette a tölgyfa kaput, és nehéz szívvel, de bele egyezett, hogy ő irányítja majd a Rendet. De előtte még bebiztosította a kastélyt, hogy rögtön érezze, ha bármi baj van.

Egy héttel később hajnali háromkor az amerikai aurorok ezredese (érthetetlen okokból a amerikaiak ragaszkodtak a nevetséges mugli rangokhoz.) kiadta a parancsot és a hadosztály megindult London ellen. Természetesen velük tartott a megmaradt angol aurorállomány és a Főnix Rendje is. Dumbledore lezárta a szobáját okulva Harryék múltkori szökéséből és Hagridnak pedig megparancsolta, hogy őrködjön a Griffendél-toronyban. Harry leballagott mégiscsak Pitonhoz, aki lázasan készülődött az éjszakára. Elvégre is lehet az ember Mardekár leszármazottja, az apjára akkor is oda kell figyelnie. Amúgy sem haragudott már. Továbbá be kellett látnia, hogy azon kívül, hogy van egy letagadni való rokona (kinek nincs?), semmi sem változott. A jóslat csak jóslat marad, miszerint nem élhet az egyik, amíg él a másik. Ezen valószínűleg az sem változtatna, ha Voldemort a nagyapja lenne. Ezen már a világon semmi sem változtat. Örök ellenségek származástól függetlenül és ő nem lesz gonosz mardekáros, ha már eddig nem lett az! Meg aztán Voldemort sem úgy néz ki, mint aki azért töri magát, hogy úgymond kibéküljenek. Sőt… kis híján megölte az apját. Nem fog ő itt lelki életet élni a tetves, sunyi, gonosz Nagyúr miatt. Vagy félre tenni az eddigi elhatározását, valami idióta kétely miatt – nyugtatta magát. Hülyén téblábolt egy darabig az ide-oda mászkáló Pitont figyelve.

- Mi lenne, ha inkább… - elhallgatott, mert nem tudta hogyan mondja ki, ami a szívét nyomta.

Piton felsandított rá.

- Ha inkább itthon maradna? – vágta ki a fiú és közben füle tövéig elpirult. Piton megcsóvált a fejét és elvágtatott Harry mellett. Némi rámolás után visszakerült és leültette Harryt a kanapéra.

- Nehéz ez.

- Miért?

- Most mondjam azt, hogy kösz, én inkább maradok és dajkálom a majdnem felnőtt fiamat? - kérdezte csípősen, de a hangjából már hiányzott a régi maró gúny. Csak önmaga árnyéka volt. Harry nem is sértődött meg. Nem is Piton lenne, ha nem így felelne.

- Nem, de semmi szükség rá…

- Harry! Háború van. Nem én döntöm el, mit teszek, és sajnos te sem.

- De…

- Semmi de! Most csak annyi a dolgunk, hogy képességeinkhez mérten helyt álljunk. Ahogy csak tudunk.

- De akkor én miért nem mehetek?

Piton megdörzsölte az állát.

- Azért nem mehetsz, mert Dumbledore és én azt mondtuk – közölte határozottan.

- De…

- Figyelj! Fordított esetben te sem engednéd el a fiadat. Csak itt én vagyok döntési helyzetben – mondta önelégülten –, és én azt mondom, semmi keresni valótok ott. Már annak is örülhetünk, hogy eddig megúsztad. És most készülnöm kell!

- Akkor ennyi? - kérdezte elkeseredve Harry. Piton megszánhatta, mert most egészen másképp nézett rá, mint eddig.

- Nem meghalni megyek oda, hanem halálfalót gyepálni. És nem leszek egyedül.

Megszorította még utoljára Harry vállát aztán a következő pillanatban már sehol sem volt. Harry felballagott a nagyterembe. Ott állt Elizabeth, szorosan tartva apját.

- Ígérd meg, hogy nem sírsz, jó? – suttogta Spherestud kislánya fülébe. Elizabeth bólintott és letörölte a könnyeit.

- De te meg ígérd meg, hogy visszajössz!

- Megígérem! – utoljára magához ölelte még a lányát, aztán Pitonnal az oldalán elindult le a faluba.

Ron is búcsúzott családjától. Apja a sérülés ellenére részt vett a háborúban. Nem akart otthon maradni. Mrs. Weasley is ment, de ő, mint ápolónő. A Weasley ikrek most megjátszott jókedvvel, kacagva szintén indulni készültek. Harry torka összeszorult, ahogy látta elmenni Ron családját. Lupin távolról odaintett nekik, ők pedig vissza. A tanári kar nagyrésze elment. Hagrid, Tonks, Bimba professzor és Trelawney professzor maradtak csak, és néhány fiatal auror. Dumbledore, mielőtt utolsóként elhagyta a kastélyt, számtalan védekező bűbájt bocsátott még rá. Aztán ő is kilépett a sötétbe és a nagykapu döngve bezárult mögötte. A zárak, mágikus reteszek önmaguktól zárultak be. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville és Elizabeth pedig felballagott a Griffendél-toronyba.

Az amerikai hadosztály csendben közeledett a kihaltnak tűnő belváros felé. Elől mágikus csapdákat és védekező bűbájokat felderítő utász osztaga haladt, akik hatástalanították a riasztókat, és amit tudtak. A Főnix Rendje és az angol aurorok maradéka London másik oldaláról közeledett. Az utat előttük is az amerikai utászok tisztogatták. Néma csendben haladtak szétszórt alakzatban. Csak bakancsaik csattogását lehetett hallani. London belvárosa felől semmi zaj nem jött. Mintha senki sem lenne itt. Pedig Voldemort nem fogja csak úgy feladni a fővárost. A hajnal nagyon hideg volt. Ha Piton nem átkozta el ezerszer, hogy ilyen sarki hidegben kell hadgyakorlatot tartaniuk, akkor egyszer sem. Mellette András vacogott kékre fagyott szájjal. És most még vodkát sem tudott szerezni egyikük sem, igaz, nem is lett volna túl jó kábán nekivágni a csatának. Nem messze Lupin kémlelte elmélyülten a földet. Lassan haladtak előre a felhalmozott bűbájok miatt, amiket Voldemort és csapata telepített a belváros köré. Nem végzett rossz munkát. Volt olyan hely, ahol fél órát is álltak és várták, hogy tiszta legyen az út. Az amerikaiaknak külön felszerelésük volt erre, és azzal könnyebben ment. Dumbledore óvatosabban haladt előre, mint az amerikaiak. Gyanús volt neki a nagy csönd.

Aztán minden átmenet nélkül, mint derült égből a villámcsapás elkezdődött. Hangorkán robbant valahol London belvárosában és a közeli házak ablakából szó szerint „sortűz" fogadta a sereget. Piton lerántotta maga mellé Andrást és a falhoz lapultak. Spherestud berúgta az egyik pince ablakát és beugráltak a sötét, dohos helységbe. Odafönn vadállati üvöltés hangzott fel. Persze telihold volt. Hülye amerikaiak… a halálfalók, miután a rajtaütéssel nagyjából megtisztították az utcát, leugráltak a tetőkről. A Főnix Rendje szétszéledt a környező utcákba és megkezdődött a versenyfutás Londonért. Utcáról utcára, házról házra zajlott az elkeseredett élet-halál harc. London másik oldalán is támadásba lendültek a halálfalók és a Westminster palota fölött megjelent a Sötét Jegy és hidegen, riasztóan bámult lefele a küzdőkre.

Piton és András a hátára landolt. Darab ideig csendben feküdtek, mivel moccanni se tudtak, aztán feltápászkodtak és leporolták magukról a port. Csak centikkel vétették el a pince falánál sorakozó vasrudakat. Átmásztak a kacatok között és a pince túloldalán kimásztak az ablakon. Sötét udvarba értek. A ház üresen állt, a benne lakó muglik elmenekültek, vagy megölték őket. Piton kikémlelt az utcára – üresnek tűnt. Távolabbról elkeseredett csata zaja hallatszott. Rohanni kezdtek a hangok irányába. Kiértek a térre. A halálfalók sarokba szorították a Főnix Rendjének néhány tagját. Azok egy ház falához hátráltak és még tudták tartani magukat. De már nem sokáig. Piton és Spherestud megszorította a pálcáját és megindultak, hogy utat vágjanak a halálfalókon át a bent rekedtekhez. A halálfalók nem számítottak külső segítségre. Megzavarodtak a kétoldali hírtelen támadástól és a sarokba szorítottak kitörtek. Arrább már tombolt a háború. Valahol kigyulladt néhány ház és a füsttől szinte semmit sem lehetett látni. András és Perselus csakhamar elveszítette egymást. Artikulátlan üvöltés hallatszott mindenhonnan, olykor-olykor bele vegyült egy segélykiáltás is. A nagy erejű átkok következtében egész háztömbök tűntek el a föld színéről vagy dőltek össze, porba fullasztva a küzdő feleket. Voldemort megelégelvén a csatát egyszerűen kiléptette medréből a Temzét, ami most, mint eleven vízfal közeledett a belváros felé, elárasztva mindent és mindenkit, aki az útjába kerül. Dumbledore azonnal ott termett és mesterséges gátat emelt a környező házakból, megakasztva Voldemort szörnyetegét. De a másik oldalról már jöttek is tömött sorokban a trollok, vámpírok, vérfarkasok… Az amerikaiak még sosem láttak ilyet. Itt csődöt mondott a tudományuk. Dumbledore-t lekötötte a gát fenntartása, az emberei pedig két tűz közé kerültek. Egyfelől ott volt a vízfal, iszonyú nyomással, másik oldalon pedig a halálfalók megindultak feléjük, immár tömött sorokban. McGalagony gyorsan maguk és a halálfalók közé bűvölt néhány engedékeny háztömböt, de a helyzetük tarthatatlannak bizonyult, főleg, hogy a másik oldalról sorban tüntették el a közéjük emelt házakat. Az amerikaiak persze megzavarodtak, így nem sok hasznukat vették. A halálfalók ketté választották őket és így módszeresen fel is őrölték majdnem az egész hadosztályt. Ördög tudja honnan volt ennyi halálfaló, de úgy tűnt, egyre csak szaporodnak. Angliában semmi esetre sem lehetett ennyi. Mintha a föld alól is ők bújnának elő. Dumbledore közben visszaszorította a Temzét a medrébe, Voldemort pedig eltűnt valamerre. Jól irányzott ellenátkokkal szétugrasztották az ellenség sorfalát, és mindenki bele vetette magát az emberfeletti küzdelembe. Perselus megátkozott mindenkit, aki szembe jött és csuklya volt rajta, és közben próbált kijutni a füstből, hogy legyen egy szusszanásnyi ideje. Oldalról látta Mrs. Weasleyt hordággyal rohanni, rajta egy emberi torzóval. Minden pillanatban hallani lehetett a segélykiáltásokat szinte minden irányból. Medimágusok rohangásztak elszántan a kiabálók felé, de legtöbbször nekik is az életükért kellett küzdeniük. Perselus nem bírta tovább a füstöt és a zajt. Megállt egy pillanatra, hátát egy falnak vetve. Egy halálfaló állt meg vele szemben és ráemelte a pálcáját. Azonban mielőtt kimondta volna az átkát a meglepett és holt fáradt professzorra, zavartan szét nézett és elhoppanált. Piton megnyugodott és lecsúszott a fal mellett. A következő pillanatban mintha valaki lecsavarta volna a hangerő szabályzót, olyan csönd lett, mint egy temetőben. Piton felemelkedett és zavartan körbe nézett. Az az érzése keletkezett, hogy teljesen egyedül van.

Óriási, mindent elsöprő robbanás rázta meg a várost. Piton meg is süketült egy pillanatra. Csak azt érezte, hogy iszonyú nyomás repíti arrébb és látta, hogy körötte kezek és lábak is repkednek csupaszon, törzs nélkül. Neki csapódott egy kőtömbnek és élettelenül csuklott össze.

Harry a csillagvizsgáló toronyban ült és London irányába bámult. Persze csak a végtelen erdőket és hegyeket látta, de most nem is ez volt a fontos. Nem akart sírni sem, dühöngeni sem, túl volt már ezeken, csak a gyomrában érezte tompán az ismerős félelmet, mint mindig mikor Perselus és a többiek elmentek, hogy szembe nézzenek Voldemorttal. Ami az ő dolga lenne. Furán nyugodt volt, percekre már-már el is feledte, miért ül ott órák óta hidegben. Hajnalodott, keleten, mint egy óriási narancssárga strandlabda, éppen kelt fel a nap. Harry az órájára nézett. Hét múlt. Lassan negyed nyolc. Normális esetben a másik oldalára fordulna és remélné, hogy túléli az aznapi óráit. A nap aranyos-narancssárgára festette a kopár hegyeket. A színek így november közepén már el-eltünedeztek, csak a barna és az unalmas szürke maradt. Harry ásított és feltápászkodott. Szinte teljesen átfagyott és kezdett hiányozni Ron és Hermione. A magány nem segített. Ezzel a problémával immár nem egyedül kellett szembe néznie, mint eddig. Még egyszer utoljára szétnézett a kastély legmagasabb tornyából, és hirtelenjében megakadt a szeme valamin. Először azt hitte, csak káprázat, de aztán… Harry felüvöltött volna, ha éppen lett volna hangja. Ereiben megfagyott a vér egy pillanatra, de csak egy pillanatra. Aztán nyakába szedte a lábait és rohant lefelé négyesével szedve a fokokat. Odalenn ugyanis Roxmorts lángokban ált és Voldemort halálfalói fenyegető sötét valójukban lassan, nagyon lassan megindultak a kastély felé…

Harry álmából rázta fel Ront, Neville-t, Hermionét és Ginnyt, meg Elizabethet. A futástól félig még fuldokolva előadta nekik, amit látott. Baráti mintha fel sem fognák, pillanatokig csak álmosan meredtek rá. Aztán Hermione akkorát sikított, hogy Harry dobhártyája kis híján beszakadt, Ron pedig zöldes színt öltött. De összeszedték magukat. Nem telt bele két perc és mind felöltözve álltak, harcra készen, történjék bármi. Nem kérdeztek, nem hisztiztek, nem bőgtek, csak tették, amit kellett. Lenyargaltak, át a mélyen alvó Hagridon, csak Elizabethet hagyták ott, hogy keltse fel és magyarázza meg neki, mi történt. A főbejárat felé igyekeztek. Roxmortsban kitört a pánik és most emberek százai igyekeznek valószínűleg a kastélyba a halálfalók elöl. Éppen hosszú folyosón rohantak keresztül mikor Hermione megtorpant és elszörnyedve bámulta az eléje táruló látványt. Harry a karjánál foga rángatta tovább, de az ő torka is összeszorult attól, amit látott. Roxmorts lángokban állt, a csata a kis falu utcáin folyt. Sok reményük nem volt, mivel majdnem mindenki Londonban harcolt ezen a hajnalon. Leginkább csak nők, idősek, rokkantak és sebesültek maradtak a faluban. Az erősebbek megpróbáltak feltartani a halálfalókat, míg a gyerekek eljutnak a kastélyig, de a kastélyba vezető utat elzárták a halálfalók. A halálba rohantak. Ron közben tovább rángatta mindkettejüket és végre leértek a bejárati csarnokba, ahol azonban a tölgyfa ajtót bezárva találták. Próbálkoztak varázsigével, rugdosással, retesztologatással. Hiába. A kapu meg sem moccant és kintről behallatszott az áldozatok jajveszékelése. A gyerekek falfehéren hallgatták végig a kinti mészárlást. Harry dühében bele rúgott a fakapuba, de csak annyit ért el, hogy eltört a nagylábujja. Hermione könnyei kicsordultak a tehetetlenségtől. Odakint dörömbölni kezdtek az áldozatok. Akik elérték a birtokot. A legtöbben azonban nem érték el. A halálfalók senkit sem kíméltek. Öreg aggastyánoktól kezdve a csecsemőkig mindenkit lemészároltak.

Lucius Malfoy vezette a támadást. Önelégülten sétált fel a birtok rácsos kapujáig. A kastélyon kívül rekedtek között úrrá lett a pánik. Rájöttek, hogy nem jutnak be. A tölgyfa kapu nem nyílik. Próbálkoztak kintről is mindennel, de semmi. Malfoy egy nagy erejű átoktörő bűbájjal megkezdte a kastély védelmének felszámolását. Nyugodtan, csak semmi kapkodás. Ők már régen megnyerték ezt a háborút. Senki sem kapkodott a halálfalók között. Vészterhes nyugalmuk csak még jobban megijesztette áldozataikat.

Hagrid érkezett futva, nyomában Bimba és Trelawney professzorokkal és a halálra rémült, fiatal aurorokkal. A két professzor a kapura szegezte pálcáját, és gyors varázsigét hadartak. A reteszek kínosan, lassan nyikordultak meg és végre, végre…

A nagykapu két sarkáig kitárult és a halálra rémül sebesültek kicsi csoportja lélekszakadva rohant be a kastélyba. Lucius Malfoy diadalmasan felnevetett odakint és arrébb ált az útból. A Sötét Nagyúr betette a lábát a parkba, nyomában a halálfalóival, a bűbájok már nem tartották fel őket. A hatalmas tölgyfa kapu döngve bezárult és félelmetes csikorgással tolódott vissza mind a 112 retesze, elzárva a bent rekedteket a külvilágtól. Most már csak ez választotta el őket Voldemorttól és a haláltól.


	20. Chapter 20

_**20. fejezet**_

András magához tért a robbanás után. Síri csend honolt mindenhol. Illetve nem is síri csend: éppenséggel lüktető, vészterhes csend. Olyasmi, mint mikor az ember víz alá merül, és nagyon jól tudja, hogy odafönt mindenki üvölt, éppen csak nem lehet lehallani. Megrázta a fejét, és a hangok kezdtek visszaszállingózni. Megtapogatta magát: mindene megvolt. Ennek nagyon örült. Köbe nézett, de a por mindent betemetett. Őt magát is. És sehol senki. Nagyon távolról, mintha mély álomból ébredne elárvult autóriasztó hangja fúródott erőszakosan a fülébe. Botladozva, szédelegve elindult valamerre, de nem ismerte fel a környéket. London csodaszép belvárosa sehol sem volt. Egy mély kráter, egy rom maradt a helyén, itt-ott csonka háztömbökkel. Illetve, ami még megmaradt belőlük. A Westminster palota, a London Bridge, a Big Ben… mind eltűnt. Csak a Sötét Jegy pislákolt a halott város felett. Szája elé kapta a kezét, ahogy körbe nézett szülővárosában. Mint egy atomrobbanás után – futott át az agyán. Nem volt támpont, amerre indulni lehetett volna, nem maradt semmi. Csak a külváros árnyai maradtak meg, de azt innen alig-alig lehetett látni. Szétnézett túlélők után kutatva.

Perselus is magához tért. Fájt mindene. Körbe nézett. Mindenfelé halottak hevertek, ő maga csodával határos módon sértetlenül megúszta. Csak mikor neki esett a kőnek, beverte a fejét, és a halántékából vékony csíkban szivárgott a vér. De ilyen kicsinységekkel most nem törődött. Undorodva lelökdöste magáról a halott végtagokat és feltápászkodott. Tapogatózva, mint a vakok megindult valamerre, aztán döbbenten megállt. Ekkora pusztításra még ő sem számított. Körbe tapogatott maga körül, mert rájött, hogy nincs meg a pálcája, de nem találta. Leült és megpróbált megnyugodni és legalábbis logikusan gondolkodni ebben a helyzetben. Élő embert nem látott a környéken és fogalma sem volt, ki csinálta a robbanást. Aztán összeszedte magát és elindult kifelé a romokból. Ez tűnt a legjárhatóbb útnak. Ha van túlélő, az nyilván szintén igyekszik kijutni a romokból…

Luclin Effloresco hisztérikusan zokogott nem messze a belvárostól. Nem volt ott, csak látta a hatalmas robbanást. És a következő pillanatban azon a helyen nem volt semmi. Nővérként nem vet részt közvetlenül a harcban, csak ellátta a Főnix Rendjének sérültjeit. Egyedül volt, mikor a robbanás történt. A Szent Mungó munkatársa éppen akkor szállította el a sérülteket. Luclin halálra rémült. Egyedül volt egy porig rombolt városban, még csak 21 éves volt, és elege volt a háborúból már most. Azon kívül gyűlölte magát Voldemort miatt, és amiatt, hogy most kis híján ő is a halálfalók sorában állna és öldökölné Pitont és Lupint. Akik valószínűleg már amúgy sem élnek, mert ezt ember nem élhette túl. Magatehetetlenül összeroskadt a fal mellett, arcát a tenyerébe temette és hangosan zokogott. Felsikoltott, mikor valaki a vállához ért. Könnyes szemmel felnézett, de csal elmosódott foltot látott. Tisztult a látása és Lupin elgyötört arcát látta maga fölött. A megkönnyebbülés és a szégyen hulláma öntötte el. Szörnyen bánt ezzel a szerencsétlennel. Pedig mikor elkezdődött, ő tényleg, valóban… úgy gondolta. De most nem a bánkódásnak volt itt az ideje. London romokban, túlélők pedig… kérdés, hogy egyáltalán vannak-e?

- Gyere! – mondta csendesen Lupin. – Segíts túlélőket keresni!

Ment, és nem nézett a nőre. Luclin feltápászkodott és utána sietett. A férfit csakhamar elnyelte a por és a köd, de beérte. Lupin sietett vissza, maga sem tudta merre. Félig sokkos állapotban bóklászott a kőtömbök között, nem értette, mi van, mi történt, ki tette… csak automatikusan tette, amit ilyenkor mindenki.

- Remus! – Luclin csak alig mert suttogni. – Remus… én annyira sajnálom – szaladt ki a száján, bár nagyon jól tudta, hogy amit tett, megbocsáthatatlan, ráadásul most értelme sincsen erről beszélni. A világ körülöttük összeomlott, Voldemort erősebb, mint valaha. Nevetséges lenne a magánéletével foglalkozni. De egyszerűen nem akart így elválni Remustól. Egy biztos pontra vágyott az életben, egyetlen ölelésre…

- Remus, kérlek, hallgass meg!

- Luclin! A barátaim valószínűleg holtan hevernek a romok alatt, nem tudom, hol keressem őket. Azt sem tudom, ki élte túl. Nem akarok most ezzel foglalkozni. – nem emelte fel a hangját, halkan, szinte kedvesen szólt, Luclin mégis úgy érezte, mintha egy egész élet választaná most el Remustól. Befogta a száját és segített a férfinak amennyire tőle telt.

Piton úgy káromkodott, mint még soha életében. Végső kétségbeesésében ott maradt és kutatni kezdte a pálcáját. Pálca nélkül nem megy sehová – határozta el, és megszállott módjára kereste. Köveket rakott arrébb, meg emberi testrészeket, közben forgott a gyomra és egyszerűen nem talált a pálcáját. Aztán hirtelen megmerevedett. Teljesen egyedül volt és a halottak körülötte… egy sem halálfaló. Egyik sem, csak… amerikaiak… főleg… Roxfort… Harry…- Perselus kiegyenesedett és iszonyú, hideg, ijesztő gondolat lopódzott az agyába. Csapda volt. Az egész londoni felszabadító front egy hülye, előre tervezett csapda volt, ők meg bele sétáltak, mondván: milyen hősies dolog… és otthagyta Harryt. Otthagyta egyedül azzal a melákkal, meg a dilis Bimba professzorral. Szét sem nézett többé, csak futva megindult valamerre. Rohant, mintha az életéről lenne szó, rohant Harry felé… aztán megtorpant, visszafordult és ismét a pálcáját kezdte keresni. Pálca nélkül mégsem hozhatja ki onnan Harryt.

András tapogatózott előre felé és igyekezett most nem gondolkodni és nem pánikolni. Oké, hogy tök egyedül van a halálra zúzott volt város kellős közepén, közel, s távol egy teremtett (élő) lélek sincsen. Nem baj, volt már rosszabb is… Reszkető kezében legalább ott volt a pálcája, de a hitvány kis fény a végén nem segítet eligazodni a betontömbök dzsungelében. A por kaparta a torkát és könnyezet tőle a szeme. Valaki nem messze tőle kaparászott valamit. András ereiben megfagyott a vér. Biztosra vette, hogy Voldemort az. Olyan biztos volt benne, mintha látná, pedig semmit sem látott, csak a szürke porfalat körülötte. Moccanni, lélegezni sem mert. És a kaparászás felé tartott és magas hisztérikus hangon beszélt valamit. Spherestud kis híján bele halt az ijedtségbe mikor a porból kibontakozott egy magas, vékony, hórihorgas alak. Még varázsolni is elfelejtet. Az alak pedig egyenest feléje tartott, és beszélt azon a magas fejhangon, ami rémálom volt, kész rémálom. Aztán tisztult a kép, illetve a hórihorgas alak elég közel ért és Spherestud rohanni kezdett, már amennyire reszkető térdei engedték. Háta mögül hallotta, hogy a valaki rohan mögötte. Egyszer csak bele ütközött valamibe és hasra vágódott. A valami, amibe ütközött veszettül káromkodni kezdett, de András nem látta, hol van. Akkora volt a por és a köd, hogy a kinyújtott kezét sem látta. Mögötte megállt a másik, aki idáig kergette.

- Hallgasson már! – próbált rászólni a káromkodóra, mert biztos volt benne, hogy Voldemort személyesen kergette idáig, és most megkínozza, de az a másik tovább kárált, egyre hangosabban és valami pálcát emlegetett meg Voldemort nénikéjét, és felmenő rokonait, akik az illető szerint leginkább egy agybeteg, genetikailag elhibázott meztelen csigához állnak legközelebb. Voldemort – mármint András szerint Voldemort – röhögni kezdett a ködben.

- Ki van ott? – kiáltott a ködbe, ahonnan a röhögés hangzott. Hátha mégse Voldemort. Neki nincs humorérzéke, kizárt, hogy nevetne azon, hogy valaki a felmenőit szidalmazza.

- Remus Lupin!

- Luclin Effloresco! – Spherestud hihetetlenül megkönnyebbült. Hát tényleg nem Voldemort, csak agyrém volt az egész. Remélhetőleg amúgy is holtan fekszik valahol, mert kilapította egy szimpatikus tíz tonnás betonház.

- Ott ki van? – kérdezték vissza.

- Spherestud!

- Spherestud? – ez a káromkodás irányából jött, aztán a következő pillanatban előkerült a szürkeségből egy sápadt alak és szó szerint Spherestud mellkasának csapódott, aki ettől elveszítette az egyensúlyát és hátra esett.

- Ne haragudj! – szabadkozott Piton, mert ő jött a szürkeségből és nem látta, hol van a barátja, így szabályosan elgázolta. Feltápászkodott Andrásról aztán felsegítette. Spherestud szó nélkül magához szorította.

- Azt hitem, meghaltál, te barom! – kiabálta, mert tényleg azt hitte, meghalt a legjobb barátja. Előkerült Lupin és Luclin is a szürke fal mögül.

- Jól vagytok? – kérdezte magas, vékony hangon Luclin. A két férfi bólintott, aztán Piton megint eltűnt a ködben pálcát keresni.

- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Spherestud.

- Keresem a pálcámat.

- Invito Perselus pálcája – rikkantotta barátja és nemsokára a kezében landolt a keresett holmi. Odaadta az immár ismét visszakerült Pitonnak, aki hálásan nézett rá.

- És most? – kérdezte Lupin, némiképp még mindig sokkos állapotban. A többiek is tanácstalanul bámultak körbe.

- Segítség… - jött halkan valahonnan a romok alól.

Mindannyian a hang irányába vetették magukat és nagy sokára kiásták a szerencsétlenül járt McGalagony professzort. Már az is csoda volt, hogy élt és magánál volt. Hamarosan a romok alól kiásták Mrs. Weasleyt, Kingsley Shackleboltot, akinek hiányzott mindkét lába, és még jó néhány tagját a Főnix Rendjének. Lehangoló látvány volt. Csak Dumbledore-t nem találták sehol sem. A sebesülteket kihordták a romok közül - ott mégse hagyhatták őket –, és a közelben egy csodával határos módon egyben maradt épületbe cipelték őket. Luclin nagyjából, amennyire lehetett ellátta őket, aztán várták a segélycsapatot Roxmortsból. Honnan is tudhatták volna, hogy Roxmorts szinte porig égett? Piton némileg megnyugodott már a reggeli pánik után és most csendben üldögélt kinn a ház lépcsőjén. Dohányzott volna, ha van nála dohány, de nem volt. A nap keleten felkelt és gyönyörű narancssárga fényözönnel vonta be a kietlen romokat. Fájóan döbbenetes volt így látni napfénynél. A köd szinte teljesen feloszlott és látni lehetett, hogy újabb és újabb (hál' istennek) túlélők bicegnek, csoszognak, szaladnak elő a romok közül. András megszorította Piton vállát és mellé telepedett, helyet hagyva az érkezőknek is. Mind közülük való. Egy sem halálfaló. Ha erejük lett volna gondolkodni… talán rájönnek arra, amire hajnalban Piton, amit azóta száműzött az agyából mert csak pánikrohamnak vélte. Roxfort biztonságos. A robbanás… talán elsöpörte a halálfalókat is - gondolták. A nap annyira gyönyörű volt a sérült város fölött, mint talán még sohasem. A Weasley ikrek támogatták egymást elő a romok közül. Legalább túlélték… Piton legszívesebben lefeküdt volna aludni és addig fel sem kelt volna, míg a világ újra olyan nem lesz, mint ezelőtt volt. A háború végérvényesen elsöpört mindent és nincsen visszaút, nincs több hazugság. Senki sem dughatja a homokba a fejét. Mélyet sóhajtott, hogy száműzze a rossz gondolatokat a fejéből, hogy újult erővel, teljes emberként készen álljon arra, ami még jön. London – már ami megmaradt belőle – megelevenedett. Aki járni tudott, az eszelősen kutatott túlélők után, de valahogy annyira keveset találtak, annyira fájdalmasan keveset. Dél körül járt már az idő, a köd teljesen eloszlott. A Temze zavarosan hömpölygött immár természetes medrében. Luclin Effloresco könyékig véresen jött ki a házból.

- Miért nem jön senki? – kérdezte Pitontól

- Parancsol? – kérdezte mogorván. Nem szívlelte a nőt, de azok után, amit vele tett, ez érthető volt.

- Miért nem jön Roxmortsból senki? Elszállítani a sebesülteket? Itt csak helyi ellátást tudok biztosítani… - Piton összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

- Utána nézünk – mondta és ellökte magát a házfaltól. András követte.

- Mire készülsz?

- Gondolom, elmegyünk Roxmortsba és megsürgetjük őket. A legtöbb pasast itt úgysem lehet mozgatni, szóval…. Jössz vagy maradsz?

- Szerinted?

- Várjatok, jövök én is – kiáltotta Lupin. És jött, szakadozott, foltos talárjában, piszkos, véres kötéssel a fején, de aránylag jókedvűen.

- Akkor… - egymásra néztek és a következő pillanatban sehol sem voltak.

Voldemort úgy söpörte félre Dumbledore védekező bűbájait a kastély környékéről, mint őszi szél a faleveleket. Különösebb megerőltetés nélkül egészen a kastélyig sétált, és jólnevelten bekopogott. Odabent Harry úgy szorította a pálcáját, hogy annak szikrázni kezdett a vége. Szíve a torkában dobogott. Mögötte jajgattak, sikoltoztak, zokogtak az áldozatok. A kisebb diákok rettegve szaladtak vissza házaikba és bezárkóztak a hálótermeikbe. A nagykapuval szemben csak néhány elszánt hetedéves és a tanárok meg az aurorok maradtak, meg Elizabeth Spherestud. Sápadtan összenéztek, de Harry látta, hogy nem remeg a kezükben a pálca, szálfa egyenesen várták azt, ami eljön. Hagrid Harryék elé állt és kivonta vicces, virágos esernyőjét. Voldemort és a kedvenc halálfalói ostromolni kezdték a tölgyfa kaput, de mivel ezúttal bűbájjal semmire sem mentek, hát jött a faltörő kos. Megreszketett a nagykapu minden egyes csapásától és már csak percek kérdése volt, hogy be is szakadjon. A bent lévők ösztönösen hátrálni kezdtek, de pálcájukat továbbra is bőszen a nagykapura szegezték.

Ekkor közöttük és a vészesen recsegő tölgyfa ajtó között apró, kékes forgószél támadt, mintha a kövekből nőtt volna ki. A forgószél lassan tömör anyaggá olvadt össze és emberi alakot vett fel. Dumbledore volt az. Gyorsan felmérte a helyzetet. A robbanás után ő egyenesen ide jött, láthatóan Voldemort is. Átkozta a vén fejét, hogy Londonba ment, kit érdekel az a város. Harryt meg itt hagyta, egyedül…

Végignézett a maroknyi elszánt kis csapaton és összeszorult a torka. Mekkora hibát vétett! A kapun apró repedések keletkeztek. A bűbáj is kezdett megtörni, mert a faltörő kos ellenére odakint bőszen dolgoztak a halálfalók. Odabent zsákutcába kerültek. Menekülési útvonal nem volt kifelé. Dumbledore elkövette a lehető legnagyobb hibát: lebecsülte Voldemortot. Jócskán lebecsülte. A roskatag tölgyfa kapu egy hangos reccsenéssel félig beszakadt és kintről benevetett a nap. A halálfalók átkokat és lefegyverző bűbájokat lőttek be, de Dumbledore könnyedén kivédte őket, aztán visszaparancsolta a gyerekeket a Nagyterembe. Harry nem mozdult. Itt volt az ideje, hogy végre a maga kezébe vegye a sorsát. Vagy ő vagy Voldemort. Merészen előrébb lépett és gondolkodás nélkül átkot küldött a kinti halálfalókra. Mellette Ron és Hermione is nagy nehezen összeszedte magát. Tartották a kaput, ameddig lehetséges volt, de a kinti túlerővel szemben nem volt sok esélyük. De nem adják meg magukat, harc nélkül nem. A nagykapu eresztékei feljajdultak és a következő csapás nyomán az egész kapu kiszakadt, utat engedve a halálfalóknak. Harry csodálatos nyugalmat érzett, a félelem egy pillanat alatt eltűnt a szívéből. A hangok eltompultak, a betörő fénytől egy pillanatig szinte semmit sem látott. Aztán érzéki kitisztultak és hihetetlenül pontosan látott mindent és tudta, mi a dolga. Automatikusan lőtte ki a védekező bűbájokat, mintha világ életében ezt csinálta volna. Nem nézett sem jobbra, sem balra. Megindult Voldemort felé, ő pedig felé. Hermione, Ron és Neville pálcájából egyszerre röppent ki a taroló bűbáj, hátrébb taszítva Voldemort mindenre elszánt halálfalóit. Dumbledore elsöpörte az oldalról érkezőket, Hagrid pedig a nagyterem ajtaját vágta a közeledő halálfalók közé, akik szétrebbentek, de máris rájuk vetette magát és püfölte őket, ahol érte. Bimba professzor félelmetesen működött. Egyetlen intésére megjelent a kúszó kókusz és fojtogatni kezdett mindenkit, aki az útjába került. Nymphadora Tonks egyszerre két halálfalóval küzdött hősiesen és egyelőre tartották a nagykaput. Legalábbis még egy halálfaló sem lépte ás a küszöböt. Vad elszántsággal vetették bele magukat az utolsó küzdelembe. Dumbledore félelmetes haraggal söpörte félre a közeledő halálfalókat. Szemében elszánt düh lángolt. Mindeközben Harry és Voldemort végre egymással szemben álltak.

- Hát végre újra találkozunk, Potter! Vagy mondjam inkább, hogy Piton? – mosolyodott el hidegen Voldemort.

Felemelte a pálcáját, Harry is az övét, de a fiúnak még reagálni sem maradt ideje, mikor Voldemort kilőtte felé az első átkát. Harry egy pillanatra megdermedt, de aztán eszébe jutott minden, amit Lupintól és az ál-Mordontól tanult és könnyedén kivédte a Sötét Nagyúr átkát. Amaz csodálkozva felhúzta a szemöldökét és boszorkányos gyorsasággal reagált Harry ellenátkára. A fiú hátrálni kezdett, Voldemort nagyon gyors volt. Ő meg épphogy ki tudta védeni a folytonos támadásait. Igaz, sokkal jobban ment neki, mint negyedév végén. Megpróbálta megtámadni Voldemortot, de a nagyúr csak kacagott rajta. Egy hanyag intéssel, mint aki megunta a felesleges formaságokat, könnyedén lefegyverezte Harryt.

- Jól elszórakoztunk, igaz-e kisfiam? – rikkantotta és valahova a háta mögé hajította a fiú pálcáját. Harry konokul nézett szembe vele. Körülöttük tovább tombolt az elkeseredett háború, de Harry most szinte semmit sem fogott fel belőle. Az idő, mintha lelassult volna. Tisztán látta, ahogy Voldemort a halálos átkot mondja ki rá. Mint egy lassított felvételben. Oldalra nézett – Hermionét épp Ron rántotta arrébb egy átok elől. Spherestud kislánya könnyedén, mintha csak játszana, sakkban tartotta pálcájával Lucius Malfoyt. Visszafordult Voldemort felé – a pálcából most csapódott ki a sötétzöld fénysugár. Aztán hihetetlenül felgyorsultak az események.

Harry csak azt érezte, hogy iszonyú rántással hátrébb tántorodik, és a halálos átok centikkel az arca mellett száguld el, telibe találva egy halálfalót. Arrébb gördült a hátára, aztán felpattant. Dumbledore állt Voldemort és Harry között és nyugodtan, szinte derűsen nézett a Nagyúrra. Voldemort könnyed pálcaintéssel kombinált átkot küldött Dumbledore-ra, aztán a következő pillanatban eltűnt. Az ősz mágus felsegítette Harryt és visszaadta a pálcáját. Voldemort átkai a levegőben reszkettek – Dumbledore egyszerűen megfagyasztotta őket.

Voldemort felbukkant az igazgató mögött. Harry felkiáltott és arrébb lökte a professzort, közben Voldemort lefegyverző bűbájt küldött rá. Dumbledore könnyedén kivédte, de közben hátulról Lucius Malfoy – aki időközben megszabadult Elizabeth-től - lefegyverezte magát Dumbledore-t. Valahol Hermione sikított, de Harryt és Dumbledore-t már körül állták a halálfalók, Harry semmit sem látott. Az igazgató maga mögé rántotta a fiút és szembe nézett Voldemorttal. Lucius Malfoy vigyorogva ketté törte a pálcát.

- Gyere elő Harry! – parancsolta Voldemort.

A fiú előbújt Dumbledore mögül és Voldemort szemébe nézett. Kezében még ott volt a pálcája. Ekkor oldalról megérkezett Hagrid és szabályos sort vágott a halálfalók között. Bömbölve vetette magát Voldemort és Harry közé, pontosan akkor mikor a Nagyúr újra kilőtte Potter felé a halálos átkot. Az átok telibe találta az óriást. Mindez egy pillanat műve volt. Harry felordított és Hagridre vetette magát, Dumbledore pedig Voldemortra. Az óriás még élt, de alig volt már benne élet. Valami brummogott hatalmas szakállában, de Harry nem értette mit, most nem is számított. Megfogta az óriás hatalmas lapát kezét és szorította, míg Hagrid nevető szeme egyre fénytelenebb lett, és végül üvegessé vált. Aztán a fiú lezárta a nyitott szemeket, felállt és Voldemort felé fordult. Iszonyú, sosem tapasztalt harag tombolt a lelkében. Hagrid a kezei között halt meg, Voldemort miatt. Hagrid volt hozzá a legjobb a Roxfortban, ő volt, aki megmentette Dursley-éktól, ő volt a legelső barátja, az első, aki igazán jó volt hozzá. Harry nem látott és nem hallott, csak ment nyílegyenesen a Nagyúr felé. Lelkében az óriási égető fájdalommal. Ha halálfalót látott egyszerűen félre söpörte, gondolkodás nélkül, mint egy gép.

Dumbledore és Voldemort nem sokkal arrébb küzdöttek egymással. Dumbledore valahonnan kerített egy pálcát és soha nem látott háború kezdődött közöttük. Olyan átkokat és bűbájokat használtak, amit élő ember rajtuk kívül nem is ismerhet. A csata zaja távol került Harrytől, csak Voldemortot hallotta és csak őt látta. Meglendítette a pálcáját, és gondolkodás nélkül kimondta az első átkot, ami az eszébe jutott. Voldemort eszelősen felkacagott és apró suhintással a falhoz vágta a fiút. Harry elkábult, de nem érdekelte. Felpattant és ismét megindult a küzdő felek felé. Halántékából szivárgott a vér, végig folyt az arcán és elkeveredett a könnyeivel. A halálfalók betörtek a kastélyba és odabent is megkezdődött a mészárlás, de Harryt már nem érdekelte. A szédüléstől összeesett, de feltápászkodott újra. Nem akart mást, csak fájdalmat okozni Voldemortnak. Mire újra a közelébe ért, Dumbledore már fegyvertelenül állt, mögötte ott kuporgott Ron, Hermione és Elizabeth. Az igazgató kezében nem volt pálca és a halálfalók megint gyűlni kezdtek körülöttük, mint a dögkeselyűk. Hermione és Ron összekapaszkodva ültek a földön, Ron fejéből folyt a vér. Elizabeth valamerre a semmibe nézett, mint aki nincs is ott. Távolabb Neville védte Ginnyt, a lány már alig volt magánál. Voldemort az igazgatóra szegezte a pálcáját, de Harry eléjük állt. Most ő állt Dumbledore és Voldemort között, mint ahogy annyi éven át Dumbledore állt őközöttük. Nem volt félelem a szívében, csak harag. Voldemort sajátságosan nézett rá és meglendítette a pálcáját, de ezúttal Harry volt a gyorsabb. Valahonnan az elméje a lelke mélyéről tört fel ösztönösen minden mozdulata. Olyan gyors volt, hogy Voldemort csak kapkodni tudta a fejét.

- Pusztítsátok el az öreget! – rikoltotta a többi halálfalónak, akik eddig földbe gyökerezett lábbal bámulták az emberfeletti küzdelmet. Harry megpördült és haragját a halálfalók ellen fordította, pálcájából valami szürkés-kékes csapódott ki, és mint a forgószél, úgy söpörte félre az ellenfeleit. Már ő maga sem tudta mit tesz. Voldemort kihasználta az alkalmat és mielőtt Harry ellene fordíthatta volna a haragját, kombinált átkot küldött rá. Szerette ezt az átkot. Az ember minden csontját porrá zúzza, ha eltalálja. Önelégült fejjel figyelte, ahogy az átok rakéta sebességgel a fiú mellkasa felé tart.

Egy halk pukkanás – és Dumbledore ott állt az átok kölyök és az ő átka között. Harry felüvöltött és lerántotta az ősz professzort, de késő volt. Dumbledore porrá őrölt csontokkal csuklott össze. Hermione, Ron és Elizabeth egyszerre sikítottak fel. Harry nem gondolkodott, nem nézett Dumbledore-ra. Megszorította a pálcáját és utolsó erőfeszítésével Voldemort ellen fordult, Voldemort pedig ellene. A Sötét Nagyúr egy gép gyorsaságával és pontosságával kezdte kilőni Harry felé az átkait. Nem is csak egyet, hanem mindent, ami az eszébe jutott. Harry pálcájából ismét előtört a szürkés-kék fény és egyetlen intésével ezer apró darabra átkozta ellenfele átkait. Az átokszilánkok szétszóródtak a levegőben.

Voldemort életében először megijedt. Harry intett egy aprót és Voldemort három métert zuhant és a fején landolt. Potter megindult felé, útjában már senki sem volt, a halálfalók jobbnak látták, ha arrébb állnak. Voldemort feltápászkodott és ismét válogatott átkok özönét zúdította Harry-re a halálfalók belső körével együtt, miközben lassan hátráltak a fiú elöl.

Végül Harryt egy velőtrázó sikítás térítette észhez. A maradék halálfalók megtámadták a barátait. Mint az őrült rohant visszafelé, nem törődve Voldemorttal. Mire odaért, Hermione ájultan csüngött Ron karján és Elizabeth még mindig a semmibe bámult, de a halálfalók eltűntek. Dumbledore kergette el őket utolsó erejével. Voldemort átkától nem halt meg azonnal, csak elveszítette az eszméletét. A kastélyra hirtelen rászakadt a nyugalom. A halálfalók egyelőre a porig égetett faluba húzódtak vissza. A túlélők – Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Elizabeth, Tonks és Neville körbe állták az igazgatót. Harry letérdelt a haldokló professzorhoz és megpróbált könnyein át rámosolyogni.

- Fiam!

- Most ne beszéljen, igazgató úr!

- Harry! Nagyon bátor voltál! Most is bátornak kell lenned!

- Nem… - kezdett volna tiltakozni Harry.

- Az én időm lejárt, de te… a tiéd még csak most jött el. Harry, soha ne felejtsd el, ki vagy. Soha ne felejtsd, hogy a szeretet sokkal, sokkal erősebb, mint a gyűlölet. Nehéz idők jönnek… - Dumbledore elhallgatott. Alig suttogott már, de emberfeletti erőfeszítéssel még végig mondta, amit akart.

- Kérem… - Harry tehetetlen volt. Reszketve térdelt és figyelte, ahogy az élet lassan távozik az igazgatóból.

- Harry, ne tarts a jövőtől. Tudtuk, hogy egyszer eljön ez az idő…

- Igazgató úr… - Harry nem tudta mit mondjon. Könyörögjön, hogy ne haljon meg? Dumbledore fáradtan lehunyta a szemét, de Harryre mosolygott. – Félek, igazgató úr…

- Bízz magadban. Sokkal erősebb vagy, mint Voldemort.

- Maga nélkül nem - bukott ki Harry száján. Rettegett a gondolattól, hogy Dumbledore magára hagyja. Egyedül nem tud, nem képes szembe nézni Voldemorttal. Dumbledore csukott szemmel folytatta.

- Harry, az élet rendje, hogy az idősek elmennek, a fiatalok pedig életben maradnak. Ez előbb utóbb úgyis bekövetkezett volna… Nincs sok időtök, fiam… vidd ki innen őket és… és… - elhallgatott, pedig szemei most lassan kinyíltak, de már nem volt benne élet.

Harry sokáig térdelt még az igazgató teste mellett. Üres aggyal és könnytelen szemmel meredt valamerre. Barátai csendesen álltak mellette, aztán Ron húzni kezdte. Harry csak most vette észre, mennyire fáradt. Reszkettek a térdei, ahogy felállt és Hermionébe karolva elindult valamerre. A kastély üresen fogadta őket. Halottak hevertek a bejárati csarnokban mindenhol. Tétován megálltak a csarnokban és szétnéztek. A pusztítás szívet tépő volt. Ez a seb örökre megmarad. Harry magához hívta a seprűjét és a köpenyét. Aztán kiléptek a hidegen ragyogó napsütésbe és tanácstalanul szétnéztek. Lentről felhallatszott Voldemort kacagása. A halálfalók visszajönnek. Itt nem maradhatnak. Heten maradtak életben. Bimba és Trelawney professzorok összekapaszkodva feküdtek a kapu előtt. Mindkettővel az Adava Kedavra végzett. A nap már nyugat felé hajlott és a rácsos kapun kívül megjelent a halálfalók fenyegető árnya. Hermione hordágyat varázsolt elő a semmiből és szépen felfektették rá a halott igazgatót. Abban mindannyian megegyeztek, hogy temetetlenül nem hagyhatják itt a század legnagyszerűbb mágusát. A temető nem volt messze…

Spherestud, Lupin és Piton nem messze a falucskától hoppanáltak. Vidáman indultak befelé a faluba, mikor Spherestud megtorpant és beleszagolt a levegőbe.

- Égett szag van – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

- Na és? – kérdezte Lupin.

- Semmi csak… - András gyorsabban szedte a lábát és mögötte ott loholt Piton és Lupin is.

Nemsokára elfogyott a vékony erdősáv, ami még elválasztotta őket a falutól. A látványtól, ami eléjük tárult, földbe gyökerezett a lábuk. Porrá égett minden. Egy-egy csonka kormos fal maradt csak állva és a faluban… halálfalók. Mindenfelé csuklyás alakok mászkáltak párban és nevettek. Nevettek. A kastély felöl csata zaja hallatszott. Piton megtántorodott, Andrásnak kellett elkapnia.

- A kastély… - suttogta. Szívébe markolt a jeges rémület, amit még reggel érzet a romok között Londonban. Harry ott van fönt… Rohanni kezdett, Spherestuddal a nyomában. Lupinnak kellett visszarántani mindkettejüket, hogy ne a halálba rohanjanak. Visszacipelte őket az erdőbe, de Piton még mindig vissza akart rohanni, így lekevert neki egy szelíd pofont. András csak lezuttyant egy fa mellé és elgyötörten bámult valamerre.

- Hülye vagy? – kérdezte Piton, de nem tudott moccanni, mert Lupin erősen tartotta.

- Ha most felmész oda, fényes délben cafatokra átkoznak – suttogta szokatlanul sápadtan Remus.

- Nem érdekel – mondta dacosan Piton.

- Érdekeljen. Semmire se megyünk azzal, ha megöletjük magunkat…

- Ott van a fiam.

- És az én lányom is ott van fönt, akárcsak Voldemort… – Spherestud felpattant és már szinte kiabált, ami igazán szokatlan volt tőle. Hangjából kihallatszott az őszinte féltés.

- Én csak azt mondom, okosan csináljuk. Nem az a cél, hogy mi is meghaljunk, hanem, hogy kihozzuk őket onnan.

A másik kettő tétován rábólintott. Spherestud lázasan gondolkodott. Nem hagyja a lányát ez biztos… Félig tébolyultan a félelemtől, fel-alá mászkálva az esélyeiket latolgatta. A másik kettő gyanakodva méregette. A kastélyba vezető utat ellepték a halálfalók és szabályos blokád alá vonták, így arra semmiképpen sem mehettek.

- Csónakok – csapott a homlokára…

- Mi van? – kérdezte Piton.

- Ott vannak a csónakok, azzal… vagy úszva… vagy… - András rohanni kezdett valamerre, nyomában a másik kettővel. Elvágtatott a falu mellett a fák között.

Ekkor ért vissza Voldemort és dühösen levágta magát a parancsnoki sátrában. Nem igaz, hogy az a nyavalyás félmugli kölyök így kibabrált vele. András egészen a tóig futott, és ott lihegve megállt. A kastély békésnek tűnt.

- És most? – kérdezte Lupin, miután kifújta magát. András elszántan vetkőzni kezdett, de Lupin visszarántotta.

- Jég hideg a víz. El sem jutsz a kastélyig!

- A lányom van odafönt, értsd már meg! Engem a világ összes sötét nagyura, de még a jeges tenger sem tud visszatartani. És eressz, vagy képen ütlek! – csattant fel.

Lupin döbbenten elengedte. András félig levetkőzött, aztán bele gázolt a vízbe. Mögötte Piton és Lupin ugyan így tett. Baromi hideg volt a víz. Már az is csoda volt, hogy nem fagyott be. Tempózni kezdtek, de a barlang, ahová a csónakok szoktak érkezni, nagyon messze volt.

Harry és a barátai közben szépen csendesen sírba tették Dumbledore-t. Tudták, hogy Voldemort nemsoká visszatér, de nem siettek. Az öreg mágus megérdemli a nyugodt szertartást. Csendben állták körbe a frissen ásott sírt és egy percig Dumbledore-ra emlékeztek. Elárvultan, egyedül a nagyvilágban, a halál elöl menekülve, de megadták a végtisztességet Roxfort valaha volt legdicsőbb igazgatójának.

- Merre tovább? – kérdezte Ginny és könnyeit törölgette. A többiek mind Harryre néztek.

- Nem tudom, srácok – mondta csendesen Harry. Ott álltak egy temetőben, a nap lassan alábukott nyugaton, a halál csak percekre volt tőlük. – Fogalmam sincsen, merre lehet innen menni.

- Van egy ösvény… kezdte Hermione vékony hangon – Olvastam a Roxfort történetében.

- Hova visz?

- Egy temetőbe… egy régi temetőbe.

Kábán megindultak a temető hátsó fala felé. Harry még egyszer visszanézett a sírra, ahol Dumbledore feküdt, örökre. Kezét búcsúra intette, mintha nem csak az igazgatótól, hanem a régi életétől is elbúcsúzna. Mintha azt is ide temették volna Dumbledore-ral együtt, a fiatalságát, gyerekkorát is. Most már soha többé nem lesz olyan, mint volt. Ugyanott jártak, ahol egy éve Piton és Spherestud. Kitapogatták a borostyánlevelek alól az ajtót és betaszították. Még egyszer visszanéztek, aztán átlépték a vasajtót és elnyelte őket a félhomály.

Piton, Spherestud és Lupin vacogva, reszketve, de élve másztak partra a természetes kis öbölben, és pálcájukkal megszárították magukat, aztán lóhalálában vágtattak fel a kastélyba. Odafönt, ha lehet még borzalmasabb látvány tárult a szemük elé. A Roxfort kifosztva, üresen állt, a bejárati csarnokban és a nagyteremben halottak hevertek mindenfelé. Ettől eltekintve békésen állt a kastély. A nap egy utolsó lobbanással eltűnt a nyugati horizonton. A három férfi egy percig némán állt, aztán Spherestud lánya nevét kezdte üvölteni, Piton pedig lehajolt a holttestekhez. Lupin téblábolt egy darabig, aztán inaszakadtából felvágtatott a Griffendél-toronyba. A másik kettő lent maradt és kétségbe esve keresték a gyermekeiket. Lupin berontott a Griffendéles klubhelységbe, aztán tovább nyargalt fel a végzős fiúk hálószobájába. Ott Harry ágyára vetette magát, kiborogatta a fiú utazó ládáját, eszelősen felforgatott mindent, de végre megtalálta, amit keresett. A tekergők térképét. Ami mutatja a kastélyt és a birtokot is. Kiteregette és kutatni kezdett rajta. Sok mozdulatlan pötty mutatta a sok halottat, de némi keresgélés után felfedezett egy néhány kis pöttyöt, amint épp elhagyják a birtokot. Még látta, amint az utolsó pöttyöcske – Tonks – eltűnik a térkép szélén. Lenyargalt Pitonhoz és Andráshoz és lihegve előadta nekik, mit látott. Kiteregették újra a térképet és meghűlt bennük a vér. A park bejáratánál megjelent Voldemort pöttye és a kastély felé tartott, nyomában a többi címeres halálfalóval. Lupin felragadta a térképet is kiléptek a szürkületbe. A pöttyök a temetőnél tűntek el, arrafelé rohantak ők is. Szétnéztek a félhomályban és Piton felfedezte a nyitott vaskaput a temető túloldalán. Rohanni kezdtek, de Lupin hírtelen lefékezett és megállt egy friss sír mellett. A másik kettő visszajött és szintén a sírra meredt. A márványkő új volt, mint ahogy a földhányás is friss volt még. A márványon nem volt név, csak kezdőbetűk: A. D. De mindannyian tudták kié…

Lupin letérdelt és a földbe markolt. Piton megszédült, ahogy mentora és barátja sírját bámulta. Az agya elzsibbadt és nem tudott másra gondolni csak Dumbledore félhold szemüvegére és arra, hogy hányszor, de hányszor veszekedett vele mindenféle semmiségen, ahelyett, hogy megköszönte volna neki az életét és azt, amit még az öregtől kapott az évek során. Fel sem fogta, hogy Dumbledore tényleg valóban végérvényesen elment és semmi sem hozza már vissza. Szemével látta a sírt, de a szívével csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy ha eljut végre ahhoz a temetőhöz, ott fogja találni a fiát és az igazgatót, és mindketten egészségesek lesznek és Dumbledore továbbra is vitatkozni fog vele Harryről és… Gombócot érzett torkában és tátongó űrt és hideget a szíve mélyén és hirtelen nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát. Sokkal, de sokkal árvábbnak érezte magát, mint addig bármikor. Dumbledore nem hagyhatta itt. Nem lehet… A kastély felől felhangzott a halálfalók eszelős kacagása és tűz gyulladt valahol. Piton felrántotta Lupint és rohantak tovább, ahogy bírtak. Átértek a vaskapun, és András eltüntette a kaput. Nyoma sem maradt. Aztán rohantak a régi ösvényen végig egészen a temetőig.

Harry, Ron és Neville már mindent megpróbált, de a régi temető vaskapuja nem nyílt. Sem bűbájra, sem feszegetésre. A kis kápolna szennyesen és ósdin állt a temető közepén. A lányok egy fa alatt ültek, reszkettek a hidegtől és a megpróbáltatásoktól. Végül a fiúk is feladták és lecsúsztak a lányok mellé. Nem maradt semmi reményük. Zsákutcában voltak, holt fáradtan, elkeseredve. Voldemort Roxfortban tombolt, Dumbledore meghalt, nincsen hova menniük és nem tudják, ki él még egyáltalán a szeretteik közül. Harry legszívesebben ott helyben meghalt volna, inkább, mint hogy most még évekig ezt csinálja. Bujkáljon és rettegjen Voldemorttól és sirassa a szeretteit.

Rohanó léptek zaja ütötte meg a fülét és felpattant. Kivont pálcával tett néhány lépést, nyomában Ronnal és Neville-lel.

- Ti bújjatok el valamerre – rendelkezett Harry és a három lány feltápászkodott és kábán tette, amit kért. Tonks melléjük állt és az utat kémlelte. Végül szétváltak és a hitvány kis ösvény két oldalán a fák közé húzódtak. Lesből talán több esélyük van. Három férfi rohant át az ösvényen előttük és lefékeztek a vaskapu előtt.

- Hol lehetnek? – kérdezte az egyik rekedten. Harry megszorította a pálcáját és elhatározta, hogy ha kell, főbenjáró átkot fog használni, hogy megvédje a barátait.

- Harry! – üvöltötte egy ismerős hang. A három férfi zavartan forgolódott egy darabig. Harry egyelőre nem mozdult.

- Biztos őket láttad, Lupin? - kiáltott rá társára az előbbi férfi.

Harry és Tonks egyszerre vágódtak ki az ösvényre. Nyomban előbújt Elizabeth is és Hermione is, és lassan a többiek is. A két csapat most szemben állt. Aztán Elizabeth apja nyakába vetette magát és a vállába kapaszkodott. Harry kifejezéstelenül meredt Pitonra. Lelke mélyén még nem fogta fel, mennyi minden történt ezen a napon. Kába volt a veszteségektől és a harctól. Pálcáját szorongatva indult el apja felé.

- Apa, hogy kerülsz ide? – sírta mögötte Elizabeth.

- Úszva… futva… mit tudom én… – nyögte Spherestud és ölbe kapta a lányát. Harry még mindig kábán állt.

- Gyere, Harry! – noszogatta gyengéden Piton. – El kell tűnnünk innen…

Harry önkéntelenül elindult, amerre mondták neki. Tudata teljesen elmosódott, a gyaloglás, a hoppanálás vagy az utazás egyetlen mozzanata sem maradt meg neki. Érezte, hogy valamit végérvényesen elveszett.

Fura, félálomszerű állapotban vészelte át a következő hetet. A nagy megerőltetéstől, amit az a hihetetlenül erős bűbáj okozott, a láza is felment. Gondolatai Dumbledore körül keringtek, a régi emlékek körül. Ha olykor-olykor magához tért, barátai arcát látta önmaga fölött, de gyorsan újra elaludt. Átaludta azt is, mikor elhatározták, elhagyják Angliát. Azt is mikor Ronnal közölték, hogy meghalt az apja. Azt is, mikor Voldemort bejelentette: új rend van születőben, és aki csatlakozik hozzá és hűen szolgálja - úgymond -, amnesztiát kap. Nem érzékelte az idő múlását, mígnem egy napon, betegsége 7. napján egyszer csak magához tért minden átmenet nélkül. A láza reggelre lement és testileg jól érezte magát, kipihente az átkokat és a bűbájokat is.

Furán üresnek érezte a lelkét. Körbe nézett, de nem volt ismerős a ház, ahol feküdt. Kinézett az ablakon. A csatorna nyugtalan vizét látta és messze, messze mintha Normandia partjai feküdnének hívogatóan. Kilépett a szobájából. Aprócska halászfaluban voltak, ide menekültek miután Piton, András és Lupin kimentette a gyerekeket Roxfortból. Kevesen maradtak a régiek közül. Csak a csonka Weasley család, Mordon, McGalagony, a rokkant Shacklebolt, Luclin, madame Pomfrey, Flitwick professzor és persze Tonks. És itt voltak a barátai is. A Weasleyken kívül még Hermione és Neville is. Ennyien maradtak a Főnix Rendjéből. A világ megváltozott, a háborút elvesztették, mielőtt igazán kitört volna. Halál szag lengte be az egész országot. Harry kisétált inkább a tenger partjára, mert nem bírt volna most az érzéseiről beszélni. Egyáltalán semmiről sem akart most beszélni. Odakint csak Hermione állt, és Franciaország felé bámult. Hosszú haját tépte a decemberi szél.

- Mi lesz most? – kérdezte Harry, mikor mellé ért, de inkább csak azért, hogy mondjon valamit.

- Elmegyünk – felelte egyszerűen, szinte természetesen a lány. Harry bólintott. Nem messze a kikötőben ócska kis gőzös vesztegelt. Hermione felé bökött a fejével. Aztán csak csendben álltak egymás mellett. Szavakra már nem volt szükség, nem is volt miről beszélni. A felnőttek odabent lázasan készülődtek, de csak azért, hogy tegyenek valamit. A tétlenség őrjítő lett volna. Másnap hajnalban kifutott az öreg gőzös, fedélzetén egy maroknyi riadt, hontalan emberrel és elindult pöfékelve valamerre az ismeretlenbe.

Harry a hajó tatján állt és meredten bámulta Anglia elmerülő partjait. A nyomás, ami Dumbledore halála óta kínozta, kezdett feloldódni benne. Talán a széltől, talán a keserűségtől, de végre szabadon folytak a könnyei, ahogy szülőföldjét eltűnni látta az örökös ködben. A csatorna jéghideg vize locsogva nyaldosta az apró hajócska oldalát. A parttal együtt az emlékeitől is búcsúzott. Ki tudja viszont látja-e még hazáját, és ha igen, mikor. A jövő félelmetes és bizonytalan, a jelen veszélyes, a múlt pedig annyira fájdalmas volt. A szép évek rég messze szálltak és csak a halál maradt. Fogalma sem volt, merre tartanak ezen a kis hajón, amit ide-oda dobálhatnak a hullámok kényükre-kedvükre. Pont, mint őt. Merre mennek, meddig mennek? Hová veti az élet, milyen messzeségbe a hazától, ami nem haza többé? Árvábbnak érezte magát, mint addig bármikor. Harry mélyet sóhajtott, de a torkában lévő gombóc csak nem akart szűnni.

Valaki megfogta a vállát. Hátra nézett. Apja volt. Piton zavartan állt, ahogy meglátta fia feldúlt arcát. Valami akart mondani, akármit, ami talán vigaszt nyújthat ebben a sötét időben.

- Nem lesz semmi baj – szaladt ki végül a száján az örök ígéret, amit annyira nehéz tartani.

Harryből kirobbant a sírás és Piton nem tehetett mást, minthogy magához szorítsa és átölelje, miközben ő maga is valami hasonlót érzett, ahogy bámulta a ködöt és a távolba vesző partot. Élete 38 éve… Anglia partjai eltűntek és maradt a bizonytalanság. Ezen a hajón is inkább otthon vannak, mint a saját hazájukban.

- Fel a fejjel – sóhajtotta mellettük András.

- Mire fel? – mormogta Piton, miközben még mindig Harryt vigasztalta. A fiúból most tört elő az egész. Amiért látta meghalni Dumbledore-t, ahogy rettegett a barátai és az apja életéért, hogy elveszítette a hazáját… elfojtotta, de most felszínre került minden és görcsösen kapaszkodott Piton vállába miközben hangtalanul rázta a zokogás. És rohantak az ismeretlenbe.

- Arra, hogy itt vagyunk egymásnak – jegyezte meg csöndesen Spherestud.

- Ez… végtére is igaz – egyezett bele Piton is. Lassan a többiek is elő kerültek, és a tatról bámulták az áthatolhatatlan ködfalat, ami talán örökre elválasztotta őket az otthontól.

VÉGE


End file.
